NARUTO: CRONACHE DELLA FINE
by OGAFazer89AC
Summary: Ciò che abbiamo fatto in passato determina chi siamo. Tutto ciò che abbiamo pensato, detto, fatto... è una parte importante di noi e condiziona ogni nostra azione, presente e futura. Qualcuno venuto da un passato dimenticato sta per cambiare la vita di Naruto. In meglio o in peggio? è una questione di punti di vista. Aggiornamento capitoli modificati, ultimo capitolo: capitolo 12.
1. Un nuovo inizio

**Nota dell'autore.**

Questa è la versione rivisitata e corretta del primo capitolo di questa mia fanfiction. Si può dire anche che è la traduzione precisa di come la ho pubblicata fino ad ora in inglese.

Perché faccio questo?

Semplice, dovete sapere che io scrivo questa fic in Italiano, la traduco in Inglese e poi la spedisco al mio amico e Betareader **Codaram** (che è Americano). Lui la corregge e mi da la sua opinione a riguardo, a volte facendomi notare che certi eventi possono essere cambiati in meglio, così li devo riscrivere. Capirete quindi, che la prima scrittura risulterà sensibilmente differente rispetto a quella che lui mi rimanda indietro, così mi tocca ri-tradurla in Italiano. Per fare tutto ciò ci vuole un sacco di tempo, per questo i miei aggiornamenti sono poco frequenti anche nella versione inglese della fic, che nell'ultimo anno è anche stata l'unica che è andata avanti.

Seguiranno a breve anche gli altri capitoli. Per coloro che hanno già letto la fanfiction ho un annuncio particolare: Grazie per la fedeltà e la pazienza che avete avuto fin'ora. Vi invito a leggere queste nuove versioni dei capitoli, non solo perché sono migliori, ma anche perché la storia cambierà in maniera sensibile. Non saranno cambiamenti radicali, ma certi eventi e certe situazioni si evolveranno in maniera diversa, dando alla storia tutta un'altra qualità e un altro aspetto.

Cercherò inoltre di aggiornare la storia con molta più frequenza, visto e dato che ormai è praticamente un anno che è ferma.

Un ringraziamento speciale va a** fan**. Sei tu che mi hai dato una svegliata con la tua review ^_^

Credo che per re-iniziare sia tutto, vi auguro una buona lettura e vi invito a dirmi cosa ne pensate.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: Cronache della Fine<strong>

Un nuovo inizio.

**Puoi riconoscere con certezza il momento esatto in cui qualcosa di nuovo ha inizio?**

Era una bella giornata tra le foreste che circondavano il grande villaggio di Konoha. Il sole risplendeva e una brezza leggera soffiava tra le fronde degli alberi, portando con sé i suoni degli animali nascosti nella folta vegetazione. Era la perfetta definizione di pittoresco...

Se solo non fosse stato per un piccolo gruppo di viaggiatori che percorrevano lentamente la strada, unico neo di un quadro di natura incontaminata altrimenti perfetto.

Indossavano abiti decisamente pesanti per quel periodo dell'anno, essendo coperti da testa a piedi in nero. Lunghi cappotti scendevano ondeggiando dalle loro spalle fino quasi a toccare terra, mentre dei vistosi cappucci nascondevano le loro facce. Indossavano tutti lo stesso tipo di stivali in pelle, i quali schiacciavano le fragili foglie che ricoprivano il sentiero sotto di loro, lasciando profonde impronte sul terreno. Solo il quarto membro del gruppo indossava qualcosa di differente, il suo cappotto era di un bianco candido mentre il suo cappuccio era dello stesso colore nero degli altri suoi compari.

Il clima caldo non sembrava dargli fastidio più di tanto, ma considerando tutti gli avvenimenti recenti, sarebbe stata comunque una ragione poco valida per essere infastiditi.

Nonostante le ingenti vittime di quello che è stato il più sanguinoso e brutale dei conflitti nella storia del mondo degli shinobi, l'Alleanza delle cinque Grandi Terre dei Ninja era riuscita a sconfiggere Madara Uchiha e il suo esercito di immortali. Anche se nessuna delle nazioni poteva accollarsi più merito delle altre, una persona in particolare si era distinta come la più coraggiosa di tutte, un vero eroe tra gli eroi.

Naruto Uzumaki, il giovane shinobi di Konoha, aveva sbaragliato tutti i pronostici e sconfitto sonoramente il folle Uchiha, nonostante la sua apparente immortalità. Molti pensavano che il ragazzo sarebbe semplicemente corso verso la propria morte, ma se ci fu una cosa che venne insegnata al mondo degli shinobi quel giorno, era che Naruto Uzumaki era tutto fuorché prevedibile.

Come se non avesse guadagnato già abbastanza riconoscimenti, il giovane aveva anche sconfitto il discendente di Madara nonché suo migliore amico prima che tradisse il villaggio, Sasuke Uchiha. Solo pochi fortunati poterono assistere al loro scontro, ma tutti coloro che lo videro, affermarono che sarebbe entrato nella leggenda come una delle battaglie più distruttive della storia. L'ultimo membro rimanente dell'un tempo nobile clan Uchiha dovette rinunciare al suo desiderio di vendetta contro il villaggio di Naruto, e il mondo poté finalmente godere di un po' di pace, anche se solo per poco.

La persona vestita di bianco cominciò a fare passi sempre più lunghi, distanziando il resto del gruppo. Non si allontanò più di tanto però, prima che uno dei suoi compagni lo raggiungesse.

"Toraku, non c'è alcun bisogno di accelerare il passo!" Lo richiamò con tranquillità, la sua voce quella di un uomo. Non aveva alzato la voce, ma il suo tono inspirava comunque autorità, insieme a calma e sicurezza. "Arriveremo presto al villaggio della Foglia; a cosa serve fare le cose di corsa anche se ci farà arrivare solo un giorno prima?"

Quello vestito di bianco sembrò rallentare alle parole del suo compagno, anche se con un po' di riluttanza.

"Cerca di capire la sua agitazione caro." Un altro di loro rispose gentilmente, questa volta si trattava di una donna. "È emozionato all'idea di vedere la sua nuova casa, e ne ha tutte le ragioni! Ad essere onesta, anche io sono un po' agitata all'idea di vedere come è cambiato il villaggio dopo tutti questi anni!" Sembrava molto più rilassata rispetto agli altri, persa nella propria nostalgia per il villaggio che, a quanto pare, una volta chiamava casa.

Quello di nome Toraku prese le sue parole come un incoraggiamento, e tornò immediatamente alla sua andatura precedente. "Sì, acceleriamo! Voglio vedere se ci sono dei ninja forti che valga la pena sfidare! Rimarranno tutti di stucco quando vedranno cosa sono in grado di fare!"

Il quarto membro del loro piccolo gruppo sbuffò alla boria di Toraku, scuotendo la testa. "Ma fammi il favore... con le _tue_ capacità non sarebbe esagerato dire che verresti preso a calci nel sedere dal più scarso dei genin!" Un'altra donna, ma con una indole molto più provocatoria e sicura di sé, sembrava sfidare chiunque a contraddirla, anche solo col proprio portamento.

"Proprio tu hai il coraggio di parlare, zia Mitzuru?" Toraku le urlò indietro. "Se ricordo correttamente, avrei vinto io il nostro ultimo combattimento se tu non avessi barato all'ultimo secondo! E comunque non eri forse stata _tu_ a proporre di non usare le nostre abilità innate perché così sarebbe stato più interessante?" Disse poi imitando la voce di Mitzuru, riuscendo così a colpire un nervo scoperto.

"Poi fingi una ferita solo per approfittarti del mio buon cuore, e intrappolarmi in quel tuo stupido Genjutsu!"

"Basta bisticciare voi due! Sembrate due bambini punzecchiandovi in quel modo." Disse l'uomo che aveva parlato per primo. Un piccolo sorriso si allargò sul suo viso al di sotto del cappuccio. "Anche se, a essere onesto, sarà bello vedere di nuovo Minato e mostrargli quando dono diventato più forte. Potrei anche riuscire a strappargli il titolo di Hokage!"

La donna che gli camminava accanto giocherellò col proprio mantello, sospirando all'ipocrisia dell'uomo. "Sono passati 17 anni dall'ultima volta che hai visto Minato... e la prima cosa a cui pensi è sfidarlo? Humpf, comincio a capire da chi Toraku abbia preso il suo carattere competitivo! Non vuoi rivedere Kushina, o conoscere suo figlio, Naruto? Ahh, immagina solo quanto deve essere cresciuto! Shiku, pensi che sarà più simile a suo padre o a sua madre?"

L'uomo, ora conosciuto come 'Shiku' alzò le spalle distrattamente. "Personalmente, preferirei che fosse più simile a sua madre. Minato sa essere così noioso a volte, sempre serio di _qua_ e autoritario di _là_!"

Toraku si intromise nella loro conversazione, mettendosi in mezzo a loro. "Spero che sia abbastanza forte, così potrò sfidarlo!" scherzò allegramente, agitato all'idea di affrontare il figlio dell'Hokage, soprattutto dato che avevano la stessa età.

Mitzuru sghignazzò di nuovo, rovinando così il buon'umore di Toraku. "Sarà sicuramente più forte di te, non che ci voglia più di tanto per quello!" Disse mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Toraku, il quale la allontanò con rabbia.

"Stai zitta! Sei solo invidiosa del fatto che io abbia solo 16 anni e sia più forte di te, che hai già quasi 35 anni! Io devo ancora raggiungere il mio apice, ma a te restano pochi anni prima che tu rimanga solo una vecchia zitellona!"

I due continuarono a bisticciare tra di loro, diventando completamente ignari degli altri due che stavano rimanendo indietro.

Shiku sospirò. "Quei due andranno avanti così per ore a meno che non li fermiamo. Ti dispiace occupartene tu, Tsushika? Sei sempre stata la migliore nel risolvere le loro piccole... Tsushika?"

Tsushika non rispose, il suo sguardo perso nel nulla con un'espressione seria sul viso. Shiku le agitò una mano di fronte alla faccia, facendola uscire da quello stato ti trance.

"Mi stavi ascoltando almeno?" Domandò, abbattuto dal fatto che ora anche sua moglie lo stava ignorando.

"Oh, scusami Shiku! È solo che è passato così tanto tempo da quando abbiamo visto l'ultima volta il villaggio, la nostra casa... dovremmo davvero fare un piccolo scherzo all'Hokage! Sai giusto per dirgli ciao alla nostra personale maniera!"

Shiku sorrise al lato più smaliziato di sua moglie. "Amo quando fai così. OK, ci sto, e dovremmo anche coinvolgere Mitzuru e... oh, cavolo!" Esclamò improvvisamente, sorprendendo anche sua moglie.

"Caro? Che problema c'è?" La preoccupazione era evidente nella sua voce.

"Mi sono appena ricordato che siccome Toraku è nato al di fuori del villaggio, dovrà essere registrato e tutto il resto! Oh, le scartoffie da sole saranno la mia morte... Te ne occuperai tu vero, Tsushika?"

Sua moglie sembrò resistere al lecchinaggio con cui aveva riempito la sua voce, e accelerò per raggiungere suo figlio e Mitzuru.

"Vedremo caro... Vedremo..." Rispose tranquillamente, agitando la mano come per allontanare la sua richiesta.

A Shiku non piacque il suono della sua frase, e accelerò per raggiungerla e cercare di convincere sua moglie ad accollarsi la probabile montagna di scartoffie che li avrebbe aspettati una volta giunti alle mura di Konoha.

* * *

><p>Con la guerra finalmente terminata, il villaggio di Konoha poteva concentrarsi sulla completa riparazione degli edifici del villaggio, niente di troppo facile considerando quanto poco era rimasto dopo la distruzione causata dall'attacco di Pain: era più semplice e veloce ricostruire da zero anziché riparare gli edifici danneggiati.<p>

Tsunade avrebbe voluto procedere con la ricostruzione durante la guerra, ma gli unici shinobi rimasti al villaggio in quel periodo erano i genin, i quali erano troppo giovani per scendere in battaglia, ed erano necessari come guardie al villaggio nel caso alcuni banditi avessero cercato di approfittare della difficile situazione di Konoha. Così solo i civili che avevano esperienza nel ramo edilizio aveano potuto iniziare i lavori di costruzione, e con le loro capacità non poterono fare molto. Ma ora che i chunin e i jonin del villaggio erano tornati, la ricostruzione era a pieno regime, e gli abitanti del villaggio erano meravigliati dalla velocità con cui gli edifici spuntavano dalle macerie.

Separato dal resto del villaggio, si trovava uno dei campi d'addestramento che punteggiavano il paese. Precisamente, il campo d'allenamento che il Team 7 usava solitamente per allenarsi, e dove un certo membro di quel team si stava attualmente allenando, i suoi capelli biondi erano madidi di sudore mentre combatteva con uno dei suoi cloni, facendo semplice pratica di combattimento.

_'Cosa devo fare...'_ Pensò tra sé e sé, cercando di colpire il clone con più forza di quanta intendeva usarne. _'Non posso evitarti ancora... Fin da quando mi hai salvato da Pain, non ho avuto nessuna possibilità di parlarti.'_

Naruto sussultò quando il suo clone lo colpì alla coscia, impedendogli silenziosamente di continuare ad accampare scuse.

_'No... non è così. Non è che non abbia ancora avuto la possibilità di parlarti... è che non ho il coraggio di farlo! Dannazione, perché è così difficile?! E poi ci sono anche Sasuke e il Villaggio... argh!'_

Le parate di Naruto divennero imprecise mentre la sua mente si faceva pesante a causa del peso degli avvenimenti recenti. Il suo clone non se la cavava meglio, e presto nessuno dei due vide più alcun senso nel continuare. Naruto cancellò la copia, la quale sparì senza dire una parola.

Il biondo era così perso nei suoi problemi, che non si accorse nemmeno della ragazza che lo avvicinò da dietro. Lei fece un ultimo incerto ed insicuro passo verso di lui, guardandolo con timidezza con i suoi occhi bianco perla.

"Na...Naruto-kun?" Chiamò lei con esitazione, il suo cuore palpitava nel solo pronunciare il nome di lui.

Naruto si girò di soprassalto, frustrato dal fatto che qualcuno fosse riuscito a prenderlo alle spalle con tanta facilità. Dallo sguardo sul suo viso, era visibilmente scosso dalla persona che si trovava di fronte.

"H-Hinata... Ciao. Scusa non ti avevo notata... Cosa stai facendo qui?" Domandò lui, grattandosi la nuca come spesso faceva quando era nervoso.

La Hyuga cominciò a giocherellare con i propri indici, segno inconfondibile che lei era nervosa almeno quanto lui.

"E-ero venuta per allenarmi un po', e qu-quando ho visto che eri q-qui, mi sembravi un po' a disagio." Balbettò lei, la sua faccia diventava più rossa ad ogni secondo. "...Scusami, pensavo che a-avrei potuto aiutarti ma non voglio darti fastidio. M-me ne vado subito!"

"Aspetta!" Naruto le gridò, con voce più alta di quanto non volesse. Guardò in basso e notò che la sua mano aveva inconsciamente afferrato quella di Hinata per impedirle di andarsene. "Pe-per favore, non andartene... stavo pensando a te, dopotutto..."

Anche se aveva a malapena sussurrato l'ultima parte, l'imbarazzo sul suo viso stava diventando sempre più evidente.

La faccia di Hinata era diventata sempre più rossa a partire dal momento in cui lo aveva avvicinato, e in quel preciso istante non riusciva nemmeno lei a capire se era più agitata per il fatto che Naruto le stesse tenendo la mano, o per quello che le aveva appena detto.

_'Stavo pensando a te, dopotutto... N-Naruto-kun ha davvero detto così?' Hinata domandò a se stessa. 'Stava pensando a me, anche dopo tutto questo tempo?'_

Il suo cuore cominciò ad accelerare mentre immaginava cosa stesse pensando lui che avrebbe potuto riguardarla.

_'Non può essere che lui mi ami... Anche dopo tutto l'allenamento che ho fatto, tutta la fatica fatta per proteggere Naruto-kun, è lui che ha finito per salvare me... chi mai potrebbe amare uno shinobi debole ed inutile come me...'_

Hinata si girò lentamente indietro per guardare in faccia Naruto, l'oggetto del suo affetto sin da quando aveva memoria. Lo stesso Naruto che le era entrato nel cuore senza nemmeno provarci... Lo stesso Naruto per il quale lei aveva quasi sacrificato la sua vita in un patetico tentativo di salvare quella di lui.

Fortunatamente, lui era riuscito a scappare, ma nonostante ciò l'opinione che Hinata aveva di sé stessa non fece altro che sprofondare ancora più in basso. Lei non aveva fatto niente di utile, almeno per come la vedeva lei. Ma lui era sopravvissuto, ed Hinata aveva ringraziato il cielo ogni giorno per quello.

Ora, lui era lì di fronte a lei, e anche se lei non lo sapeva, era perso nei suoi bellissimi occhi. Non sapeva cosa fare da lì in poi, tratteneva ancora gentilmente la delicata mano di Hinata, ma non aveva ancora pensato a niente, non ancora fino in fondo. Per il momento era soddisfatto di poter perdersi nei suoi occhi, studiando i suoi delicati lineamenti, i quali di volta in volta lo lasciavano più colpito senza che lui nemmeno se ne rendesse conto. Infatti, avrebbe trovato difficile descrivere Hinata in modo diverso da 'bellissima'.

Dopo alcuni interminabili secondi di scambio di sguardi, Hinata abbassò timidamente la testa, e Naruto poté finalmente tornare a pensare in maniera chiara.

"Penso di doverti le mie scuse..." Naruto mugugnò, lasciando finalmente andare la mano di Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun, perché dovresti scusarti con me? N-non hai fatto nulla di male!" Protestò lei, gli occhi di lei scrutarono i suoi in cerca di risposte.

"È esattamente quello il problema! Non ho fatto assolutamente _niente_!" Rispose Naruto, stringendo i denti. "Non ho più parlato veramente con te da quando..." Si fermò, fece un respiro profondo, e sembrò vergognarsi di sé stesso. L'orribile immagine di Pain che infilzava spietatamente la carne di Hinata con la sua barra di chakra... non riusciva a togliersela dalla testa.

Cogliendolo di sorpresa, Hinata iniziò a parlare. "Lo so... da quando ho rovinato la nostra amicizia con quello che ho detto. Ma ero sincera, Naruto-kun, ero sincera per davvero con tutto il mio cuore! Ogni parola che ho detto quel giorno era ciò che volevo dirti da tantissimo tempo..." Le stava diventando sempre più difficile parlare, ma Hinata puntò i piedi e continuò, attingendo ad una forza che nemmeno lei stessa sapeva di avere. Se voleva almeno rimanere amica con Naruto, doveva almeno mostrargli che era onesta con lui, a fargli vedere che era forte.

Il respiro di Naruto gli si bloccò in gola. "Hi-Hinata... tu..."

"Ti ho sempre ammirato, Naruto-kun." Disse Hinata, interrompendolo. "All'inizio, era solo una cotta infantile, ma questi sentimenti che provavo per te iniziarono a crescere sempre più forti! Quando vidi ciò che Pain ti aveva fatto... e cosa _stava_ per farti... non potevo rimanere immobile. Avevo paura... paura di perderti, di non vedere più il tuo sorriso o di non sentire più il suono della tua voce... non era un mondo in cui avrei voluto vivere! Se sacrificare la mia vita servisse a salvare la tua, sarei disposta a ripeterlo migliaia di volte. Il mio unico rimpianto sarebbe stato quello di non essere stata completamente onesta con te, allora non ho più potuto nascondere quello che provavo veramente per te!"

Naruto rimase in silenzio per alcuni minuti, guardando il viso di lei mentre parlava col cuore in mano e mostrava la sua anima unicamente per lui. Fu solo dopo aver finito di parlare che Hinata notò di non aver balbettato una singola volta, e non poté fare a meno di provare conforto da ciò.

"...Quando hai iniziato a provare tutto questo?" Naruto domandò infine, la sua voce appena un sussurro.

Hinata arrossì. "È stato molto tempo fa. Fin da quando mi salvasti da quei bulli, vicino all'accademia."

_'Ha davvero tenuto a me così tanto per tutto questo tempo?' _Si domandò Naruto._ 'Ho sempre corso dietro a Sakura-chan, senza mai accorgermi che Hinata si sentiva in questo modo verso di me. Mi domando come deve essersi sentita in tutti questi anni, vedendomi inseguire qualcun'altro mentre avevo proprio di fronte a me qualcuno per tutto il tempo... Hinata... io sono...'_

"Mi dispiace, Naruto-kun... quando eravamo all'accademia, quando eravamo ancora dei bambini, sapevo che eri solo e non avevi amici. Avrei voluto superare la mia timidezza e parlarti, passare del tempo con te ed esserti amica così che tu non fossi solo tutto il tempo... Mi dispiace, Naruto-kun!" I suoi occhi si fecero lucidi, e Naruto sentì un nodo formarglisi in gola, sentendosi in colpa per tutto il dolore che le stava facendo provare.

"Hinata, non dovresti essere tu quella a scusarsi!" Protestò Naruto. "Ciò che è successo in passato è così e basta... _passato_. Può aver fatto male... ma, mi ha fatto diventare la persona che sono oggi! Devo essere sincero con te Hinata, come lo sono sempre stato. Ciò che mi hai detto di fronte a Pain, e quello che mi stai dicendo ora, io non..."

"So che a te piace Sakura..." Concluse per lui Hinata. "L'ho sempre saputo, ma ho comunque voluto dirti ciò che provavo prima di-"

Con sua enorme sorpresa, Naruto l'aveva fermata prima che potesse finire quella frase, mettendole delicatamente un dito sulle labbra, facendole diventare la faccia di un rosso acceso. Apparentemente l'aveva fatto senza pensarci, dato che appena si accorse di cosa aveva fatto, Naruto tolse immediatamente la mano, anche se un po' gli dispiaceva di non sentire più la sensazione di quelle morbide labbra sul dito.

"No Hinata, non so più _cosa_ provo per Sakura-chan. Quando andai nel Paese del Ferro per parlare con il Raikage, Sakura-chan mi raggiunse lì e... mi confessò il suo amore."

Hinata sentì il fiato mancarle di colpo, ma prima che potesse dire qualunque cosa, Naruto continuò il suo racconto.

"Ho capito fin dall'inizio che stava mentendo, che non provava per me ciò che aveva detto di provare. Mi ricordavo bene cosa avevi detto tu... e non era la stessa cosa. Sin da allora, non sono riuscito a smettere di pensare a ciò che hai detto, a come potessi amare qualcuno come me. Non so praticamente nulla di te, ma mi sento sempre al sicuro quando sono con te. Posso aprirmi e abbassare la guardia; sei la prima persona con cui sia mai stato in grado di farlo, Hinata. Ai tempi dell'esame dei Chunin, prima del mio incontro con Neji... fu la prima volta in assoluto in cui mostrai la mia debolezza, a _qualcuno_. Non sono sicuro di ciò che sto cercando di dire, ma... Voglio conoscerti meglio e sapere più cose su di te. Voglio capire cosa vedi in me e vedere cosa può esserci tra di noi."

Dopodiché mugugno qualcosa di incomprensibile, e Hinata si trovò ad avvicinarsi per cercare di capire cosa lui stava dicendole.

"Na-Naruto-kun? Cosa hai detto?" Domandò lei, il suo cuore mancò un battito quando vide il rossore sul viso di lui.

Il biondo sorrise. "Ti piacerebbe... uscire con me?"

Hinata non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie. Pendeva dalle sue labbra, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettata che quella frase sarebbe uscita dalla sua bocca. Cominciò a chiedersi se stesse sognando, o se fosse tutto opera della sua immaginazione. Ma dato che Naruto rimaneva lì, senza scomparire o senza rivelare che si era trattato solo di uno scherzo crudele, Hinata comprese la domanda che le era stata posta.

Nel frattempo, Naruto stava aspettando ansiosamente una risposta. Le sue guance ora erano visibilmente rosse, e sentiva l'impulso di nascondersi all'interno della sua giacca per l'imbarazzo, una cosa che non gli era mai successa chiedendo a Sakura di uscire con lui. Non avendo ancora ricevuto una risposta, Naruto cominciò a pensare che forse la sua richiesta non era stata sentita, così si fece coraggio e chiese di nuovo.

"Hinata Hyūga, usciresti con me questa sera?"

Udire di nuovo la domanda fece uscire Hinata dal suo stato di stupore, ed anche se sentì l'impulso di svenire, riuscì ad emettere un sonoro e squillante "Sì!" in un tono inusuale per una ragazza come lei, prima che svenisse senza dire altro. Sarebbe caduta per terra se Naruto non si fosse mosso in tempo e non avesse afferrato la sua piccola figura.

_'Comincio a capire perché fa così ogni volta._' Naruto pensò, ridendo tra sé. _'Spero solo che non svenga ogni volta che le parlo, o iniziare una conversazione di qualunque tipo potrebbe essere più di difficile di quanto pensassi. Devo ammettere però, che potrei abituarmi a questo.'_

Ciò a cui Naruto si riferiva, era il piacevole tepore che provava mentre cullava Hinata tra le sue braccia, trasportandola all'ombra di un albero perché non rimanesse al troppo caldo sole di quel giorno. Dopo averla appoggiata ad un tronco, si trovò a studiare le sue forme e i suoi lineamenti.

Era strano per lui; Naruto non aveva mai visto Hinata come niente più che una amica e una compagna della Foglia, ma guardando il suo corpo che si alzava e abbassava a causa del suo quieto respiro, si trovò meravigliato dalla sua bellezza, i suoi lineamenti così calmi e sereni.

I suoi occhi si spostarono più in basso, e si ritrovò a guardare tutto il suo corpo, studiandolo. Indossava il suo solito abbigliamento largo, con la giacca pesante, ma le curve generose ed invitanti che si nascondevano sotto di essa non sfuggirono al suo sguardo.

Uno sorriso malizioso si stampò sul suo volto mentre la immaginava in abiti più seducenti, prima di maledire sé stesso per essere diventato così simile ai suoi maestri pervertiti.

_'Devo calmarmi, o rischio di rovinare questo momento! Tuttavia, dire che non sono attratto da lei sarebbe una bugia... Spero solo che non sia tutto ciò che vedo in lei. Non potrei mai stare con lei se tutto ciò che mi importasse di lei fosse solo il suo corpo. Merita meglio di questo, non è giusto nei suoi confronti e nemmeno nei miei!'_

Una volta calmatosi, Naruto si accontentò di studiare il suo viso per alcuni minuti fino a quando notò che Hinata stava cominciando a svegliarsi. Si accoccolò più strettamente in qualsiasi cosa le stesse dando quel meraviglioso calore, sentendosi protetta e sicura. Ma un certo odore venne catturato dal suo naso, e cominciò a sentire il calmo battere del cuore, proprio sotto il suo orecchio. I suoi occhi si spalancarono di colpo quando si accorse che quel 'calore' era Naruto, il quale la teneva in braccio con una faccia rossa come mai prima di allora.

"Buon giorno, raggio di sole!" La salutò allegramente. "Sei svenuta così ti ho portato qui fino a quando non avessi ripreso i sensi. Ti giuro che non ho fatto nulla di inappropriato!" Aggiunse subito, mostrando i denti in un sorriso strano.

"Gr-grazie, Naruto-kun... Scusa se ti ho messo in imbarazzo..." Rispose Hinata, visibilmente scossa. Non erano mai stati così... _intimi_ prima, almeno non da quando lei gli aveva rivelato i propri sentimenti.

Naruto aiutò Hinata ad alzarsi in piedi, appoggiandola delicatamente sull'erba, ed era ovvio che nessuno dei due era felice di interrompere quel contatto. Era piacevole essere fuori da quella situazione strana, tuttavia...

Naruto sorrise. "Allora, per il nostro appuntamento... alle sette va bene? Potremo andare a mangiare qualcosa insieme, quindi cerca di avere fame quando arriverò!"

"Certo, Naruto-kun! Alle sette va benissimo." Hinata rispose, il suo cuore faceva i salti di gioia nel vedere rivolto a lei quel suo sorriso raggiante. La salutò un'ultima volta, e con un ultimo scambio di sguardi, si girò per tornare al villaggio.

Hinata contraccambiò il saluto, anche se non si rese conto davvero di cosa gli aveva risposto. Rimase fissa in quel punto, persa nel pensiero che quel posto sarebbe rimasto per sempre il posto in cui Naruto le aveva chiesto di uscire con lui. Il ragazzo dei suoi sogni, Naruto Uzumaki, le aveva chiesto di uscire per un appuntamento.

Improvvisamente, un tornado di preoccupazioni le vorticò in testa. Cosa indossare, come comportarsi, cosa dire... Hinata si sentì leggermente sopraffatta, ma in un modo piacevole. Girò su sé stessa, e cominciò il suo viaggio di ritorno al villaggio, diretta verso la magione del clan Hyuga.


	2. Appuntamento!

**Nota dell'autore**

Per ora gli eventi della fiction seguono ancora il corso di quella vecchia, ma a breve cominceranno a divergere, quindi non siete obbligati a leggere questo capitolo, ma vi invito ugualmente a dedicargli un po' del vostro tempo.

Non possiedo né Naruto, né i personaggi che compongono il resto del manga. Non ancora...

* * *

><p>Appuntamento!<p>

**Niente pretese, solo tu, io e del buon ramen.**

Naruto si sentiva al settimo cielo. Era stato totalmente avventato da parte sua chiedere a Hinata di uscire in quel modo, ma con sua grande sorpresa, lei gli aveva detto di sì! Aveva sorriso come un idiota per tutta la strada fino a casa, pianificando già cosa avrebbero fatto quella sera.

_'Mi chiedo dove dovrei portare Hinata...'_ Naruto pensò tra sé e sé, grattandosi il mento mentre pensava attentamente. _'...lo so! La porterò da Ichiraku per iniziare! Nessuno al villaggio può resistere al loro ramen!'_ Deciso quello, non era andato molto oltre, non che la cosa lo preoccupasse. Era sempre stato molto spontaneo e pianificare con così tanto anticipo non era proprio da lui. Ma anche se avesse voluto fare piani più dettagliati, non ne sarebbe stato in grado. D'improvviso si sentì risucchiato all'interno della propria coscienza, e nel giro di pochi secondi si ritrovò ad affrontare il suo _'ospite'_ di vecchia data, il Kyubi.

"**Siamo di buon umore..."** La bestia brontolò **"Cosa è successo? Hai trovato un buono per quel ramen da cui sei così tanto ossessionato?"**

Naruto sorrise. "Nah, qualcosa di _molto_ meglio!"

"**Allora forse un buono per un **_**mese**_** di ramen gratuito? Sputa il rospo, ragazzo!"** La volpe rispose, diventando leggermente impaziente.

"Anche meglio di quello! Meglio di ramen gratuito a vita!" Naruto rispose, il suo sorriso ora andava da orecchio a orecchio.

_**'C'è solo una cosa che il ragazzo amerebbe più dei suoi adorati spaghetti...'**_ La volpe pensò tra sé, prima di ringhiare un sorriso malizioso.

"**Fammi indovinare... hai un appuntamento?"** Domandò, e dall'espressione sul viso di Naruto, aveva ragione. **"Ora capisco. È con quella ragazza a cui hai pensato per tutto questo tempo, vero? La ragazza ******Hyūga."****

Naruto fece cenno di sì con la testa. "Esatto! Ho chiesto a Hinata di uscire, e lei ha detto di sì!"

Il demone sbuffò.****"Alla buon'ora. Cominciavo a diventare impaziente a causa del tuo temporeggiare. Tutte le volte che chiudevi gli occhi, quella ragazza era nella tua testa... Ho dovuto ibernarmi per riuscire anche solo a rendere opache quelle immagini dalla mia mente!"**** Nonostante la sua reputazione di 'stiracchiatore' della verità, Kurama era sincero per davvero. Molti dei pensieri, desideri e dubbi dell'ospitante venivano spesso trasferiti alla bestia che conteneva e questo avveniva con ancora più facilità ora che il sigillo era aperto. Kurama non era assolutamente una creatura che apprezzava pensieri che non erano i suoi, e aveva cominciato a fare pisolini per quasi tutto il giorno per evitare di annegare nella quasi costante corrente di pensieri su Hinata che correvano nella mente di Naruto. Tuttavia, aveva accolto la sensazione generale di calma che era entrata nel sigillo, e non poteva fare a meno di essere curioso di sapere da cosa era portato questo cambiamento.

Naruto passava nervosamente da un piede all'altro, tenendo basso il suo sguardo.

"A dire la verità, non sapevo come comportarmi..." Naruto disse, la sua voce insolitamente bassa. "Lei è stata la prima persona nella mia intera vita a dirmi quelle tre parole. È stato incredibile! Non sai _quante_ volte ho desiderato di sentirmi dire quelle parole da Sakura-chan..." sembrava malinconico, quasi depresso mentre i suoi pensieri andavano alla sua compagna di squadra per la quale aveva avuto una cotta sin da quando riusciva a ricordare.

**"**Ma non è stata lei la prima a dirti quelle parole. È stata la Hyūga. Dimmi... ti dispiace?"**** Domandò Kurama, studiando attentamente Naruto mentre attendeva la sua risposta.

Naruto passò una mano nella sua appuntita chioma bionda, sospirando profondamente. "Sakura mi piaceva, non ho mai nemmeno immaginato che potesse esserci qualcuno a parte lei che potesse provare quel tipo di sentimenti per me. La confessione di Hinata... è stata come un fulmine a ciel sereno, sai? E in un momento come quello..."

In quel momento, le vivide immagini dell'invasione di Pain scorsero nella mente di Naruto, riportando con loro anche il dolore di quegli eventi. Hinata era disposta a dare la propria vita per lui, aveva confessato il suo amore, ed era stata colpita quasi a morte dal membro dell'Akatsuki. Tutte le volte che il ricordo di quella asta scura che perforava il suo corpo gli passava per la testa, Naruto si sentiva nauseato e una profonda tristezza lo assaliva da dentro. Vedere una persona dolce e gentile come Hinata venire lanciata in aria come una bambola di pezza, senza pietà... era stata una vista atroce.

Naruto sorrise appena, fissandosi le mani e ricordando le sensazione di essere bloccato a terra. "Ma quando penso a ciò che Hinata ha detto, a come sembrava calma... Sentivo questo tepore nel mio petto; mi sentivo sicuro, e caldo. Ma quando Sakura mi ha confessato i suoi sentimenti verso di me nel Paese del Ferro, è stato così diverso. Ho capito fin dall'inizio che non stava dicendo la verità; non riusciva nemmeno a guardarmi negli occhi mentre lo diceva! Mi ha fatto sentire rabbia... e imbarazzo. Dammi dello stupido, ma ero arrabbiato con lei; arrabbiato non solo per me stesso, ma per Hinata. Sentivo come se le parole di Sakura stessero prendendo in giro quelle di Hinata. La differenza tra loro due era abissale..."

Si portò la mano al petto, stringendo la giacca. Non si aspettava di sentirsi ancora così male dopo tanto tempo, i ricordi avevano risvegliato molte più cattive emozioni di quanto ritenesse possibile.

Intanto, Kurama era rimasto in silenzio per tutto il tempo. Sapeva che Naruto non aveva ancora finito, e che stava solo cercando di dare un senso all'uragano di dubbi che aveva intorno a sé.

"Anche le sue ragioni per amarmi suonavano false... il suo 'amore' sembrava più adorazione, come quella che hanno iniziato a procare alcuni abitanti del villaggio dopo che ho battuto Pain. Mi amava perché ero disponibile e vicino, mentre Sasuke si allontanava sempre di più. Anche in quell'occasione mi metteva a confronto con lui."

_'Ma Hinata... Mi ama per la persona che sono, per chi sono sempre stato. Ai suoi occhi, sono sempre stato un eroe.'_ Pensare a Hinata portò la mente di Naruto alla pace, e sentì tutte le sue preoccupazioni svanire, sostitute da felicità e serenità.

**"**A me pare che tu sia arrabbiato con lei."**** Kurama disse, cercando di spingere il ragazzo a dire ciò che pensava, in modo da fargli realizzare da solo come si sentisse veramente.

"A riguardo, sono combattuto... Una parte di me è arrabbiata con Sakura per come ha cercato di imbrogliarmi, pensando che un falso amore potesse farmi arrendere e rinunciare a riportare indietro Sasuke. L'altra parte di me è onorata e stupita... Sakura era disposta a rinunciare alla propria felicità e al suo amore solo per me. Tuttavia, agire in quel modo è stato come calpestare anche i sentimenti di Hinata, non solo i miei." A quel punto Naruto sembrava molto insicuro, così Kurama decise che era meglio cambiare argomento. I forti sentimenti dell'ospite potevano permeare dentro la bestia, cosa della quale Kurama non era particolarmente compiaciuto.

**"**Sono sicuro che tutto si risolverà per il meglio, se non altro a causa della tua testardaggine."**** La volpe rispose, stuzzicandolo.****"Hai affrontato sfide molto più difficili di questa, e ne sei sempre uscito a testa alta. Se ti fa sentire meglio, perché non mi parli del tuo piccolo incontro con la ragazza Hyūga?"****

Nonostante fosse sorpreso da quel consiglio, Naruto fu lieto di accontentarlo. Lui non sé ne era reso conto, ma Kurama aveva già capito che Hinata aveva preso un posto importante nel cuore di Naruto. Cosa ciò comportasse, però, era ancora troppo presto per dirlo.

"Abbiamo parlato per un po', chiarito alcuni punti in sospeso. Poi ho sentito l'improvviso bisogno di chiederle di uscire, e lei ha detto di sì! Non è stato facile... per qualche strano motivo, chiedere a Hinata di uscire è stato molto più difficile di quanto non lo sia mai stato chiedere a Sakura. Avevo molta più paura di essere rifiutato di quanta ne abbia mai avuto, quindi puoi immaginare quanto ero felice quando ha detto di sì!"

**"**Sono ancora meravigliato da quanto tempo tu ci abbia messo a rendertene conto! Heh, è quasi una decina d'anni che quella ragazza è diventata la tua ombra, e tu te ne sei reso conto ********solo adesso. E ora te ne esci che non è stato facile parlare con lei? Hai chiesto a quella Sakura di uscire un migliaio di****** v******olte. Con tutta ********quella ******_**esperienza, **_******mi sare******i ******aspettato ********che tu ********oramai ci fossi ********abituato."****

Naruto ignorò la sottile stoccata, e preferì concentrarsi su ciò che Kurama aveva detto all'inizio. "Tu sapevi di ciò che Hinata provava per me a non hai mai detto niente? Perché diavolo non mi hai detto una cosa del genere?"

Il demone a nove code roteò gli occhi, come se la risposta fosse ovvia.****"Il nostro rapporto a quei tempi era... agitato, a dir poco. Pensi davvero che ti avrei detto qualcosa che ti avrebbe fatto felice a quei tempi?"****

"In effetti..." Rispose Naruto, grattandosi la testa.

**"**E dall'impressione che mi hai dato, non hai ancora nemmeno deciso a chi tieni di più. Hai usato la parola 'piaceva' parlando della ragazza dai capelli rosa. Significa che non provi più niente per lei?"****

"Non so cosa provo adesso!" Naruto disse, esasperato. "Voglio dire, non so più cosa provo per Sakura. Le voglio ancora molto bene, ma... qualcosa è cambiato. Non credo di potermi fidare più di lei come facevo prima... E poi c'è Hinata. Mi piace, mi piace davvero, ma a questo punto non so se sia solo attrazione fisica o qualcosa di più... Aaaah, tutto questo è così snervante!"

**"**Quindi adesso che quella manesca non è più al primo posto, hai pensato bene di vedere cosa la ragazza Hyūga ha da offrirti?"**** la volpe domandò furbescamente, spingendo il suo ospite a guardarlo con rabbia.

"Non è così!" Naruto gridò in risposta. "Hinata è una buona amica, è sono fortunato ad avere qualcuno come lei! Solo... voglio essere sicuro di cosa provo per lei, sai? Lei è una persona importante per me... lo è da tanto tempo, ed ora lo è ancora di più! Non potrei mai farle del male, usando il suo amore per me solo per sfogare le mie frustrazioni per come le cose sono andate a finire con Sakura... Non potrei mai..."

Il demone ridacchiò tranquillamente, in maniera molto simile a come avrebbe fatto un fratello maggiore orgoglioso delle realizzazioni di suo fratello. ****"Calmati, ragazzo. Volevo solo farti dire ad alta voce ciò che pensavi, sperando di aiutarti a far luce sui tuoi pensieri. A quanto pare ha funzionato."****

Gli occhi di Naruto si spalancarono quando comprese il trucco di Kurama, e fece la linguaccia alla bestia per ripicca. Tuttavia, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi grato per l'inusuale sfoggio di pazienza che la volpe aveva dato.

"Grazie, palla di pelo!" Disse, irritando Kurama. "Scusa se ho alzato la voce in quel modo!"

**"**Nessun problema, moccioso. Solo promettimi-"**** Kurama si bloccò all'improvviso, il suo pelo si rizzò nel sentire un chakra sempre più potente avvicinarsi. Anche Naruto lo percepì, e si mise in posizione difensiva.

"Cosa puoi dirmi?" domandò, comprendendo immediatamente che non era più il tempo per le prese in giro e le frivolezze.

**"**Per adesso, tutto ciò che posso dire è che è una presenza di chakra molto potente in avvicinamento. Se sia un nemico oppure no, non lo so. Comincerò ad accumulare chakra per il momento, nel caso tu ne avessi bisogno."****

Detto ciò, la bestia codata scomparve nell'oscurità della mente di Naruto, lasciando che il ragazzo tornasse nel mondo esterno. Senza nemmeno rendersene conto, Naruto era arrivato di fronte al suo appartamento. Un altro vantaggio dell'essere un jinchūriki, a meno che Kurama decidesse di dirigere il corpo di Naruto verso i bagni termali delle donne.

Il biondo rabbrividì al solo pensiero di tanto dolore fisico mentre apriva la porta del suo piccolo appartamento, prima di sparirvi all'interno. Diede una rapida occhiata all'orologio sul muro, e sorrise.

_'Bene... sono solo le cinque. Ho un sacco di tempo per un sonnellino veloce, prima di fare una doccia e andare a prendere Hinata!'_

Definito il programma del pomeriggio, Naruto sbadigliò profusamente mentre ciondolò nella camera da letto, lasciandosi cadere sul letto e iniziando a ronfare dopo pochi istanti.

* * *

><p>Hinata era appena tornata al quartiere Hyūga, estatica per la sera a venire. Non aveva la minima idea di ciò lei e Naruto avrebbero fatto l'uno in compagnia dell'altra, ma già solo l<em>'essere in compagnia<em> di Naruto la faceva sentire come se fosse caduta in un sogno paradisiaco.

E come spesso accadeva, fu Hanabi a riportarla coi piedi per terra. Aveva notato il sorriso stupido stampato sulla faccia di Hinata, ed era diventata molto sospettosa. Non vedeva sua sorella sorridere così da... bhè, da sempre! Era necessaria una investigazione più dettagliata.

Non una grande fautrice di troppi giri di parole, Hanabi decise che era meglio usare l'approccio diretto. Mentre si avvicinava alla stanza di sua sorella maggiore, poteva sentirla canticchiare dolcemente un motivetto allegro. Una volta raggiunta la porta, poté vedere Hinata guardare fuori dalla finestra, beatamente inconsapevole mentre si godeva il caldo sole pomeridiano. In quel momento Hinata si sentiva così serena, così in pace col mondo... sarebbero potuto passare ore intere e lei non se ne sarebbe resa conto. Era ciò che più si avvicinava a essere come l'abbraccio di Naruto, ed era così immersa nella sua attività che Hanabi non dovette nemmeno avvicinarsi di soppiatto per prenderla di sorpresa.

"Ciao sorellona!" le urlò all'orecchio, facendo saltare Hinata quasi ad un metro da terra e finire sul letto. Hanabi si lasciò cadere di fianco a sua sorella, mostrandole un sorrisetto sfacciato.

"Vuoi dirmi cosa ti ha messo così di buon'umore?"

Hinata arrossì, imbarazzata per essere stata colta di sorpresa.

"H-Hanabi? Scusami, n-non ti ho notata entrare..." Hinata rispose, cercando sottilmente di non rispondere alla domanda di sua sorella. Ma Hanabi era più furba di così.

"Non mi hai risposto, _sorellona_. Perché sei si così buon'umore? Non ti vedevo così da... bhè, sempre! Qualunque cosa ti sia successa oggi, dovresti continuare a farla!"

Hinata ci pensò per un momento. Era raro che sua sorella si interessasse della sua vita sociale, e ciò non poteva essere altro che un buon segno riguardo al loro rapporto. Hinata prese un profondo respiro, e...

"Allora, oggi ho parlato con Naruto-kun. Abbiamo parlato di... bhè, di-"

"Ha detto che anche lui ti ama?!" Hanabi la interruppe, saltando in piedi sul letto in preda all'eccitazione. "Oh sorellona, sono così felice per te!"

Sua sorella maggiore arrossì di un rosso acceso, quasi brillante, al solo pensiero di Naruto che contraccambiava i suoi sentimenti, e sentì le ginocchia diventarle deboli. Sarebbe stato il realizzarsi di un sogno se Naruto le avesse dichiarato il suo amore per lei, ma quello avrebbe dovuto aspettare per un'altra volta, sperava. Ma un appuntamento era pur sempre un appuntamento, e Hinata si sentiva molto più vicina a Naruto per quello, in trepidazione se lui avesse scoperto più dell'amicizia tra loro due. La non ufficiale '_guerra d'amore_', che Hinata aveva condotto per anni, si era appena conclusa con la prima battaglia in suo favore, ed ora era il momento di prepararsi per la seconda: il loro primo appuntamento.

Hinata finalmente sentì le farfalle lasciarle lo stomaco, ridandole di nuovo il dono della parola.

"N-no, Hanabi. Na-Naruto-kun non ha detto di amarmi."

_'Se Naruto non le ha detto di amarla, allora perché è così di buon'umore? Spero che non sia andata completamente fuori di testa...'_

Hinata notò l'espressione perplessa di Hanabi, e continuò frettolosamente.

"M-ma ho un appuntamento con lui, questa sera! Ha detto che vuole conoscermi meglio e vedere se ciò che c'è tra di noi può essere più di un'amicizia. Mi ha chiesto di uscire, ed è per questo che sono così felice ora!"

Felicissima per la buona notizia, Hanabi si risedette sul letto, incrociando le gambe sedendosi di fronte a Hinata, la quale era seduta nello stesso modo.

"Sono felice che quello scemo abbia deciso di muoversi e di chiederti di uscire, sorellona!" Hanabi disse con agitazione, prendendo le mani di Hinata nelle sue.

"Non dovresti parlare in quel modo di Naruto-kun, Hanabi. Potrà anche non avermi detto nulla fino ad ora, ma aveva le sue buone ragioni per questo, e se posso accettarlo io, voglio che lo faccia anche tu."

Hanabi roteò gli occhi. "Sei sempre stata troppo buona, sorellona, ma se tu sei felice, lo sono anche io! Hai pensato a come dirlo a nostro padre? Dovrai aspettare fino a quando tornerà al villaggio, ma penso che sia meglio che tu glielo dica appena ne hai la possibilità."

Mente Hanabi parlava, vide l'espressione di sua sorella cambiare da felice, a pensierosa, nettamente tendente alla preoccupazione.

"Ahh... Sono sicura che nostro padre sarà felice per te, proprio come lo sono io!" Aggiunse subito, non volendo rovinare il buon'umore di sua sorella.

Hinata annuì, ma non riusciva proprio a essere sicura come sua sorella minore. "Lo spero anch'io. Naruto-kun è un eroe ora, per tutto il villaggio. Sono sicura che nostro padre riuscirà a vederlo per chi è veramente."

Hanabi riuscì a percepire il dubbio nella voce di sua sorella, e chi poteva biasimarla? Hiashi Hyūga non era il tipo di persona che mostrava la sua felicità per _qualunque cosa_, figurarsi per la consapevolezza che la sua figlia maggiore era andata ad un appuntamento con quello che forse era il più insolente, rumoroso e iperattivo shinobi che il villaggio della Foglia aveva da offrire. La sua mente cominciò ad accelerare, e così decise in fretta che cambiare argomento era la cosa migliore.

"Hai già deciso cosa vuoi indossare?" Domandò Hanabi, rincuorata nel vedere Hinata riprendersi alla sua domanda. "Spero che tu non stia pensando di indossare le stesse cose che indossi per le missioni!"

Hinata sbuffò leggermente. "C-cosa c'è di sbagliato nei miei soliti abiti?" Domandò, sentendosi improvvisamente un po' più insicura.

"Potranno essere buoni per nascondere armi o per le temperature sotto lo zero, ma questo è un appuntamento, sorellona! Devi mostrare un po' più di pelle per renderti più... _desiderabile_."

"P-P-più p-p-pelle?" Hinata riuscì a borbottare, la sua faccia si accese diventando più calda ad ogni secondo che passava. Anche se il pensiero di Naruto che la vedeva in abiti più rivelatori la rendeva inquieta (e un po' eccitata), l'idea che una dodicenne sapesse più di lei su come comportarsi ad un appuntamento, fece girare la testa ad Hinata. Tuttavia, Hanabi non notò la lotta interna di sua sorella, ed era troppo occupata nel valutare l'armadio di Hinata, cercando qualcosa che potesse indossare per quella sera.

_'E se poi non gli piaccio?'_ Hinata continuava a chiedersi. Dubbi si stavano formando nei recessi della sua mente, e Hanabi sapeva che doveva agire in fretta prima che Hinata decidesse di ritirarsi.

"Non preoccuparti, sorellona, sei bellissima, proprio come la mamma! Solo un idiota non lo noterebbe!"

Hinata si sentì sollevata dalle parole di Hanabi, ma non riuscì a nascondere l'espressione triste dei suoi occhi mentre i pensieri su sua madre le affollavano la mente. Fin da quando avesse memoria, aveva sempre guardato a sua madre come alla donna perfetta. Era bella, una forte kunoichi, e una delle persone più gentili e affabili del villaggio, in grado di riscaldare il cuore di chiunque avesse il piacere della sua compagnia.

Che le venisse detto che assomigliava a sua madre era una delle cose migliori che Hinata potesse udire, e sentì tutti i suoi dubbi e le sue paure su quella sera volatilizzarsi. Essendosi finalmente rilassata, Hinata cominciò ad aiutare sua sorella a trovare un abito appropriato per la serata, cosa che nel fare la quale, le due ragazze ebbero molto divertimento.

Hanabi fece provare a sua sorella quelli che sembrarono una dozzina di vestiti. Hinata non era abituata a spendere così tanto tempo di qualità con sua sorella, il loro rapporto aveva cominciato a migliorare solo dopo l'esame dei chunin di qualche anno prima. Naruto aveva sonoramente sconfitto Neji, e in una incredibile catena di eventi, l'intero clan Hyūga aveva iniziato a cambiare. Hiashi, l'aver visto la vittoria di Naruto ed il profondo effetto che essa ebbe su suo nipote, gli diede la possibilità di vedere i suoi stessi errori, specialmente nei confronti della sua famiglia. Capì che stava avvelenando l'opinione di Hanabi verso Hinata tramite le sue azioni indirette, cosa che stava rovinando la sicurezza di sé della sua figlia maggiore, ma che stava anche facendo diventare Hanabi altezzosa e snob. Anche se il rapporto tra Hanabi e Hinata aveva fatto grossi passi avanti negli ultimi anni, Hinata si sentiva ancora a disagio con suo padre di tanto in tanto. Era comunque una ragazza paziente, he sapeva che Hiashi stava cambiando in meglio.

L'ora dell'appuntamento era arrivata. Naruto era in piedi di fronte alla porta di casa di Hinata, nascondendo un mazzo di fiori che aveva raccolto sulla via per arrivare lì. Non era sicuro che il color lavanda fosse il suo preferito, ma poteva almeno tirare a indovinare con un ragionevole dubbio. Una rapida bussata sul portone, e quasi immediatamente uno dei molti servitori rispose, lasciandolo entrare una volta dichiarate le sue intenzioni. Dopo esser stato informato che Hinata sarebbe stata pronta a momenti, Naruto si diresse verso la porta della casa principale, ansioso di vedere Hinata.

Ora che ci pensava, quella era la prima volta che entrava nella residenza Hyūga. Dire che era senza parole sarebbe stato riduttivo, era rimasto a bocca aperta nell'ammirare la semplice, ma elegante mobilia e per l'atmosfera in generale della casa che praticamente urlava nobiltà. Non aveva mai visto una casa così grande, e da cosa riusciva a vedere dalla veranda all'ingresso, una piccola porzione del giardino era almeno tre volte la superficie del suo intero appartamento! Un corto sentiero di alberi di ciliegio aveva incorniciato il sentiero che Naruto aveva percorso fino alla parte frontale della casa, e pareva che continuasse fino sul retro, insieme a molti altri fiori e piante, tutte perfettamente curate. La sua curiosità ebbe la meglio su di lui, così decise di fare una passeggiata nel giardino. Sulla destra del sentiero che aveva intrapreso, poteva vedere un piccolo laghetto con delle rocce che ne punteggiavano la superficie, insieme a decisi forti guizzi di molti pesci dai colori brillanti.

Il suo auto-deciso tour non durò comunque a lungo, dato che una cameriera che aveva notato il suo girovagare, lo aveva reindirizzato in casa. Questa volta, gli fu chiesto di sedersi in uno dei vari corridoi, a osservare la miriade di armi antiche ed altre rare antichità che decoravano i muri. Stava osservando un vaso di notevole valore, quando Hanabi riuscì ad avvicinarglisi di soppiatto. Tossì rumorosamente, attirando la sua attenzione, e facendolo girare di scatto per fronteggiare il suo 'assalitore'.

Questa era la prima volta che Hanabi e Naruto si trovavano faccia a faccia e, inutile dirlo, l'incontro era abbastanza strano. Hanabi non era molto a suo agio coi silenzi prolungati, e decise di spezzare la tensione.

"Non penso che ci abbiano mai presentati." Disse semplicemente, inchinandosi nella sua direzione. "Io sono Hanabi Hyūga, la sorella minore di Hinata. È un onore poter finalmente conoscere l'eroe del villaggio, e della guerra, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto non era assolutamente abituato a tali maniere, e quindi incespicò nel dare la sua risposta.

"P-piacere mio! Se sapevi già chi sono, immagino che la mia reputazione mi preceda..." tentò una leggera risata, fin troppo consapevole che ciò che era appena uscito dalla sua bocca doveva esser suonato molto antipatico, e fallì miseramente. A quel punto, non era sicuro se era più imbarazzato, o genuinamente felice che la sorella di Hinata si stesse comportando in maniera tanto congeniale con lui, ma la successiva dichiarazione di Hanabi lo convinse fino in fondo della prima delle due.

Lei portò la sua faccia a pochi centimetri da quella di lui, il suo dolce sorriso nascondeva alcuni intenti davvero violenti mentre lo fissava attentamente con uno sguardo minaccioso.

"Se fai male a mia sorella o la maltratti in qualche modo, forma o tipo, ti scatenerò contro l'intero clan Hyūga. E eroe o no, ti pentirai amaramente di ciò che hai fatto."

Uno strano riflesso nei suoi occhi sembrava sfidare Naruto a non crederle, lui inghiottì rumorosamente nel ricordare lo sguardo glaciale di Neji, e rabbrividì al pensiero di decine di quegli sguardi. Fortunatamente, Naruto fu salvato dal provvidenziale arrivo di Hinata, la quale gentilmente aveva chiamato il suo nome per ottenere la sua attenzione. Naruto si voltò, e ciò che si ritrovò di fronte gli tolse il respiro.

Hinata aveva scelto un abito blu scuro lungo al ginocchio con maniche corte, dalla gonna larga, che mentre avvolgeva il suo delicato corpo con grazia, riusciva comunque a non nascondere le sue forme generose. Combinato con un semplice paio di sandali dello stesso colore e un maglioncino bianco per tenere la parte superiore del suo corpo al caldo, l'effetto complessivo che aveva sui presenti non era niente meno che quello di lasciarli a bocca aperta. Aveva deciso di non indossare trucco, non essendo mai stata una fan dello ricoprire il proprio viso con strane sostanze, e aveva raccolto i suoi capelli in una treccia che aveva lasciato ricadere davanti alla spalla destra.

Hanabi fu la sola a notarlo, ma Naruto era completamente inconsapevole che il suo aspetto stava facendo un effetto simile sulla principessa Hyūga. Indossava una maglietta bianca dalle maniche lunghe con una spirale rossa stampata sul petto, il simbolo del suo clan, insieme ad un paio di pantaloni neri. Tuttavia, in puro stile Naruto, ciò che attirava di più l'attenzione era il cappotto che indossava, di color arancione acceso, circondato da fiamme nere sui bordi. Scritti sulla schiena vi erano i kanji 'shinobi', con i disegni stilizzati di un'altra spirale ed una volpe con nove code sotto di essa.

Hinata riacquistò il controllo delle sue gambe, e velocemente si mosse in avanti per dare il benvenuto al suo ospite, arrossendo furiosamente nell'aver notato lo sguardo sornione che Hanabi le stava dando. Naruto non se la stava cavando molto meglio, e sentì che gli ci volle tutta la forza che aveva nelle braccia per mostrarle i fiori che aveva portato per lei, mentre era perso nei suoi occhi. Lei accettò timidamente il regalo, mugugnando qualcosa riguardo al metterli dentro a dell'acqua mentre uscivano, dato che anche lei stava annegando negli occhi del suo accompagnatore.

Hanabi ebbe finalmente l'idea che fosse meglio lasciare i due da soli, e battere velocemente in ritirata. Mugugnò qualcosa riguardo all'atmosfera troppo melensa che le stava dando la nausea, ma dentro al suo cuore si sentiva incredibilmente felice per la sua sorella maggiore.

Dopo aver dato istruzioni per i fiori ad una delle cameriere, Naruto e Hinata erano per la loro strada e fuori dalla porta. Hinata non sapeva ancora cosa Naruto avesse pianificato per la loro serata, ma man mano che si avvicinavano alla loro destinazione, sentì un piccolo sorriso cominciare a formarsi sul suo viso; sulla strada che avevano preso, c'era un solo posto in cui Naruto poteva portarla, e non poteva esserne più felice. In uno slancio di coraggio, Naruto prese rapidamente la mano di Hinata nella sua, e le sorrise. Lei fece un balzò per la sorpresa, stringendo la mano di lui, un po' più forte di quanto avrebbe voluto, ma si calmò rapidamente dopo aver visto l'espressione gentile sul suo viso, al quale rispose sorridendogli a sua volta.

La loro passeggiata verso Ichiraku avvenne in silenzio, l'uno semplicemente apprezzando la compagnia dell'altra, ed in breve tempo furono a destinazione. Naruto aiutò Hinata a sedersi, prima di saltare sul suo solito posto, e anche se Ayame gli stava dando le spalle, sapeva esattamente chi era appena arrivato. Si girò per salutarlo, ma le parole le si bloccarono in gola quando notò che i due erano arrivati mano nella mano. Tuttavia, lo stupore non durò a lungo, e Ayame non riuscì a fare a meno di lasciarsi scappare un sonoro "Awwwww", mettendoli così in imbarazzo.

"Siete così carini!" disse in preda all'agitazione. "Naruto, era ora che ti decidessi a trovarti una bella ragazza! Che posso prepararvi?"

Naruto si incespicò sul suo solito ordine più e più volte, imbarazzato dai commenti di Ayame. Prese un profondo respiro, mostrò il suo famoso sorriso, e fu di nuovo in grado di parlare con chiarezza.

"Prenderò il solito, ma solo un paio di scodelle, non voglio esagerare. E tu Hinata?" Domandò, girandosi verso la sua accompagnatrice con un'espressione interrogativa sul viso. Anche Hinata era stata profondamente imbarazzata dai commenti di Ayame, e riuscì a malapena a pronunciare una parola senza balbettare.

"P-p-per me u-una p-p-porzione di r-ramen c-con miso, p-per favore..." Riuscì a squittire.

Ayame annuì senza dire una parola, girandosi per iniziare a preparare i pasti. Con la coda dell'occhio, vide suo padre Teuchi in piedi sulla porta che dava sul retro, sorridente. A quanto pare aveva assistito all'intera scena, e stava ridacchiando tra sé e sé mentre aiutava sua figlia a cucinare.

Dato che si erano seduti, Naruto aveva lasciato la mano di Hinata, che però si era abituata al contatto, ed ora si era visibilmente rattristata, nonostante tutti i suoi tentativi di nasconderlo. Naruto notò la sua tristezza, ma male ne interpretò il motivo.

"Qualcosa no va, Hinata? … non ti piace questo posto? So che Ichiraku non è il posto più lussuoso dove andare, ma-"

"N-no, non è per quello!" Hinata lo interruppe. "È che... ecco, i-io non..." Aveva avuto così tanta fretta di fermarlo dal fraintenderla che non aveva ancora trovato un modo di spiegarsi. Si sentiva sempre più a disagio e non sapeva cosa dire, non volendo sembrare frivola per essersi dispiaciuta per un cosa così da poco.

"Hinata, per favore calmati." Naruto le disse gentilmente. "Puoi parlarmi di qualunque cosa, esattamente come io sento di poterlo fare con te. Non devi mai aver paura di ciò che penserò di te, perché qualunque cosa tu dica, sarai sempre una persona speciale ai miei occhi."

Stava cercando di calmarla, ed era esattamente ciò che successe. Hinata sentì le sue velocissime pulsazioni calmarsi, e si era accorta che stava giocherellando con i propri indici, come spesso faceva quando era preda dell'imbarazzo. Lo guardò, vide il gentile sorriso che lui le stava dando, e sentì il proprio cuore sciogliersi mentre i loro sguardi si incrociarono. Trasse un respiro profondo, facendosi coraggio, e gli disse cosa le stava passando per la testa.

"N-non è che non mi piace qui..." Iniziò, la sincerità evidente nella sua voce. "Ero f-felice che tu mi stessi tenendo la mano, c-così felice che riuscivo a stento a crederci. Non ti sono mai stata così vicina prima d'ora, e non volevo che finisse... a-avevo paura che potessimo non essere mai più così vicini. Mi dispiace, s-so che devo sembrarti una bambina, ma non riesco proprio a togliermi dalla testa la paura che tutto questo non è altro che un bellissimo sogno e che mi sveglierò..." deglutì mentre finiva di parlare, nascondendo il suo sguardo mentre faceva scorrere le dita nella sua treccia; qualunque cosa per calmarsi almeno un po'.

Naruto l'aveva ascoltata rimanendo a bocca aperta, felicissimo nel sentirla aprirsi con lui, e riguardo a una cosa così meravigliosa. Tuttavia, non riusciva a fermare il senso di colpa che lo attanagliava, realizzando che la sua ignoranza riguardo ai sentimenti di lei aveva avuto un effetto così negativo dopo tutti quegli anni.

"Sarei triste anche io se fosse solo un sogno..." Naruto mormorò dolcemente, attirando l'attenzione di Hinata. "Ti prometto Hinata, che da ora in avanti, farò tutto quello che posso per renderti felice. E se c'è una cosa che sai di me, è cosa penso riguardo al mantenere la mia parola." Le diede un pollice in su come ulteriore conferma, e Hinata si sentì rincuorata. Le parole di Naruto non solo le diedero coraggio, ma anche speranza per il progredire del loro rapporto.

Naruto sorrise sfacciatamente. "Sai, mi piace quando sorridi! Tutta la tua faccia si illumina, e mi fa sentire felice!"

Hinata arrossì profondamente e cominciò a giocherellare di nuovo con le dita, imbarazzata ma felice. Dopo alcuni minuti, Ayame e Teuchi finalmente finirono i loro ordini, e piazzarono le ciotole di ramen fumanti di fronte a loro, Naruto ci si tuffò immediatamente. Hinata, anche se era affamata quanto Naruto, mantenne la calma mostrando le maniere impeccabili degli Hyūga, e mangiò la sua ciotola di spaghetti con tutta l'eleganza di cui era in grado. La serata proseguì piacevolmente da lì, con Naruto che raccontava storie su storie riguardo alle sue grandi gesta, calciando e prendendo a pugni l'aria mentre raccontava ogni dettaglio che riuscisse a ricordare. Hinata si preoccupava per lui ogni volta che descriveva di una ferita che aveva ricevuto, ma Naruto la rassicurava immediatamente che non aveva mai provato troppo dolore, e che era sempre guarito in fretta.

* * *

><p>La sera era arrivata e se ne era andata, ed ora l'unica luce che illuminava Konoha era il ronzio artificiale dei lampioni, tinteggiando il terreno sotto di essi di un pallido arancione. A parte quello, si poteva vedere solo oscurità, nuvole pesanti coprivano il cielo notturno. Per i posti non illuminati dai lampioni, camminare era diventato un compito davvero tedioso, cosa che un certo shinobi trovava 'seccante'.<p>

Shikamaru era stato infilato a forza in un turno di guardia quella notte, e l'unico sollievo da quello che forse era il lavoro più noioso del villaggio era il fatto che Chōji aveva potuto unirsi a lui. Tuttavia... la conversazione tra loro non era molto movimentata, e in puro stile Nara, Shikamaru aveva finito per assopirsi. Prendendolo come suggerimento che quella notte non ci sarebbero stati problemi, Chōji aprì un nuovo pacchetto delle sue patatine preferite, e iniziò felicemente a sgranocchiarle. Ad un occhio inesperto, nessuno dei due sembrava allerta; ma come era norma con gli shinobi, le cose non erano esattamente come sembravano.

L'orecchio di Shikamaru si tese quando udì un rumore dietro di sé, calmandosi poi quando comprese che si trattava solo di un ubriaco barcollante sulla strada di casa. Aprì momentaneamente un occhio, e sospirò. Odiava quel tipo di notti. Il turno di guardia era già all'ultimo posto tra i lavori che voleva fare, ma in una notte come quella, le cose potevano degenerare e farsi complicate. I suoi occhi si stavano sforzando cercando di scrutare attraverso le tenebre. Dopo aver deciso che era un dispendio troppo grande di energie, comprese che il suo udito sarebbe stato molto più appropriato per quella notte, e tenne i suoi occhi chiusi per la maggior parte del suo turno.

Non è che non avessero già avuto qualche tipo di azione, ma non era niente di cui esaltarsi. Forse era per via della recente guerra, ma per qualche ragione tutti i tipi di feccia e spazzatura della società avevano tentato di intrufolarsi nel villaggio, alcuni di essi erano stati incredibilmente stupidi da provare praticamente a entrare da quello che era il cancello principale.

E dato che le tecniche di Shikamaru richiedevano una fonte di luce per funzionare correttamente, preferiva fare affidamento su Chōji per eliminare i criminali più stupidi prima che scivolassero attraverso le porte dopo che lui li aveva individuati.

_'Sì... tutto ciò è decisamente una rottura...' _Shikamaru brontolò mentalmente, accomodandosi sulla sua sedia. Aveva appena iniziato a ripassare una strategia degli shogi che suo padre aveva usato per sconfiggerlo per quella che sembrava la centesima volta, quando udì un rumore. Non era niente di selvatico; era umano, e si stava avvicinando al cancello.

Anche Chōji sembrò notarlo immediatamente, e nel giro di pochi secondi, entrambi gli shinobi erano all'erta, sospettosi su chi tentasse di entrare nel villaggio così tardi. Appena i visitatori entrarono nel suo campo visivo, la mente di Shikamaru cominciò a lavorare velocemente.

_'Okay... da quello che posso dedurre dai loro vestiti, dalla mancanza di merci o carretti, questi non sono mercanti. Nessuna squadra ha annunciato il suo ritorno per oggi da una missione, e anche se ce ne fossero state, niente spiega l'arrivare così tardi e con i volti coperti. Normali viaggiatori farebbero di tutto per viaggiare di giorno, e questi tizi sono quasi riusciti a prenderci di sorpresa... Che palle, questa storia sta diventando davvero una rottura...'_

Il quartetto misterioso non aveva smesso di avvicinarsi al cancello, ignorando i due chūnin di guardia. Chōji e Shikamaru gli si pararono di fronte, in nessun modo disposti a lasciare che degli stranieri entrassero a casa loro fino a quando non avessero risposto a qualche domanda.

"Guardate, mi dispiace di dover essere io a fermarvi..." Iniziò Shikamaru, giocherellando con l'accendino di Asuma che teneva in tasca. Poteva sembrare un gesto senza significato, ma in realtà quell'oggetto avrebbe potuto produrre abbastanza luce per poter utilizzare una delle sue tecniche con le ombre, nel caso la situazione fosse volta al peggio.

"Ma qui a Konoha non potete entrare quando più vi aggrada. Tutti i visitatori devono registrarsi e nascondere le vostre identità e strettamente proibito."

Nessuno dei viaggiatori disse una parola, i loro cappucci neri leggermente inclinati in direzione di Shikamaru.

_'Diamine... sarà una rottura di proporzioni colossali...' _Shikamaru brontolò, temendo il peggio. Il più alto del gruppo fece un passo avanti, il suo atteggiamento e il modo in cui si poneva ispiravano tutto fuorché amicizia.

"Siamo qui per l'Hokage..." disse l'uomo, prima di alzare le braccia al cielo. "DITEGLI CHE IL TEAM ZERO È VENUTO PER LA SUA VITA! MUAH HAHAHAHAHA!"

Nonostante il comportamento decisamente preoccupante di quell'uomo, Chōji e Shikamaru si misero subito in posizione da combattimento, pronti a difendere il fronte fino a quando non avessero potuto chiamare dei rinforzi. Qualcosa riguardo a ciò che quell'uomo aveva detto era strano, e fece accapponare la pelle a Shikamaru.

"Cosa intendi dire con _ditegli_?" domandò mentre estraeva dalla tasca l'accendino, e subito dopo formò il sigillo con le mani per le tecniche di controllo dell'ombra del suo clan. "L'Hokage non è un..."

Prima che potesse finire la frase, i suoi occhi si spalancarono in preda allo shock quando realizzò che i quattro erano passati facilmente tra lui e Chōji, e stavano procedendo spediti e in linea retta verso la torre dell'Hokage. Shikamaru agì in fretta, scattando verso il posto di guardia dove una radio di emergenza era stata sistemata proprio per situazioni come quella.

"Qui è Shikamaru Nara, trasmetto dal cancello principale. Quattro individui incappucciati sono entrati superando la nostra guardia e da cosa hanno detto, sono diretti verso la torre dell'Hokage. Le loro abilità sono sconosciute, ma dalla velocità a cui stanno viaggiando, raggiungeranno la casa di Tsunade-sama nel giro di trenta secondi o poco più. Hanno detto di volerla uccidere!"

Una volta terminata la sua trasmissione, sbatté a posto la radio, prima di correre insieme a Chōji per cercare di tagliargli la strada. Ma di nuovo, le strane azioni degli intrusi fecero nascere nuove domande nella mente del Nara.

_'Perché hanno lasciato me e Chōji qui perché dessimo l'allarme? Ci hanno detto cosa volevano fare, ma non sembravano preoccuparsi che potessimo fermarli. Lo hanno fatto perché erano così sicuri delle loro abilità da non sentire nemmeno il bisogno di preoccuparsi? O forse il loro obbiettivo è qualcun'altro, e semplicemente volevano spingerci nella direzione sbagliata...'_ La mente di Shikamaru era completamente attiva, creando rapidamente decine di strategie da utilizzare fino a quando non avessero compreso le vere intenzioni di quei misteriosi shinobi.

Veloci come lampi, le quattro figure incappucciate attraversarono il villaggio, scegliendo di correre per le strade anziché prendere la scorciatoia che i tetti rappresentavano. Nel giro di pochi secondi avevano raggiunto la residenza dell'Hokage, e sfortunatamente per le guardie di turno, misero fuori combattimento chiunque venisse in contatto con loro da quel punto in avanti. Poco dopo raggiunsero l'entrata dell'ufficio, tre di loro scoprirono i loro volti, e spalancarono la porta.

"SORPRESA!" Urlarono. Ironico, così poteva essere definito, dato che erano loro ad essere sorpresi nel trovarsi di fronte Kakashi Hatake, in piedi tra loro e la scrivania dell'Hokage.

"E voi chi siete?" Kakashi domandò, il suo tono cusrioso nascondeva il suo intento battagliero. "È ovvio che non siete qui per la vita dell'Hokage, a meno che non siate incredibilmente stupidi. L'Hokage è via dal villaggio da più di una settimana!" rifiutò di abbassare la guardia, nonostante la sua affermazione, continuando a studiare le facce delle tre figure senza cappuccio di fronte a lui.

L'uomo era leggermente più alto di Kakashi, i suoi lineamenti gentili erano del tutto incongruenti con qualcuno che intendeva 'assassinare' l'Hokage. Il suo mento era coperto da una corta peluria, probabilmente rasata solo quattro giorni prima. Ma ciò che colpiva di più dell'aspetto di quell'uomo erano i suoi sfavillanti capelli biondi, e i suoi penetranti occhi azzurri. Due lunghi ciuffi incorniciavano il suo viso, mentre il resto dei suoi capelli erano legati dietro la testa in una versione volta verso il basso della tipica coda del clan Nara.

La donna alla sua destra sembrava ancora meno pericolosa, la sua espressione gentile e amorevole, con lineamenti quasi regali. I suoi occhi erano del colore del cielo nuvoloso, sembravano nascondere molto dietro quello sguardo misterioso. I suoi capelli erano di un rosso fiero, raggiungevano l'altezza delle cosce in una moltitudine di piccole trecce.

Ora, l'ultima figura a volto scoperto sembrava un po' più pericolosa. La sua faccia appariva più fredda e severa, ma non per questo meno bella. Se la bellezza della prima donna era invitante, questa sembrava essere irraggiungibile, pronta a punire chiunque stupido abbastanza da provare ad avvicinarsi. Occhi neri come l'ebano e capelli dello stesso colore i quali ricadevano sulle sua spalle in ciuffi appuntiti, decoravano i suoi lineamenti, ed una sola cosa attraversò la mente di Kakashi.

Il clan Uchiha.

_'Qualcosa non quadra... questa donna mi ricorda troppo il clan Uchiha... che qualcuno sia sopravvissuto al massacro di Itachi? Mi sembra così familiare...'_

I tre sembravano avere pressapoco la stessa età di Kakashi, ma se Tsunade gli aveva insegnato qualcosa, era che anche l'età poteva ingannare.

"Kakashi Hatake?" Shiku domandò, sorpreso nel vedere il jōnin dai capelli d'argento. "Che diavolo ci fai tu qui? Dov'è Minato?"

"Minato Namikaze... il quarto Hokage? State scherzando?" Kakashi rispose, ora sicuro che qualcosa non quadrava.

La faccia dell'uomo si fece più dura. "Chi altri?! Per essere quello che era il suo pupillo, sei sorprendentemente lento di comprendonio. Aspetta che lo veda! Io..."

La donna dai capelli rossi gli mise una mano sulla spalla, facendogli fare un passo indietro. "Calmati Shiku. Hai dimenticato che Minato aveva deciso di cancellare la memoria della nostra missione dal villaggio, ad eccezione sua e di Kushina? Rimuoviamo il sigillo da Kakashi prima; si calmerà e annullerà questo clone così da farci parlare con il vero sé stesso."

A quel punto, Kakashi era estremamente confuso. Non solo queste persone non sapevano nulla della tragica morte del Quarto, ma conoscevano le abilità di Kakashi, e avevano capito che quella era solo una copia anche se non vi avevano ancora combattuto. Senza ombra di dubbio, queste persone erano pericolose.

"Mi dispiace, ma per quanto ne so, non ho nessun sigillo applicato su di me. Voi non andrete da nessuna parte." Disse scoprendo lo sharingan e preparando un Raikiri nella mano destra.

"Ne ho abbastanza!" Esclamò la donna dai capelli neri, facendo un passo avanti. "Guardami negli occhi... Sharingan!"

Il clone non era ancora nemmeno caduto sulle ginocchia che la misteriosa utilizzatrice di Sharingan era saltata verso la finestra, tirando un Kunai dietro di sé, verso il clone. Si fermò all'improvviso, voltandosi di scatto per afferrare Kakashi per il colletto, il quale si era rivelato essere nascosto nell'ombra del suo stesso clone.

"Diciassette anni hanno fatto molto per migliorare le tue abilità, Kakashi... ma non abbastanza. Sharingan!" La resistenza fu inutile, e Kakashi sentì la sua mente accelerare all'impazzata mentre cadeva in un mondo di illusioni. Chiunque fosse questa persona, aveva un grandissimo potere nel proprio Sharingan, abbastanza da surclassare facilmente il suo.

"Mitzuru, hai esagerato! Avresti potuto fargli del male! Spostati e lasciami rimuovere il sigillo." Disse la donna dai capelli rossi, avvicinandosi a Kakashi.

Ma all'improvviso, le ombre nel corridoio si allungarono verso di loro, unendosi a quelle dei misteriosi invasori. Shikamaru e Chōji entrarono dalla porta, ansimando rumorosamente.

"Bel lavoro, Shikamaru!" Chōji esclamò, ridimensionando le proprie mani ora che il pericolo era momentaneamente passato. "Ora potremo fargli qualche domanda."

"Qualcosa non torna, Chōji." Rispose Shikamaru, alzando un sopracciglio. "Da come hanno facilmente sopraffatto il maestro Kakashi, avremmo dovuto faticare molto di più." Non aveva ancora finito quella frase che un colpo secco alla nuca lo mise fuori combattimento, facendolo finire a terra. Prima di perdere i sensi insieme a Chōji, Shikamaru notò alcuni strani segni sul suo assalitore, il quale era rimasto immobile fino ad allora. Non ebbe però il tempo di rifletter su di essi prima di svenire.

"Grazie Toraku, ma non era davvero necessario!" Tsushika lo rimproverò. "Voglio che ti scusi con loro quando si saranno svegliati."

Detto questo, la donna piazzò i propri indice e medio destri sulla fronte di Kakashi, emettendo un piccolo, ma preciso quantitativo di chakra.

"Rilascio!" Disse chiaramente, mentre un piccolo bagliore verde uscì dalla punta delle sue dita. Kakashi sembrò ritornare in sé, quando finalmente si accorse di chi aveva di fronte il suo occhio scoperto si spalancò come mai prima di allora.

"... Shiku? Tsushika? Mitzuru?... siete proprio voi?" Domandò, non credendo ai suoi stessi occhi. Quando i tre annuirono in silenzio, l'espressione di Kakashi cambiò da confusa, a quasi felice e molto sorpresa.

"Voi... voi siete tornati! Quanto tempo è passato, più di 17 anni? Molte cose sono successe da allora, ma... come mai siete tornati solo ora, così all'improvviso?"

Shiku sorrise. "Era ora che ci riconoscessi! Mi piacerebbe davvero molto spiegarti tutto, ma devo vedere Minato e parlare con lui di una faccenda molto importante, inoltre vorrei presentargli una certa persona. Dimmi, dove si trova ora mio fratello?" Esclamò gioioso, dando una pacca sulla schiena al quarto membro del suo gruppo, il quale interpretò il gesto come il segnale per scoprirsi il volto.

Toraku assomigliava più a suo padre che a sua madre, anche se i suoi lineamenti erano più delicati, come lo erano quelli di sua madre. I suoi occhi erano di un grigio ancora più profondo e chiaro di quelli di Tsushika, anche se sembravano meno amichevoli. I suoi capelli erano di un bianco candido, con alcuni ciuffi neri che ne punteggiavano la chioma, insieme a due ciuffi di un colore rosso brillante simili a lunghe antenne che dalla fronte gli correvano indietro passandogli la nuca e raggiungendo il collo.

Non disse nulla, ma salutò Kakashi con un sorriso sicuro di sé, quasi di sfida.

La mente di Kakashi era affollata di una marea di pensieri, ma nonostante ciò il suo istinto lo fece agire. Contattò immediatamente il quartier generale della squadra a protezione della barriera del villaggio, comunicando che il pericolo per il villaggio era cessato, e che tutti gli shinobi che erano diretti alla torre dell'Hokage potevano fare ritorno alle proprie postazioni.

Si voltò e si focalizzò di nuovo su Shiku, il suo occhio visibile rattristato dalla notizia che stava per rivelare. Non voleva essere lui a dirglielo, ma non aveva intenzione di negare la verità ad un vecchio amico.

"Non esiste un modo semplice o facile per dirlo, ma... Shiku, Minato-sensei è morto quasi 17 anni fa, insieme a sua moglie Kushina."

Le spalle di Shiku si incurvarono all'apprendere della tragica notizia, i suoi occhi si bloccarono, fino al punto che avrebbe potuto esser scambiato per un cadavere. Serrò i pugni in maniera così stretta che piccoli rivoli di sangue cominciarono a colargli giù lungo le dita.

"C-come?..." Fu tutto ciò che riusci a chiedere, chiudendo gli occhi in preda alla frustrazione.

E così Kakashi diede loro i dettagli dell'attacco del Kyubi al villaggio, e del successivo sacrificio di Minato. Né Shiku né Tsushika dissero una parola, cercando di mantenere la calma.

"Il nostro attuale Hokage, la principessa Tsunade, è attualmente nel Paese del Ferro, ad una conferenza con gli altri 4 Kage." Kakashi disse, infine.

Toraku aveva smesso di sorridere, ma non sembrava essere turbato quanto i suoi genitori. Era comprensibile; crescendo senza aver conosciuto una certa persona, la sua morte ha ben poco effetto su te. Tuttavia lo stesso non si poteva dire per i suoi compagni di squdra, Tsushika cadde in ginocchio, calde lacrime cadevano sulle sue guance.

"Mia sorella... e Minato... morti entrambi?" riuscì a mugugnare, prima che la tristezza la sopraffacesse e la facesse cominciare a piangere a dirotto e singhiozzare incontrollatamente. Toraku, incerto su come affrontare tale situazione, mise una mano sulla spalla della madre. Mitzuru, che non si era ancora mossa, fece lo stesso.

Gli occhi di Shiku si spalancarono all'improvviso, la paura visibile nel loro colore blu.

"E Naruto? La rottura del sigillo ha avuto effetti sulla nascita?" Domandò, temendo anche per la sorte del bambino.

"Fortunatamente no, non ne ha avuti; Naruto è in salute." Kakashi rispose, con grande sollievo di Shiku e Tsushika. "Tuttavia... furono costretti a usare Naruto come nuovo ospite per il chakra del Kyubi."

Di nuovo, Shiku era shockato, la sua bocca si apriva e chiudeva senza che una sola parola gli venisse in mente.

"C-cosa...c-come..."

"È meglio se chiedi direttamente a lui quando ne avrai la possibilità." Disse Kakashi, interrompendo il suo amico. "è l'unico che conosce tutti i dettagli, tuttavia non aspettatevi che vi dica tutto quanto. Lo ha segnato più di chiunque altro, come potrete ben immaginare, e non credo che abbia mai raccontato tutta la storia a qualcuno."

Shiku trasse un respiro profondo, passandosi nervosamente una mano tra i capelli.

"Mi dispiace per la vostra perdita, e capisco quanto questo sia difficile da affrontare così all'improvviso, ma devo sapere perché Minato-sensei ha voluto cancellare il vostro ricordo dall'intero villaggio. L'unica cosa che riesco a ricordare, ora, è che dovevate partire per una missione di livello S della massima importanza. Dopo quello... niente."

"Mi dispiace ma le sole persone con cui posso parlare di questo sono Mina-" Si fermò, facendo una smorfia, dovendo affrontare il fatto che non avrebbe mai più potuto parlare con suo fratello di nulla, figurarsi di quella missione.

"Se quello che dici è vero, allora le uniche persone con cui posso parlarne sono Sarutobi-dono, Jiraya-sama e la principessa Tsunade, che hai detto essere ora la Quinta Hokage."

Kakashi scosse il capo. "Il terzo Hokage e Jiraya-sama sono entrambi morti, Shiku. E dato che Tsunade-sama e nel Paese del Ferro, mi è stato ordinato di occuparmi delle cose al villaggio mentre lei è via. Dovrete riferire a me."

Shiku si girò verso sua moglie, la quale si stava rialzando, asciugandosi le lacrime. Il quartetto si raggruppò, ed iniziarono a discutere tra loro per un po' di tempo, la loro conversazione fuori dalla portata di orecchio di Kakashi. Alla fine, Shiku si voltò nuovamente verso Kakashi, la sua faccia era molto seria.

"Siediti. Ci vorrà un po' di tempo per spiegare tutto quanto."

Così Kakashi si sedette, appoggiandosi sulla scrivania dell'Hokage.

"Ciò che sto per rivelarti non deve lasciare questa stanza, a costo della tua vita." Spiegò Shiku, la sua voce terribilmente seria. Kakashi annuì col capo, accettando in silenzio i limiti impostigli, così Shiku iniziò a parlare.

"All'insaputa di gran parte delle persone comuni e degli shinobi, il clan Senju è diretto discendente dell'Eremita delle Sei Vie in persona, la loro famiglia discende direttamente da uno dei figli del Saggio. Ad ogni leader del clan Senju è stato rivelato un segreto che è stato tramandato dal Saggio per generazioni, da capo-clan a capo-clan. Il primo Hokage, suo fratello minore Tobirama, e sarebbe continuato se la maggior parte dei Senju non fosse scomparsa. Tsunade-sama era troppo giovane all'epoca, e così Tobirama decise di condividere quel segreto con il terzo Hokage, e da lui venne tramandato a Minato."

"Che cos'è questo grande segreto?" Domandò Kakashi, genuinamente curioso.

"L'eremita dovette sconfiggere il più grande demone di questo mondo: il Jūbi. Sigillò il suo immenso chakra nel proprio corpo, diventando il primo jinchūriki della storia. Ma nemmeno il potere dell'eremita poteva contenere la bestia nella sua forma completa, così fu costretto a dividere il chakra del Jūbi in nove entità separate e differenti, le quali divennero le nove bestie con le code che conosciamo oggi. Ciò che è stato tralasciato da quella storia, è il segreto di cui ti parlavo. Quando il demone stava ormai per sconfiggere il Saggio, quattro bestie divine accorsero in suo aiuto, dandogli la forza di cui aveva bisogno per sconfiggere il Jūbi. Imbevuto di questo nuovo potere, l'eremita nascose e imprigionò il corpo del Jūbi sottoterra, prima di scaraventarlo in cielo, dove divenne la luna che rischiara le notti di questo mondo. Prima di scomparire, le bestie lasciarono questo monito: se l'umanità avesse avuto bisogno di aiuto, loro avrebbero concesso una piccola parte del loro potere perché gli uomini ne facessero un buon uso, ma solo se vi fosse stato qualcuno degno del potere che erano disposti a concedere."

Da sotto la sua maschera, Kakashi era a bocca aperta. Tutto ciò era quasi troppo da assorbire tutto in una volta, e dovette impegnarsi a mantenere il proprio equilibrio e non cadere.

"Che tipo di aiuto?" Domandò infine. "In che modo questa leggenda è legata alla vostra missione?"

"La tecnica del richiamo. A quell'epoca solo l'eremita delle sei vie ed i suoi discendenti erano considerati degni di stipulare contratti con gli animali ninja. Molte erano le famiglie di animali disponibili, ma solo i Senju o l'eremita potevano firmare un contratto con le famiglie di animali delle quattro bestie sacre: le tartarughe d'acqua, i dragoni, le fenici, e le tigri. Quando partimmo per la missione, la sola famiglia che accettava ancora un contratto umano era quella delle tartarughe. Il numero dei draghi e delle fenici era diminuito ad una dozzina in entrambe le famiglie, e sin dalla morte del Primo Hokage, le tigri rifiutavano di stipulare contratti con gli umani."

Shiku fece una breve pausa per dare tempo alle informazioni di essere assorbite, prima di continuare.

"La nostra missione ebbe inizio il 15 marzo, dovevamo cercare e trovare i territori di appartenenza di queste quattro famiglie di animali ninja. Minato aveva solo alcuni piccoli indizi su dove cercare il territorio delle tigri, ma prima che potessimo trovarlo, mia moglie scoprì di essere in cinta! Era una notizia stupenda, e volevamo far ritorno alla civiltà per prepararci alla nascita. Ma prima che potessimo ripartire, eravamo entrati a nostra insaputa nel territorio delle tigri, le quali si rifiutarono di lasciarci andare via. Anzi, ci obbligarono a seguirli fino alla loro 'casa', la Laguna della Zanna, dove ci fu concesso di entrare nel tempio di una delle quattro Bestie Sacre: Lao la tigre bianca. Fummo portati al cospetto del grande eremita e-"

"Credevo che solo i rospi conoscessero le Arti Eremitiche." Kakashi intervenne, alzando un sopracciglio.

Shiku scosse la mano. "Un mito. I rospi erano gli unici ad insegnare agli umani come praticare tali arti. Tutte le famiglie di animali ninja conoscono le Arti eremitiche, e se un umano dovesse praticarle, le sue caratteristiche cambierebbero in base alla famiglia animale a cui è legato. Ma torniamo a noi..."

"T'ai, la grande tigre eremita, era più grande di qualunque cosa avessimo mai visto, anche più grande del grande rospo di Minato, Gamabunta! Si può facilmente dire che se solo lo volesse, T'ai sarebbe in grado di ingoiare Gamabunta in tre, quattro morsi!"

Dopo aver realizzato che nessuno aveva riso a quel suo patetico tentativo di battuta, tossì in maniera strana, e continuo a parlare.

"T'ai offrì di crescere il nostro bambino nella sua casa, con le altre tigri ninja, di modo che potesse diventare un grande shinobi in futuro. Era il primo flebile segno di speranza che le tigri si riappacificassero con gli esseri umani, e che facessero dei nuovi contratti... E Toraku sarebbe stato scelto come il primo a cui concedere un contratto."

"E voi avete accettato l'offerta." Kakashi concluse per lui, notando il cambio di postura e di atteggiamento di Toraku.

Shiku annuì. "Sì. Non è stata una decisione facile, ma era meglio così; per il villaggio e per il mondo dei ninja, così accettammo. Ci fu concesso di rimanere con lui fino al suo primo compleanno, prima di essere mandati nelle terre delle famiglie delle altre bestie sacre per ricevere un addestramento speciale da esse. Io fui spedito dalle tartarughe, mia moglie dalle fenici, e Mitzuru dai dragoni. Ogni anno ci era concesso di incontrarci nel giorno del compleanno di Toraku, ma non potevamo ricevere notizie dal mondo esterno ai territori degli animali a cui eravamo stati assegnati, ed è andata avanti così fino ad una settimana fa. Il nostro addestramento è ora completo, e ci è stato concesso di ritornare a casa. E abbiamo portato anche qualcos'altro insieme a noi..."

"Che cosa?" Domandò Kakashi, sporgendosi in avanti.

"Siamo diventati nientemeno che i Jinchūriki delle quattro Bestie Sacre."

Kakashi perse l'equilibrio a quella particolare rivelazione, la sua presa sulla scrivania di Tsunade scivolò e quasi cadde dietro di essa. Riguadagnò il suo appoggio in fretta e fissò Shiku con occhi sbarrati.

"Jinchūriki? Come lo è Naruto? Come è possibile?"

"Noi siamo in grado di controllare il loro potere perché il sigillo è stato concordato reciprocamente. Ognuna delle Bestie Sacre contiene in sé il potere di almeno due bestie codate. A noi è concesso di accedere solo alla parte Yang del loro chakra, e solo quando siamo in presenza del chakra di una bestia con le code. Se vogliamo avere accesso alla parte Yin, dobbiamo prima dominare l'emozione a cui quel potere è legato, emozione che in nostri 'ospiti' si rifiutano di rivelarci. Insistono che dobbiamo scoprirla da soli, quando il tempo sarà giusto."

Sospirò nuovamente, ancora sopraffatto dalle emozioni.

"Questo completa il nostro rapporto. Se non ti dispiace, vorrei registrare Toraku come ninja di Konoha. Dimmi, dove è stato spostato quel dipartimento?"

Kakashi sembrò divertito da quella domanda.

Puntò il dito dietro a Shiku.

"Potresti prima voler sapere dove è tuo figlio." Disse semplicemente, facendo voltare Shiku di sorpresa.

Toraku era sparito, e come lui lo erano anche Chōji e Shikamaru.

"Ragazzino impertinente!" Urlò Shiku, la sua pazienza esaurita. "Quando lo acchiapperò, sé ne pentirà per il resto della sua vita! Tsushika, occupati della burocrazia mentre io cerco quel moccioso!" Saltò dalla finestra e scomparve prima che qualcuno dei presenti potesse dirgli qualcosa.

Kakashi scosse il capo, mentre era sopraffatto dalla mole di nuove informazioni che aveva ottenuto e ri-ottenuto in pochissimi minuti. Aprì un cassetto della scrivania di Tsunade, cercando tra le pile di fogli i moduli per registrare Toraku come cittadino di Konoha. Diede un modulo a Tsushika, ma la sua mente si era già spostata ad altro.

_'Mitzuru non sa ancora cosa è successo al suo clan... questa può essere davvero una brutta situazione. Se lei è veramente un Jinchūriki, allora la presenza di Naruto nel villaggio potrebbe mettere in pericolo tutti quanti se lei non dovesse prendere bene la notizia. Meglio aspettare a sollevare la questione.'_

Sfortunatamente per lui, il destino aveva le idee un po' diverse.

"Quando hai finito, Tsushika, potresti per favore venire con me? Voglio rimuovere il sigillo dal capo del mio clan così da poter rientrare in casa mia e dormire nel mio letto."

Kakashi rabbrividì involontariamente al solo pensiero di cosa sarebbe successo al villaggio quando lei avrebbe saputo dell'oscuro destino del suo clan.

* * *

><p>Verso le dieci e mezza, Naruto e Hinata lasciarono il chiosco di ramen, con lui che aveva pagato per entrambi nonostante le proteste di lei. Avevano ancora un po' di tempo da trascorrere insieme, così si diressero al parco vicino per fare una passeggiata notturna. La tensione tra i due era scemata nel corso della serata, e abbastanza presto, Hinata era nuovamente felicissima di sentire la sua mano intrecciata di nuovo in quella di Naruto. Parlarono e parlarono, o più precisamente Naruto lo fece, e gli ci volle un po' di tempo per accorgersi che era stato solo lui a parlare per quasi tutta la sera. Si scusò per la sua indelicatezza, e pregò Hinata di parlargli di più di sé stessa. Hinata era contenta anche solo di rimanere ad ascoltarlo, ma Naruto non era disposto ad accettare un 'no' come risposta. Anche se era timida all'inizio, Hinata presto si ritrovò intenta a spiegare ogni sorta di dettaglio, sui suoi interessi e sui suoi gusti preferiti.<p>

"S-so che può sembrare strano, ma una delle cose che mi piacciono di più è... l'allenamento." Disse umilmente, attirando l'interesse di Naruto.

"Allenamento?" Domandò. "Che tipo di allenamento?"

"Nello stile del mio c-clan... il Pugno Gentile." Hinata rispose, felice della curiosità di Naruto. "Può sembrare strano... ma per me, il Pugno Gentile è come una danza. La grazia e la flessibilità necessari per eseguire quello stile mi fanno sentire davvero me stessa, così libera... Quando mi alleno da sola, non devo preoccuparmi di mio padre che mi corregge, e... mi muovo e basta, completamente in pace con ciò che mi circonda. Piego lo stile del pugno gentile ai miei bisogni e alle mie capacità personali. S-scusa, suona stupido adesso c-che l'ho detto..."

Ma Naruto scosse il capo, uno strano sguardo nei suoi occhi. "Hinata, non penso assolutamente che sia strano o stupido! Anzi, mi sembra davvero... bello."

Hinata ansimò leggermente. Lui aveva davvero appena descritto qualcosa che la riguardava come... bello?

"Quando io mi alleno, lo faccio perché voglio imparare una nuova tecnica o perché voglio diventare più forte." Naruto continuò, ora guardandola completamente rivolto verso di lei. "E quando ho successo in cose come quelle, mi sento più vicino a diventare Hokage, anche se solo di poco. Devo ammettere che mi piacerebbe svuotare la mente come fai tu... ma hey, adesso che ci penso, quello che fai è molto simile a quello che faccio io quando medito per raccogliere l'energia naturale per la modalità eremitica. La sola differenza è che tu ti muovi, e io... bhè, non mi muovo."

Continuarono a camminare brevemente, prima di arrivare ad una panchina e decidere di fermarsi per un po'. Parlarono di qualunque cosa passasse loro per la testa, ogni forma di imbarazzo o tensione che provavano prima, ora era completamente svanita, lasciando dietro di sé solo spensieratezza. Passarono un'ora intera solo a parlare tra di loro, fino a notte inoltrata, e avrebbero continuato in quel modo fino a mattina, se una figura non avesse iniziato ad avvicinarsi a loro da lontano. Non riuscirono a capire di chi si trattava all'inizio a causa dell'oscurità, ma quando la persona fu abbastanza vicina al lampione che stava dietro Naruto e Hinata, la salutarono felicemente quando capirono chi era.

"Ciao ragazzi!" Ino scherzò, affrettandosi a salutarli. A quel punto, in circostanze normali, Ino sarebbe morta al solo tentativo di resistere al bisogno di chiedere perché Naruto e Hinata erano soli nel parco di notte, in abiti così eleganti. Ma c'era qualcos'altro a occupare i suoi pensieri, ed era molto più importante.

"Nessuno di voi ha visto Chōji o Shikamaru?" domandò la bionda, dando una rapida occhiata intorno a sé. "Avremmo dovuto incontrarci per cena quasi un'ora fa, dopo la fine del loro turno di guardia serale, ma non si sono mai presentati."

Prima che Naruto o Hinata potessero rispondere, una quarta persona richiamò la loro attenzione, dalle ombre.

"Scusatemi!" disse la voce, provenendo da dietro di loro. I tre si voltarono trovandovi una persona dall'aspetto molto particolare.

Ad un primo sguardo sembrava avere la loro stessa età, con capelli bianchi appuntiti e ciuffi di strisce neri che li attraversavano, insieme a due lunghi ciuffi rossi simili ad antenne che correvano dalla sua fronte fino a dietro il collo. Aveva un viso simile a quello di Naruto, ma dai lineamenti più fini, i quali gli davano un aspetto più autoritario, quasi nobile e adulto. I suoi occhi apparivano di un grigio morbido, e quando la luna apparì da dietro la copertura e li illuminò, sembravano ardere di una luce spettrale in grado di penetrare nell'anima di chi li fissava.

_'Decisamente un bel ragazzo...'_ Ino pensò tra sé e sé, studiando attentamente da testa a piedi il nuovo arrivato. Ma i suoi occhi si fissarono in basso, e quando vide Chōji e Shikamaru svenuti venire trasportati dallo straniero, ogni pensiero sul suo aspetto fisico scomparve, rimpiazzato dalla furia per cui la Yamanaka era famosa. Lo strano giovane sembrò non rendersi conto dei fulmini che lo sguardo di Ino gli stava mandando, mettendosi a sbadigliare come se tutta quella situazione non fosse altro che una noia per lui. Naruto era sospettoso nei suoi confronti... o stava aiutando Chōji e Shikamaru, o era stato lui a metterli fuori combattimento.

"Posso lasciare questi due su quella panchina per un po'?" Domandò, indicando il posto che Naruto e Hinata stavano utilizzando. "Quando si sveglieranno, ho un paio di domande per loro."

Era una richiesta strana, ma non aveva ancora fatto niente per rendersi sospetto, così dopo un rapido scambio di sguardi, l'Uzumaki e la Hyūga annuirono positivamente.

"Speravo che si riprendessero prima, ma immagino di averli colpiti troppo forte. Heh..." lo straniero disse con una risatina, mettendo immediatamente in guardia gli altri tre. Non sapevano chi era, ma almeno sapevano che era stato lui a mettere fuori combattimento Chōji e Shikamaru.

Naruto fece un passo avanti, posizionandosi tra il ragazzo e le ragazze.

"Mi vuoi dire cosa stai facendo ai miei amici?" domandò, il suo tono cupo e minaccioso.

Lo straniero studiò le facce dei compagni di squadra di Ino per un breve istante, assicurandosi che rimanessero ancora incoscienti per il tempo necessario, prima di girarsi e focalizzare la propria attenzione sugli altri shinobi di Konoha.

"Hanno interrotto la mia squadra durante il nostro 'attacco all'Hokage'. Il mio nome è Toraku Nam-... Bhè, non ha importanza ora. Puoi chiamarmi Toraku, la Tigre Bianca!...voi chi siete?"

La frase 'attacco all'Hokage' mise immediatamente all'erta i tre, facendoli posizionare in una formazione difensiva. Naruto estrasse uno shuriken che teneva in tasca per i casi di emergenza, e lo tirò a Toraku per allontanarlo da Chōji e Shikamaru. L'invasore balzò all'indietro, evitando il proiettile, e Ino si affrettò ad aiutare i suoi compagni e metterli al sicuro. Hinata si posizionò tra Ino e Naruto, in modo da difendere la Yamanaka mentre si assicurava che Chōji Shikamaru stessero bene.

Naruto aveva tutta la propria attenzione su Toraku, infastidito dall'espressione interessata che lo straniero gli stava dando.

"Il mio nome... è Naruto Uzumaki," ringhiò, facendo un passo avanti. "E hai scelto il villaggio sbagliato in cui fare irruzione. Ti prenderò a calci nel sedere e ti pentirai di aver anche solo pensato di poter fare i tuoi comodi qui a Konoha!"

Lanciò un altro shuriken verso Toraku, il quale lo afferrò a mezz'aria, con grande sorpresa di Naruto. Toraku fece roteare l'arma intorno al suo dito indice, sorridendo.

"Così... Tu sei Naruto, eh?" domandò, alzando un sopracciglio menzionando il nome. "Che coincidenza! Sai che ti dico... combattiamo; solo tu e io. Ci allontaneremo dal villaggio se è quello che vuoi. Non voglio rischiare di fare male a nessuno almeno quanto lo vuoi tu, e in più sarebbe un vero peccato fare del male a due fiori delicati come loro." disse indicando Ino e Hinata, facendole mettere in guardia e mettendole sotto pressione ancora di più. Ino si accigliò apertamente, ma Hinata fu più sottomessa nella sua reazione all'aggettivo che lo straniero aveva usato per descrivere lei e la sua amica, attivando appena il suo Byakugan.

Naruto ci pensò per un momento. Qualcosa non era a posto con questo tizio. Sicuro, aveva detto di non voler fare del male a nessuno, ma allora perché allora aveva affermato di aver attentato all'Hokage? A prescindere da come Naruto studiasse la situazione, portare lo scontro al di fuori del villaggio era l'opzione migliore.

"Va bene." Rispose, abbassando la guardia. "C'è un largo spiazzo da allenamento a quattro chilometri più a nord di noi. Useremo quello."

_'Così non dovrò trattenermi...'_ Naruto pensò cupamente, puntando il dito in direzione del campo d'addestramento che avrebbero usato.

Toraku ci pensò per un attimo, e annuì. "Bene. Per dimostrarti che non sono un nemico, andrò per primo. Cerca di non approfittare del fatto che ti darò le spalle, o peggio... per correre e scappare via." Disse dirigendosi verso il campo da allenamento.

Naruto lasciò a malapena scivolare la provocazione, sentendo il sangue cominciare a ribollirgli nelle vene. Chiunque quel ragazzo fosse in realtà, non gli piaceva. Dal suo subconscio poté sentire il Kyubi risvegliarsi, cosa che nuovamente non era un buon segno.

**"**Fai attenzione... è lui la fonte di chakra da cui ti ho messo in guardia oggi pomeriggio,"**** La bestia lo avvertì, camminando avanti e indietro in agitazione.****"se puoi, evita di usare il mio potere. Ho la sensazione che peggiorerebbe solo le cose. Per ora, l'unica cosa che posso dire con sicurezza è che non sarà uno scontro facile."****

Adesso Naruto era preoccupato. Il Kyubi non era il tipo da preoccuparsi, così il biondo spostò immediatamente la propria attenzione su Hinata e Ino.

"Hinata, vai a controllare cosa è successo all'ufficio della nonna Tsunade. Se incontri qualche ninja sulla tua strada, portalo con te. Non sappiamo quanti compagni abbia quel tizio. E Ino..."

"Tu intanto occupati di Shikamaru e Chōji. Se si risvegliano, venite al campo d'addestramento numero 4; potrei aver bisogno del vostro aiuto! So che è difficile credere a ciò che sto per dire, ma... Questo avversario sta dando molto da pensare al mio 'amico con la coda'."

Ino e Hinata annuirono in silenzio, affrettandosi ad eseguire i compiti che avevano ricevuto.

Una volta finito con le sue amiche, Naruto si diresse a grandi salti in direzione del campo d'addestramento, unendo le mani in un simbolo a lui molto familiare.

"Tecnica della moltiplicazione."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Nota dell'autore<strong>**

Come potete notare, lenta ed inesorabile, continua la mia riscrittura di questa fiction.

Oggi è toccato ai capitol che per magia hanno fatto la fusione in perfetto stile DragonBall e sono diventati un unico (e più potente) capitolo.

Scherzi a parte, unire i capitoli è stato necessario per non focalizzare troppa attenzione sui miei OC nei primi due capitoli, inoltre in questo modo si ha anche una più corretta visualizzazione cronologica degli eventi grazie ad un susseguirsi diretto e/o contemporaneo degli eventi.

Vi invito calorosamente a commentare e dirmi cosa ne pensate di questa riscrittura.


	3. Naruto Vs Toraku Fight!

**Disconosmimento**

**Non possiedo Naruto, né i personaggi che popolano tale manga.**

* * *

><p>Naruto Vs Toraku. Fight!<p>

**Due volontà si scontrano e l'una vuole prevalere sull'altra, ma per due ragioni completamente differenti.**

Naruto e Toraku raggiunsero il luogo prescelto per il combattimento nel giro di pochi attimi. Era ancora notte fonda, ma la luce della luna era finalmente libera dall'ostruzione delle nubi, e nessuno dei due doveva preoccuparsi del rischio di perdere di vista il proprio avversario.

Toraku si diresse verso un albero vicino, appendendo il suo cappotto ad uno dei rami in modo che non gli fosse d'impaccio durante la lotta. Con lo spesso abito rimosso, Naruto poté finalmente vedere per bene la persona con cui stava per combattere.

Il ragazzo dai capelli tigrati indossava una maglietta reticolare dall'aria logora, con uno strano simbolo cucito sulla spalla destra. Probabilmente indicava un clan, ma Naruto non riuscì a riconoscere quale. Era formato da un cerchio dal bordo color blu, con una stella simile ad uno shuriken al centro. Una freccia gialla attraversava dall'alto verso il basso quella croce centrale, mentre due piccole saette adornavano le due parti superiori del cerchio.

Sopra la maglietta, indossava un vecchio, ma ancora tutto d'un pezzo, gilet da jōnin, con una cappa scura che copriva tutto il suo braccio sinistro, la quale era attaccata al colletto. Ad un occhio disattento, i simboli e le lettere tracciati sulla cappa non avrebbero significato nulla, ma non per Naruto, lui poteva capire che erano sigilli per trasportare armi o altri oggetti. Un paio di semplici pantaloni blu adornavano la sua metà inferiore, su di essi erano presenti numerose tasche contenenti altre armi e oggetti. Aveva anche sigilli tatuati su entrambe le braccia, e Naruto si ripeté più volte di ricordarsene; i sigilli che non richiedevano la presenza fisica di pergamene potevano facilmente prendere un ninja di sorpresa se questi non era più che attento.

Continuò a studiare ogni dettaglio di cui era in grado riguardo a quello straniero, sperando di ottenere un qualsiasi tipo di indizio che potesse aiutarlo nella battaglia. Solitamente, gli abiti di uno shinobi potevano aiutare a determinarne il villaggio di origine, cosa la quale avrebbe portato ad avere una qualche idea riguardo ai suoi stili di combattimento, oltre che ad altre cose. Questo però non era il caso di Toraku, dato che molti dei suoi vestiti, a parte il gilet da jōnin di Konoha, erano completamente estranei per l'Uzumaki.

Toraku sorrise, allargando le braccia in modo vistoso. "Ti lascerò attaccare per primo!" Annunciò dall'altra parte della radura, il suo sguardo fisso in quello di Naruto.

"Bastardo..." Naruto borbottò tra sé e sé. "È così sicuro di sé, da non provare nemmeno a difendersi!" Sorrise tra sé; chiunque fosse questo tizio, si sarebbe pentito amaramente di aver attaccato briga con lui.

"Bene!" Naruto urlò di rimando, formando un simbolo fin troppo familiare con le mani. "Potresti finire per pentirti della tua decisione... Tecnica della moltiplicazione!"

Oltre venti copie di Naruto apparirono sul campo di battaglia, circondando immediatamente Toraku mentre estraevano dei kunai dai loro borselli.

Toraku si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio. "Notevole. Riesci a utilizzare la tecnica della moltiplicazione alla perfezione, ma se pensi che questo sarà un problema per me, ti sbagli di grosso."

Toraku formò velocemente tre simboli con le mani, sorridendo con sicurezza mentre preparava la propria tecnica.

"Arte del Fulmine: Cupola di Fulmini!"

Alzò entrambe le mani al cielo, scintille e fulmini saettarono dalla punta delle sue dita. Queste saette di elettricità formarono una barriera protettiva intorno a Toraku, intrappolando dentro di essa anche i cloni di Naruto, i quali vennero immediatamente distrutti, non appena l'elettricità attraversò i loro corpi. Le improvvise nuvole di fumo tagliarono la visuale che Naruto aveva di Toraku, il quale decise di caricare immediatamente l'Uzumaki per un attacco a sorpresa. Il suo pugno centrò in pieno la mascella di Naruto, ma con grande sorpresa di Toraku, invece di venir fatto volare via nella direzione opposta, il biondo scomparve in una nuvoletta di fumo.

"Una buona strategia, Uzumaki..." Toraku annunciò, girandosi più volte sul posto nel tentativo di trovare il suo avversario. "Testi la mia forza e le mie abilità utilizzando le tue copie, imparando da ciò che riesci a osservare rimanendo nascosto e dall'esperienza accumulata dai cloni. Ma dovrai attaccarmi direttamente se vorrai-"

Non riuscì mai a finire quella frase, dato che il terreno sotto di lui cominciò a tremare, prima di aprirsi e rivelare Naruto saltare verso l'alto, assestando un uppercut alla mascella di Toraku, il quale avrebbe dovuto sicuramente andare al tappeto.

Tuttavia, il ragazzo dai capelli tigrati, semplicemente scomparve in una nuvola di fumo, allo stesso modo in cui aveva fatto Naruto prima.

"Quindi hai usato il fumo creato dalla distruzione dei miei cloni per nasconderti, e lasciare a tua volta un clone come esca per farmi uscire allo scoperto, eh?" Naruto rinfacciò, strofinando via un piccolo rigagnolo di sudore dalla propria fronte. "Non male, ma non sei forse stato tu a dirmi che avrei dovuto attaccare direttamente?"

"Ho solo fatto ciò che hai fatto tu." Toraku replicò dagli alberi, la sua voce fece eco intorno a Naruto. "Potrebbe sembrare una strategia astuta a te, ma forse tutto ciò che dimostra è che hai paura di confrontarti con me direttamente?" Si rivelò al bordo della radura, guardando con calma il proprio avversario.

"Forse... dobbiamo prendere questa faccenda un po' più sul serio?" Esclamò, stiracchiando gambe e braccia mentre Naruto lo studiava attentamente, con aria accigliata.

_'Sta cercando di farmi perdere la calma. Mi lascia attaccare per primo, e poi mi fa sfigurare con la sua reazione, quasi come se stesse cercando di perdere tempo.' _Naruto sorrise tra sé. _'Peggio per lui perché questo è esattamente ciò che voglio che accada. Sembra che stia per cambiare tattica, meglio stare attenti.'_

"Di solito preferisco il Taijutsu alle altre arti ninja," Toraku spiegò, finendo i suoi esercizi di stretching. "I Ninjutsu, quando non colpiscono il bersaglio, sprecano solo il tuo chakra." Si portò in una posizione insegnatagli dalle tigri, e sembrò esitare per un momento, come se stesse aspettando una risposta da Naruto. Quando però non ne ricevette alcuna, continuò il suo piccolo discorso.

"Ti avverto però, questo non significa che io non uso i Ninjutsu. Semplicemente preferisco usarli quando sono sicuro di colpire il mio avversario, proprio come con la mia tecnica del fulmine che ho usato poco fa."

Non appena finì di parlare, Toraku si lanciò come un razzo verso Naruto, dando al biondo appena il tempo di bloccare la sua scarica di attacchi.

Era veloce e preciso, alternandosi tra calci e pugni con velocità e tecnica da differenti posture, cercando di assicurarsi che non più di tre colpi consecutivi provenissero dalla stessa direzione. Un calcio al lato sinistro, due veloci pugni sulla destra; Naruto stava mettendo tutta la sua concentrazione nel bloccare i colpi. Non appena si rese conto che Naruto iniziava a riconoscere un qualche tipo di schema nei suoi attacchi, Toraku cambiò tattica, aggiungendo ginocchiate e gomitate al proprio repertorio di mosse, utilizzando praticamente tutto il suo corpo come un'unica grande arma.

Gli attacchi stavano diventando sempre più veloci e inarrestabili. Toraku iniziò una scarica di pugni che sicuramente era la più impressionante che Naruto avesse mai affrontato, ed in breve tempo ebbe la meglio su di lui. Due colpi lo presero in pieno e a piena potenza allo stomaco e in faccia. Toraku lo interpretò come un segnale per un attacco più potente, e cercò di schiacciare il proprio piede in faccia a Naruto. Naruto però era stato in grado di riprendersi in fretta, e oltre a bloccare l'attaccò, afferrò la gamba destra di Toraku, lanciando poi il proprio avversario oltre la propria testa prima di scaraventarlo al suolo. Toraku riuscì ad evocare un clone prima di colpire il terreno, il quale assorbì l'impatto, e utilizzò lo stupore di Naruto per portare a segno un altro colpo, questa volta un forte calcio all'addome. Naruto sentì tutta l'aria che aveva nei polmoni abbandonarlo, e la sua presa sulla gamba di Toraku si indebolì, lasciandolo così fuggire.

Ma quello era tutto il tempo di cui Naruto aveva bisogno; quell'intero scambio di colpi era stato necessario al biodo per guadagnare tempo fino a quando non avrebbe potuto...

Toraku notò gli anelli arancioni che apparvero intorno agli occhi di Naruto, e sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena. Qualcosa dell'atteggiamento del biondo era cambiato, ed era quasi sicuro che avrebbe-

Non riuscì nemmeno a finire quel pensiero, dato che Naruto percorse la distanza tra loro molto più velocemente di quanto non potesse fare prima, sorprendendo Toraku. Adesso era Naruto ad attaccare senza sosta, usando uno dei tre cloni che aveva evocato precedentemente per accumulare chakra eremitico da utilizzare nei sui attacchi. Mise Toraku sotto una forte pressione, il quale stava ancora cercando di trovare un'apertura per uscirsene con un contrattacco, ma senza risultati; la modalità eremitica di Naruto era semplicemente troppo, e poco dopo, un calcio incredibilmente potente riuscì a farsi strada verso lo stomaco di Toraku, un piccolo rigolo di sangue cominciò a colare dalla sua bocca.

Naruto sorrise tra sé, ma fu sorpreso nel vedere Toraku fare lo stesso.

"Mi impressioni di più ogni secondo che passa!" disse Toraku, sfregando via il sangue. "Usi il chakra naturale come un maestro, dato che i cambiamenti sul tuo fisico sono limitati solo agli occhi. Ma hai forse dimenticato che il chakra naturale può estendere il raggio dei tuoi attacchi? Avresti potuto ferirmi in maniera molto più grave se avessi utilizzato quella capacità in maniera adeguata."

Il sorriso di Naruto si allargò ancora di più, mostrando anche alcuni denti. "Avrai anche ragione, ma non mostrerò tutti i miei segreti sin dall'inizio! Preferirei andare passo-passo fino a quando non capisco sul serio contro cosa sto combattendo." Stava solo stuzzicando il suo avversario, ma aveva in un certo senso rivelato quali erano le sue vere intenzioni. Se avesse preso la battaglia lentamente, imparando ciò che poteva dal suo avversario, non avrebbe sprecato tutto il proprio chakra cercando di abbatterlo prima del tempo.

_'Come lui stesso ha detto, è una buona idea utilizzare attacchi che usano molto chakra solo se sono sicuro che centreranno il bersaglio.' _Naruto pensò. Non gli piaceva prendere consigli dal suo avversario, ma non poteva negarne la logicità ed efficacia.

"Hn. Adesso sono davvero curioso di vedere quali altri segreti i rospi ti hanno insegnato!" Toraku disse con voce agitata, facendo scrocchiare il collo. "Arte del Fuoco: Pugni di Fuoco!"

Dopo una rapida sequenza di sigilli con le mani, Toraku batté i propri pugni insieme, dando vita ad una grossa scintilla che si sviluppò da essi. La catturò con le mani ed esse immediatamente si infiammarono, ma senza provocargli alcun danno. Si precipitò addosso a Naruto, pronto ad iniziare un nuovo scambio di colpi.

Naruto ora era in grado di combattere alla pari, se non in vantaggio, con Toraku grazie alla maggiore velocità, forza e resistenza ai danni che la modalità Eremitica gli offriva. Poteva combattere senza doversi preoccupare dei fuochi di Toraku, anche se dall'immenso calore che emanavano, se non fosse stato in modalità Eremitica, sarebbe stato bruciato in maniera grave. Ora che si considerava abbastanza sicuro riguardo allo stile di combattimento di Toraku, decise che era il momento opportuno per utilizzare il karate dei rospi, sperando di porre fine a quell'inutile scambio di colpi.

Naruto cercò dapprima di farlo con un forte pugno sinistro, ma Toraku schivò sotto di esso abbastanza da evitare sia il colpo fisico, sia il colpo di chakra derivato dal karate dei rospi. Tuttavia, quel piccolo spostamento di lato lo mise nella posizione perfetta per il prossimo attacco di Naruto, un gancio destro. Toraku bloccò l'attacco fisico, grugnendo di dolore mentre il suo palmo rallentò appena il pugno di Naruto, ma l'energia naturale che avvolgeva la sua mano non poté essere bloccata, e spedì Toraku volando nella direzione opposta. Naruto sperò di sfruttare quell'attimo e evocò un clone per creare un Oodama Rasengan di cinque metri di diametro, prima di farsi lanciare dal clone attraverso il campo di battaglia.

Toraku notò l'attacco in arrivo, ed evocò due cloni per cercare di farsi togliere dalla traiettoria d'attacco di Naruto. Ma il precedente attacco del biondo era stato troppo forte, e non c'era niente che i cloni potessero fare. Saltarono via per evitare di essere colpiti, lasciando a Naruto un percorso completamente libero verso il suo avversario.

"Senpō: Chōōdama Rasengan!" Naruto gridò, affondando la sfera di chakra rotante direttamente nel corpo di Toraku. Vide il volto del suo avversario e fu sorpreso nel vedere come se si fosse arreso, e stesse ormai aspettando l'attacco mortale.

Ma ciò che avrebbe dovuto praticamente ridurre in mille pezzi Toraku, lo fece semplicemente scomparire in una nuvoletta di fumo.

"Un altro clone?!" Naruto esclamò incredulo, cercando immediatamente di analizzare ciò che era successo.

_'Non è possibile. Questa volta ero sicuro di aver colpito l'originale, non un clone! Se fosse stata una copia dall'inizio, sarebbe scomparsa quando l'ho colpito prima di iniziare ad usare il karate dei rospi. Come se non bastasse, l'abilità di sentire il chakra della modalità eremitica mi avrebbe fatto capire la sua vera posizione, e le uniche altre due fonti di chakra sono quelle di quelle due copie. Come diavolo ha fatto a scappare?'_

Uno dei due cloni camminò fino al piccolo torrente che correva lungo uno dei bordi del campo d'addestramento, sedendosi vicino all'acqua con le gambe incrociate. Naruto lo guardò da lontano, arrabbiandosi. L'altro clone, tuttavia, se ne stava semplicemente in piedi al centro della radura, osservando con interesse la reazione di Naruto.

"Questa volta ci è mancato davvero poco! Posso immaginare la tua sorpresa, ma devo farti i miei complimenti! Non avrei mai immaginato che avrei avuto bisogno di quella tecnica!"

Naruto rimase in silenzio. A quel punto aveva capito che a Toraku piaceva parlare, e sperava di poter in qualche modo a proprio vantaggio ciò che avrebbe detto.

"Per rispondere alla domanda che muori dalla voglia di farmi, ma a cui il tuo orgoglio ti sta impedendo di dare voce..." Toraku disse ad alta voce, leggendo perfettamente la curiosità e la rabbia negli occhi di Naruto, "Sì, quella che hai distrutto era una mia copia, almeno, lo era all'ultimo secondo. Si tratta di una mia tecnica, la quale mi permette di scambiare la mia forza vitale con uno qualsiasi dei miei cloni, trasformando praticamente quel clone nel mio corpo originale. Una tecnica molto utile, ma ha il suo prezzo; posso utilizzarla al massimo tre volte per ogni scontro. Una volta in più e morirei per esaurimento di chakra."

La fatica per aver utilizzato la tecnica cominciò a farsi sentire, e Naruto notò che il suo respiro si fece più affannoso, e che sembrava avere molta più difficoltà di prima anche solo per stare in piedi.

_'Comincia a stancarsi.'_ Naruto pensò._ 'Meglio approfittarne ora, prima che lui... huh?'_ Il treno dei suoi pensieri fu interrotto dato che sentì molte altre fonti di chakra avvicinarsi alla loro posizione.

_'È il chakra di Hinata... e anche quello del maestro Kakashi! Tre altri, ma non riesco a capire di chi si tratta... dovrebbero raggiungerci in pochi minuti. Meglio cominciare a fargli qualche domanda prima che gli altri arrivino qui e lo sconfiggiamo. Le uniche tecniche efficaci contro di lui sono quelle mortali, quindi devo fare attenzione. Se muore senza che scopriamo nulla su di lui potrebbe essere un bel problema.'_

"Perché non ti arrendi e basta?!" Naruto gridò, sperando di ragionare con Toraku. "È chiaro che nessuna delle tue tecniche funziona su di me! Dimmi cosa tu e i tuoi amici volete da Konoha!"

Toraku lo guardò divertito.

"E perché dovrei farlo? Sarebbe come ammettere che tu sei più forte di me! Ci sono solo tre persone che possono affermarlo, e mi rifiuto di lasciar crescere ancora quel numero! Inoltre... né io, né i miei compagni abbiamo nulla contro Konoha."

"Allora dimmi chi vi ha mandati a uccidere la Nonna Tsunade! C'è forse un altra nazione che vuole iniziare una guerra o qualcosa del genere? Non indossi nessun coprifronte, tuttavia hai ovviamente le abilità di uno shinobi!"

Toraku roteò gli occhi, cominciando annoiarsi di quel discorso. "Non mi piace mentire, sai? I miei genitori e la nostra altra compagna ricevettero una missione dall'Hokage, e 'l'attentato alla sua vita' era semplicemente uno scherzo che hanno insistito per fargli. Ora smetti di preoccuparti di cose del genere, questo combattimento è molto più interessante, e sarebbe un vero peccato fermarlo proprio ora!" Assunse una posizione difensiva mentre Naruto lo guardava incredulo.

"E ti aspetti davvero che io creda ad una storia del genere?" Domandò alzando un sopracciglio.

_'Tutta quella storia mi suona come una bugia da quattro soldi, ma sembrava essere sincero, e il chakra che scorre in lui, non ha variato nemmeno per un attimo... o stava dicendo la verità, o è il miglior bugiardo che abbia mai visto.'_

Toraku rise. "Bene... credi a ciò che vuoi; non mi importa, fino a quando continuerai a combattere. Immagino di dover iniziare a fare sul serio se non voglio finire ferito e ammaccato ovunque, ma non preoccuparti; non ho alcuna intenzione di uccidere te o il tuo 'ospite'."

Si morse il pollice, ed eseguì i sigilli con le mani necessari per la tecnica prima di sbattere i propri palmi nel terreno.

"Tecnica del richiamo!"

Una spessa coltre di fumo si propagò dalle sue mani, comprendo il campo di battaglia quasi interamente. Quando si dissipò, la sua evocazione divenne visibile. Una grossa tigre stava seduta di fianco al suo evocatore, i suoi chiari occhi dorati osservavano Naruto con interesse.

"Fratello-Toraku... Non dirmi che ti serve il mio aiuto per sconfiggere questo piccolo rospo." Disse la tigre, rivelando il suo essere femmina. Il suo tono di voce era provocatorio, e Naruto sentì il proprio sangue ribollire anche se solo di poco nel vedere Toraku ridacchiare al commento della sua nuova compagna.

"No, sorella-Miyu, non ce n'è bisogno. Ho solo bisogno che tieni sotto controllo l'equilibrio dell'energia naturale mentre entro in modalità eremitica. Non voglio che l'ambiente qui intorno muoia."

La tigre si voltò nuovamente verso Naruto. Il suo muso felino sembrava vagamente soddisfatto, e ciò non fece altro che Naruto molto perplesso per ciò che stava per accadere, specialmente a causa dello scambio di parole avvenuto tra Toraku e la tigre.

_'Ha detto di voler entrare in modalità eremitica?'_ Naruto si chiese, una goccia di sudore gli colò giù dalla fronte. Se aveva sentito bene, tutto stava per diventare molto più complicato.

Miyu scosse a destra e a sinistra la sua coda, sorpresa dall'aspetto di Naruto. "Quindi... quello sarebbe il figlio di Minato e Kushina, quello di cui Tsushika e Shiku parlano sempre."

Naruto si irrigidì non appena sentì i nomi dei suoi genitori, e guardò con attenzione l'animale evocato.

"Sì, è proprio lui." Toraku rispose, sorridendo in direzione di Naruto.

Miyu scosse la testa in disapprovazione, chiudendo i propri occhi e stendendosi sul terreno iniziando a meditare. "Ed ora tu stai cercando di scoprire chi tra voi due è il migliore? Fratello-Toraku sei così impaziente... anche se, hai preso da me, suppongo."

Toraku attese alcuni secondi preziosi per assicurarsi che lei stesse tenendo sotto controllo il chakra naturale, e fece cenno alla sua altra copia di venire lì ed iniziare a meditare di fianco alla tigre. Cominciò poi a saltellare da un piede all'altro, continuando in quel modo fino al quinto saltello, degli spessi contorni neri apparirono intorno ai suoi occhi, simili a quelli della modalità eremitica di Naruto. Tuttavia, i suoi occhi da grigi diventarono di colore azzurro chiaro, e le sue orecchie si fecero più pronunciate, si spostarono più in alto e assunsero un aspetto più irsuto e felino. Infine, una lunga coda tigrata fu visibile da dietro le sue gambe, muovendosi avanti e indietro in maniera simile a quella del suo animale evocato.

"Ma che diavolo?" Naruto esclamò, puntando un dito accusatore al suo avversario. "Come fai ad essere un eremita anche tu? E come puoi accumulare l'energia naturale in movimento?" Stava cercando di pensare il più in fretta possibile; quella battaglia era appena diventata molto più pericolosa se il suo avversario poteva usare la modalità eremitica esattamente come faceva lui, senza però lo svantaggio di dover restare seduto per accumulare l'energia.

Toraku sorrise con sicurezza, prima di sparire dalla sua vista. Riapparì immediatamente di fronte al biondo, e con un duro pugno all'addome, mandò Naruto in ginocchio a boccheggiare in cerca d'aria, facendogli sputare un misto di saliva e sangue.

Prendendo vantaggio dalla situazione, Toraku continuò con la sua offensiva, rilasciando una scarica di veloci calci e pugni, prima di lanciare il biondo in aria e formare rapidamente dei sigilli con le mani.

"Arte del Vento: Bomba ad alta pressione!" Un proiettile di aria concentrata venne sparato dalla bocca di Toraku, colpendo Naruto alla spalla, causandogli non solo un grande dolore, ma spinse anche il suo corpo a girare su se stesso a mezz'aria. Il biondo riuscì ad evocare un clone perché lo afferrasse, aiutandolo a rallentare la sua caduta sul terreno. Il clone scomparì a causa degli ingenti danni, ma almeno riuscì ad ammorbidire la caduta di Naruto.

Il biondo cancellò un altro dei cloni che aveva precedentemente lasciato più indietro, lasciando che la scarica di energia naturale curasse le sue ferite ancora più velocemente del solito, lasciando così solo un altro clone ad accumulare chakra.

"Il Senjutsu delle tigri è differente da quello dei rospi." Toraku spiegò, continuando a saltellare da un piede all'altro, mantenendo i muscoli caldi. "Se il tuo accresce tutte le tue capacità, dal tempo di reazione alla resistenza ai danni, senza tralasciare la tua forza e la tua sopportazione della fatica, il mio si concentra su velocità e potenza, rendendo quindi il Senjutsu dei rospi più equilibrato, se vogliamo vederla in questo modo. Ci sono altre differenze, ma spiegartele non sarebbe divertente e abbiamo già sprecato molto del tempo di questo combattimento in chiacchiere."

Naruto saltò all'indietro nel tentativo di riprendersi, oltre che a mettere un po' più di spazio tra sé e Toraku, ma quest'ultimo superò la distanza tra loro molto più in fretta di quanto Naruto avesse anticipato. Il ragazzo dai capelli tigrati sferrò un calcio a mezzaluna, ma Naruto riuscì ad evitarlo all'ultimo secondo. Tuttavia, l'estensione del colpo dovuta all'energia naturale lo colpì alla mascella, sollevandolo da terra.

Naruto evocò altri due cloni per aiutarlo nel combattimento, dato che ormai era ovvio che non sapeva neanche la metà delle cose che credeva di sapere sul suo avversario.

Il clone alla sua sinistra cercò di colpire Toraku con un calcio laterale, mentre aiutava con la sua mano destra Naruto a formare un Rasengan, l'altra copia invece afferrò la gamba ancora estesa di Toraku, e lo scaraventò direttamente in fronte a Naruto per accrescere i danni che il Rasengan avrebbe provocato.

Tuttavia, Toraku riuscì a piegarsi di lato e schivare l'attacco, e così il Rasengan di Naruto finì per colpire in pieno uno dei suoi cloni, il quale scomparì immediatamente. Prima di impattare col terreno, Toraku fece appoggio sulle proprie mani per calciare Naruto allo stomaco, spendendolo con forza contro il suo altro clone che lo aveva aiutato ad attaccare.

Naruto riuscì a controllare la caduta prima di colpire il terreno, rimanendo su un ginocchio, stringendosi l'addome dato che il dolore per il calcio di Toraku cominciava a farsi sentire. Dall'altra parte del campo di battaglia, Toraku continuava a saltellare, un'espressione soddisfatta abbelliva il suo viso.

_'Dannazione... questo tizio è troppo veloce!'_ Naruto pensò, cercando di formulare una strategia. _'Da cosa riesco a capire, riesce ad accumulare chakra eremitico fino a che non smette di muoversi, mettendomi quindi in svantaggio. Ho un limite di 16 minuti se includo anche il chakra eremitico del mio ultimo clone, quindi significa che posso resistere per quel tempo al massimo, fino a quando non arriveranno i rinforzi! Ma devo cercare di sconfiggerlo da solo, così da non mettere in pericolo gli altri!'_

Naruto si concentrò ed entrò nei meandri della sua mente, nel giro di pochi secondi fu di fronte a Kurama.

"Mi serve il tuo chakra!" Esclamò, chiudendo le mani a pugno. "La velocità che il tuo chakra mi dona è l'unica cosa che può battere la sua!"

Ma il Kyubi, solitamente avvezzo a mostrare il suo potere, non sembrava troppo propenso a quell'idea, muovendosi da una zampa all'altra con nervosismo.

"**Non posso farlo, Naruto. Se tu dovessi usare il mio chakra ora, sarebbe la fine per entrambi!"**

Gli occhi di Naruto si spalancarono per lo shock. Kurama non si era mai innervosito così tanto con un avversario, a prescindere da quanto la situazione potesse sembrare terribile. Ma nel vederlo così spaventato... qualcosa non quadrava.

Kurama riprese il controllo dopo quel piccolo sfogo, e ringhiò in frustrazione.

"**L'evocazione di quel ragazzo conferma i miei sospetti. C'è qualcosa dentro di lui, simile a ciò che sono io dentro di te, ed è molto potente e mortale... sia per te, sia per me. Rimarrò tranquillo fino a quando il mio potere non sarà assolutamente necessario, quindi cerca di farcela senza il mio aiuto."**

A Naruto non piaceva, ma accettò il fatto che se Kurama pensava fosse meglio per lui di rimanere fuori dallo scontro, era la cosa migliore da fare. Doveva semplicemente pensare ad un modo di sconfiggere Toraku senza usare il chakra della volpe.

_'Significa che prenderlo di sorpresa è la mia unica opzione valida...'_ Naruto valutò, pensando a vari scenari per avere la meglio sul suo avversario. _'Penso di conoscere un modo... proprio come ho fatto con Nagato. Se ha funzionato su qualcuno come lui, funzionerà sicuramente anche su questo tizio. Devo anche assicurarmi di togliere di mezzo quel clone e quel gatto troppo cresciuto. Una volta spariti loro, la sua tecnica dovrebbe finire. Dopo tutto, perché avrebbe dovuto evocarli altrimenti?'_

Di nuovo nel mondo al di fuori della sua mente, Naruto creò tre nuovi cloni, due dei quali cominciarono a formare il Rasenrengan nella mani del terzo, per poi aiutare l'originale a formare la sua tecnica speciale.

"Arte del Vento: Rasenshuriken!" Gridò l'Uzumaki, alzando la tecnica devastante sopra la propria testa.

La concentrazione di Toraku fu interrotta per alcuni momenti, mentre guardava con stupore e ammirazione la tecnica, i suoi occhi fissi sul chakra vorticoso che girava nella mano di Naruto.

La sua completa attenzione ritornò quando due dei cloni di Naruto lanciarono per terra delle bombe fumogene, il Rasenshuriken sfrecciò verso Toraku uscendo dal fumo.

"Una tecnica impressionante, ma la tua traiettoria d'attacco è fin troppo prevedibile." Toraku disse, facendo una smorfia mentre lo shuriken di chakra sfrecciava verso di lui. "Appena iniziavo a pensare che sarebbe stata una battaglia divertente, tu mi deludi!"

Saltò alto nel cielo, evitando l'attacco, prima di rendersi conto che forse aveva parlato troppo presto, dato che un altro Rasenshuriken sbucò dal fumo, questa volta diretto verso Miyu ed il suo clone, i quali rimanevano seduti immobili a meditare.

Per completare l'assalto, Naruto si era fatto lanciare dai suoi cloni verso l'eremita delle tigri, il Rasenrengan in mano, pronto a colpire. Toraku aveva raggiunto l'apice del salto, e non avrebbe potuto evitare di essere colpito, sia che si fosse scambiato col suo clone rimasto a terra, sia che non l'avesse fatto.

"Miyu, vattene finché puoi, e non preoccuparti per me! Passerò allo stadio finale!" Toraku gridò alla sua compagna felina, la quale finalmente spezzò la propria concentrazione, e aprì gli occhi. Nel vedere il vortice mortale di chakra roteare verso di lei, sentì il suo corpo paralizzarsi dalla paura, non riuscendo più a muoversi.

Toraku cancellò il clone che stava di fianco al suo animale evocato, il chakra naturale che aveva accumulato riempì Toraku con un quantitativo incredibile di energia. Il ragazzo cacciò un urlo bestiale, molto simile al ruggito di una tigre, e con un incredibile sfoggio di potenza, riuscì ad afferrare Naruto e rilanciarlo indietro verso i suoi cloni. Creò poi velocemente un altro clone di sé stesso, e lo usò per scagliarsi tra Miyu ed il Rasenshuriken, usando il proprio corpo come uno scudo per proteggerla.

L'attacco colpì, e l'enorme sfera di chakra esplose sul campo di battaglia, riempiendo la radura di polvere e detriti. All'inizio Naruto era sotto shock, cercando di capire ciò che era successo, ma presto il suo stupore si tramutò in meraviglia nel percepire il chakra sia della tigre, sia di Toraku.

Quest'ultimo apparì dalla nube di polvere, coperto da testa a piedi da tagli e sfregi, molto sangue colava dalle ferite. I suoi vestiti erano ridotti quasi completamente a brandelli, mentre la sua cappa era volata nella vicina boscaglia. Ma ciò che stupì Naruto più di ogni altra cosa, non era la condizione relativamente illesa del suo avversario, bensì la sfera di chakra rotante nella sua mano. Non vi erano dubbi.

Era un Rasengan.

"Senpō: Chōōdama Rasengan!" Gridò, la sfera nella sua mano crebbe fino a raggiungere i dieci metri di diametro. Toraku guardò nella sua mano, poi verso Miyu, la quale annuì in apprezzamento per il suo sacrificio, prima di scomparire in una nuvola di fumo.

Toraku riportò la propria attenzione a Naruto, e lo sguardo nei suoi occhi non mostrava altro se non sicurezza di sé. Cominciò a correre verso l'Uzumaki, il quale era paralizzato dallo stupore.

_'C-come può utilizzare il Rasengan? Il maestro Kakashi e io siamo le uniche persone ancora in vita a sapere come usare quella tecnica!'_

Nella testa di Naruto, i pensieri si rincorrevano all'impazzata, disperatamente alla ricerca di una soluzione. Provò per l'ennesima volta ad usare il chakra di Kurama, ma si sentì fermare dal demone, sapendo che non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorare la sua situazione. Senza più alternative, Naruto sentì i suoi piedi come bloccarsi nel terreno, rendendolo immobile. Non riusciva ad immaginare come quella situazione potesse peggiorare, ma in un crudele gioco del destino, peggiorò ancora. Naruto aveva sperato di non trovarsi mai di fronte ad una situazione come quella che aveva davanti agli occhi, e maledì sé stesso ancora e ancora sentendosi incapace di fermarla.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Hinata era arrivata sul campo di battaglia all'ultimo secondo, e in un disperato tentativo di salvarlo, si era gettata tra Naruto e Toraku, attivando la sua tecnica difensiva più potente, la tecnica difensiva delle 64 chiusure. Non era la tecnica più adatta per quella situazione, ma era il massimo che lei potesse fare.

Hinata era perfettamente conscia del fatto che mettersi sulla traiettoria di un attacco del genere non avrebbe fatto molto per bloccarlo, ma sperava che così facendo avrebbe dato a Naruto abbastanza tempo per schivare l'attacco e mettersi al sicuro. Avrebbe significato una fine orribile per lei, ma se così facendo avessee risparmiato la vita della persona che lei amava di più al mondo, lo avrebbe fatto ancora migliaia di volte. L'aveva già fatto una volta, e aveva accettato il fatto che sarebbe potuto succedere di nuovo. Il suo unico rimpianto era che sembrasse che il destino la stesse prendendo in giro, dandole un assaggio della vera felicità prima di cancellarla per sempre da questo mondo.

_'Maledizione! Non riesco a...'_ Toraku gridò nella propria testa. Il suo viso contrito in una smorfia di orrore. Questo non era ciò che voleva; non era questo ciò che sarebbe dovuto succedere...

Hinata si concesse un ultimo sguardo agli occhi di Naruto, sentendosi incredibilmente calma mentre gli occhi celesti di lui incontravano i suoi. Il tempo sembrò rallentare e quel frammento di secondo parve durare per sempre. Gli occhi di lui gridavano a quelli di lei, cercando disperatamente di fermare ciò che stava succedendo, e lei si sentì felice e triste nello stesso istante. Non avrebbe mai più potuto vederlo, mai più prenderlo per mano, mai più ridere e sorridere con lui... I suoi occhi si fecero umidi di lacrime, ma si concesse un po' di felicità al pensiero che il suo ultimo pensiero in quel mondo sarebbe stato per Naruto. Per lei, quello era abbastanza.

Il gigantesco Rasengan si scontrò con la sua piccola cupola protettiva, cominciando a disintegrarla come se nemmeno esistesse. I due chakra cominciarono a reagire violentemente tra loro, creando un clamore assordante che scosse la terra stessa sotto di esso. Attraverso tutto quel rumore e quello spostamento d'aria, Naruto riuscì comunque a sentire una voce chiamarlo e raggiungere con facilità le sue orecchie.

"Ti amo... Naruto-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>Nota dell'autore.<strong>

Ed ecco a voi la versione riveduta e corretta del capitolo 3, che è anche il primo scontro che io abbia mai scritto. Sono molto soddisfatto di come è venuto fuori, non è una battaglia mozzafiato, ed il livello di potere che i personaggi utilizzano impallidisce rispetto a quello che Naruto e soci hanno utilizzato negli ultimi scontri della guerra, ma io mi reputo soddisfatto lo stesso.


	4. Mezze verità

Capitolo 4 – Mezze verità

**Scegliere le parole e il tono giusti con cui pronunciarle può fare la differenza.**

Una fragorosa esplosione rimbombò nella radura non appena le tecniche di Hinata e di Toraku si scontrarono, coprendo l'intera area con una fitta nuvola di polvere, che si diradò tanto rapidamente quanto era comparsa.

Hinata aveva gli occhi chiusi da un bel po', in attesa del dolore atroce prima di essere uccisa, ma il tempo passava e non succedeva niente. All'inizio probabilmente aveva pensato che per qualche miracolo non era stata colpita, ma un'onda di paura la sommerse quando iniziò a chiedersi se fosse già successo e il suo spirito fosse già trapassato.

Sbirciò da un occhio, prima di spalancarli entrambi e vedere Naruto in piedi davanti a lei, che la fissava con una tale intensità che avrebbe potuto guardare attraverso di lei. Il suo sguardo era di pura incredulità, ma scomparve in un attimo, per lasciare il posto a gioia pura.

In un primo momento, Hinata credette stupidamente di essere solo uno spirito, rimasto sulla Terra per qualche ragione sconosciuta, ma più il biondo la fissava, più diventava chiaro come stesse guardando _lei_, e non _attraverso _di lei. La ragazza si mise una mano sul viso, e dopo un'ispezione più approfondita, fu scioccata di scoprire di essere ancora viva e di stare bene.

Sembrava che Naruto capisse perfettamente quello che la ragazza stava pensando, perché in un attimo le sue braccia la cinsero in un forte abbraccio.

"Pensavo… Pensavo che fossi morta… un'altra volta..." Naruto riuscì a dire a stento, il respiro gli pizzicava la gola. "Non so cosa sia appena successo, ma non voglio che tu faccia _mai _più qualcosa del genere!" Le parole di Naruto suonavano come un rimprovero, ma Hinata poteva vederlo sorridere, e si sciolse tra le sue braccia, anche se trovò un po' difficile rimanere cosciente in quel momento.

Sentiva che i suoi occhi si stavano riempiendo di lacrime rendendosi conto che non avrebbe dovuto lasciare Naruto; ma quel momento stava per essere spezzato da un Toraku _molto _seccato.

"Stupida, stupida ragazza!" urlò, battendo i piedi per terra proprio come avrebbe fatto un bambino viziato che non ottiene quello che vuole. "Dimmi un po' perché hai dovuto metterti in mezzo e rischiare di essere uccisa? Tutto per quell'idiota! Non avevo in mente nemmeno di toccarlo, sarei stato soddisfatto di vederlo impaurito, e mi sarei fermato prima che la tecnica lo colpisse. Ma per causa tua, siete quasi morti entrambi!"

Iniziò a camminare in fretta a grandi passi per la radura, lasciando terminare la modalità Eremitica e riponendo un kunai a tre punte in uno dei suoi borselli per le armi. Una volta arrivato abbastanza vicino, ignorando del tutto la loro intimità, Toraku diede un sonoro ceffone dietro alla testa di Hinata, si trattava più di un gesto di rabbia che violento, volto a farle male. Hinata si piegò sulle ginocchia, sfregando il punto che le faceva male dove le stava crescendo rapidamente un grosso bernoccolo.

"Ahi…fa, fa male…" mormorò lei, sfiorandosi la parte colpita.

"Ti fa molto male? E allora essere colpiti da un Rasengan di 10 metri di diametro!? Come pensi che si sarebbe sentito Naruto se tu fossi morta per proteggerlo? Non c'è mai stato nessuno a cui tenevi che sia morto? Morto perché stava cercando di proteggerti?"

La sua voce non aveva più il tono arrabbiato, e si era fatta terribilmente seria. Lui abbassò lo sguardo, fissando le sue stesse mani.

"Ti senti come se fossi tu quello che li ha uccisi… con le tue stesse mani." Fece un grosso sospiro, mentre il suo sguardo si incontrò con quello di Hinata per un attimo. In quel momento, Hinata distinse grande sofferenza e dolore negli occhi di Toraku, che evaporarono non appena si accorse che lei lo stava fissando.

"Ritenetevi fortunati del fatto che sia riuscito a gettare un kunai abbastanza lontano da teletrasportare me e l'attacco ad una distanza di sicurezza. La prossima volta che decidete di fare qualcosa di tanto stupido, potreste non essere così fortunati."

Naruto era stato zitto durante l'intera discussione, sorpreso dallo strano comportamento di Toraku. Il suo cervello iniziava lentamente a digerire le informazioni davanti a lui, che il suo nemico aveva appena colpito Hinata e questo lo faceva arrabbiare. In fretta arrivò di fronte a Toraku, con gli occhi infuocati.

"Non _osare _colpirla un'altra volta, o giuro che ti uccido!" ringhiò.

Toraku, nonostante la situazione, rivolse al suo avversario un sorriso compiaciuto, convinto di essere uscito vincitore dal loro piccolo combattimento. "Già, ho visto come si stava risolvendo bene per te… se non avessi usato la tecnica del Dio del Fulmine Volante, sareste morti _entrambi_. Se non fossi stato in modalità Eremitica completa, non sarei stato in grado di eseguire quella tecnica in tempo!"

'_Ero così vicino a infrangere la promessa… Devo stare più attento d'ora in avanti…'_ Toraku pensò tra sé e sé, e il sorriso sparì dal suo volto.

Le cose si erano fatte così strane, che i tre ragazzi non avevano nemmeno notato l'arrivo di un piccolo gruppo di adulti, che ora li circondavano. Kakashi e Mitzuru erano lì, decisamente contrariati, ma erano Shiku e Tsushika che sembravano pronti a uccidere il proprio figlio, con i volti paonazzi.

"TORAKU!" urlarono all'unisono, rendendo infine nota la loro presenza. Toraku si gelò, e lentamente si girò per affrontare i genitori.

"Uh… sssì?" chiese in un sussurro, cercando di apparire il più innocente possibile. Il suo volto era pieno di paura, ed era diventato bianco come un lenzuolo. E aveva ragione ad avere paura, perché entrambi i genitori lanciarono gli diedero un pugno sul cranio, in maniera molto simile a come lui aveva fatto con Hinata poco prima. Toraku si accovacciò subito, massaggiandosi la testa che in fretta stava diventando dolorante mentre cercava di trattenere le lacrime che i suoi occhi erano sul punto di versare.

"Come hai osato colpire una kunoichi del tuo stesso villaggio! Scusati immediatamente!" lo rimproverò Shiku, senza preoccuparsi che tutti quanti stavano a sentire.

"Cosa hai fatto con quei due chūnin che controllavano il cancello?" aggiunse Tsushika, mettendo le mani sui fianchi. "Prima ti butti in un combattimento con loro, e ora anche con Naruto? Ma cosa diavolo pensavi di fare?"

Toraku sbuffò per spostare una ciocca di capelli ribelle via dal suo viso, rivolgendo ai genitori il miglior sguardo "innocente" che riusciva a sfoggiare. "Non è colpa mia! Mi sono stufato quando papà stava facendo rapporto, e volevo spiegare cosa è successo a quelle due guardie, così le ho portate fuori in modo da poter parlare in privato. Ma mi sono imbattuto in questa ragazza qui, e anche in Naruto, loro due hanno voluto sapere cosa avevo fatto con i loro amici. Prima che potessi anche solo spiegare cosa era successo, Naruto mi ha attaccato e sfidato in combattimento! Sarebbe stato scortese da parte mia rifiutare, così ho accettato la sua richiesta. Ci siamo spostati qui fuori dal villaggio per essere sicuri che nessuno si facesse del male, è questo ciò che conta… giusto?"

"Colpa mia!?" ringhiò Naruto, facendo per andare verso Toraku prima che Kakashi lo fermasse. "Stai mentendo stronzo, sei stato _tu _a voler combattere!"

"Sì, io volevo combattere, ma tu sei quello che l'ha proposto." Ribatté Toraku, compiaciuto.

Shiku guardò nella direzione di Naruto, e poi di nuovo verso il figlio. "Sono d'accordo con lui. Ti conosco molto bene, moccioso. Dovevi proprio andare in cerca di guai, e nel momento in cui li hai trovati, hai colto l'occasione senza pensare alle ripercussioni delle tue azioni. Dovresti vergognarti."

"Qualcuno è un po' permaloso stasera…" borbottò Toraku, mentre continuava a massaggiarsi la testa dolorante.

"Cos'hai detto?" disse a voce alta il padre, in tono grave e pericoloso. Toraku colse al volo, e prontamente chiuse il becco.

Durante l'intera discussione, Tsushika aveva guardato Naruto, studiando con attenzione il ragazzo dato che la somiglianza con i suoi genitori la colpiva con tutta la sua forza. Era come vedere Kushina con i capelli biondi a punta; sentiva la tristezza sovrastarla nuovamente, anche se questa volta era per Naruto. Sentì un grande senso di pietà inondarla nell'immaginare quanto doveva essersi sentito solo a crescere senza entrambi i genitori. Voleva correre ad abbracciarlo, voleva dirgli chi era lei e che tutto sarebbe andato bene, ma la devozione alla sua missione la trattenne. Molto probabilmente c'erano persone che non avevano bisogno di sapere lo scopo della loro missione, o almeno, non ancora, e così Tsushika a malincuore tenne la bocca chiusa. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare qualche giorno per parlare con Tsunade che era il nuovo Hokage, ma Tsushika avrebbe aspettato il tempo necessario per incontrarla, e chiedere di poter rivelare la verità a Naruto. Lui meritava di sapere.

Shiku e Toraku percepirono il cambiamento d'umore della donna e capendo che era dovuto al fatto che aveva visto Naruto per la prima volta, iniziarono a studiare il ragazzo più attentamente. Toraku alzò le spalle, dato che aveva già "fatto la conoscenza" del ragazzo, ma la reazione di Shiku fu molto diversa dalle altre.

"Ma guardalo…" pensò lui, accennando un sorriso, "Assomiglia così tanto al padre, tuttavia vedo chiaramente la madre in quel suo viso… mi dà quasi i brividi. Eppure, non posso fare altro che sperare che sia un po' diverso da loro e se ha anche ereditato il tic di Kushina, potrei proprio diventare pazzo!"

E in tutto ciò, Naruto era disperatamente perso. Il suo sguardo balzava frenetico da una persona all'altra, nella speranza di dare un senso alla situazione. Le persone che erano arrivate sembravano conoscere Toraku, quasi come se fossero la sua famiglia o qualcosa di simile. Addirittura Kakashi sembrava tranquillo in quel contesto, svogliato con le mani in tasca. Forse la storia che Toraku gli aveva raccontato prima era… vera?

"Kakashi-sensei, cosa sta succedendo?!" chiese infine Naruto, non più in grado di sopportare di non essere al corrente delle cose. "Allora, chi sono queste persone, e come fa questo ragazzo a sapere come usare il Rasengan e il Senjutsu come me?"

Kakashi si strofinò le tempie, cercando di trovare un modo di parlare a Naruto senza che lui… reagisse male.

"Uh… beh, Naruto, vedi… loro sono… mmm… si chiamano…"

"Siamo vecchi amici dei tuoi genitori, Naruto." Lo interruppe Shiku, arrivando in soccorso. "E' stato lui a insegnarmi come usare il Rasengan, e in seguito ho trasmesso la tecnica al mio stupido figlio, Toraku." E diede delle pacche forti sulla schiena del figlio, facendolo inciampare in avanti.

"Lei è mia moglie Tsushika, e questa giovane donna qui è Mitzuru Uchiha." Continuò, indicando la donna leggermente più lontano.

Tsushika fece un inchino gentile, rivolgendo a Naruto un sorriso smagliante. "E' davvero un piacere conoscerti, Naruto. Io e tua madre eravamo buone amiche, e ho aiutato tuo padre a sviluppare diverse tecniche, compresa quella che hai visto usare da Toraku." Per dimostrare quello di cui stava parlando, Tsushika strappò dalla tasca del figlio un kunai a tre punte, mostrandolo a Naruto perché vedesse il sigillo iscritto su di esso.

Se prima Naruto era confuso, era incredibile persino che fosse ancora in piedi a questo punto. Queste persone… conoscevano i suoi genitori? Erano _amici _dei suoi genitori? Il cervello pulsava, nel chiedersi dove fossero state queste persone per così tanti anni, e perché erano appena arrivati dal nulla. A peggiorare le cose…

Il suo sguardo lampeggiò verso Mitzuru, osservandola attentamente. C'era un altro membro del clan Uchiha? Se se n'erano andati dal villaggio da così tanto tempo, magari lei non sapeva tutto quello che era successo al resto del clan? Naruto rabbrividì; non poteva far altro che preoccuparsi di come lei avrebbe potuto prendere la notizia, dato che aveva qualcosa nello sguardo che aveva spesso visto in quello di Sasuke.

Kakashi notò il corpo di Naruto irrigidirsi al suono del nome di Mitzuru e la sua testa iniziò a frullare. Se non agiva in fretta, la naturale curiosità di Naruto avrebbe potuto fare un disastro in quella situazione. Doveva trovare un modo di dare una risposta soddisfacente alle domande di Naruto senza rivelare la verità sugli Uchiha a Mitzuru, come anche tenere la missione di Tsushika e Shiku nascosta finché Tsunade non avesse ricevuto rapporto di essa.

"Naruto, loro quattro sono shinobi di Konoha che hanno partecipato ad una missione durata un bel po' di tempo, più di 17 anni in effetti, che li ha tenuti completamente isolati da tutto ciò che è successo in questi anni. Non erano a conoscenza di cosa era accaduto al Quarto Hokage, e così il loro "scherzetto" di assassinarlo è stato niente di più di quello; il loro modo di salutare il loro vecchio amico. Avevo appena finito di spiegar loro la situazione quando ci accorgemmo che il loro figlio Toraku era scomparso. Hinata irruppe pochi minuti dopo, e ci informò che tu e un ragazzo di nome Toraku stavate combattendo in uno dei campi di allenamento; così lo abbiamo rintracciato per trovare anche te qui. So che probabilmente avrai un sacco di domande…"

"E certo che ne ho!" grugnì forte Naruto, incrociando le braccia. "Devi darmi un bel po' di spiegazioni, Kakashi-sensei!"

Il jōnin fece cenno di sì con il capo, facendo un respiro profondo. "Lo so, Naruto. Ci sarà tempo più tardi per questo. Adesso dobbiamo…"

"Più tardi un corno!" lo interruppe Naruto, arrabbiandosi sempre di più. "Penso di avere il diritto di sapere perché queste persone conoscevano i miei genitori, e se quella donna sa cosa è successo a Sasuke e al resto del clan!"

Kakashi rabbrividì. Naruto non avrebbe dovuto dire quelle cose, anche se la sua rabbia era giustificata. Il copia ninja poté percepire l'aura attorno a Mitzuru cambiare drasticamente. Con calma, si avvicinò al gruppo, con uno sguardo privo di emozione.

"Come stavo dicendo," disse Toraku a voce alta, "ero solo curioso di vedere quanto era forte il figlio del Quarto Hokage, e ho…"

"Cosa volevi dire con 'il resto del mio clan'?" Lo interruppe Mitzuru, a bassa voce. "Scegli le parole con attenzione."

Naruto iniziò a sudare, spaventato dal tono della donna. Per fortuna, prima che potesse firmare la sua condanna, Kakashi parlò per primo.

"Come ben sai, Mitzuru, il secondo Hokage ha dato al clan Uchiha l'autorità di polizia speciale del villaggio, in segno di buona fede."

Mitzuru con un cenno del capo e senza dire una parola gli fece segno di continuare.

"Tuttavia, c'era chi pensava che in realtà fosse un modo di tenere sotto controllo il clan e limitare le loro azioni all'interno del villaggio. Questa sensazione cresceva con il passare del tempo, al punto che alla fine il clan valutò l'opportunità di attuare un colpo di stato per prendere in mano il governo del villaggio."

L'Uchiha rimase ancora una volta in silenzio, ma Naruto notò il suo corpo irrigidirsi leggermente, prima di rilassarsi di nuovo.

"Per proteggere il villaggio, uno degli anziani del concilio, Danzō Shimura, ordinò l'esecuzione dell'intero clan, anche se contro il volere del Terzo Hokage. Hiruzen-san aveva sperato di risolvere il problema in maniera diplomatica, ma tutti gli sforzi non erano serviti, e infine gli altri anziani sono stati d'accordo con il piano di Danzō e hanno accettato la sua linea d'azione. Hanno usato un altro membro del clan, Itachi Uchica, per tenere d'occhio il clan per i mesi precedenti alla decisione finale di iniziare la rivolta, ed è stato lui quello a cui è stato ordinato di uccidere il suo clan, cosa che lui fece."

Lo sguardo di Mitzuru si indurì e le mani iniziarono a piegarsi su se stesse, formando dei pugni. Ad ogni modo, Kakashi non poteva a fermarsi. Lei doveva sentire tutto questo.

"Itachi amava il suo villaggio, così accettò la missione e uccise tutti gli Uchiha, tranne uno. Non riusciva a uccidere suo fratello minore, Sasuke, e lo lasciò in vita in modo che un giorno lui avrebbe potuto seguire Itachi stesso e vendicare il clan. Da poco si è scoperto che lui venne aiutato nella missione da un uomo mascherato che sosteneva di essere Madara Uchiha, il capo del clan nel periodo del Primo Hokage. Fu lui ad aiutare Itachi a ottenere il Mangekuō Sharingan e fu sempre lui ad assisterlo durante la missione. A Sasuke fu fatto credere che Itachi avesse ucciso il clan a sangue freddo, nascondendogli la verità nella speranza di tenerlo lontano dall'incolpare il villaggio. Questo ha prodotto l'effetto contrario quando Madara rivelò a Sasuke i reali motivi per cui Itachi aveva sterminato il clan. Sasuke iniziò così ad odiare il villaggio e a cercare vendetta per il fratello. Fino a quando non sei tornata al villaggio, si pensava che lui fosse l'ultimo membro del clan Uchiha, dato che non si può più accertare l'identità di 'Madara'".

Naruto abbassò la testa, si guardò le mani stringersi nei pugni.

"Non so quante volte ho cercato di convincere Sasuke a tornare, a lasciare da parte tutto quell'odio che provava per il villaggio. Non mi ha mai ascoltato, e infine, durante la guerra, abbiamo dovuto combattere. Se ne andò prima che potessimo sistemare le cose, e io sono stato lasciato a combattere il finto Madara. È stato il combattimento più difficile che ho mai avuto, ma alla fine sono riuscito a sconfiggerlo. Si tolse la vita prima che potessimo scoprire chi fosse in realtà, così ora non ho la più pallida idea di come ritrovare Sasuke. Non mi importa se ci impiegherò un migliaio di anni, porterò Sasuke indietro! Non diventerò Hokage finché non l'avrò fatto!"

Gli occhi guizzavano di feroce determinazione, ma Mitzuru non aveva nemmeno fatto caso a lui, indirizzando il suo sguardo verso Kakashi.

"Chi era il capo del clan mentre progettavano il colpo di stato?" chiese lei, con un tono cupo.

"Uchiha Fugaku, marito di Uchiha Mikoto e padre di Itachi e Sasuke."

Mitzuru abbassò la testa, per nascondere il volto dallo sguardo degli altri.

"C'era da aspettarselo…" mormorò tra sé e sé, quasi troppo piano per farsi sentire da chiunque. "Una volta che Minato e Kushina non c'erano più, non c'era niente e nessuno a fermarlo…"

"Mitzuru?" intervenne Tsushika, non sapendo come confortare la sua amica. Mitzuru stava reagendo alla terribile notizia in maniera molto strana e lei non poteva fare altro che preoccuparsi.

"Anche Fugaku era a conoscenza della nostra missione…" rivelò Mitzuru, con grande sorpresa degli altri. "Anche se non sapeva tutti i dettagli che conosceva il Quarto."

Cadde il silenzio, e anche se Hinata e Naruto non avevano idea di cosa stavano parlando gli altri, potevano capire quanto fosse seria la questione e rimasero in silenzio.

"Un po' di mesi prima dell'inizio della nostra missione, Fugaku aveva già iniziato a organizzare un colpo di stato, ma i suoi piani vennero rivelati sia da me sia da Mikoto. Lei pensò che arrivare fino in fondo fosse un tradimento nei confronti di Kushina, e io lo feci perché…" si fermò per un breve istante, come se cercasse di ricordare. "…pensavo fosse la cosa giusta da fare."

"Fugaku non seppe mai niente di tutto questo, e aveva pensato di essere stato scoperto dagli ANBU. Anche Minato cercò di far ragionare Fugaku, e a differenza degli altri ci riuscì. Fugaku lasciò perdere i suoi piani, si convinse che avrebbe solo portato a inutili spargimenti di sangue del clan. Io venni inclusa nella missione come segno di buona fede tra loro, anche se all'inizio era stato chiesto a Jiraiya di andare al posto mio. Dopo che siamo andati via, e il Quarto è morto, Fugaku deve aver pensato che poteva continuare con il suo piano, ora che non c'era più nessuno a fermarlo. Una degna conclusione per molti di loro, penso."

Kakashi sentì un brivido freddo correre lungo la schiena. La voce di Mitzuru era piena di disprezzo, tuttavia non sembrava arrabbiata con nessuno se non con il clan.

"Co-cosa vuoi dire?" chiese Naruto. "Non ti fa impazzire quello che è successo al clan? E la tua famiglia?"

Mitzuru scosse la testa. "Gli unici che hanno colpa sono gli anziani del consiglio e Fugaku; odiare il villaggio ed i suoi abitanti per un crimine che non hanno commesso è da stupidi."

La ragazza digrignò i denti, cercando di calmarsi. "Non c'era nessun'altro nel clan che considerassi la mia famiglia tranne mio fratello e i miei genitori. Mio fratello è morto più di 20 anni fa, e quando sono morti anche i miei genitori… ho aperto gli occhi sul clan. Li odiavo per quanto erano diventati meschini e cattivi, dato che incolpavano dei loro problemi tutti quanti tranne se stessi."

"Perché? Come potevi odiare così tanto la tua famiglia?" insistette Naruto, che non riusciva a concepire una tale idea.

"Non sono obbligata a dirti niente." Rispose Mitzuru in maniera obiettiva, incrociando le braccia. "I miei sentimenti nei confronti del clan, comunque, non si estendono a chi è nato dopo che sono partita per la missione, o a chi era solo un bambino. Tutte quelle vite rovinate… se solo ci fossi stata…"

"Se tu ci fossi stata, probabilmente saresti stata tu a ricevere l'ordine di uccidere il clan." Rispose Kakashi. ""Danzō e il Concilio…"

"Li disprezzo, Kakashi. Non avrei mai accettato soluzione così barbarica al problema. Avrei fatto tutto il possibile per aiutare l'Hokage a sistemare le cose in maniera pacifica."

Fece un profondo sospiro, indietreggiando di qualche passo. "Sono parole vuote. Il passato è passato e non importa quanto uno lo desideri, non c'è niente che io possa fare per cambiarlo. L'unica cosa che posso fare adesso è informare Tsunade-sensei della nostra missione."

Kakashi fece cenno di sì con il capo. Era qualcosa che non poteva aspettare fino al suo ritorno; iniziò immediatamente a pensare ai membri del gruppo necessario per scortare Mitzuru al summit dei cinque Kage.

Nel frattempo, Shiku aveva cinto con il braccio Naruto, trascinandolo un po' distante dal gruppo.

"Naruto, prima hai parlato di una guerra. Potresti essere un po' più preciso?"

Naruto rimase a bocca aperta. Di certo erano stati via per un po' di tempo, ma Naruto era sicuro che avevano almeno sentito parlare di una guerra che aveva interessato l'_intero mondo shinobi. _Prima di poter rispondere, Kakashi si intromise un'altra volta, dato che non voleva che Naruto accidentalmente rivelasse di nuovo dei dettagli sensibili. Si prese il suo tempo per spiegare che tutto era successo durante la loro assenza, dai movimenti degli Akatsuki all'invasione dei Pain, fino all'incontro tra i kage e la guerra.

Infine Kakashi terminò il suo racconto, massaggiandosi la mascella ormai indolenzita. Shiku annuì con fare saggio, girandosi verso il villaggio.

"Torniamo alla torre dell'Hokage. Mitzuru può restare a casa nostra questa notte, se lo desidera." Fu più difficile del solito per lui formulare quelle parole. Si era perso così tante cose, che avrebbe dormito ben poco quella notte.

Kakashi scosse la testa. "Purtroppo la vostra casa è stata distrutta durante l'attacco dei Kyūbi, come anche quella di tuo… come anche la casa del Quarto. Per questa notte puoi stare nella residenza dell'Hokage; ci sono molte stanze per gli ospiti."

Si girò verso Naruto e Hinata. "Voi due potete andare a spiegare la situazione a Chōji e Shikamaru, e anche a Ino? Penso che abbiano bisogno di un chiarimento, tralasciando però cosa avete sentito riguardo al clan Uchiha, Hinata. Dovete tenervelo per voi."

Hinata annuì, ma non sembrava convinta. "C-certo, Kakashi-sensei, capisco… ma…ma."

"Ma cosa?" chiese il jōnin in maniera gentile.

"So…so che è un segreto atto a preservare l'onore del clan Uchiha e del…del villaggio, ma se tutti potessero sapere la verità, se tutti sapessero che Itachi-san agiva solamente in base agli or-ordini… magari la gente tenterebbe di capire cosa prova Sasuke-san e imparerebbe a per-perdonarlo?"

'_Naruto-kun si preoccupa per Sasuke-san, e anche se non posso perdonarlo per quello che ha fatto al villaggio e a Naruto-kun, non posso fare altro che comprendere il suo dolore.'_ Pensò Hinata tra sé e sé. _'Se incontrassi il responsabile della morte di mia madre, non…non so cosa farei.'_

"Credo che Hinata abbia ragione, Kakashi-sensei!" aggiunse Naruto. "Tutti devono sapere che è stata una decisione del concilio!"

"Mentirei se non ti dicessi che sono d'accordo con te, Naruto, ma questa faccenda è molto delicata. Non abbiamo nessuna prova a sostegno di questo, tranne i racconti di due persone etichettate come nemici del villaggio. Rendere pubblico tutto questo senza avere prove non è la mossa migliore in questo momento. Ho spiegato la situazione a Tsunade-sama e quando tornerà al villaggio esaminerà con cura la questione, ma per adesso dobbiamo tenerla per noi e comportarci come se non fosse cambiato niente. Capite?"

Naruto e Hinata ci rifletterono su per un attimo, e dopo un breve scambio di sguardi, annuirono. Erano convinti che Tsunade avrebbe fatto quello che era necessario.

"Bene. Naruto, ho bisogno di te e di Ino nell'ufficio dell'Hokage il più presto possibile. C'è una nuova missione che vi aspetta. Quindi è meglio se tu e Hinata, vi dirigete verso il parco immediatamente."

"Vado con loro!" intervenne Toraku. "Non mi sono scusato con… Shikamaru e Chōji, giusto?"

Naruto lanciò un'occhiataccia a Toraku, e lo stesso fece Hinata, anche se la sua era più controllata. Non aveva niente in particolare contro Toraku, ma sarebbe stato bello passare del tempo da sola con Naruto.

Tsushika salutò il figlio. "Bene, ma è meglio che cerchi di tenerti lontano dai guai questa volta. Non c'è nessuno nel villaggio che possa salvarti questa volta se disobbedirai di nuovo a uno di noi".

Toraku deglutì forte, e si affrettò ad annuire.

E così si separarono in due gruppi. Gli adulti andarono verso la residenza degli Hokage per sistemarsi per la notte, mentre i giovani si diressero dove avevano lasciato Shikamaru e Chōji, che si stavano appena svegliando con un mal di testa terribile.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota dell'autore.<strong>

Ed ecco qua il quarto capitolo(ex-quinto), fresco fresco dalle feste. Devo essere sincero, questa volta non mi sono occupato io della traduzione, ma una mia amica, quindi facciamo tutti un doveroso ringraziamento a I..., è grazie a lei se posso lavorare un po' più spedito questa volta.

So che è passato un sacco di tempo dall'ultimo capitolo, ma a mia discolpa devo dire che ho attraversato un periodo davvero difficile e ne sono appena uscito adesso che sono arrivate le festività natalizie.

Sono molto felice di sapere che c'è gente che non ha ancora rinunciato a seguire questa fic. Restate con me e prometto che farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per non deludervi.

Che dire del capitolo?

Ci sono state poche variazioni, a parte sul finale. Sapete dire quali?


	5. Toraku Namikaze

Capitolo 5 – Toraku Namikaze.

**Un singolo istante può segnare l'intero corso della tua vita.**

Toraku si chinò per recuperare le sue cose, prima di affrettarsi per raggiungere Naruto e Hinata. Erano diretti al parco in cui si trovavano prima che Toraku si facesse vivo e interrompesse il loro appuntamento, tuttavia avrebbero preferito che quest'ultimo se ne fosse rimasto indietro.

Era una situazione incredibilmente strana quella in cui erano finiti per trovarsi. Questo era il tizio con cui Naruto stava combattendo solo pochi istanti prima, ed ora se ne camminava a pochi passi davanti a loro, canticchiando una canzoncina felice come se nulla fosse successo. Era completamente calmo e a suo agio, cosa che Naruto trovava particolarmente bizzarra.

Improvvisamene, si voltò verso di loro per parlare. "Il tuo nome è Hinata, giusto?" domandò.

Lei annuì appena. Tutto ciò la faceva sentire ancora in certo modo a disagio, quindi si sentiva un po' in difficoltà col fatto che Toraku si comportasse in maniera così amichevole, così all'improvviso.

"Volevo chiederti scusa per averti colpita poco fa. Immagino di essere stato un po' troppo impetuoso prima, ma è stato solo perché ero preoccupato per te, lo giuro! Non ho mai ucciso nessuno prima, e odierei se la mia prima vittima fosse un mio futuro compagno di villaggio, per non parlare poi del fatto che si è trattato tutto di un grosso malinteso." Aveva smesso di camminare, girandosi completamente per guardarli bene in faccia, prima di inchinarsi sinceramente a Hinata.

Naruto strizzò gli occhi. Non sembrava che Toraku stesse fingendo le proprie scuse, ma non avrebbe lasciato certo che la passasse liscia così facilmente. Dal modo in cui Hinata lo stava guardando, lei la pensava allo stesso modo.

"V-va bene, Toraku-san..." Cominciò a dire Hinata, prima che Naruto intervenisse.

"È ovvio che si debba scusare! Si stava comportando come un completo stronzo! Prima mi trascina in un combattimento che dice che sono stato io ad iniziare, e poi per poco non ti uccide!"

Toraku alzò un dito accusatore. "Hey, sei stato tu a voler continuare a combattere. Io ti ho detto la verità riguardo alla mia famiglia, ma tu non hai voluto darmi ascolto-"

"Ti aspettavi davvero che credessi a quel mucchio di stronzate, in quel momento!?" Naruto ribatté. "Inoltre, continuavi a provocarmi! Se tu avessi voluto davvero fermare il combattimento, avresti tenuto la bocca chiusa."

"Okay, quello te lo concedo," Toraku alzò le mani in segno di sconfitta. "Di nuovo, mi spiace per il modo in cui mi sono comportato prima. Mi è stato insegnato che provocare il tuo avversario è il modo più veloce per fargli commettere uno sbaglio, e di sfruttare quello sbaglio per guadagnare un vantaggio in battaglia. Mi è stato anche insegnato che se la sfida è eccitante come quella che tu mi hai offerto, dovresti combattere fino alla fine!" Toraku sorrise a Naruto, cercando di mostrare al meglio quanto fosse sincero. E lo era davvero.

Ma Naruto non era esattamente la persona più recettiva quando arrabbiato.

"Hn" Naruto grugnì, incrociando le braccia. Doveva ammetterlo, _era_ una buona strategia da utilizzare. L'eremita porcello l'aveva usata un'infinità di volte durante il loro allenamento, ma non era ancora pronto a lasciare che Toraku pensasse che lui lo stesse ascoltando. Non ancora.

"In realtà, è una mia specie di brutta abitudine. Non scappo mai di fronte ad una sfida." Toraku continuò. Hinata lanciò a Naruto uno sguardo d'intesa. Quello suonava familiare. Lei cercò di far aprire un po' Naruto, ma lui si ostinò a tenere la bocca chiusa. Hinata cominciava a riconsiderare la propria opinione di Toraku, così cerco di provare a farlo aprire un po' con loro.

"S-suona molto simile al modo di essere ninja di Naruto-kun," Disse con calma. "Q-qual'è il tuo, s-se non è chiedere troppo?"

Toraku aggrottò la fronte. "Ad essere sincero, non ci ho mai pensato davvero. Alla Laguna della Zanna, non mi hanno mai davvero parlato riguardo il seguire un nindo. Voglio dire, mi hanno insegnato l'importanza del raggiungere i propri obbiettivi e ciò che andrebbe e non andrebbe fatto per raggiungerli. Ho sentito mio padre che ne parlava una volta, ma non ho mai avuto la possibilità di fargli delle domande a riguardo, dato che lo vedevo solo una volta all'anno. Ero solo un bambino, dopo tutto... Non è mai stata una cosa a cui io abbia davvero pensato!" Ridacchiò leggermente.

Naruto ed Hinata si guardarono di nuovo. Toraku era stato cresciuto separato da suo padre, e poteva vederlo solo una volta all'anno? Questa era una faccenda alla quale neanche Naruto poteva negare di essere incuriosito.

"Cos'è la Laguna della Zanna? È nel Paese del Fuoco?" Domandò Naruto. "N-non che mi importi!" Aggiunse poi in fretta.

Toraku scosse il capo. "No, è molto lontana da qui, verso ovest. A piedi è un viaggio di un mese, ma solo se conosci la strada. Se sei stato allenato apposta per il viaggio, puoi farlo nel giro di una settimana circa, se fai solo pause di un'ora ogni quattro di viaggio. Proprio come le case dei rospi e di altri animali da richiamo, la Laguna della Zanna è la casa delle tigri. È il luogo in cui sono stato cresciuto."

"Sei stato cresciuto da un branco di gatti troppo cresciuti?" Naruto domandò, immaginandosi Toraku che si inginocchiava per leccare del latte da una ciotola. Un'immagine decisamente disturbante.

Toraku rise. "Già, abbastanza. Sono anche stato allenato da loro, mentre i miei genitori e la zia Mitzuru venivano allenati in altri posti. Ci siamo sempre incontrati una volta l'anno, il giorno del mio compleanno, così ho dovuto sempre comprimere un anno di tempo insieme in un singolo giorno. Voglio dire, ci scambiavamo lettere durante il resto dell'anno, ma non era la stessa cosa. Ora che ci penso, voi ragazzi siete praticamente le prime persone, a parte loro, con cui io abbia parlato in questi 16 anni..."

Rallentò per un attimo, lasciando che Naruto e Hinata lo raggiungessero. Cominciava a piacergli tutto questo, parlare con le persone.

"Hinata, tu sei la prima ragazza che io abbia mai visto in tutta la mia vita, a parte mia madre e la zia Mitzuru! Voglio dire, mio padre mi ha parlato delle ragazze ed il resto, ma non mi aveva mai detto che sarebbero state belle come te!" Toraku lanciò ad Hinata un sorriso affascinante, e lei arrossì per l'imbarazzo.

Naruto non era divertito. Cercò di far finta di non esserne infastidito, ma Hinata riusciva a vederlo con la coda dell'occhio tenere il broncio.

"Naruto, sei stato davvero un degno avversario. Mi dispiace per come mi sono comportato."

Il biondo si girò per guardare Toraku. Il sorriso era sparito dal suo volto, e poté vedere che intendeva davvero le sue parole. Tanta sincerità da parte dell'altro ragazzo lo portò a grattarsi una guancia in preda all'imbarazzo.

"Heh, va bene! Dai, non-"

"No, non va bene," Toraku lo interruppe. "Ero così emozionato all'idea di vedere il retaggio di tua madre e tuo padre, che immagino di essermi spinto troppo oltre. Ho sentito così tante storie sul coraggio e la forza dei tuoi genitori, e che se volevo essere forte, avrei dovuto essere come loro. Immagino di aver solo voluto vedere coi miei occhi se ciò che avevo sentito era vero, incontrando il loro figlio. Voglio che tu sappia che hai provato che mio padre aveva ragione."

Lo sguardo di Naruto si ammorbidì. Davvero... davvero i suoi genitori sarebbero stati orgogliosi di lui? Toraku non si stava più prendendo gioco di lui; ne era sicuro. Sentì come un formicolio al cuore.

Naruto non aveva notato subito che Toraku gli stava porgendo la mano. La studiò per un momento, come se non sapesse esattamente cosa farci, prima di accettarla con felicità, mostrando il suo famoso sorriso.

"Grazie! Quello... Ciò che hai detto significa davvero tanto! Più ci penso, più mi convinco che avrei fatto lo stesso, se fossi stato al posto tuo."

Continuarono ad andare avanti per un po', rimanendo in un confortevole silenzio. Naruto tuttavia, sembrava agitarsi tra sé e sé ogni paio di secondi. Ora che lui e Toraku non erano più nemici, non avrebbe di certo fatto male a nessuno fare un altro po' di domande, giusto?

"Come hanno fatto i tuoi genitori... come conoscevano i miei?" Naruto domandò. "Dal modo in cui parlavano prima, sembravano molto vicini tipo parenti o roba simile. Non so molto riguardo ai miei genitori, quindi qualsiasi cosa tu possa dirmi, mi piacerebbe sentirla."

Toraku si trovò in difficoltà a mantenere il silenzio. Capì che Naruto voleva disperatamente sapere che tipo di persone fossero i suoi genitori, come erano con le altre persone, e se lui fosse stato nella posizione di Naruto, probabilmente si sarebbe sentito allo stesso modo. Dopotutto, lui è Naruto erano parte della stessa famiglia, e ciò fece sentire Toraku ancora peggio. La sua missione richiedeva il suo silenzio; almeno per il momento.

"Vorrei poterti dire di più Naruto, lo vorrei davvero, ma uno dei vincoli della mia missione mi obbliga a condividere certi particolari solo con certe persone. Per ora, deve rimanere tutto top-secret fino a quando mio padre o un altro membro della nostra squadra non potrà parlare con l'Hokage, ma posso dirti almeno che i miei genitori e i tuoi genitori erano molto vicini, e tenevano molto gli uni agli altri. Ti prometto che conoscerai tutta la storia a tempo debito, devi solo portare pazienza un po' più a lungo."

La faccia di Naruto si intristì, ed Hinata si sentì avvicinarsi a lui, offrendo quel poco conforto di cui era capace. Non era la risposta in cui aveva sperato, ma almeno avrebbe avuto alcune risposte abbastanza presto.

Hinata guardò i due ragazzi iniziare a parlare, Naruto stava spiegando tutto ciò che poteva riguardo al villaggio a Toraku, e si ritrovò a sorridere. Era impressionata da quanto in fretta Naruto era stato in grado di cominciare ad andare d'accordo con quello straniero nel loro villaggio, anche se solo pochi momenti prima stavano cercando di uccidersi a vicenda. Ed ora eccoli lì, che parlavano insieme come se fossero migliori amici.

Gli occhi di Naruto si ingrandirono quando un'altra domanda gli saltò in mente. A dire il vero, erano più una dozzina di domande che una sola, ma non voleva travolgere Toraku di domande quando si sentiva così in vena di parole.

"Hey, com'è che puoi accumulare il chakra per la modalità eremita mentre di muovi? Io devo stare perfettamente immobile, e se non mantengo l'equilibrio in maniera più che corretta, mi trasformo in un rospo!"

Toraku sembrò sorpreso dalla curiosità di Naruto. "Mi sono state insegnate le arti Eremitiche dalle tigri. Come ho detto prima, sono molti i clan di animali ninja ad avere accesso al chakra naturale, anche se in modi differenti. Il chakra naturale è diviso in due 'correnti' o fonti; la corrente orizzontale e la corrente verticale, le chiamiamo. Le arti Eremitiche dei Rospi attingono al chakra naturale della corrente verticale, la quale è assorbita dalla terra. Richiede che tu rimanga completamente immobile, mescolandola continuamente con il proprio chakra. Io attingo il potere dalla corrente orizzontale, la quale proviene dalle piante e gli animali di questo mondo. È viva e attiva, e richiede un movimento costante per un appropriato assorbimento, diversamente il chakra scorrerebbe troppo violentemente per essere catturato. Se dovessi smettere di muovermi mentre lo faccio, mi trasformerei in una statua proprio allo stesso modo in cui accade a te, quindi entrambe le nostre arti portano a differenti punti di forza e debolezze. La mia corrente consente un uso maggiore dei cinque sensi, insieme ad un incremento di velocità e di resistenza fisica, mentre la corrente verticale garantisce una maggiore percettività sensoriale al chakra insieme ad una capacità aumentata di recupero dai danni."

"Cosa stava facendo quel gattone che hai evocato? Se stava accumulando energia naturale perché tu la usassi, non avrebbe dovuto stare in movimento?" Naruto domandò, avendo ora ancora più domande. Odiava gli spiegoni.

"Il suo nome è Miyu," Toraku disse con fermezza. "E ciò che stava facendo, era mantenere l'equilibrio nel livello di chakra naturale dell'area circostante. Ma tornando a ciò che stavo dicendo, mentre io ricevo un incremento maggiore nella mia forza e velocità, corro un rischio maggiore che il chakra Naturale sopraffaccia il mio. Ha senso, no?" Toraku era sicuro che ne avesse, lo aveva reso il più chiaro possibile.

Naruto non aveva capito.

Toraku si dovette massaggiare tra gli occhi. Non aveva frequentato l'accademia presente al villaggio di cui suo padre gli aveva parlato, ma poteva ipotizzare con abbastanza sicurezza che Naruto non era esattamente ferrato nel comprendere i concetti.

"Proviamo in maniera diversa. Immagina che gli shinobi abbiano quattro parametri di base; forza, velocità, difesa e chakra. Il chakra Naturale si va a sommare a quei parametri. Se i livelli di base erano, diciamo 4 per tutti i parametri, allora il mio chakra eremitico riceverebbe un aumento di +10 sia alla forza, sia alla velocità, mentre solo un +2 alla difesa e al chakra. Per te, sarebbe un po' differente, con tutti i parametri che ricevono un bonus di +6. Vedi, potrai anche non ricevere un incremento molto elevato in abilità specifiche, ma ricevi un incremento più bilanciato in _tutte _quante."

"Okay... Immagino che abbia senso!" A dire il vero, Naruto non aveva capito una parola di ciò che Toraku aveva detto, ma pensava che se avesse finto di aver capito, Toraku sarebbe andato avanti, e lui non avrebbe dovuto ascoltare tutto di nuovo.

"Bene, ora tornado alla sorella Miyu... Lei era concentrata sull'emettere e bilanciare l'energia naturale. Quando due ninja in grado di usare le Arti Eremitiche si danno battaglia, ed usano entrambe le correnti, l'ambiente a loro circostante può morire a causa del fatto che tutta l'energia naturale fluisce nei ninja. La sorella Miyu è a conoscenza di questo squilibrio e di come è provocato, e può emettere il suo chakra naturale per stabilizzare l'ambiente. Per quanto riguarda il mio clone, stava assorbendo il chakra naturale dalla corrente verticale, permettendomi così di accedere alla forma completa di Eremita. Questo aggiunge ai miei parametri ancora più potere di prima, ma andando a potenziare in maniera maggiore la difesa ed il chakra, anziché la forza e la velocità, e avrebbe fatto lo stesso a te se avessi avuto una copia che assorbisse il chakra dalla corrente orizzontale come faccio io."

Naruto non reagì alla informazione improvvisa. O più precisamente, non poté. Il suo cervello aveva da tempo interrotto le sue funzioni, e stava facendo del suo meglio per ricordarsi di respirare, figurarsi ricordare un mucchio di numeri complicati. Aveva una specie di faccia persa nel vuoto, e Toraku ebbe paura di essere andato un po' troppo oltre nei dettagli tecnici.

"Credo di aver capito..." Hinata si intromise all'improvviso. "Stai dicendo che se entrambi aveste usato le arti Eremitiche nella loro forma completa, non avrebbe fatto differenza perché a conti fatti avreste avuto entrambi lo stesso incremento di potenza nelle vostre abilità, g-giusto?"

Toraku fece un largo sorriso. "Sì, esatto! Ma la forma eremitica completa ha un prezzo; stressa in maniera incredibile il fisico, al punto che è consigliabile usarla per un massimo di dieci minuti. Di più, e l'impeto di chakra naturale causerebbe danni irreparabili al fisico. Puoi considerarlo come 'troppo di una cosa buona' quando ci pensi."

"Wow Hinata, capisci tutto così facilmente..." Naruto disse, impressionato. "Deve essere una qualche specie di genio!" Aggrottò la fronte all'improvviso. "Com'è che il vecchio Fukasaku non mi ha mai detto niente di questa roba!?"

"Può darsi che non ne fosse a conoscenza." Toraku intervenne, ponendo fine alla micro-crisi di nervi di Naruto. Poteva intuire lo scetticismo del biondo. Questo Fukasaku probabilmente era uno dei membri più saggi dei rospi.

"È solo un ipotesi!" Toraku aggiunse in fretta, non volendo insultare Naruto. La sua mente volò in fretta alla ricerca di qualcosa con cui cambiare argomento, e la trovò.

"Quindi voi due site una coppia, giusto?"

Se Naruto fosse stato intento a bere qualcosa in quel momento, l'avrebbe sicuramente sputata come una fontana, e Hinata... la povera Hinata era quasi scomparsa nel suo maglioncino, stava arrossendo all'impazzata. La sola idea di essere la ragazza di Naruto le faceva battere forte il cuore e diventare le gambe molli, e dovette resistere al bisogno impellente di svenire.

"N-no!" Naruto disse, rossissimo in viso. "Questo è solo una prova, credo. Non siamo esattamente una coppia ufficiale; stiamo solo tipo... uscendo insieme."

Hinata annuì tristemente. Era d'accordo con lui, anche se avrebbe voluto che loro due fossero qualcosa in più.

"Bene, allora Naruto non se la prenderà per ciò che sto per fare!"

Prima che uno dei due potesse reagire, Toraku prese gentilmente la mano di Hinata nella propria, e la baciò.

"Voglio offrirti le mie più umili e sentite scuse per il mio comportamento di poco fa nei tuoi confronti. Posso solo sperare che tu trovi nel tuo cuore la volontà di perdonarmi."

Hinata sbatté le palpebre. Anche Naruto le sbatté. Di nuovo.

"Ti è piaciuto? L'ho letto da qualche parte in un libro!" Toraku disse con felicità, completamente all'oscuro dell'incredibile quantità di intento omicida che proveniva da dietro di lui. All'improvviso, saltò alto in aria, nel momento preciso in cui il braccio di Naruto si stava chiudendo nel punto esatto nel quale lui si trovava prima.

"Sei morto questa volta! Ti pentirai amaramente di aver flirtato con la mia Hinata!" Naruto ululò, cominciando ad inseguire Toraku.

"Cosa ho fatto? Non ho fatto _nient'altro_ di sbagliato, vero Naruto? NARUTO? AIUTOOO!"

Hinata sarebbe intervenuta, ma trovava un po' difficile pensare in quel momento. Naruto l'aveva chiamata... la _mia_ Hinata? Il suo cervello si arrovellò lentamente attraverso quell'informazione, e una volta giunta alla conclusione che non aveva immaginato quelle parole, svenne di colpo.

Naruto non aveva notato Hinata accasciarsi al suolo, dato che stava ancora rincorrendo Toraku per le strade del villaggio. Toraku riusciva a malapena a star fuori dalla portata del braccio dell'Uzumaki furioso, e trovava difficile credere che Naruto potesse arrabbiarsi tanto per un gesto che lui riteneva essere invece tanto semplice quanto innocuo.

Toraku stava impegnando troppa della sua concentrazione nel cercare di sfuggire a Naruto, da non accorgersi nemmeno di essere corso proprio incontro al trio Ino-Shika-Cho, i quali stavano proprio cercandolo. Le braccia di Chōji si espansero immediatamente, chiudendosi intorno alla vita di Toraku. Shikamaru utilizzò la propria ombra per tenerli entrambi immobili, ed Ino utilizzò la sua tecnica del capovolgimento spirituale.

"Arte della L-" Fu tutto ciò che Toraku riuscì a dire, cercando di completare una tecnica. Sfortunatamente per lui però, la mente di Ino lo raggiunse prima che potesse finire di parlare, ed ora il suo corpo era sotto il controllo della Yamanaka.

_'Giuro, tutti i ragazzi carini in questo villaggio sono o criminali, o completamente idioti...'_ Ino pensò tra sé e sé mentre Shikamaru e Chōji legavano il corpo immobile di Toraku. Stava per rilasciare la propria tecnica per poter così aiutare i propri compagni di squadra, quando una misteriosa forza la fece sprofondare nelle profondità della mente di Toraku.

Il cinguettare pacifico degli uccelli, e il frangersi placido delle onde le facevano eco nelle orecchie, e quando aprì gli occhi, si ritrovò sul bordo di un lago, alimentato da una miriade di cascate. Alla sua sinistra c'era un'enorme macigno alto probabilmente più di un centinaio di metri. Da ciò che riusciva a capire si trovava in una sorta di laguna. Ai bordi del lago c'erano fiori di tutte le grandezze e colori, ed Ino cominciò a sentirsi in pace in quello strano posto. Era confortevole per lei.

La voce di un bambino piangente ruppe quella pace, ed Ino cominciò a cercare intorno a sé l'origine di quella voce. Spostando alcune larghe foglie di una pianta a lei sconosciuta, trovò un piccolo bambino, probabilmente di non più di tre anni, che veniva spintonato e strattonato da un gruppo di tigri. Lo colpivano con le loro zampe, e tutte le volte che cercava di scappare, uno degli animali semplicemente gli saltava davanti e lo spingeva di nuovo in mezzo al gruppo. Il bambino piangeva, chiamava sua madre e suo padre, chiedendo di essere lasciato in pace. Gli animali però ignoravano le sue richieste.

Ino prese un kunai dal suo borsello, saltando verso le tigri. Con sua grande sorpresa, passò loro attraverso, e ruzzolò in basso sull'erba. Le bestie non sembrarono neppure accorgersi di lei, e continuarono a maltrattare il bambino.

_'Questo deve essere un qualche tipo di ricordo...'_ Ino pensò, prendendosi un po' di tempo per studiare adeguatamente il ragazzino.

Era molto piccolo per la sua età, con dei capelli appuntiti di un colore rosso acceso. Due ciuffi simili ad antenne partivano dalla sua fronte, e giungevano fin dietro la nuca. Indossava una maglietta azzurra senza maniche con una spirale rossa disegnata al centro del busto, anche se era ormai rovinata dagli artigli delle tigri, come del resto lo erano anche i suoi pantaloncini beige. Ino poté sentire le proprie mani chiudersi a pugno. Come potevano trattare con tanta crudeltà un bambino così piccolo?

Un ruggito improvviso la fece girare di scatto, e per un momento si dimenticò di essere intangibile. Una quarta tigre, molto più grande delle altre tre, si avvicinò ai tre bulli, ringhiando loro contro. Quando la tigre più grande ed il ragazzino furono da soli, dopo gli altri animali erano scappati dalla paura, la tigre si accoccolò attorno al bambino ed iniziò a leccargli le ferite.

"Mamma Ta'o... Perché non piaccio agli altri?" Il bambino domandò, singhiozzando nella pelliccia dell'animale. "I-io faccio quello che i maestri mi dicono, e mi alleno d-duramente quanto tutti gli altri!"

"Ci saranno sempre alcuni che non ti accetteranno, figlio mio. Nei loro cuori alberga ancora l'odio dei loro padri, l'odio che provavano per gli uomini. E questo si trasmette su di te, a prescindere dalle tue azioni nei loro confronti."

"M-ma... perché?" Il bambino domandò, asciugandosi le ultime lacrime.

"Siamo una razza orgogliosa, bimbo mio. Ci sono coloro che hanno bisogno di più tempo per abituarsi all'idea di consentire ad un umano di vivere in mezzo a noi. Ma io so che tu sei forte; nel tuo cuore c'è una grande capacità di gentilezza, una luce. Dovrai solo trovare un modo di far brillare questa luce. Farò un discorso con gli altri per assicurarmi che comprendano che ciò che hanno fatto è sbagliato." La tigre conosciuta come Ta'o diede al bambino una calda leccata sulla faccia, cominciando a farlo ridere incontrollatamente.

"Mi mancano mamma e papà..." disse, abbracciando la pelliccia di Ta'o. "Quando tornano?"

"Presto, figlio mio... presto. Hai me e tua sorella Miyu a tenerti compagnia."

Ino inclinò la testa e notò un cucciolo di tigre nascosto dietro la madre, il piccolo guardava Toraku con cautela, ma anche con preoccupazione.

"Vorrei che potessimo stare tutti insieme... mamma, papà, tu e la sorella Miyu... e anche la zia Mitzuru! Vorrei che anche loro potessero stare qui..."

Ino sentì il desiderio di avvicinarsi al bambino, di confortarlo, ma ritirò indietro la mano quando si ricordò che non potevano vederla. Intorno a lei cominciò a farsi tutto più scuro, i colori cominciarono a mischiarsi tra loro fino a diventare un unico miscuglio, e all'improvviso, Ino si ritrovò in un altro posto.

Vide di nuovo il bambino, ma poteva vedere chiaramente che ora era più vecchio. Era più alto e snello, e il suo viso si era in un certo senso fatto più duro. Ma non era questo a renderla inquieta.

Erano la moltitudine di tagli e lacerazioni sul suo corpo a farlo. Il suo corpo era coperto di sporcizia, e anche se non poteva vederlo con tanta chiarezza, Ino era sicura di aver visto anche molto sangue. Dieci tigri adulte correvano dietro di lui, ma non era al ragazzo che puntavano. No, questa volta lui stava _guidando_ gli animali da qualche parte.

"Dove diavolo sono? Devono essere vicini, me lo sento!" Il ragazzo continuava a ripetere di continuo tra sé e sé, i suoi occhi si muovevano freneticamente. Sembrava preoccupato, e quando spostò alcune piante che gli sbarravano la strada, Ino ne comprese il motivo.

Lo scenario cambiò in quello di una battaglia appena conclusasi, con armi sparse ovunque e segni di tecniche che costellavano il terreno. Gli alberi erano bruciati e trasformati in tizzoni ardenti, qui e là pozze di acqua resa torbida da ciò che sembrava essere altro sangue. La sensazione di calma che Ino aveva avuto prima sparì velocemente, e le sue mani volarono a coprirsi la bocca, la quale era aperta per lo shock nel vedere la tigre, che apparentemente aveva cresciuto il ragazzino, giacere a terra, ricoperta di ferite orribili.

"Mamma Ta'o!" Gridò il bambino, correndo da lei. "Siamo qui... _Io_ sono qui. Dove sono andati?"

"Spariti." Ta'o tossì, alzando leggermente la testa mentre il bambino fece scorrere le mani sotto di essa per aiutarla. I suoi occhi brillanti stavano sbiadendo, il colore in essi si smorzava.

"Ti farò stare meglio, mamma Ta'o! Lo prometto!" Il ragazzino cominciava a lacrimare, e nonostante la sua condizione, Ta'o cominciò a fare le fusa sul suo petto.

"Sapevo... di poter contare su di te... figlio mio..."

Mentre il resto del gruppo si divideva per cercare possibili nemici rimasti, una delle tigri posò una zampa su Ta'o, e un alone di chakra comparve attorno ad essa. Stava cercando di curarla, ma Ino conosceva quello sguardo, lo ricordava dal suo allenamento nelle arti mediche; quelle ferite erano troppo gravi.

"Sono felice che tu non sia ferito gravemente, figlio mio... L-le forze mi stanno abbandonando, e v-voglio che tu mi prometta una cosa."

Il ragazzino annuì vigorosamente. "Certo... qualunque cosa!"

"Promettimi che diventerai forte, più forte di chiunque questo mondo abbia mai visto! La forza di proteggere quelli che ami è dentro il tuo cuore, Toraku... non dimenticarlo mai."

"Sì, mamma Ta'o! Diventerò forte, e quando giungerà il momento, ti vendicherò!"

"No!" Ta'o disse improvvisamente, tossendo molto sangue. "No... non devi cercare vendetta. Non è questo che ti ho insegnato. La vendetta porta solo altro odio nel mondo. Devi promettermi che non ucciderai mai nessuno con l'odio nel tuo cuore. Usa la tua forza per aiutare e guarire, non per fare del male... Ti prego, questo è... il mio ultimo desiderio per te..."

Il bambino fissò gli occhi dell'animale. "Ultimo desi-... NO! Non dire così! Starai bene! Andrà tutto bene! Tutto finirà per..."

"Combatti per la pace, figlio mio. Se devi combattere, combatti per la pace. Promettimelo, promettimi che non cercherai vendetta, e promettimi che cercherai di avere una vita felice... promettimelo..."

"S-sì! Lo prometto!" Il bambino piangeva a dirotto ora, le lacrime scendevano incontrollate sulle sue guance. Bagnavano la pelliccia di Ta'o, mescolandosi al sangue. Lei ridacchiò tranquillamente, nonostante il dolore.

"Quando ero giovane... ero consumata dall'odio per gli esseri umani, proprio come molti altri della mia razza... e guardami ora. Muoio felice, sapendo di aver potuto proteggere un umano, sapendo di aver potuto proteggere mio figlio..."

"Mamma Ta'o..."

"Tu sei e sarai sempre mio figlio... non dimenticarlo mai. E questo fa di te il fratello di Miyu... a volte è testarda, e agisce senza pensare, ma ha un cuore buono, come te. Dovrete fare affidamento l'uno sull'altra, come fanno fratelli e sorelle... ricordate che voglio bene a entrambi... in egual misura..."

I suoi occhi si chiusero, e all'insaputa del ragazzino, lo fecero per l'ultima volta.

"Mamma Ta'o?... mamma?" Il bambino scosse gentilmente il suo corpo, non volendo credere a ciò che aveva davanti agli occhi. Ripeté il suo nome ancora ed ancora, e quando finalmente comprese la verità, crollò.

Nascose la testa nella pelliccia arruffata, ma le sue grida d'angoscia potevano essere udite da tutti i presenti. Non potevano offrirgli nessun conforto. Potevano solo unirsi al suo cordoglio, piangendo il silenzio per la morte di un loro compagno.

Il ragazzino si arrabbiò. Il cielo era rimasto chiaro e bellissimo. Perché non si era unito a lui nel suo dolore? Sentiva come se il mondo lo stesse prendendo in giro, mostrandogli quanto poco contasse un solo individuo per l'intero universo. Le sue grida si fecero più bestiali mentre cedeva alla propria rabbia, mentre malediva con tutto il fiato che aveva coloro che gli avevano portato via qualcuno a cui teneva così tanto.

Ino era shockata. La sua mente era diventata un pasticcio confuso cercando di digerire le ultime informazioni, al punto che quasi non si rese conto che l'ambiante a lei circostante aveva di nuovo iniziato a svanire.

"Non ricordo di averti dato il permesso di vedere tutto questo."

Ino fece un salto per lo spavento, girandosi e trovando Toraku intento a fissarla, con le braccia conserte. Non sembrava felice, ed era anche leggermente a disagio da ciò che Ino riuscì a capire studiandolo.

"Tu sei... tu sei quel-"

"Quello ero io, sì. Sai già più cose su di me, di quante non ne sappia la maggior parte delle altre persone, e tuttavia io non so nulla su di te." Fece un passo avanti, ed Ino ne fece uno indietro. L'espressione sul suo viso la faceva preoccupare; unita poi alle orribile cicatrici che gli attraversavano il petto, Ino non poteva fare altro se non sentirsi leggermente spaventata. Cercò di fare un altro passo indietro, ma inciampò in un sasso.

Ma non cadde. Il braccio di Toraku era attorno alla sua vita in un istante, e mentre l'aiutava a rimettersi in piedi, i loro occhi si incrociarono per un breve istante. Lei poté vedere la rabbia sparire dai suoi occhi, sostituita da genuina preoccupazione. Chi diavolo era questo ragazzo, e soprattutto perché diavolo adesso la faccia le stava arrossandosi?

Si scrollò di dosso il braccio di lui, estremamente agitata. La stava di nuovo fissando. La faceva sentire così... esposta. Cercava di guardarlo di tanto in tanto, ma non riusciva a capire a cosa stesse pensando.

"Immagino che la tua tecnica non abbia funzionato esattamente come avrebbe dovuto," Disse lui infine.

Ino annuì.

"Seguimi. Lao vuole parlarti."

Ino annuì di nuovo. Toraku si voltò, e cominciò a camminare a passo svelto, lasciando Ino indietro a rincorrerlo. Perché lo stava rincorrendo? Chi diavolo era questo Lao, e perché aveva bisogno di parlarle?

Stava davvero cominciando a pentirsi di essere entrata nella testa di questo ragazzo.

Dopo alcuni minuti, arrivarono in una radura. L'erba cresceva alta e incontrollata, fino a raggiungere l'altezza del ginocchio, ed era costellata da innumerevoli papaveri di colore rosso brillante. Al centro della radura c'era un piccolo, tempio circolare di qualche tipo. 5 colonne di marmo levigato circondavano questo santuario, ed al centro di esso stava un piccolo altare sul quale giaceva una sfera scintillante.

Toraku posò una mano sulla sfera, la quale cominciò a reagire al uso tocco. La sua luce cominciò a brillare ancora più intensamente, fino a ricoprire l'intera radura nella sua dolce luce. E con la stessa velocità con cui era arrivata, la luce scomparve.

"Bhè, cos'era tutta quella-" Ino cominciò a dire guardandosi intorno, prima di urlare dalla sorpresa. Una tigre enorme ora era nella radura; era molto più grande di qualunque cosa lei avesse visto prima d'allora. Perfino le storie di suo padre sulla enorme taglia del Kyubi nella sua forma completa, sembravano farlo essere piccolo se comparato con quel gigantesco animale.

Fece con cautela un passo fuori dal tempio, notando che Toraku non sembrava essere spaventato dal nuovo ospite. La sua pelliccia era di un bianco purissimo, come neve appena caduta. Innumerevoli strisce attraversavano il suo corpo in contrasto con il resto della pelliccia, essendo esse nere come la notte. Braccialetti d'oro adornavano le sue zampe anteriori, il kanji della parola 'peccato' era inciso nel bracciale sinistro, e 'pentimento' in quello destro, brillavano di una debole luce rossa. Gioielli simili decoravano la coda dell'animale, ma i simboli su questi erano incomprensibili per Ino. Non riusciva a decifrarli, ed ogni volta che ci provava, sembravano cambiare forma in qualcosa di completamente differente. Una fascia di delicata stoffa blu era drappeggiata sulla sua schiena scendendo dalle spalle, tenuta ferma da due braccialetti argentati posti sulle sue zampe posteriori.

Ma tutte quelle visioni incredibili impallidivano rispetto agli occhi dell'animale.

'Penetranti' era il termine migliore per descrivere quelle sfere di ghiaccio blu. Sembravano vedere attraverso di lei, eppure Ino si sentiva tranquilla. Non sembrava arrabbiato o irritato, bensì... curioso?

"**Ino Yamanaka... ti do il benvenuto."** La voce dell'animale era profonda e rimbombante. **"Benvenuta alla Laguna della Zanna, o almeno nella sua proiezione mentale."**

"Uhhh... grazie?" Ino ringraziò docilmente. "Sono tipo, davvero dispiaciuta se posso sembrare rude o qualcosa di simile, ma... cos'è la Laguna del-quello che è, e perché vuoi parlare proprio con me?"

"**Consideralo un semplice approfittare dell'opportunità. La tecnica del tuo clan mi ha fornito un'opportunità unica di parlare con te."**

Toraku non era convinto. "Hey palla di pelo, perché vuoi parlare con lei? È già abbastanza spiacevole che lei sia nella mia mente senza il mio permesso, ma adesso sa anche di te!"

Lao sorrise. Era un buon segno. **"Ci sono cose da discutere, piccolo cucciolo. Essendo io una delle quattro bestie sacre, devo informare il mio custode di qualunque cosa io faccia?"**

Toraku brontolò qualcosa in assenso, dando di fatto a Lao il permesso di continuare.

Lao riportò la sua attenzione su Ino. **"Io sono Lao della Brezza. Insieme a Shunel delle Fiamme, Ryu Scaglie tempestose e Taran la Cacciatrice di Maree, siamo le Quattro Bestie Sacre, protettori dello Yin e dello Yang. Percepisco del potenziale in te, Ino del clan Yamanaka."**

Ino indicò se stessa con stupore. Non poteva sicuramente parlare davvero di lei, vero? Toraku sembrava pensarla esattamente allo stesso modo, il suo sguardo passava freneticamente da Ino a Lao.

"**Tutto ciò ti sta confondendo, piccolo cucciolo?"** Lao domandò a Toraku. **"Nonostante tu sia legato ai miei figli, non riesci a vedere ciò che io vedo?"**

"Sì, ma non pensavo che tu volessi iniziare così presto!" Toraku si lamentò. "Hai detto che avresti esaminato i candidati attentamente prima di offrire loro il contratto!"

"Salve, sono di nuovo Ino," Li interruppe lei, non riuscendo più a tenere per sé le proprie perplessità. "Potete spiegarmi cosa sta succedendo? Penso di avere il diritto di sapere, dato che volete propormi un contratto o qualcosa del genere."

Toraku si grattò la nuca nervosamente. "Ahaha... Certamente! Dove posso iniziare..." Aveva difficoltà ad iniziare, e sembrava che Lao stesse perdendo la pazienza.

"**Toraku è legato ai miei figli, in quello che voi chiamate un 'contratto di richiamo'. Ha provato il suo essere degno alla nostra gente, e percepisco del potenziale anche in te, Ino degli Yamanaka. Sei interessata?"**

La mente di Ino stava turbinando. Queste erano davvero troppe informazioni da digerire in una volta sola. Anche se l'immagine di lei che cavalcava una maestosa tigre, come se fosse un'amazzone sembrava affascinante, questa non era una decisione da prendere alla leggera.

Lao sembrò accorgersi dei suoi dubbi, e rise tranquillamente. **"Va tutto bene. Non mi aspettavo una risposta immediata. Per favore, prenditi il tempo necessario per considerare la mia offerta."**

"Significa che posso tornare a casa?" Ino domandò. Doveva assicurarsi che non si fosse trattato solo di un sogno.

"**Non ancora, sfortunatamente. Se te ne andassi ora, moriresti."**

Ad Ino non piacque come erano suonate quelle parole. "Cosa?" Gridò. "Pe...perché?"

"**Ti suggerisco di chiederlo al giovane cucciolo. È la sua spericolatezza ad averci forzato in questa situazione."**

Toraku si strinse nelle spalle docilmente, rimpicciolendosi sotto l'intenso sguardo di Ino.

"Hehe... Permettimi di spiegare!" Ma per la seconda volta, Toraku trovò le parole incredibilmente difficili da far uscire dalla propria bocca, e con un profondo sospiro, Lao fu costretto a mettersi in mezzo di nuovo.

"**Toraku possiede l'abilità innata del clan Namikaze. È un dono incredibilmente raro, ma con un grande rischio che accompagna il suo potere. La tua tecnica ti ha posta nel suo corpo, e tu non sei abituata a quell'abilità innata. Se tu dovessi cercare di ritornare nel tuo corpo, i danni sarebbero irreversibili, per _entrambi_."**

"A cosa serve una tecnica che uccide chi la usa?" Ino volle sapere.

"Può facilmente sopraffare qualcuno inesperto nel suo utilizzo," Toraku aggiunse. "Ma se rimani completamente immobile, _dovrebbe_ andare tutto bene."

Ino fece una smorfia. 'Dovrebbe' non suonava proprio come una garanzia. Non c'era molta scelta tuttavia, quindi decise di poter almeno provare ad avere fede nelle loro parole.

"**Prima che tu te ne vada, avrei un avvertimento."** Lao disse improvvisamente, il suo tono serio. **"Devi tenere per te ciò che ti è stato detto. L'unico di voi con cui puoi parlare è Kakashi Hatake. Lui sa già."**

"Cavolo, giuro che quell'uomo sa tutto," Ino mugugnò. Non era poi troppo chiederle di tenersi tutto per se, giusto? Dopotutto, lei-

Si bloccò. Un pezzo di informazione che era sembrato così insignificante improvvisamente le balzò agli occhi. Lo aveva solo immaginato, o il cognome di Toraku era...

"Aspettate... Namikaze? Come, il quarto Hokage Namikaze?!"

Toraku annuì, come se la rivelazione non fosse niente di importante. "Si, sono io! Il mio nome completo è Toraku Namikaze/Uzumaki, proprio come Naruto. Io sono il figlio di Shiku Namikaze, il fratello minore del quarto Hokage, e di Tsushika Uzumaki, sorella minore di Kushina Uzumaki. Capisci perché devi tenere tutto questo per te, adesso?"

Ino certamente non si aspettava tutto ciò. Questo faceva di Toraku il cugino di Naruto? Si sentì fare un piccolo salto di gioia interiore. Naruto sarebbe stato felicissimo di sapere di avere ancora dei parenti in vita! Ma poi Ino si ricordò che Toraku le aveva chiesto di tenersi ciò che aveva saputo per sé. Naruto non meritava forse di sapere di avere una famiglia?

"S-sì, ma Naruto-"

"Credimi, anche io voglio dire tutto a Naruto. Ma non posso fino a quando non avremo il via libera dall'Hokage. Ed ora lo stesso vale per te."

La faccia di Ino praticamente gridava di avere almeno una dozzina di domande da porre, e Toraku sapeva di avere un sacco di spiegazioni da dare. E fu esattamente ciò che decise di fare. Spiego perché aveva combattuto con Naruto, perché lui e i suoi genitori avevano 'invaso' il villaggio, perché la sua missione era rimasta un segreto... fu estenuante per entrambi. Ma Toraku sembrava essere totalmente sincero, così Ino sentì di potersi rilassare un po'.

"Quindi, siamo a posto ora?" Toraku domandò, traendo un profondo respiro.

Ino fece l'occhiolino. "Forse. Sono famosa per la mia passione per i pettegolezzi."

Gli occhi di Toraku per poco non schizzarono fuori dalle orbite. _'N-non oserà... vero?'_

"Sto solo scherzando!" Ino disse improvvisamente, ridendo di gusto. Toraku fece una smorfia, esasperato per il fatto che lei stesse scherzando su informazioni così sensibili. Sembrava sincera abbastanza però, quindi Toraku le porse la mano.

"Va bene. Sono felice di potermi fidare di te, e spero che possiamo diventare buoni amici." Disse facendo un largo sorriso. Forse vivere al villaggio sarebbe stato meglio di quanto pensasse.

Ino fece un sorrisetto di rimando. "Oh, penso che essere tua amica sarà abbastanza facile." Senza preavviso, oltrepassò la sua mano tesa, e gli diede un rapido bacio sulla guancia, assaporando di gusto l'espressione shockata che si dipinse sul viso di lui subito dopo.

Lao scosse il capo divertito, guardando Ino allontanarsi dal ragazzo e prendersi lo spazio che le serviva. La ragazza formò i segni delle mani necessari per riportare il proprio spirito nel proprio corpo, e...

"Rilascio!"

Ed era sparita.

Lao sorrise gentilmente al punto in cui pochi secondi prima si trovava la ragazza, prima di voltarsi verso l'ancora incredibilmente imbarazzato Toraku.

"**Mi piace quella ragazza."**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota dell'autore<strong>

Ed ecco a voi il capitolo 5 riveduto e corretto. Il primo capitolo rimesso a nuovo di questo 2014.

Come, forse, avrete notato, in questa versione revisionata del capitolo, Naruto ed Hinata impiegano un po' più di tempo a perdonare Toraku per ciò che ha fatto, rendendo tutto il loro scambio di battute, secondo me, molto più credibile.

Anche il modo in cui Ino si rapporta a Toraku è differente, se vogliamo molto meno aperto e diretto, rimanendo comunque cauta fino alla fine, quando finalmente decide di potersi fidare di lui. Piccoli cambiamenti fin qui, ma nel prossimo capitoli ci saranno cose che in questa versione italiana sono ancora inedite.

Sarò sincero, vorrei poter fare questa cosa più in fretta, ma sfortunatamente tra il mio lavoro (crisi non mi avrai mai!), impegni vari (un po' di palestra e di vita sociale che non guastano mai), blocchi dello scrittore e attacchi di "voglia di scrivere saltami addosso" le cose vanno piuttosto a rilento.

Un grazie doveroso va a **Fuyumi-chan** (sono felice di sapere che ti piacciono le nuove versioni dei capitoli e spero che continuerai a seguirmi, scusa se ci metto tanto ad aggiornare), e a **Fan **(spero davvero che queste nuove versioni dei capitoli siano superiori alle precedenti e che non le consideriate solo una perdita di tempo).

Loro due si meritano i ringraziamenti perché hanno commentato, ringrazio anche chi continua a leggermi, ma loro due si meritano ringraziamenti maggiori e maggiore gratitudine da parte mia. Ogni tanto fa piacere sapere che ciò che si fa è apprezzato dagli altri, quindi... tirate voi le somme.

Esatto, la mia era una malcelata e spregiudicata richiesta di commenti! Devo vergognarmi, lo so... -_-¿

Ci vediamo, spero presto, al prossimo capitolo.


	6. Una questione di fiducia

Capitolo 6 – Una questione di fiducia.

**A volte sei costretto a fidarti, che ti piaccia oppure no.**

Kakashi e gli altri si stavano dirigendo lentamente verso la residenza dell'Hokage, ognuno di loro era assorto nei propri pensieri. Era tutto così surreale in quel momento che anche se uno dei loro compagni fosse caduto a terra morto ai loro piedi, avrebbero impiegato un po' di tempo per accorgersene.

Shiku non era il tipo da aspettare che i silenzi strani si disperdessero da soli, e presto la sua stessa curiosità prevalse sulla sua volontà. Cominciò a tormentare Kakashi per avere più informazioni su tutto ciò che riguardava la guerra, e su ciò che il villaggio aveva affrontato durante la loro assenza.

"Per favore, Kakashi... Non sei sceso esattamente nei dettagli. Devo sapere cosa è successo al villaggio... alla mia casa, mentre ero via. E cosa ne è dell'equilibrio tra le cinque grandi nazioni?" Shiku non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi in parte colpevole nell'essere all'oscuro di tutto, nell'essere completamente separato da tutta la sofferenza e le morti. Quante vite avrebbe potuto salvare se si fosse unito agli scontri?

"Non c'è poi molto da dire, Shiku. L'Hokage è attualmente via dal villaggio per partecipare ad una riunione in cui verrà discusso il tutto, ma ci sono voci che dicono che l'Alleanza tra le cinque grandi nazioni continuerà, dato che si è dimostrata mutualmente utile. Per quanto riguarda il villaggio, il nostro potere è calato molto negli ultimi anni, e ha toccato quello che definirei il suo punto più basso durante l'attacco di Pain. Fortunatamente, alla fine non ci sono state vittime. Nessuna dopo che Pein è stato sconfitto, almeno..."

Fino ad allora, ogni volta che Kakashi ricordava quel giorno, aveva sempre e solo pensato al suo riappacificarsi con suo padre, cercando di evitare di soffermarsi sulla sensazione che aveva provato mentre la sua vita era lentamente scivolata via. È stato solo per poco tempo, ma Kakashi era stato tecnicamente morto, e la cosa cominciava a pesare su di lui. La guerra aveva occupato i suoi pensieri altrove, su cose più importanti, ma ora che la pace era tornata nel mondo, Kakashi non poteva fare a meno di tornare a pensare a quanto fosse facile morire.

"Va tutto bene... Kakashi?" Domandò Shiku, guardando attentamente il suo amico al chiaro di luna. Il copia-ninja aveva improvvisamente cambiato il suo atteggiamento, e Shiku se n'era accorto.

"Hm? Oh... sì, sto bene," Rispose Kakashi, ricomponendosi. "Ad ogni modo, come stavo dicendo... furono settimane difficili quelle che seguirono l'invasione di Pein, con l'Hokage in coma, e migliaia di persone senza una casa. Ma tutti erano vivi, e per quello non potevamo ringraziare altri se non Naruto. Uno di questi giorni dovrete farvi raccontare da lui tutta la storia. Aggiunge nuovi particolari ogni volta che la racconta!"

Shiku non si fece distrarre. "Kakashi smettila di cambiare argomento. Sono uno shinobi; la morte è semplicemente una parte normale del nostro dovere verso il nostro villaggio e i nostri compagni. Ho preso parte alla Terza Guerra Mondiale dei ninja, e a dispetto delle tue preoccupazioni, penso di essere perfettamente in grado di ascoltare ciò che è successo durante la Quarta. Evita i dettagli se devi, ma devo sapere almeno ciò che ne è venuto fuori. Mi devi almeno questo, Kakashi."

_'Kakashi è cambiato così tanto dopo la morte di Obito...'_ Shiku pensò tra sé e sé, _'Cosa può essere successo durante questa guerra da spingerlo ad essere così restio a parlarne?'_

"...Bene."Kakashi sospirò. "Konoha ha perso più di 7.000 shinobi, e considerando che in tutta l'alleanza, degli 80.000 iniziali, solo 27.000 sono sopravvissuti, noi siamo stati fortunati. Il nemico era composto da più di 100.000 soldati chiamati Zetsu bianchi, tutti identici tra loro in forza, con l'abilità di imitare la forma ed il chakra dei nostri uomini. Sono stati creati da una coltura di cellule del Primo Hokage, causandoci non pochi problemi. Non siamo nemmeno sicuri di averli distrutti tutti, dato che è stato impossibile rintracciare ognuno dei loro corpi."

_'Vedere la luce scomparire dagli occhi di un ninja, da qualcuno che hai promesso che avresti riportato a casa... è qualcosa che non riesci a superare...'_ Kakashi aveva visto cadere in battaglia molti di quelli sotto il suo comando, e la cosa aveva lasciato molte cicatrici sul suo cuore e la sua mente.

"Questa guerra... deve essere stata molto dura per te, Kakashi. Dura per tutti voi. Quanto è durata? Quattro mesi? Sei?"

Kakashi scosse il capo. "Temo di no. Dal primo scontro all'ultimo, l'intera guerra è durata all'incirca una settimana."

Gli occhi di Shiku quasi schizzarono fuori dalle orbite. Una settimana? Più di 50.000 vite spazzate via in un istante, nel giro di pochi giorni. Le sue mani si serrarono in pugni, mentre poteva sentire la sua collera crescere di minuto in minuto.

_'Dannazione! Se fossimo stati lì, tutto si sarebbe potuto risolvere in poco tempo!'_ Il rimorso di Shiku era enorme, e si vergognava per essere stato assente quando il suo villaggio aveva avuto bisogno di lui. A peggiorare le cose, non erano nemmeno sicuri se la minaccia di quegli Zetsu esisteva ancora.

"Il nemico utilizzava anche anche molti shinobi storicamente famosi." Spiegò Kakashi. "Utilizzando una vile tecnica conosciuta come 'Edo Tensei'. Il discepolo di Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, ha utilizzato questa tecnica per resuscitare molti defunti, inclusi il leggendario Madara Uchiha. Al momento, Kabuto è ancora a piede libero, insieme ad alcuni Zetsu bianchi."

"Tra quelli ancora dispersi c'è Sasuke Uchiha, l'ultimo del suo clan. Naruto insiste nel dire che se si rifacesse vivo, sarebbe in grado di convincerlo a fare ritorno al villaggio, ma... io non so. Ho i miei dubbi. Sasuke non ha motivo per venire al villaggio, sapendo cosa lo aspetta se dovesse ritornare. Se n'è andato durante la guerra, ma sono sicuro che il suo odio verso Konoha rimane. Su questo non ho praticamente dubbi, e temo per il futuro a causa di ciò."

Shiku ascoltava con attenzione, ma era più interessato a ciò che Kakashi aveva detto riguardo all'Edo Tensei.

"Hai parlato della tecnica creata dal Secondo Hokage. L'abilità di evocare sul campo di battaglia le anime degli alleati e nemici morti. Per favore, Kakashi... non dirmi che mio fratello è stato costretto a sopportare una simile tortura."

Kakashi posò una mano sulla spalla di Shiku, calmandolo. "Stai tranquillo, Shiku... nessuno degli Hokage è stato resuscitato durante la guerra. Dato che nessuna delle loro anime risiede nell'altro mondo, non sono potuti venire utilizzati come marionette."

"Quindi... Minato...l-lui-"

"Sì... Mi dispiace Shiku..." Kakashi rispose per lui, dandogli alcune pacche sulle spalle. Doveva essere difficile da sentire, ma aveva bisogno di sapere con più precisione cosa era successo a suo fratello.

"Q-quando è successo, Kakashi?" Domandò Shiku, la sua voce insicura. Era visibilmente scosso dalla notizia, ma i suoi occhi mostravano una ferma accettazione al loro interno. Poteva non piacergli ciò che era successo, ma capiva che ormai faceva parte del passato e perciò era immutabile.

"Il dieci ottobre, il giorno della nascita di Naruto. Saranno diciassette anni quest'anno..."

"Il Kyubi si è liberato da Kushina!?" Shiku esclamò incredulo. "Ma... c-come? Minato è... era, uno dei massimi esperti nelle tecniche di sigillo del mondo intero! Com'è possibile che il sigillo abbia ceduto?"

"Mi dispiace, ma c'è solo una persona che conosce tutta la verità..." Rispose Kakashi.

"Stando a ciò che Naruto è stato disposto a condividere, quando ha cercato di prendere il controllo del potere del Kyubi, ha conosciuto sua madre per la prima volta all'interno del proprio subconscio, ed è stata lei a raccontargli i dettagli di quella notte. Naruto ha tenuto gran parte dei fatti per sé, e per una buona ragione. Non riesco ad immaginare che sia facile per lui parlare liberamente di certe cose. Nemmeno l'Hokage vuole forzare questo argomento con lui." Kakashi stesso era ansioso di scoprire i dettagli di ciò che era successo al suo maestro, ma la relazione di Naruto con Minato era molto più profonda rispetto a quella che aveva avuto lui, e sentiva quindi di non avere alcun diritto di fare domande a Naruto al riguardo, fino a quando il biondo non si sarebbe sentito pronto.

Shiku sospirò. "Quindi possiamo solo sperare che una volta saputo chi siamo io e Tsushika, Naruto sia disposto a condividere quella storia con noi. Ma Kakashi... c'è ancora una cosa che non mi convince..." Scambiò lo sguardo con sua moglie e poi con Mitzuru; tutti e tre stavano pensando la stessa cosa.

"E cioè?"

"Non trovi strano che mio fratello non abbia pensato di contattare me o qualcuno degli altri se qualcosa fosse successo a lui e Kushina? Ovviamente, la rottura del sigillo era qualcosa di imprevedibile, ma Minato era sempre preparato per tutto."

Kakashi cominciò a preoccuparsi. Era un'obiezione sensata, e servì solo ad incuriosirlo ancora di più su ciò che era realmente successo la notte della nascita di Naruto.

"Non è completamente da escludere che la ragione per cui Minato-san non poté mandarci un messaggio, è che qualcosa, o qualcuno, gli abbia impedito di farlo." Dichiarò Mitzuru. Sia Shiku, sia Tsushika diventarono tesi; era una cosa che avevano in mente sin dal momento in cui avevano saputo della morte del Quarto.

"Che cosa intendi dire, Mitzuru?" Domandò Kakashi. "Pensi che qualcuno abbia deliberatamente tenuto celato tutto questo a voi?"

"Quello che penso... è che dobbiamo fare una piccola chiacchierata con i nostri '_ospiti_'. Ci è dovuta una spiegazione, quindi per favore aspetta per un po'."

Lei e gli altri Jinchuuriki chiusero gli occhi, lasciando che la loro concentrazione sovrastasse la loro percezione del piano fisico. I concetti di tempo e spazio cominciarono a svanire, e quando finalmente riaprì gli occhi, si ritrovò in una sconfinata distesa di spazio grigio. Un grande e indistinguibile simbolo circolare ai suoi piedi. Shiku e Tsushika erano anch'essi in quel luogo, affiancati e di fronte a lei, sui loro visi delle espressioni cupe.

"Okay... vediamo di finirla qui. Ricordate di non andarvene fino a quando non avremo ottenuto le informazioni che vogliamo." Shiku e Tsushika annuirono, e si portarono le mani al petto. Stavano accumulando chakra, portandolo tutto nel centro del loro corpo. Rilasciarono poi questo chakra concentrato nella forma di di una piccola sfera di luce racchiusa tra le loro mani, le quali si richiusero poi su di essa mentre la sua luce aumentava di intensità e lucentezza. La luce diventò accecante, nascondendo ogni cosa che in essa veniva ricoperta. Quando finalmente cominciò a svanire, tre figure gigantesche si trovavano di fronte ai rispettivi Jinchuuriki.

Shūnel della fiamma era una fenice enorme, la cui stazza rivaleggiava con quella del Kyubi. Una moltitudine di piume adornava il suo corpo, partendo da una sfumatura di rosso brillante, prima di diventare gradualmente più tenue fino ad essere quasi trasparente. Sulle ali di questo grande animale, il rosso diventava più scuro fino a quasi sembrare nero. Tredici code, lunghe almeno quanto il corpo principale dell'animale, fluttuavano sinuosamente avanti e indietro, riflettendo la luce sulle scaglie dorate che le componevano. Scritto sulla coda centrale c'era il kanji '_Dominazione_'. Proprio come per Lao, le sue zampe erano coperte da bracciali, ma questi erano composti da lucido argento ed i kanji iscritti in essi rilucevano di un rosso brillante. A decorare il suo collo c'erano piume dorate, le quali sembravano brillare quasi di luce propria, riflettendosi negli occhi di smeraldo dell'animale. Shūnel ispirava imponenza e purezza a chiunque posasse gli occhi su di lei, insieme ad un senso di intimidazione, dovuto all'enorme chakra infuocato che la avvolgeva.

Tarān la cacciatrice di maree era alta quasi due volte Shūnel, con l'enorme guscio a protezione del suo corpo. Placche dodecagonali adornavano la sua armatura, con cerchi perfetti e concentrici in ogni singola sezione. Sulla placca situata al centro del guscio brillavano di color oro i simboli che formavano le parole '_Sacrificio Amaro_', in netto contrasto con il carapace di color grigio opaco. Proprio come per gli altri animali, kanji luminescenti scritti in una antica lingua dimenticata brillavano su ornamenti che decoravano l'attaccatura della parte superiore del suo carapace a quella inferiore, cambiando forma e significato nel giro di pochi secondi.

Numerose rughe attraversavano il suo corpo, suggerendo la sua veneranda età. Una spirale d'oro decorava il suo braccio destro, scintillando nella luce.

La tartaruga guardava Shiku con durezza, anche se con un accenno di preoccupazione, in due occhi neri di una profondità infinita, proprio come infinita era la saggezza che ispiravano.

Ed ultimo c'era Ryu Scaglie Tempestose. Lungo centinaia di metri, e largo decine, rivaleggiava per dimensioni con le bestie suoi compagne. Il suo corpo era interamente coperto di scaglie traslucide, e attraversato continuamente da fulmini e saette, i quali a volte uscivano dalle sue estremità. Due grandi bracciali di oro rosso adornavano le sue zampe posteriori, attraversati kanji neri, il loro significato sconosciuto. Sul dito centrale della sua zampa anteriore destra indossava un anello d'oro rosso, riportante i kanji per '_Perdono Negato_' in un colore blu acceso.

Diversamente dal resto del suo corpo, la testa di Ryu era di colore bianco, con baffi dorati e sinuosi che arrivavano ad una lunghezza quasi pari a metà del suo corpo. Quattro paia di grosse corna appuntite uscivano dalla parte posteriore del suo cranio, simili ad una sorta di corona naturale. Nel centro della sua fronte, un grande rubino esagonale largo 4 metri.

Shūnel fu la prima a reagire, inchinandosi rispettosamente al cospetto della propria Jinchuuriki. **"Tsushika... è un piacere rivederti così presto."** La sua voce, ingannevole rispetto alle sue dimensioni, era delicata e paradisiaca: era il suono stesso della gentilezza.

Ryu e Tarān la imitarono, inchinandosi ai loro rispettivi ospiti. **"Posso sapere perché ci avete richiamati qui?"** Shūnel continuò, guardando Tsushika con curiosità.

"Siamo stati informati su ciò che è successo al nostro mondo durante la nostra assenza." Rispose Tsushika, mantenendo il suo tono neutrale.

Gli animali capirono immediatamente il motivo della loro convocazione, ma rimasero in silenzio, lasciando che i Jinchuuriki potessero dir loro ciò che pensavano.

"Immaginate la nostra sorpresa nell'apprendere che mio fratello, il Quarto Hokage, e sua moglie sono morti quasi 17 anni fa proteggendo il villaggio durante una crisi. Per non parlare poi di una intera guerra mondiale con più di 50.000 morti tra uomini e donne. Sto dimenticando qualcosa?" L'autorità dei tre di fronte a lui, importava poco a Shiku al momento; voleva delle risposte.

"Dimentichi il massacro di quasi la totalità del mio clan..." Aggiunse Mitzuru, rimanendo notevolmente calma nonostante le circostanze. "L'unico sopravvissuto è un moccioso stupido ed egoista, il quale è convinto di essere giustificato nell'essere diventato un criminale internazionale che ha ucciso delle persone innocenti."

I tre animali sacri si scambiarono sguardi di intesa. Sapevano che avrebbero dovuto affrontare questa conversazione presto o tardi, ma questa loro conoscenza non l'aveva certo resa più piacevole ora che era giunto finalmente il momento.

"Vogliamo sapere perché," Tsushika esclamò, il suo tono era calmo, ma non per questo meno determinato nella ricerca di risposte. "Perché ci avete tenuto nascoste cose come queste?"

"**Sapere del mondo esterno vi avrebbe certamente distratto dal vostro addestramento."** disse Tarān, rivelando una voce femminile. Era più vecchia e saggia di quella di Shūnel, ma non per questo imponeva di meno la propria autorità. **"Le vostre emozioni vi avrebbero spinto a far ritorno a casa, ed il vostro addestramento non sarebbe stato completato in tempo."**

"Il nostro addestramento è stato del tutto inutile!" Urlò Shiku. "Il Jubi è stato riportato comunque in vita, e mio nipote Naruto ed il resto delle persone che voi avete abbandonato hanno dovuto sconfiggerlo! Sia io, sia Mitzuru abbiamo terminato il nostro addestramento mesi fa! Perché non ci avete lasciato prendere parte alla guerra, quando facendolo avremmo potuto prevenire migliaia di morti?"

"**Ciò che è stato riportato in vita durante la guerra era solo una forma incompleta del Jubi. Se avesse raggiunto il suo pieno potenziale, il nostro intervento sarebbe stato necessario."** Era stato Ryu a parlare questa volta, e la sua voce aveva sibilato l'aria con impazienza.

"Anche se quella bestia era solo una forma incompleta, perché non usare il nostro potere per distruggerlo quando era debole e incompleto?" Domandò Mitzuru.

"**Non è così semplice. Il Jubi non può essere distrutto con metodi convenzionali. Farlo nella sua forma incompleta non farebbe altro che posticipare il suo ritorno, non fermarlo definitivamente."**

"Anche poco tempo, è comunque un tempo di pace e vita!" Rispose Shiku, gridando. "Questo non spiega perché Mitzuru ed io siamo stati tenuti lontani dal campo di battaglia! Se avessimo preso parte alla guerra, non sapete quante vite sarebbero state risparmiate. Non potete negarlo!"

Intanto, Tsushika e Mitzuru fissavano i loro rispettivi animali, in silenzioso accordo con la rabbia di Shiku. Perché? Perché tutto questo gli era stato tenuto nascosto?

"**Non prenderci per stupidi, Shiku Namikaze. Abbiamo le nostre ragioni."** Ryu non era dell'umore adatto per essere giudicato e castigato da questi umani, nonostante la loro rabbia fosse giusta. **"In quella situazione particolare, permettere a Mitzuru di prendere parte alla guerra avrebbe messo in pericolo la vita di migliaia di persone. La parte Yin del mio chakra è troppo instabile perché lei possa controllarla nel suo stato attuale."**

Mitzuru era stupefatta. "Sarebbe stato così terribile? Come avrebbe potuto rivelarsi peggiore del sacrificio di tutte quelle vite?"

"**Vi è già stato spiegato. I poteri di un Jinchuuriki e della bestia sigillata al suo interno maturano in maniera contemporanea, crescendo esponenzialmente in base al potere dei due. La vostra forza combinata con la nostra... è fin troppo semplice prevederne le capacità distruttive."**

"**La porzione Yin del nostro chakra si attiva attraverso uno shock emotivo e risulta in una reazione ancor più esplosiva,"** Spiegò Tarān. **"Mitzuru e Ryu non sarebbero stati in grado di fermare questa reazione, ed avrebbero richiesto l'intervento degli altri tre Jinchuuriki di noi Animali Sacri per riportarli sotto controllo. Anche le persone più potenti, come i Jinchuuriki del Kyubi e dell'Hachibi, non sarebbero stati in grado di sopravvivere ad una tale furia, così come neanche la tua sopravvivenza sarebbe stata garantita. Se nemmeno la tua vita poteva essere garantita, come puoi essere sicura riguardo alle vite delle migliaia di persone che avresti voluto proteggere?"**

"Le emozioni possono davvero spingervi ad un tale massacro?" Shiku era incredulo. Di certo quegli animali dai poteri praticamente divini non potevano essere soggetti alle stesse emozioni dei normali esseri umani.

"**Se il nostro chakra yin dovesse venire risvegliato, ed il Jinchuuriki non dovesse avere il completo e totale controllo sulla emozione particolare alla quale la Bestia Divina è legata, esso ne sarebbe sopraffatto, portando sia la bestia, sia l'essere umano ad essere nient'altro che un concentrato di violenza primordiale con la potenza sufficiente a modificare radicalmente l'aspetto del mondo."**

"Perché avete aspettato a dirci una cosa del genere?!" Gridò Shiku, tremante di rabbia. "Ce lo avreste detto una volta che le vite dei nostri amici e compagni fossero state ormai perdute? Ce lo avreste detto dopo che l'intero villaggio fosse stato distrutto?"

Tsushika si avvicinò dietro di lui, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle. "Shiku, per favore calmati. Gridare non ci porterà a nulla..."

"MI RIFIUTO DI CALMARMI! Quando abbiamo accettato l'addestramento, eravamo coscienti che alcune cose ci sarebbero state tenute segrete. Ma questo... questo è differente."

"**Pensate a cosa sarebbe successo se ve lo avessimo detto,"** rispose Shūnel, cercando di smorzare la tensione. **"Se foste stati a conoscenza dell'emozione che scatena quel potere, avreste cercato di sbarazzarvene con ogni mezzo, confinandola al di fuori delle vostre menti." **Spiegò con calma.

"**Oppure avreste potuto cercare di forzare voi stessi a provarla di continuo per acquisire il controllo su di essa, e ciò avrebbe portato solo al risultato opposto, facendovi diventare insensibili a quel particolare sentimento.**** Quella non è la corretta strada da percorrere, e tenervi all'oscuro al riguardo era l'unico modo per assicurarsi che non accadesse nulla di sbagliato."**

Shiku stava per dire qualcosa, ma Mitzuru lo anticipò. "Ammetto che..." Iniziò pensando accuratamente alle proprie parole, "che anche io sarei stata tentata ed insieme spaventata da un simile potere..."

"Ma... noi siamo shinobi. Morte e sofferenza accompagnano le nostre vite, che ci piaccia oppure no, e dobbiamo mantenere nervi saldi e sangue freddo per conservare la nostra salute mentale. Forse non ci state dando abbastanza credito. Ryu, io ho appena ricevuto la notizia del massacro del mio clan... ho fatto qualcosa di diverso oltre al mantenere la calma?"

"Sì, forse potremmo essere tentati da tutto quel potere," Aggiunse Tsushika, "Ma allo stesso modo, potremmo non esserlo. Non era una decisione che spettava solo a voi giudicare se fossimo pronti oppure no."

Si girò verso Shūnel. "Tu e io ci conosciamo da 15 anni ormai... proprio come è per gli altri. Avete così poca fede nelle nostre abilità, e nei nostri cuori?"

"**È solo perché ci fidiamo così tanto di voi che abbiamo deciso di tenervi nascosto tutto questo."** Rispose Shūnel. **"Cionondimeno, ci rifiutiamo di mettervi in una posizione così pericolosa fino a quando il vostro controllo non sarà assoluto. Avreste potuto mantenere il controllo, sì, ma allo stesso modo, avreste potuto non riuscirvi."**

I tre Jinchuuriki si scambiarono degli sguardi. Mitzuru sembrava poco convinta, e come lei Tsushika, mentre Shiku se ne stava semplicemente lì, perplesso. Gli animali diventarono silenziosi, e nonostante i Jinchuuriki potessero sentire tristezza e rimorso provenire da loro, sapevano che non sarebbero tornati indietro sulle loro posiozioni.

Mitzuru sospirò. "Continuare questa discussione sarebbe inutile. Almeno ora siamo a conoscenza dei rischi associati a questo potere. Ma Ryu... da ora in avanti, spero che ci possa essere un livello più alto di fiducia tra noi due. Non ti ho mai tenuto segreto nulla che non ritenessi importante... forse tu potresti fare lo stesso."

Gli animali rimasero in silenzio mentre Mitzuru e gli altri accumulavano di nuovo il loro chakra, facendo ritorno al mondo esterno. Kakashi, rendendosi conto che erano ritornati in sé, alzò lo sguardo pigro dal suo libro per salutarli. Ma quando vide Mitzuru girarsi verso di lui, si rese conto che aveva ancora in mano uno dei romanzi di Jirayia, e si sbrigò a nasconderlo.

"Avete avuto le risposte che cercavate?" Domandò.

"Abbiamo avuto delle risposte," Shiku si limitò a rispondere, evitando di scendere nei dettagli. "Ora... Sbaglio o quello che avevi in mano era un libro della serie della '_pomiciata_'? Non ne leggevo uno da anni! Pensi che potrai prestarmi le tue copie?!"

Tsushika sospirò. Tutte le volte che era stressato o arrabbiato, suo marito agiva sempre in quel modo, indossando la maschera di un sorriso, e agendo come se non ci fosse nulla fuori posto. Avrebbe voluto che lui rendesse partecipi lei e i suoi amici del suo dolore, lasciando che lo aiutassero a superarlo. Sarebbe rimasta sempre al suo fianco, e sperava che un giorno o l'altro lui se ne sarebbe ricordato.

Separandosi di malavoglia da alcune delle sue letture preferite, Kakashi indicò a Shiku e Tsushika una delle stanze degli ospiti della magione dell'Hokage, mentre lui e Mitzuru ritornarono all'ufficio. Aspettarono in silenzio che Naruto e gli altri si facessero vivi, mentre Kakashi preparava una lettera per Tsunade, Mitzuru sembrava persa nei propri pensieri.

"Vai ancora visita alla sua tomba?" Domandò lei improvvisamente. Kakashi si irrigidì, sapendo fin troppo bene a chi lei si stesse riferendo.

"Ad ogni occasione," Rispose lui.

"Ti addossi ancora la colpa per quello, Kakashi?"

Lui sospirò. "No... non più." A dire la verità, Kakashi si sentiva ancora in colpa, ma per una ragione differente. Il suo amico era diventato un mostro, un'ombra di ciò che era stato in passato, e aveva cercato di distruggere l'intero mondo per come lo conoscevano. Non lo disse però a Mitzuru, preoccupato per come avrebbe potuto reagire. Era sempre stata molto legata ad Obito, come nessun altro lo era stato all'interno del clan.

Mitzuru aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Bugiardo. Saranno anche passati 17 anni, ma riesco ancora a capire quando cerchi di nascondermi qualcosa. Non ti stresserò con questo adesso, ma devi imparare a lasciar perdere il passato ed andare avanti. Io sono stata in grado di farlo, ed io ero più vicina a lui di chiunque altro."

_'Come fai a sapere come dovrei sentirmi? Sei stata separata dal mondo per quasi due decadi, al sicuro da tutta la morte e la sofferenza del mondo.'_

Kakashi si maledì per quei suoi pensieri, arrabbiato per l'egoismo col quale stava ragionando.

_'Sei stata isolata dal mondo per così tanto tempo, ma era davvero così differente rispetto a quando eri a casa? Hai sopportato così tanto nella tua vita, forse anche più di me, eppure tu riesci ad aggrapparti ai tuoi ricordi felici, mentre io continuo a strisciare in quelli tristi... Non posso portarti via Obito... non posso proprio.'_

Mitzuru si era stancata del silenzio, e cercò di cambiare argomento. "Quindi... quando hai ottenuto il Mangekyo Sharingan?" Domandò, cogliendo di sorpresa Kakashi.

"Come fai a saperlo?" Domandò lui. Mitzuru gli sorrise, come se fosse ovvio.

"Sono un Uchiha, e sono molto più esperta di quanto non fossi quando sono partita, Kakashi. Posso notare questo genere di cose. Mi domando... come hai ricevuto il tuo Mangekyo Sharingan. Il modo più comune per innescare tale evoluzione è lo shock provocato da un'emozione improvvisa ed estrema come un grande senso di colpa."

"Lo possedevo già il giorno della tua partenza. Ho realizzato di averlo dopo un allenamento mentale molto particolare," Rispose Kakashi, evitando di scendere in ulteriori dettagli. Mitzuru studiò il suo viso, cercando di comprendere il significato delle sue parole criptiche, ma quando voleva, Kakashi sapeva essere imperscrutabile, e di nuovo rimasero in silenzio. Mitzuru lo guardava rabbiosamente di tanto in tanto, ma a parte quello, le interazione tra i due arrivarono al minimo possibile.

Nella mente di lei ora un nome riecheggiava. _'Rin. Dev'essere stato quando lui ha dovuto...'_

Kakashi approfittò dell'occasione per osservare la donna che non aveva visto per ben 17 anni. Era diventata davvero una bella donna, ma se il suo temperamento era di qualche indizio, ogni pretendente avrebbe avuto il suo bel da fare per conquistarla. Sorrise tra sé e sé, ricordando i momenti d'affetto che c'erano stati tra di loro quando erano più giovani. Kakashi rimpiangeva di non averle dimostrato quanto avesse apprezzato il loro tempo insieme, un altro rimpianto alla sua già lunga lista. In particolare, si ricordò di una certa promessa che le aveva fatto durante l'annuale Festa del Fuoco, la notte prima della sua partenza. Fu allora che tutto cominciò ad essergli chiaro.

"Mitzuru..." Disse con voce calma, attirando la sua attenzione. "Mi dispiace di aver evitato di parlare della promessa che ci scambiammo..."

La faccia dell'Uchiha si illuminò per un rapido istante, ma lei riuscì a ricomporsi quasi con la stessa velocità con cui si era agitata. "Q-quale promessa? N-non ho idea di c-cosa tu stia parlando." Cercava di far finta di non capire di cosa lui stesse parlando, ma la sua faccia era arrossita vistosamente, rendendo il suo imbarazzo palese.

Kakashi sorrise di nuovo, felice nel vedere che anche dopo tutti quegli anni, lei era sempre la stessa con lui. Anche se cercava di mostrarsi calma e distaccata verso gli altri, lui sapeva che la vecchia Mitzuru era ancora lì, dentro di lei da qualche parte.

Mitzuru gonfiò le guance, imbronciandosi, e incrociando le braccia. "Smettila di ridere! Riesco a capire che lo stai facendo anche se porti la maschera, sai!"

"Non sto ridendo di te. Sono solo di buon'umore, tutto qui." Rispose Kakashi, calmandosi. "Sono felice che tu non sia l'unica a non essersi dimenticata."

Per la prima volta da quando era tornata al villaggio, Mitzuru sorrise. Era un dolce sorriso sincero, e Kakashi poté percepire l'imbarazzo sulle sue stesse guance.

"Sai..." Disse quasi sottovoce. "Io ho mantenuto la mia parte di quella promessa..." Sembrava leggermente spaventata... forse nervosa?

Kakashi ingoiò il rospo che aveva in gola, della cui presenza si era accorto solo in quel momento. Voleva risponderle, dirle ciò che lei voleva sentirgli dire, ma sarebbe stata una bugia. Non era colpa sua. Il sigillo piazzato sulla sua memoria tutti quegli anni prima aveva interferito.

"Mitzuru... Io-"

"Non dire una parola, Kakashi. Non voglio sapere... non questa notte."

Detto ciò, gli abbassò leggermente la maschera, e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

Kakashi non disse niente, come lei gli aveva chiesto. Si limitò a fissarla, la sua mente un completo mistero.

"Sono passati così tanti anni da quando lasciai il villaggio," Continuò lei "...Tutti quelli che conoscevo allora devono essere cambiati per forza, in un modo o nell'altro. Non posso vivere nel passato, anche se fa male lasciarlo andare..." Si girò dandogli le spalle e si allontanò di pochi passi.

"Tutto è cambiato, sì... ma allo stesso modo, non è cambiato niente," Rispose Kakashi. "Noi siamo invecchiati, e una nuova generazione ha preso il nostro posto, pronti a mettere le loro vite in gioco per le persone che amano. Non posso provare altro che orgoglio per questi giovani ninja. Hanno ereditato in pieno la Volontà del Fuoco."

Mitzuru sorrise. "Ma sentilo, così sentimentale. Il cuore duro di Kakashi Hatake si è forse ammorbidito durante gli anni?" Si girò di nuovo e gli sorrise. "Tutti sarebbero fieri di te, Kakashi. Il Quarto Hokage...Rin... specialmente Obito."

Rimasero in silenzio a guardarsi per alcuni secondi, perfino il loro respiro era diventato silenzioso. Mitzuru attraversò di nuovo la stanza, e si avvicinò alla sua maschera. Kakashi rimase immobile mentre lei iniziava ad abbassargliela molto lentamente, e quando era appena sotto il suo naso udirono qualcuno bussare alla porta.

Mitzuru guardò Kakashi con un sorriso sfacciato sul volto, e lasciò andare la sua maschera, lasciando così che lo schiaffeggiasse. Dopodiché cammino ancheggiando fino alla scrivania dell'Hokage e vi si sedette sopra a gambe incrociate.

Kakashi la osservò con occhi rapiti, prima di sospirare ed andare ad aprire la porta.

"Entrate, voi due."

Ino e Naruto entrarono nell'ufficio, ignorando completamente cosa avevano appena interrotto.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota dell'autore<strong>

**Ed eccoci qui alla fine del sesto. Nel caso non vi ricordiate cosa c'era nel capitolo del quale questo ha preso il posto (e non vi biasimo per questo), ci sono stati parecchi cambiamenti.**

**Il più evidente è l'incontro tra tre delle Bestie Sacre ed il trio Shiku-Tsushika-Mitzuru. Spero che le descrizioni che ho dato di quegli animali rendano loro giustizia. (Forse un giorno pagherò qualcuno perché ne faccia dei disegni.) In questo incontro, se siete stati ho dato parecchi indizi su fatti futuri, quindi se non li avete colti, tornate indietro.**

**Un altro cambiamento non da poco è l'atteggiamento che Mitzuru mostra a Kakashi, restando più fedele al personaggio dal carattere forte e sicuro che ho voluto darle in origine. (Nella vecchia versione del capitolo, Mitzuru scoppiava a piangere ad un certo punto.) C'è poi anche il fatto che se prima Obito era una figura ancora buona, qui è Tobi, quello che ha fatto tutto sto gran casino e a cercato di distruggere il mondo. Con la differenza che qui alla fine per lui non c'è stata redenzione.**

**Forse lo avete già capito, forse lo sospettavate e basta, la guerra, in questa fic, si è svolta in maniera diversa. La descrizione precisa di come è avvenuta però arriverà solo molto più avanti, quindi mettetevi pure il cuore in pace, sappiate però che Madara non è mai tornato in vita ed è stato sigillato.**

**Altra e ultima differenza con la versione precedente del capitolo, è il finale: quello che era il finale di prima, sarà l'inizio del prossimo capitolo.**

**Come sempre ringrazio davvero di cuore tutti voi lettori che avete la pazienza di seguire un autore poco affidabile come me. Cercate di vederla così: se ci metto tanto è perché voglio darvi la miglior lettura possibile.**

**Ed in particolare devo ringraziare Fuyumi-chan e Fan che mi fanno la cortesia di dire apertamente ciò che pensano riguardo a ciò che scrivo. Grazie davvero ^_^**


	7. Grazie, ma

Grazie, ma...

**Hai mai sentito il bisogno di ringraziare qualcuno per ciò che ha fatto per te, ma allo stesso tempo di chiedergli di non farlo mai più?**

* * *

><p>Riavvolgiamo le lancette dell'orologio di alcuni minuti. Ino aveva appena rilasciato la sua tecnica del capovolgimento spirituale, ed aveva fatto ritorno nel proprio corpo.<p>

Si era ritrovata appoggiata ad un albero, con Naruto ed Hinata in piedi di fronte a lei. Accortasi che la sua amica si era finalmente svegliata, Hinata si era affrettata ad aiutarla a rimettersi in piedi, mentre Naruto aveva chiamato Chōji e Shikamaru informandoli che la tecnica di Ino si era finalmente conclusa.

Ino fece una smorfia, sentendosi stranamente più affaticata del solito dall'utilizzo della propria tecnica. Ringraziò Hinata per l'aiuto, e con la coda dell'occhio vide Toraku legato ed imbavagliato al suolo.

Come lei, Toraku era ritornato in sé, ma malgrado i suoi sforzi, non riusciva a liberarsi di Chōji, il quale si era seduto su di lui per impedirgli di muoversi. Toraku era visibilmente imbarazzato da quella situazione, e con lo sguardo lanciò una supplica silenziosa ad Ino, mentre Naruto se la stava facendo addosso dal ridere.

"Naruto-kun, per favore... non fare così tanto rumore!" Hinata lo pregò sottovoce, cercando di calmarlo. L'ultima cosa di cui avevano bisogno era di attirare ancora di più l'attenzione, e Naruto aveva la brutta abitudine di essere un maestro nel farlo. "S-sveglierai tutti quanti!"

Naruto si strinse la pancia, cercando di restare diritto in piedi. "Hahaha, scusa Hinata! Ma guardalo, è legato come un salame!"

Il viso di Toraku diventò di un colore rosso scuro, ed il ragazzo cercò con ancora più vigore di liberarsi dalla considerevole stazza di Chōji. Hinata dovette reprimere una risatina, dato che quella situazione le sembrava decisamente divertente. Tuttavia si ricompose nuovamente e riportò la propria attenzione a Naruto.

"Penso che possiamo liberarlo, Naruto-kun. P-può esserti sembrato che lui volesse provocarti, ma sono sicura che non era assolutamente nelle intenzioni di Toraku-san. N-non avresti dovuto lasciare che Chōji-san e Shikamaru-san lo legassero in quel modo!" Dentro di sé, Hinata non era stata troppo infastidita dal gesto di Toraku, dato che come risultato della sua provocazione, Naruto si era involontariamente riferito a Hinata come "sua", cosa che le aveva fatto accelerare il battito cardiaco.

Naruto trasse un sospiro di derisione, passandosi l'indice sotto il naso. "Hn, lo credi davvero? Bhè, sono sicuro che non gli importerà troppo di restare legato ancora per un po', dato che tanto male non gli farà."

Toraku lanciò un'occhiata torva a Naruto, ma non disse nulla. Chōji, intanto, si era finalmente alzato, e si stava chinando per alzare la sua preda e caricarsela in spalla per trasportarlo più facilmente. Ma prima che potesse farlo, Ino si era messa di fronte a lui, e con un movimento fluido, aveva tagliato le corde che imprigionavano Toraku.

"Diamine... quindi tutta la fatica che abbiamo fatto per catturare questo tizio è stata inutile..." Si lamentò Shikamaru, prima di borbottare qualcosa del tipo _'Donne problematiche e incomprensibili'._

Ino roteò gli occhi. "Dacci un taglio, Shikamaru. So quello che faccio."

La Yamanaka aiutò Toraku ad alzarsi, e lui cominciò a sfregarsi i polsi finalmente liberi. Si strappò di bocca il bavaglio, e le sorrise.

"Grazie... Felice di sapere che c'è qualcuno di cui possa fidarmi." Prima che Ino potesse rispondergli però, si voltò improvvisamente e puntò un dito accusatore a Naruto.

"E tu...! Perché non hai spiegato loro la situazione invece di lasciare che mi legassero in quel modo?!"  
>"E dove sarebbe stato il divertimento in quello?" Domandò Naruto, sorridendo con compiacimento.<p>

"Sì, forse _tu_ ti stavi divertendo..." Toraku brontolò tra sé e sé, stiracchiandosi la schiena. "Non devi prendertela così tanto per ogni cosa, sai?"

Apparentemente, Toraku si stava riferendo al combattimento che lui e Naruto avevano avuto poco prima, mentre Naruto, lui stava facendo riferimento allo sfacciato "_flirtare_" di Toraku con Hinata. Anche se non era questo il caso, dato che Toraku voleva solamente essere gentile, i due furono finalmente in pace l'uno con l'altro, anche se avevano frainteso le rispettive intenzioni.

"Per favore, qualcuno può spiegarmi cosa sta succedendo?" Domandò Chōji, guardando ripetutamente prima Naruto e poi Toraku.

Shikamaru sbadigliò. "Sì, tutta questa situazione è abbastanza fastidiosa, se volete la mia opinione. È abbastanza chiaro che questo tizio non è più una minaccia, ma sono dannatamente certo di voler sapere perché è successo così all'improvviso."

Toraku stava per rispondere, ma Hinata aveva già assistito alla sua tendenza ad essere imprevedibile quasi quanto Naruto, così si fece avanti per spiegare l'intera situazione.

Ino fu in grado di fare da sola le dovute connessioni tra ciò che aveva saputo direttamente "_dall'ospite_" di Toraku e con ciò che Hinata stava spiegando, ma Shikamaru stava avendo un inusuale quantitativo di problemi.

"Sì, va bene e tutto il resto, ma tutta questa storia non spiega perché Naruto stava ancora inseguendo questo tizio," Il Nara obiettò, puntando un dito a Toraku.

"T-toraku-san ha f-fatto uno scherzo a Naruto-kun, e hanno c-cominciato a litigare un po' tra loro. N-non è niente di s-serio, comunque." Hinata stava balbettando, principalmente perché aveva nuovamente ripensato all'improvviso sfoggio di gelosia da parte di Naruto.

Shikamaru aveva capito che quella non era la storia completa, ma decise di lasciar perdere, volendo evitare ulteriori seccature.

Toraku sembrò ricordarsi improvvisamente di qualcosa, e si rivolse a Shikamaru e Chōji. "Oh, stavo quasi per dimenticarmi! Volevo scusarmi con voi due per ciò che è successo durante il nostro primo incontro. Non era mia intenzione farvi del male, ma è una specie di mio problema." Si stava inchinando in avanti in segno di scusa, e i due chūnin potevano affermare con abbastanza certezza che era sincero, a prescindere dal fatto che loro lo perdonassero o meno. I due amici e compagni di squadra lo studiarono per alcuni secondi, decidendo se potevano fidarsi di lui o meno.

Chōji era sempre stato una persona fiduciosa nel prossimo, ma Shikamaru non era ancora così propenso a lasciarsi andare, dato che la sua natura di valutare tutte le possibilità aveva cominciato a manifestarsi. Poteva facilmente dedurre che Ino ormai si fidava di lui, ma lui non era pronto a cedere così facilmente.

Toraku sembrò rendersene conto, e si inchinò nuovamente. "Quando verrà dato un posto in cui stare a me e ai miei genitori, potrò avere l'onore di invitarvi a cena? Non solo mi sarà data la possibilità di rimediare per le mie azioni precedenti, ma avremo anche l'opportunità di conoscerci meglio. Sono nuovo del villaggio, e mi piacerebbe avere degli amici. Ovviamente, la mia offerta è aperta a chiunque di voi voglia accettare, non solo a loro due."

Chi altri pensava col proprio stomaco più di Chōji? Il quale accettò immediatamente. Naruto, che poteva essere goloso tanto quanto il suo amico, si era mostrato aperto a quell'idea con quasi la stessa velocità. Con Hinata che aveva accettato per la sola ragione che Naruto sarebbe andato, Shikamaru si sentì leggermente più a suo agio con quei tre presenti, e sentì che avrebbe almeno potuto essere educato e accettare, anche se solo per potere tenere meglio d'occhio Toraku.

Ino era felice di vedere Toraku essere così amichevole con tutti, ed anche se le dava fastidio dover tenere segreto ciò che legava lui e Naruto, lei era felice di vedere che Toraku desiderava avvicinarsi a Naruto. Anche lei accettò l'invito a cena, e Toraku ne sorrise di gratitudine.

"Bene, ora che ci siamo occupati anche di quello..." Shikamaru disse a voce alta, attirando l'attenzione di tutti, "Possiamo fare ritorno all'ufficio dell'Hokage per incontrare Kakashi-sensei. Io e Chōji dobbiamo fare rapporto, quindi verremo con voi. Tanto non è che facessi conto di dormire stanotte..."

Tutti i giovani stavano andando alla torre, ma Naruto e Hinata erano rimasti indietro per avere un po' di privacy.

"Hey, Hinata..." la chiamò lui, puntando gli indici uno contro l'altro, "Vuoi venire con noi? So che la torre dell'Hokage è sulla strada per casa tua, e dopo che avrò finito con Kakashi-sensei, speravo di poterti accompagnare a casa. Voglio dire, va bene se tu non vuoi-"

"N-no! Voglio dire, s-sarei davvero felice s-se tu mi accompagnassi a casa, Naruto-kun!" Rispose lei, arrossendo vistosamente.

Ognuno di loro stava andando lì per le proprie ragioni; Shikamaru e Chōji dovevano fare rapporto dopo il loro improvviso cambio di programma durante il turno di guardia, Toraku doveva riunirsi coi suoi genitori, Ino e Naruto avevano ricevuto una chiamata per una missione, e Hinata stava andando con tutti loro semplicemente perché Naruto glielo aveva chiesto.

A pensarci bene, Hinata giunse alla conclusione che quella sarebbe stata la fine del loro appuntamento, cosa che in parte la rattristava ed in parte la agitava. Certamente era stata un'esperienza che nessuno di loro avrebbe potuto aspettarsi, ma alla fine, Hinata si era trovata bene nonostante tutti gli imprevisti. Ma ciò che la rendeva veramente estatica... era che quella notte non era ancora finita. Forse Naruto avrebbe voluto parlarle davanti al cancello frontale di casa sua per un po', e poi le si sarebbe avvicinato sempre più e poi...

Hinata arrossì come un pomodoro maturo al solo pensiero di Naruto che voleva baciarla, e dovette sforzarsi per tenerlo nascosto agli altri. Sarebbe stata pronta per un passo così grande nella loro relazione? Forse Hinata stava pensando troppo, ma non era necessariamente una cosa cattiva, giusto? In effetti, quell'idea cominciava a spaventarla un po'. E se Naruto avesse voluto baciarla così di punto in bianco? Forse in passato Hinata sarebbe stata pazza di gioia per una cosa del genere, ma ora che era stata ad un vero appuntamento con lui, si rendeva conto che voleva che quel suo gesto fosse una cosa nata dal cuore, che lui lo volesse perché cominciava a tenere a lei almeno una frazione di quanto lei teneva a lui. Se questo significava che avrebbero dovuto aspettare più a lungo per baciarsi, allora le sembrava giusto aspettare.

_'Naruto-kun mi è sembrato nervoso quando mi ha chiesto di venire con lui...'_ Pensò tra sé e sé._ 'Vorrà davvero... no, è solo la mia immaginazione.' _Questi pensieri cominciavano a diventare troppo stressanti per la principessa Hyūga, per cui cominciò a giocherellare facendo toccare insieme le punte dei propri indici, come spesso faceva quando aveva bisogno di calmarsi.

* * *

><p>Una volta raggiunto l'ufficio dell'Hokage, Naruto fu naturalmente il primo a fiondarcisi dentro. Era impaziente di scoprire quale sarebbe stata la sua nuova missione, ma per una ragione differente dal solito. Anziché essere in fibrillazione per la missione, voleva fare in fretta per uscire da lì il prima possibile, così da poter accompagnare Hinata a casa. Per l'opinione di Naruto, la serata aveva già subito fin troppi contrattempi, e voleva assicurarsi di concludere almeno in bellezza l'appuntamento e poterlo così considerare un successo.<p>

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei... Sono qui, e ho portato Ino con me proprio come avevate chiesto. Cosa dobbiamo fare?"

Con la coda dell'occhio, Naruto poteva osservare Mitzuru seduta sulla scrivania, e a giudicare dal suo comportmanto pareva essersi calmata. Cosa che rappresentava davvero una sorpresa per Naruto, dato che era stato lui stesso a rivelarle accidentalmente il triste fato del resto del suo clan. Era quasi come se non le fosse stato detto niente, dal modo in cui si stava atteggiando. La cosa gli fece desiderare che Sasuke avesse reagito al suo stesso modo, e gli diede speranza che forse, al loro prossimo scontro, l'Uchiha avrebbe cambiato il suo modo di pensare.

"Ci arriveremo tra un minuto, Naruto," Rispose Kakashi, "Ma prima voglio che tu mi spieghi al meglio delle tue capacità ciò che è successo questa notte. Voglio lasciarmi alle spalle meno lacune possibile, quindi non tralasciare alcun dettaglio."

Aveva sotto controllo il villaggio, come sostituto provvisorio di Tsunade, solo da poco tempo, e già era sicuro del perché non avrebbe mai voluto quel lavoro fin dal principio. Tutta la burocrazia di cui occuparsi, le scartoffie da compilare... erano abbastanza da fargli girare la testa. Aggiungiamolo poi al tempo drasticamente ridotto che poteva dedicare al suo piccolo hobby di lettura, Kakashi si era ritrovato a sperare in un rapido ritorno di Tsunade sempre di più col passare dei giorni.

E così, Naruto raccontò tutto a Kakashi, assicurandosi del fatto che il suo maestro capisse che era stato Toraku ad iniziare tutto, anche se Kakashi sapeva intrinsecamente che l'orgoglio di Naruto aveva quasi sicuramente giocato un ruolo fondamentale nei fatti. Prima che il biondo ninja potesse andare avanti oltre con piccole bugie innocenti su chi aveva battuto chi, Ino s'intromise per raccontare ciò che era successo alla squadra 10, tutto, a partire dal dopo battaglia al parco fino all'immobilizzazione dell'allora ancora sconosciuto ninja dai capelli tigrati. Ovviamente tralasciò di parlare del suo incontro con l'ospite di Toraku, data la presenza di alcune persone per le quali tale conoscenza doveva restare un segreto. La donna seduta alla scrivania, in particolare, dava ad Ino una strana sensazione, come se già fosse a conoscenza di ciò che le era successo.

Kakashi emise un lungo sospiro, dopo aver scritto nel proprio rapporto i dettagli più importanti e aver lasciato alla propria memoria quelli che riteneva superflui. "Lieto di esserci sbarazzati di questa seccatura così in fretta. Ora, riguardo la vostra missione..."

Era diventato improvvisamente serio, e si era avvicinato ai due giovani ninja. "Lo scontro con qualsiasi nemico è altamente improbabile, ma data l'importanza politica di questa missione, gli assegnerò il rango B. Dovete scortare la qui-presente Mitzuru, e la sua compagna di squadra Tsushika fino al Paese del Ferro così che possano parlare con Tsunade-sama riguardo a tutto ciò che è successo qui, questa notte. Mitzuru deve inoltre parlare con l'Hokage dei fatti che riguardano il suo clan."

"Ma Kakashi-sensei, perché hanno bisogno della nostra scorta fino a lì se sono shinobi della Foglia proprio come lo siamo noi?" Domandò Naruto. "E la nonna non dovrebbe già sapere tutto di loro, essendo lei l'Hokage e tutto il resto?"

Kakashi scosse il capo. "Temo di no. Dato il livello di segretezza della loro missione, uno speciale sigillo fu applicato sulla memoria di tutti gli abitanti del villaggio dal Quarto Hokage in persona. Questo include anche Tsunade-sama e ogni altro Shinobi della Foglia che era fuori dal villaggio all'epoca, tutti furono rintracciati dagli Anbu e obbligati a sottoporsi alla procedura di sigillo."

"Mio padre ha fatto una cosa del genere?" Chiese Naruto, mostrandosi più interessato. "Di che tipo di missione si trattava se tutti quanti hanno dovuto dimenticarsi di chi ci andava? A cosa è dovuta tutta questa segretezza?"

Ino si portò una mano al viso e si pizzico tra gli occhi. "Basta con tutte queste domande, Naruto! Come fa Kakashi-sensei a rispondere se tu non lo lasci nemmeno parlare?"

"Vedi, Naruto..." Kakashi cominciò prima che Naruto potesse ribattere, "In normali circostanze, avresti ragione nel dire che loro non hanno bisogno di alcuna scorta. Ma tu e Ino sarete lì anche per garantire per la storia di Tsushika e Mitzuru. Tsunade-sama non si lascerebbe mai avvicinare da strani ninja che si offrono di trafficare con la sua testa. Lei ha un sigillo applicato sulla sua memoria, proprio come lo avevo io, e c'è bisogno che voi due siate là per dire all'Hokage che tutto questo è la verità e fare in modo che tutto sia chiaro, senza fraintendimenti."

"Immagino che abbia senso," Rispose Naruto. "Tuttavia, che cos'è questo sigillo tanto per cominciare? Non ho mai sentito di un Hokage che abbia usato una cosa del genere per una missione, a prescindere dalla sua importanza."

"Temo che questa informazione debba rimanere segreta per ora, Naruto." Kakashi era addolorato nel dovergli rispondere in quel modo, ma c'erano ancora alcune cose da sistemare prima che la verità potesse essere divulgata apertamente. Naruto pregò in silenzio il suo vecchio maestro per alcuni secondi, ma Kakashi era irremovibile.

"Okay, ma perché ci vado anche io?" Domandò Ino. "Se Naruto garantirà per queste persone, c'è bisogno davvero che ci sia anche qualcun'altro?"

"Credimi, preferirei un medico con più esperienza per questa missione," Spiegò Kakashi. "Ma un ninja di tipo sensoriale è la mia seconda scelta, aggiunta al fatto che tu hai ricevuto anche un addestramento nelle arti mediche da Sakura. Dovrete evitare ogni possibile conflitto, per cui la tua abilità di perlustrare in anticipo il percorso sarà estremamente utile per evitare gli scontri. Ora, vi incontrerete di fronte al cancello principale alle 8 e mezza e Ino, tu sarai a capo di questa missione-"

"COOOSA?" Naruto lo interruppe. "Com'è che è lei al comando? Io posso essere un caposquadra bravo quanto lei!"

"Perché, tecnicamente, lei è un chūnin, mentre tu sei ancora un genin," Rispose Kakashi.

Naruto si imbronciò. "Grazie per avermelo ricordato. Se è tutto, io me ne vado." La sua mente era ancora un turbinio di domande, principalmente riguardo alla segretezza di Kakashi, ma era arrivato alla conclusione che avrebbe dovuto comunque aspettare fino alla prossima volta. D'altra parte, ora che questa faccenda era sistemata, poteva andare a incontrasi con Hinata.

Non appena Naruto lasciò la stanza, Ino fu pronta. "Kakashi-sensei... C'è una cosa di cui vorrei parlarle riguardo ad una cosa che è successa tra me e Toraku... ma per parlarne, dobbiamo essere in privato."

Kakashi aveva già pensato a quella possibilità, ma la cosa lo aveva comunque colto di sorpresa. Ciò che era successo era ovvio, e Kakashi scosse il capo. "A dire il vero, non sarà necessario. Mitzuru sa già di qualunque segreto che tu possa rivelarle."

Gli occhi di Ino si spalancarono. "Volete dire che... lei è..."

"Sì," Rispose Mitzuru. "Io sono il jinchūriki di Ryu, delle Scaglie Tempestose. Lui è una delle quattro Bestie Sacre, proprio come lo è Lao."

"Questo risponde a molte domande, allora. Significa quindi che l'altra donna che scorteremo al Paese del Ferro è anche...?"

Kakashi annuì. "Sì. Lei è proprio come Toraku e Mitzuru. È un problema per te?"

Ino alzò le mani di fronte a sé in segno di difesa. "No, per nulla! Sarà un onore accompagnarvi da Tsunade-sama, ma..."

"Ma cosa?" Mitzuru volle sapere, sporgendosi in avanti.

"Come pensate che reagirà Naruto quando scoprirà la verità?" Ino era preoccupata per il suo amico, il sorriso sul suo viso era ora sparito completamente.

"Penso che Naruto accoglierà dei nuovi jinchūriki al villaggio a braccia aperte," Rispose Kakashi, mostrandosi sicuro di sé.

Ino sbuffò. "Sapete di cosa sto _davvero_ parlando, Kakashi-sensei. Voglio dire... quando scoprirà di avere sempre avuto una famiglia per tutti questi anni, senza che nessuno gli abbia mai detto niente a riguardo..."

Kakashi sospirò. "È difficile dirlo, Ino. Naruto è cresciuto molto negli ultimi anni, ma questa è una cosa che non ha mai vissuto prima d'ora. Non posso dirlo con certezza, ma ho la sensazione che Naruto si abituerà gradualmente all'idea."

"Lo spero davvero, Kakashi-sensei... Per il bene di Naruto."

Ino si scusò uscendo dalla stanza, e si diresse a casa, lasciando così Kakashi e Mitzuru di nuovo da soli.

* * *

><p>"Deve aver fatto davvero una buona impressione su Toraku per far sì che Lao abbia voluto incontrarla," Mitzuru disse a voce alta, genuinamente sorpresa. "Un'altra cosa da aggiungere alla lista delle sorprese avute oggi, immagino."<p>

Si alzò dalla scrivania e si diresse verso la porta. "Andrò a parlare con Tsushika riguardo alla missione prima di andare a dormire; domani sarà una giornata piena di impegni." Senza preavviso, fece l'occhiolino a Kakashi e se ne andò.

Shikamaru e Chōji le passarono di fianco, completamente ignari di ciò che era appena successo. Kakashi fu rapido nel far sparire il sorrisetto stupido che senza dubbio gli si era stampato in faccia, anche se sarebbe stato comunque nascosto sotto la sua maschera. Tuttavia, sembrava che Shikamaru lo stesse guardando in modo strano, prima di lasciar perdere qualunque cosa avesse in mente.

Qualunque cosa fosse, sarebbe comunque stata solo una seccatura...

* * *

><p>Dopo aver lasciato la torre dell'Hokage, Naruto trovò Hinata ad aspettarlo appoggiata al muro di fianco alla porta. La faccia di lei era estremamente rossa, e di quel colore era rimasta sin da quando lui aveva cominciato ad accompagnarla a casa. Lui non poteva saperlo, ma per tutto il tempo in cui lei era rimasta ad aspettarlo, non aveva fatto altro che pensare a cosa avrebbe fatto se Naruto avesse tentato di baciarla. Per così tanti anni lui le era sembrato irraggiungibile, ed ora che lui la stava accompagnando a casa dopo il loro primo appuntamento, Hinata non riusciva a pensare ad altro. Il suo viso diventò ancora più rosso dopo alcuni minuti, quando Naruto le si era avvicinato e le aveva preso la mano.<p>

Ma qualcosa era strano. Naruto sembrava diventare sempre più serio ad ogni suo passo, e non aveva ancora proferito parola, cosa decisamente fuori dall'ordinario per il giovane uomo dalla bocca larga. Hinata si sentiva sempre più a disagio, e stava per chiedergli se ci fosse qualcosa che non andava. Tuttavia Naruto la batté sul tempo.

"Hinata... Non ho voluto dire niente quando eravamo con gli altri, ma volevo parlarti riguardo a ciò che hai fatto prima, questa sera. Quella deve essere stata una delle cose più stupide e avventate che io abbia mai visto! Proprio come quella volta in cui tu-"

Si bloccò di colpo, e lasciò andare la mano di lei. La sua bocca era diventata una linea sottile mentre i ricordi dolorosi dell'invasione di Pain riaffioravano nella sua memoria, ma era Hinata quella a sentirsi davvero ferita. Il suo tono era duro e severo, e quando aveva lasciato andare la sua mano, lei aveva quasi cercato di prenderla di nuovo, sentendo la mancanza del suo calore.

Hinata era spaventata. Spaventata dal fatto che Naruto andasse avanti dicendole che non avrebbe mai potuto stare con una ragazza così impulsiva e avventata, e che quella sarebbe stata la loro ultima notte insieme. Di fatto, quella paura era cresciuta così tanto, che Hinata era pronta a voltarsi e scappare via invece di stare ad ascoltarlo, ma la voce di Naruto la fermò.

"In tutta la mia vita, solo altre quattro persone hanno fatto una cosa del genere per me..." Disse lui con calma, guardando per terra.

Dov'era il Naruto che Hinata conosceva? Lui era la prova vivente della gioia di vivere e della volontà di fare l'impossibile, e vederlo così triste le stava spezzando il cuore. Lui era il sole, ma nubi oscure stavano oscurando la sua luce. Hinata voleva esserci per lui, stargli vicino e dirgli che tutto sarebbe stato a posto. Non sapeva come fare però, così per il momento, doveva accontentarsi di ascoltarlo.

"I primi due sono stati i miei genitori... Sono morti salvandomi la vita, ed il villaggio dal Kyubi." Stava sorridendo; anche se era un ricordo triste, lui era orgoglioso del loro sacrificio, era orgoglioso di essere loro figlio.

"Poi c'è stato Iruka-sensei, che mi ha salvato la notte in cui ho rubato la pergamena proibita dal Terzo Hokage. L'ultima volta fu durante la mia prima missione veramente importante come membro del Team 7, quando Sasuke mi ha protetto da un attacco mortale."

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata lo chiamò, facendo un passo verso di lui. Sembrava fragile, lì in piedi sotto la luce della luna, come se dovesse rompersi se qualcuno gli si fosse avvicinato troppo.

"Potrebbe sembrare una cosa brutta, ma non mi sono mai sentito tanto felice come quando sono successe quelle cose," Spiegò Naruto. "Non mi sono mai sentito così... accettato, come se là fuori ci fossero davvero persone che tenevano a me." All'improvviso guardò Hinata negli occhi, e lei poté sentire la sua grande sicurezza cominciare a ritornare.

"Ma allo stesso tempo, ero inorridito. E sai il perché?" Non attese che Hinata gli desse risposta prima di continuare a parlare. "Perché mi sentivo come se io stesso li stessi uccidendo con le mie mani, che loro stessero morendo perché io non ero forte abbastanza."

Gli occhi di Hinata si spalancarono. Era molto simile a ciò che Toraku aveva detto poco prima quella stessa sera.

"_Come pensi che si sarebbe sentito Naruto se tu fossi morta per proteggerlo? Non c'è mai stato nessuno a cui tenevi che sia morto? Morto perché stava cercando di proteggerti? Ti senti come se fossi tu quello che li ha uccisi… con le tue stesse mani."_

Hinata si sentì egoista, proprio come si era sentita quella volta che si era messa in mezzo tra Naruto e Pain. Sentì che era colpa sua se ora Naruto si sentiva inadeguato, ma allo stesso tempo non rimpiangeva ciò che aveva fatto per lui. Se fosse servito per salvare la vita di Naruto, Hinata avrebbe rischiato la propria un migliaio di volte ancora.

Lei stessa si sentiva attanagliata dal dubbio su cosa fare o dire dopo, ma Naruto sembrava avere già un'idea migliore. La abbracciò all'improvviso, stringendola forte al suo corpo.

"Hinata, non so come potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza per ciò che hai fatto per me, ma devi promettermi una cosa; non rischiare mai più la tua vita in quel modo! Dovrei essere io a proteggerti, proprio come devo proteggere questo villaggio, ma fin'ora l'unica cosa che sono riuscito a fare è stato metterti in pericolo. Mi fa sentire come un vero idiota."

Emise un profondo sospiro. "Che razza di uomo sono, se lascio che le persone a me vicine siano sempre in pericolo?"

Hinata non riuscì più a trattenersi, e una parte della giacca di Naruto si inzuppò nelle sue lacrime. Erano lacrime di gioia. Sentire che Naruto teneva così tanto a lei, e che era così spaventato al solo pensiero di perderla, la faceva sentire felice. Certo, lui non provava per lei ciò che lei provava per lui, ma ci stavano lavorando, e per la prima volta nella sua vita, Hinata si sentiva veramente vicina a Naruto.

"Naruto-kun... Mi dispiace, ma non posso farne a meno. Ho passato così tanto tempo a nascondermi e ad aver paura, quando invece avrei potuto esserti vicino quando avevi bisogno di me... So che ciò che ho fatto è stato pericoloso, ma se non l'avessi fatto, lo avrei rimpianto per il resto della mia vita. Ho dovuto ignorare ciò che mi diceva la testa, e seguire ciò che diceva il mio cuore."

Dopo le sue parole, Hinata poté sentirlo ridere tra sé e sé, ed il suo viso arrossì ancora di più. "M-mi spiace se quello che ho detto è sembrato stupido, ma-"

"No, non lo era per niente, Hinata. Sembrava qualcosa che direi io. Quel giorno, tu mi hai detto che mi hai sempre seguito, e che volevi camminare al mio fianco. Ma forse ora... Comincio a rendermi che conto che tu mi sei sempre stata vicino per tutto il tempo." Disse sorridendo all'improvviso, e cominciando di nuovo a ridere. "Ecco. Ora chi è che sembra stupido?"

Naruto abbassò lo sguardo per vederla meglio, e sentì il fiato mancargli in gola. Gli occhi di Hinata erano leggermente arrossati dal suo pianto, ma nonostante ciò, era comunque così... bella. Gli occhi di lei gli fecero dimenticare di tutto ciò che lo circondava, di tutte le difficoltà della sua infanzia. Tutte le malignità, la rabbia, e l'odio che aveva dovuto sopportare quando era bambino sembrarono svanire nell'aria dal momento in cui aveva incrociato il suo sguardo con quei bellissimi occhi bianchi di lei. Se avesse dovuto descriverli in una sola parola, l'unica che gli veniva in mente era '_amorevoli_'.

Restarono immobili per alcuni minuti, entrambi troppo in pace l'uno con l'altra per poter anche solo pensare di porre fine a quel momento. Hinata gli pareva come una fragile bambola di porcellana nelle sue braccia, come qualcosa che voleva proteggere perché non si rompesse. Respirò a fondo il profumo dei suoi capelli, lasciando che riempisse le sue narici.

Il cuore di Hinata batteva forte, il calore del corpo di Naruto la faceva sentire protetta e al sicuro. Le sembrava come se tutti i suoi problemi l'avessero lasciata in pace, e per la prima volta, si sentiva veramente e completamente libera.

Purtroppo però, non potevano starsene lì per tutta la notte, e dopo che Hinata si era riasciugata gli occhi, proseguirono la loro passeggiata fino a casa della Hyuga. Naruto le aveva di nuovo preso la mano, ma Hinata, essendo particolarmente di buon umore, aveva abbracciato il suo braccio, e lo stingeva come se la sua vita dipendesse da ciò. Ed entrambi, insieme, avevano dei sorrisi stupidi dipinti sui loro volti.

"Grazie per avermi concesso di accompagnarti a casa, Hinata," Naruto disse con sincerità, grattandosi la nuca. "Scusa se il nostro appuntamento non è andato esattamente secondo i piani!"

Hinata sorrise. "Non devi scusarti, Naruto-kun. Ciò che è successo non è stato colpa tua, e mi sono comunque divertita!"

"Sì, ma vorrei comunque che fosse andato in maniera più simile a come l'avevo immaginato."

Uno sprazzo di fiducia in sé stessa, colpì Hinata, e prima che potesse rendersene completamente conto lei stessa, aveva colmato la distanza che li divideva, si era messa in punta di piedi, e gli aveva dato un bacio sulla guancia.

"Non sei chiamato il ninja più imprevedibile della Foglia senza un valido motivo, allora!" Sorrise sommessamente, e prima che Naruto potesse risponderle, si era affrettata a rientrare nella proprietà del suo clan, lasciandolo lì fuori, shockato.

Naruto alzò una mano e la posò dove le labbra di lei erano appena state, sentendo ancora un lieve tepore residuo. Senza dire una parola, si girò, e cominciò a dirigersi verso casa sua. Ma il calore sulla sua guancia decise di allargarsi, lentamente ma inesorabilmente fino a quando non aveva ricoperto tutto il suo corpo, dentro e fuori. Naruto sentiva l'impellente bisogno di dargli sfogo.

E così fece, urlando la propria felicità. Urlò cosicché tutti quanti al villaggio potessero sentirlo, mentre festeggiava rumorosamente per il resto della strada verso casa.

* * *

><p>Hinata ridacchiò con sé stessa quando sentì il suo grido di gioia attraversare l'aria notturna, e sospirò appoggiandosi al portone di ingresso. Che importava se non era andata come lui aveva programmato? Hinata aveva amato quell'appuntamento.<p>

Fece alcuni passi verso casa, ed incontrò Neji, il quale sembrava aver passato tutta la serata a preoccuparsi.

"Bentornata a casa, Lady Hinata. Spero che Naruto si sia comportato bene questa sera." Era naturale che lui si sentisse un po' ansioso. Dopo tutto, le buone maniere non erano mai state sulla lista delle priorità di Naruto.

Hinata annuì felicemente. "Certo, fratello Neji, non c'è nulla di cui tu debba preoccuparti. Naruto-kun è stato un vero gentiluomo, e ho passato una splendida serata. Sono un po' stanca, e penso che andrò a letto ora. Spero che tu possa passare una nottata piacevole." Si inchinò in segno di saluto a suo cugino, e si diresse verso la propria camera da letto.

Neji la osservò andarsene. Un sorriso tentò di incurvargli le labbra, ma lui lo trattenne per via della forza dell'abitudine. Hinata gli era sembrata abbastanza felice, ma forse una chiacchierata con Naruto non avrebbe fatto male, giusto per assicurarsi che il biondo si attenesse ai suoi standard di comportamento.

Hinata era cambiata molto nel corso della guerra. Aveva difeso la vita di Neji in più di un'occasione, proprio come lui aveva fatto per lei, cosa che lui non avrebbe mai pensato di fare alcuni anni prima. Ma anche dopo averla vista maturare così tanto, non poteva fare a meno di sentire il bisogno di proteggerla. Forse era a causa del fatto che sentiva che non si sarebbe mai potuto perdonare completamente per ciò che le aveva fatto durante il suo primo esame di selezione dei chūnin, ma a Neji non importava se quella era la ragione oppure no. Lui aveva trovato un nuovo obbiettivo nel tenere al sicuro Hinata, e nel vederla felice era felice anche lui.

Neji era un giovane scaltro, uno che di solito non prendeva parte alle buffonate infantili dei suoi amici. Tuttavia, ogni tanto sentiva il bisogno di lasciarsi un po' andare, e passare da Naruto il giorno successivo per '_interrogarlo_' e '_innervosirlo_' riguardo al suo appuntamento con Hinata, sembrava un meraviglioso anti-stress.

_'Comunque...' _Pensò ridendo tra sé e sé, _'se salta fuori che Naruto non si è comportato secondo gli standard del nostro clan, vorrei avere una possibilità con lui prima che Hiashi-sama venga a scoprirlo.'_

In quel momento, nel suo appartamento, Naruto sentì un inspiegabile brivido salirgli lungo la schiena.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota dell'autore<strong>

**Scusate se ci ho messo così tanto. Non sono morto, e continuerò con la riscrittura. Piccole differenze, a cominciare dal titolo, molto più orientato su ciò che avviene tra Naruto e Hinata rispetto a prima. Vi sono altre differenze, ma preferisco lasciare a voi lettori il divertimento di trovarle. E se siete nuovi lettori, bhé c'è poco da trovare...**


	8. Una riunione tanto attesa

Una riunione tanto attesa.

**Piangere non aiuta a rimettere le cose a posto, ma sfogarsi è essenziale per non impazzire.**

Era l'ennesima mattina stupenda a Konoha. Tuttavia, anche se era chiaro e soleggiato, alcuni brividi percorrevano la schiena di Naruto di tanto in tanto, svegliandolo di soprassalto proprio quando stava per lasciarsi cullare nel sonno dal clima piacevole. Per un'insolita serie di eventi, Naruto era stato il primo ad arrivare al cancello principale, presentandosi lì almeno trenta minuti prima dell'ora concordata. Potreste pensare che Naruto abbia preso l'abitudine di presentarsi in ritardo data la leggendaria capacità di Kakashi di far tardi, ma sapete com'è, alcune persone semplicemente non imparano mai.

Non dovette aspettare da solo a lungo, tuttavia. Sentì qualcuno chiamare il suo nome, e quando si voltò, vide Ino camminare verso di lui, salutandolo con la mano.

"Sei qui in anticipo!" Notò lei, stuzzicandolo. "Sicuro di stare bene?"

Naruto si imbronciò. "Hey, se mai ho fatto tardi è stato perché Kakashi-sensei ha sempre fatto aspettare me e Sakura-chan per ore prima di presentarsi. Se anche tu avessi avuto lui come insegnante, faresti sempre tardi anche tu."

"Certo, certo, come vuoi," Replicò Ino, anche se era d'accordo con lui. "Sakura probabilmente ci ha pensato prima e poi lo ha detto anche a te."

Lei scherzava, ma Naruto si mostrò comunque offeso. "Sai, normalmente mi arrabbierei con te per aver detto una cosa del genere. Sei fortunata che io sia di buon umore!"

_'Il fatto che tu abbia ragione, però aiuta...'_ Pensò tra sé e sé.

"Di buon umore? Qualcosa che è successo questa mattina?"

Naruto scosse la testa. "No, solo sono davvero emozionato di andare in questa missione. Potrò rivedere Sakura-chan, e potrò fare a queste persone un paio di domande sui miei genitori! Sembra che li conoscessero davvero bene."

Era agitato, ma Ino poteva vedere la stanchezza nei suoi occhi. Era stato sveglio tutta la notte a pensare a ciò che era successo tra lui e Hinata, soprattutto al bacio che lei gli aveva dato sulla guancia. Cosa doveva fare in una situazione del genere? Naruto non ne aveva davvero idea.

"Già, così pare..." Rispose Ino, cercando di nascondere il fatto che lei sapesse molto di più riguardo a quella situazione di quanto lui potesse immaginare. La sua risata nervosa però attirò l'attenzione di Naruto.

"Ti comporti in modo davvero strano oggi, sai? In effetti, a pensarci bene, ti comportavi in modo molto strano anche ieri notte!"

Naruto puntò un dito accusatore alla ragazza. "Sì! Hai cominciato a comportarti in maniera strana non appena hai rilasciato quel tuo scambio mentale di cervello! Ti è successo qualcosa mentre eri nella sua testa?"

Ino si mise immediatamente sulla difensiva. "Io? Strana? Potrò anche aver avuto delle cose per la testa, ma non pensare che non abbia notato te e Hinata ieri notte. Voi due eravate ad un appuntamento, vero?" Ino era maestra nello spostare l'attenzione da sé stessa, lo era fin dai giorni dell'accademia, ed anche se in quel momento lo stava facendo principalmente per spostare il soggetto di discussione da sé, era anche davvero curiosa di sapere tutto sull'appuntamento tra Naruto e Hinata.

"Oh, uh... sì! Veramente, era il nostro primo appuntamento!" Naruto esclamò felicemente. Sorrideva come un idiota, ed era fin troppo felice di rispondere quando lei gli chiese di raccontarle tutti i dettagli, compreso il bacio che Hinata gli aveva dato sulla guancia.

Ino fischiò. "Ragazzi, che sfortuna."

Naruto, pensando che lei si riferisse al fatto che Hinata era uscita con lui, si offese terribilmente.

"Non mi riferivo a quello, razza di idiota!" Ino ringhiò. "Mi riferivo al fatto che tutto stesse andando liscio prima dell'arrivo di Toraku a fare da guastafeste alla vostra serata, e basta!"

"Oh sì, quello! Già, le cose non sono andate esattamente secondo i piani, ma lei era felice alla fine, ed è questo che importa, giusto?"

Ino sorrise calorosamente. "Se la pensi già così, tu e Hinata starete davvero bene insieme."

Naruto si sentì caldo in viso, facendo immediatamente scoppiare a ridere Ino.

"Sembra proprio che la nostra piccola principessina Hyūga abbia avuto un certo effetto sul chiacchierone preferito del villaggio!" lo stuzzicò lei, dandogli dei pugnetti sul petto. "Era ora che uscissi con lei, sai. Quella povera ragazza ti stava aspettando da quando eravate bambini!"

"Tu lo sapevi?" Naruto domandò, il suo sorriso scomparve. "Era davvero così ovvio?"

"Io probabilmente non l'ho saputo tanto presto quanto Kiba o Shino, ma loro erano i suoi compagni di squadra, quindi è normale," Spiegò Ino. "Io l'ho capito quando Asuma-sensei ha cominciato ad uscire più spesso con Kurenai-sensei, e per diretta conseguenza io e Hinata abbiamo cominciato a frequentarci di più. Quella ragazza è più combattuta di quanto credessi."

Sorrise. "Mi ricorda di Asuma-sensei, quando ci chiese di proteggere le future generazioni del villaggio, persone come il bambino di Kurenai-sensei. Avevo i miei dubbi riguardo a me stessa, ma quando guardavo a Hinata, potevo capire fin dall'inizio che lei era pronta per dare la vita per ogni persona in questo villaggio, _specialmente_ per te."

Ino diede improvvisamente una botta in testa a Naruto. "Ed è per questo che era frustrante vederti completamente ignorante del fatto che Hinata fosse pazza di te fin dall'inizio! Tu sei l'unico che non l'ha mai capito, e io stavo cominciando a pensare che in realtà tu sapessi, e stessi facendo lo stronzo a riguardo. Specialmente dato che lei ha aspettato così tanto tra la guerra e l'attacco di Pain al villaggio!"

Naruto era stato preso alla sprovvista. "Come fai a sapere di quella storia?"

"Stai parlando con la vera regina del pettegolezzo dell'intero villaggio, Naruto. Ho le mie fonti." Ino gli offrì un sorriso sornione, ma che sparì in fretta.

"È stato allora che ho cominciato a rendermi conto di quanto poco sapessi di Hinata. Voglio dire, la consideravo un'amica e un'alleata, e ci eravamo già aiutate in più di un'occasione. Ma non credo di conoscere davvero molto di lei, nonostante tutto il tempo che abbiamo passato insieme a causa di Kurenai-sensei e di Asuma-sensei. Forse se fossi stata un po' più amichevole, lei non sarebbe così timida e riservata per tutto il tempo."

Naruto si grattò la nuca. "Quindi?... Capisco cosa vuoi dire, davvero. Ma dove vuoi andare a parare esattamente con tutto ciò?"

"Non ci arrivi, Naruto? Quante persone pensi che Hinata abbia con le quali si possa davvero confidare? Ci sono Kiba e Shino, certo, ma ci sono cose di cui le non può parlare con loro perché sono ragazzi."

Ino sospirò. "Hinata ha Neji, e quei due mi sembrano abbastanza vicini ora, ma lui è più simile ad un fratello maggiore iper-protettivo che non altro. C'è Kurenai-sensei, ma col bambino presto in arrivo ha ed avrà sempre meno tempo da dedicare a Hinata, e questo mi fa preoccupare per lei. Non ho ancora nemmeno conosciuto sua sorella Hanabi, ma Hinata non parla quasi mai di lei, e non voglio nemmeno immaginare quale sia il suo rapporto che ha con suo padre."

Naruto non riusciva a stare fermo a causa di quanto era nervoso. Dove diavolo voleva andare a parare Ino? Un sospetto cominciava a serpeggiargli in testa, ma sperava di sbagliarsi.

"Naruto, Hinata è una ragazza fragile, e non ha molte persone su cui fare affidamento al momento. Credo che quello che sto cercando di dirti è... solo, prendi le cose con calma con lei, ok? Ho paura che potreste gettarvi a capofitto in qualcosa che entrambi potreste poi rimpiangere. Scusa se ti sembro cattiva, sono solo preoccupata, tutto qui."

Ma Naruto non sembrava essere per nulla arrabbiato con lei. "Non preoccuparti, Ino. Non vorrei davvero trattare Hinata in maniera diversa da come meriti. Posso capire che tu sia preoccupata, dato che io non ho mai avuto nessuno che mi abbia insegnato questo genere di cose, ma posso assicurarti che ho le migliori intenzioni con lei."

Un sorriso gli comparì d'improvviso sul viso. "Ma per essere onesti, penso che tu stia sottovalutando un po' Hinata. Lei ha più forza di quanto gli altri possano immaginare."

Ino sorrise di rimando. _'Già, ma questo è perché tu sei l'origine della sua forza, ottuso che non sei altro. Se dovessi essere tu a farla sentire a pezzi, non so se Hinata riuscirebbe mai a rialzarsi.'_

"E comunque, se sei così preoccupata per lei, perché non inizi ad esserle più amica? Ti piacerà! Hinata è fantastica! Potresti essere la sua 'insegnante' o qualcosa del genere!"

"Insegnante?" Domandò Ino, confusa. "Cosa intendi dire con quello?"

"Lo sai! Sei la ragazza più intelligente che conosco quando si tratta di romanticismo e roba da ragazze come quella!"

Ino avrebbe dovuto fare più di un commento sul suo definire il romanticismo come '_roba da ragazze_', ma era rimasta piacevolmente colpita nel sentirglielo dire. "Non negherò di essere una romanticona senza speranza, ma cosa _ti_ ha fatto pensare che io lo sia? Non penserai che io sia una di quelle ragazze facili che lascia che i ragazzi le saltino addosso?"

Naruto sapeva che doveva schivare quel proiettile, e alzò le mani in alto in un gesto di resa. "Ovviamente no! Non lo penserei mai!"

"Allora perché?" Ino domandò con impazienza. Battendo ripetutamente il piede per terra incalzandolo. "Sto aspettando..."

Gli ingranaggi nella mente di Naruto stavano girando a mille all'ora. Di sicuro non aveva mai pensato a lei come una '_facile_', ma il perché pensasse che lei fosse esperta in faccende romantiche al momento gli sfuggiva. Ma poi, una scusa da strapazzo si creò da sola dalle parti più recondite del cervello di Naruto, e lui prontamente riorganizzò i suoi pensieri.

"Bhè, è che tu lavori in un negozio di fiori quando non sei costretta al tuo dovere di ninja, e le persone che vogliono prendere dei fiori per le loro mogli, o fidanzati, o quello che sono, vengono lì e parlano con te di questo genere di cose!" Disse raggiante. Sicuramente Ino non avrebbe visto attraverso la sua frottola sottilmente velata.

Ino lo fissò per alcuni interminabili secondi, secondi durante i quali a Naruto si rizzarono i peli su tutto il corpo. Ma improvvisamente, lei sembrò rilassarsi e sorridergli.

"Ha abbastanza senso, immagino. Solo, assicurati di non supporre mai più niente riguardo a me, o posso_ assicurarti _che le botte quotidiane che Sakura ti da ti sembreranno come delle semplici cuscinate a confronto."

"C-capito!" Naruto rispose, ingoiando il rospo che gli si era formato in gola. "H-hai la mia parola!" _'Cavolo, perché TUTTE le ragazze ad eccezione di Hinata devono essere così violente?'_

Ino si pulì le nocche sulla maglietta, e vi soffiò sopra. "Però hai ragione, so quasi tutto ciò che c'è da sapere riguardo all'essere in una relazione amorosa. Sarei felice di fare in modo che tu ed Hinata non rompiate, se questo è ciò che tu stai chiedendo!"

Naruto fece una smorfia. "No... non è assolutamente quello che ti ho chiesto. E comunque, non esiste che io e lei rompiamo così! L'hai vista ieri sera? Hinata era davvero sicura di sé e tutto il resto... insomma tutta un'altra persona!"

"Questo è perché lei si stava sentendo a suo agio vicino a te, Naruto. Quando tu ti avvicini a qualcuno, questi si sente più simile alla persona che vorrebbe essere. Sono sicura che se tu passerai ancora più tempo con Hinata, vedrai tu stesso che meravigliosa persona lei può essere."

"Penso di averlo già visto," Rispose Naruto, sorridendo da orecchio a orecchio. Si lanciò in un racconto completo della serata che aveva passato la notte prima con Hinata, fino al più piccolo dettaglio. Era stato il piano di Ino fin dall'inizio, quello di fargli dire tutto ciò che era successo, così da saziare la propria curiosità, ma era davvero bello sapere che entrambi avevano passato una serata stupenda nonostante gli innumerevoli e considerevoli impreviste che avevano avuto sul loro cammino, il più grande dei quali portava il nome Toraku.

"Sembra che tua abbia avuto un'esperienza meravigliosa, Naruto."

Ino e Naruto si voltarono per sapere chi era l'origine di quella voce. Tsushika sorrideva gioiosamente a entrambi, divertita dall'essere riuscita ad avvicinarsi di soppiatto a loro. Con lei c'era anche Mitzuru, ma quest'ultima sembrava non essere minimamente interessata da ciò di cui stavano parlando, e si limitò a offrire un piccolo cenno come saluto.

Tsushika era vestita con pantaloni di colore marrone scuro con un paio di scaldamuscoli bianchi sui polpacci. Indossava anche una maglietta rossa, con una spirale bianca disegnata al centro. Come Rock Lee, indossava il proprio coprifronte di Konoha come se fosse una fascia, legata strettamente in vita. Indossava due braccialetti di pelle, ai quali erano attaccati dei pendenti metallici, quello sulla destra aveva la forma del simbolo di Konoha, e quello sulla sinistra aveva la forma del simbolo di Uzushio. Come forma di protezione indossava lo stesso cappotto che aveva quando era arrivata al villaggio, ma questa volta era sbottonato, e libero di svolazzare nel vento. Complessivamente, Naruto poteva vedere che era una donna ben allenata, cosa che c'era da aspettarsi da una kunoichi in perfetta salute. Era anche parecchio... dotata, ma per qualche ragione a lui ancora ignota, Naruto preferiva non pensarci.

All'opposto, Mitzuru stava indossando leggings color grigio chiaro che le arrivavano appena sotto il ginocchio, con una gonna di corata lunghezza sopra di essi a coprirle i fianchi. Sulla parte superiore del corpo indossava un maglione a collo alto di colore nero con le cuciture, ed i bordi bianchi, insieme ad una larga croce sul petto. Anche lei indossava il cappotto con cui era arrivata. Forse, la parte più curiosa del suo abbigliamento era il suo modo di portare il coprifronte. Sulla testa, come la maggior parte degli shinobi di Konoha, ma a differenza degli altri, lei lo portava girato sulla parte sinistra del capo, invece che al centro della fronte. Era leggermente più esile rispetto a Tsushika, ma non per questo sembrava meno allenata ed in forma fisicamente.

"Tsu-Tsushika-san! Quando siete arrivata?" Domandò Naruto, leggermente imbarazzato.

"Per favore, chiamami solamente Tsushika," Rispose lei, offrendogli un altro sorriso. "Quindi, hai avuto una bella serata con... Hinata, mi pare?"

"Stavate origliando?" Ino e Naruto esclamarono all'unisono.

Tsushika rise tra sé e sé. "Difficilmente si può definire origliare quando voi due stavate praticamente urlando. Tuttavia, dato che siete voi stessi shinobi, non avreste dovuto notare il nostro arrivo?"

I due giovani chiusero frettolosamente le bocca, girandosi dall'altra parte in imbarazzo.

"Ma avete la mia parola che non dirò nulla a nessuno riguardo a ciò di cui stavate parlando." Offrì Tsushika in cambio. "Sia io, sia Mitzuru. Giusto, Mitzuru?"

Mitzuru fece spallucce. "Non stavo comunque prestando davvero attenzione."

Quest'ultima si rivolse poi alla propria compagna di squadra. "Dato che siamo qui in anticipo, pensi che obbietteranno se facessimo una piccola deviazione?"

"Non vedo perché dovrebbero," Rispose Tsushika. "Tecnicamente, la missione non è ancora cominciata, quindi finché abbiamo il permesso del capo missione, sono sicura che andrà bene. Volete venire con noi, voi due?"

"Per me va bene, Tsushika. Dove volete andare?" Avrebbe dovuto fare attenzione alla domanda, ma Ino stava attentamente studiando la faccia della donna con cui stava parlando, registrando i suoi lineamenti delicati e stupendi.

_'Quindi questa donna è la madre di Toraku, il ché significa che è la zia di Naruto... tutta la loro famiglia è di bei lineamenti! Sono invidiosa solo a guardarla. Se avrò occasione di parlarle durante questa missione, dovrò chiederle cosa fa per avere un aspetto come quello!Dimostra a malapena trent'anni!'_

Tsushika sorrise. "Ci sono solo alcune persone che io e Mitzuru vorremmo rivedere prima di partire." Stava evitando la domanda, ma Naruto e Ino non pensavano che potesse venire nulla di male da ciò. Una piccola deviazione sarebbe andata bene.

* * *

><p>Mentre il gruppo si faceva largo tra le strade del villaggio, decine di persone salutarono Naruto, augurando calorosamente a lui ed ai suoi amici una buona giornata. Tsushika lo osservò rispondere con felicità ad ognuno di loro, e si sentì pervadere d'orgoglio. Nonostante tutte le difficoltà ed i problemi che aveva dovuto affrontare da bambino, era diventato comunque una persona meravigliosa.<p>

"Sembri essere molto popolare qui al villaggio, Naruto!" Esclamò lei raggiante. "E nulla di questo ha a che fare con la reputazione dei tuoi genitori?"

Naruto scosse il capo, il suo buon umore intaccato a malapena. "Nah, solo i miei amici più cari e i miei sensei sanno chi erano veramente i miei genitori, tutti gli altri però, sapevano del Kyubi, e per lungo tempo mi hanno odiato a causa sua. Temevo che non sarei mai stato in grado di essere altro che un mostro ai loro occhi."

Tsushika fu profondamente rattristata nel sentire del passato di Naruto, ma rialzò lo sguardo quando Naruto si mise a ridere.

"Ma tutto quanto è cambiato quando avevo dodici anni! Ho fatto un sacco di nuovi amici, e le persone hanno iniziato ad avere considerazione di me! Adesso, sono stato finalmente in grado di dimostrare a tutti che io tengo al villaggio e alle persone che ci vivono, proprio come e quanto loro!" Ogni tanto i ricordi del suo passato riaffioravano, e Naruto sentiva schegge della vecchia tristezza pungergli il cuore. Ma ora, tutto quello che doveva fare era ripensare alle facce dei suoi amici e sentire le loro parole gentili, e tutto l'odio e la sfiducia che aveva sopportato da bambino sparivano, spinte lontano e lontano fino a quando non poteva più sentirle. Forse non si sarebbe mai liberato di quei ricordi infelici, ma cominciava ad averne molti felici con cui rimpiazzarli.

Tuttavia, Tsushika era ancora infelice. Sentire che suo nipote aveva sofferto così tanto da bambino, e nonostante tutto aveva superato ogni ostacolo che gli si era presentato, le provocava un confuso mix di emozioni. Poteva solo sperare che quando finalmente sarebbe giunto il momento, Naruto le avrebbe lasciato essere lì per lui.

"Siamo arrivati," Annunciò Mitzuru, alzando una mano per fermarli.

Con gran sorpresa di Naruto ed Ino, erano arrivati al cimitero sito vicino al confine del villaggio. Mitzuru si separò immediatamente dal gruppo, molto probabilmente per recarsi al monumento dedicato agli Uchiha, mentre Tsushika guidava Naruto ed Ino da un'altra parte. Naruto non era stato lì molte volte, ma dopo un po' riuscì a capire dove stavano andando.

Erano diretti verso le tombe dei suoi genitori.

Naruto non vi era stato spesso, contrariamente a quanto molti avrebbero potuto pensare, ma ciò era semplicemente dovuto al fatto che lui non ne sentiva il bisogno. Poteva sembrare crudele, ad una prima occhiata, ma Naruto non si era mai sentito più vicino ai defunti stando di fronte alle loro tombe. Quando Naruto sentiva la mancanza di qualcuno, a prescindere da dove si trovasse, pensare a quella persona era abbastanza, e ciò lo aveva sempre fatto sentire vicino a coloro che gli mancavano. I suoi genitori non facevano eccezione, e anche se ogni tanto si faceva vivo per tenere pulite le loro lapidi, una volta finito il lavoro, recuperava le proprie cose e se ne andava.

Avrebbe potuto sembrare crudele, o addirittura distaccato, ma a Naruto non importava. Lui sentiva che i suoi genitori erano con lui ovunque andasse, sia che fosse da Ichiraku a gustare del buon ramen, sia che fosse in missione a mezzo mondo di distanza. Per lui era abbastanza.

Tsushika non impiegò molto a trovare chi stava cercando. Anche se non era mai stata in quel luogo e le tombe che si erano aggiunte negli anni erano moltissime, qualcosa l'aveva guidata nella direzione giusta. Due lapidi semplici e pulite erano di fronte a lei, i nomi dei genitori di Naruto incisi sopra di esse. Minato si era battuto duramente per fare in modo da ricevere una sepoltura semplice insieme a sua moglie, quando sarebbe per lui giunta la fine, ignorando la richiesta del consiglio per la tomba elaborata e vistosa che era la norma per un Hokage.

Tsushika si inginocchiò, si baciò le dita, e con delicatezza toccò le lapidi. Stava sorridendo, ma era troppo difficile per lei trattenere le lacrime che le si stavano formando negli occhi.

"È bello rivederti..." Sussurrò, respirando profondamente. "Mi dispiace che sia passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che ci siamo viste. Mi sei mancata così tanto... ed ora mi manchi ancora di più."

Si strofinò gli occhi. "Mi dispiace. Voi eravate sempre lì per me quando avevo bisogno di voi, e io non sono stata in grado di rendervi il favore. Io... vorrei che voi aveste conosciuto Toraku. Sono sicura che vi sarebbe piaciuto."

Parlare era diventato troppo difficile, e Tsushika cominciò a versare lacrime silenziose per sua sorella, nascondendo i suoi occhi al mondo. Naruto la guardava da poco lontano, curioso nell'osservare qualcuno così vicino a sua madre come lo era Tsushika, qualunque fosse stato il suo legame con Kushina.

Tsushika si sforzò per un po' di tempo, ma poi riuscì a calmarsi, e sorrise nuovamente.

_'Mi ricordo ancora di quando mi dicesti di essere in cinta. Oh, eri così felice allora! Hai anche provato a fare in modo che io e Shiku avessimo un bambino nel tuo stesso periodo, così che i nostri figli potessero crescere insieme come se fossero stati fratelli. Mi eri sembrata così delusa quando ti offrimmo di aspettare per il tuo secondo figlio, ma hai superato anche quello, vero?'_

Fece un sorriso ancora più largo, e toccò nuovamente il nome di Kushina. _'Sarebbe stato meraviglioso se Toraku e Naruto avessero avuto l'un l'altro da piccoli. Io desideravo solo il meglio per entrambi i nostri bambini, ed ora io vorrei solo aver potuto dare loro l'infanzia che meritavano. Forse ora è troppo tardi... ma spero che possano imparare a volersi bene, e a legare insieme. So che tu provi lo stesso, ancora oggi! Non ci sono parole per esprimere quanto tu mi manchi, ma posso prometterti che ci sarò per Naruto da ora in avanti, e in qualunque momento lui abbia bisogno. Farò in modo di recuperare il tempo perduto.'_

Finalmente si rialzò in piedi, e sorrise alla tomba per l'ultima volta. _'Lo prometto.'_

Naruto era senza parole. Questa donna si comportava come se conoscesse _davvero_ sua madre, e ciò lo rendeva ancora più curioso di sapere chi lei fosse davvero. Tsushika poteva sentire la sua curiosità senza nemmeno il bisogno voltarsi, ma lasciò che fosse lui a parlare per primo.

"Tsushika, non fraintendermi, sono felice di sapere che c'erano persone che volevano davvero bene a mia madre! Ma..."

"Ma ti senti triste nel sapere che ci sono persone che la conoscevano meglio di quanto non l'abbia conosciuta tu?" Tsushika domandò, avendo compreso fin troppo in fondo i suoi sentimenti.

Naruto annuì tristemente, ma Ino intervenne in suo aiuto. Gli diede una leggera gomitata nel fianco, e quando lui si girò a guardarla, lei indicò Tsushika, la quale stava di nuovo fissando la tomba di Kushina.

"Perché non provi a conoscerla meglio?" Ino propose. "Se era così vicina a tua madre come sembra, forse puoi imparare più cose riguardo a lei." Avrebbe preferito dire a Naruto la verità, lo desiderava da un po' ormai, ma questo era il massimo per ora.

Naruto si avvicinò a Tsushika, e si inginocchio di fronte alla tomba. Non sapeva esattamente da dove iniziare, così provò a fare un tentativo.

"Sai, ho incontrato mia madre solo un mese fa," Disse, fissando le lettere che componevano il nome di sua madre. "È stato solo per pochi minuti, ma in quel brevissimo tempo, ho capito quanto lei e mio padre mi abbiano amato. Sono orgoglioso di dire di essere loro figlio, non perché erano dei ninja straordinari, ma perché erano delle _person_e straordinarie. Spero un giorno di poter essere almeno una frazione di ciò che loro erano."

Tsushika lo stava guardando con un largo sorriso in viso, cercando di trattenere altre lacrime. "Naruto, tu hai già raggiunto molto più di questo nella tua vita. Sono sicura che tua madre e tuo padre sarebbero molto orgogliosi di te."

"Grazie. Pe-pensi di potermi raccontare di mia madre... un giorno?"

"Certamente, Naruto," Rispose Tsushika. "Sarebbe un vero piacere."

Frettolosamente si ripulì da ciò che era rimasto delle sue lacrime usando la sua giacca, prima di girarsi dall'altra parte.

"Dovremmo andare a cercare Mitzuru ora, sono sicura che un po' di compagnia le farebbe piacere." Diede un bacio ad entrambe le lapidi, sia di Kushina, sia di Minato, e si allontanò, con Ino e Naruto che la seguivano.

Non dovettero cercarla a lungo. Il clan Uchiha aveva un posto speciale nel cimitero, situato nella parte est. I tre voltarono l'angolo e trovarono Mitzuru, ma furono shockati nel vedere ciò che stava facendo.

Mitzuru stava piangendo, e picchiando ripetutamente una delle lapidi, ancora e ancora, anche se le sue mani avevano iniziato a sanguinare.

"Bastardo!" Riuscirono a sentirla urlare. "Fino alla fine, hai dovuto trascinare tutti quanti giù con te, non potevi proprio farne a meno, vero? Io... io ti odio! Giuro che troverò un modo per farti pagare per tutto quello che hai fatto, anche se dovesse costarmi la vita!"

Alzò il braccio per dare un altro pugno alla lapide, ma Tsushika si era avvicinata velocemente a lei, e le aveva afferrato il braccio. Mitzuru cercò di divincolarsi per un breve momento, ma Tsushika era rimasta irremovibile, e le due donne si fissarono l'un l'altra per interminabili secondi, parole e sentimenti silenziosamente scambiati tra loro.

Finalmente, Mitzuru cominciò a calmarsi. La rabbia nei suoi occhi scompariva lentamente, e i suoi muscoli tesi si stavano rilassando. Ino approfittò di quell'opportunità per cominciare a guarire i danni alle sue mani al meglio che poteva, cercando di ignorare lo sguardo vuoto sul viso di Mitzuru. Con la coda dell'occhio, riuscì a leggere il nome 'Fugaku Uchiha' inciso sulla lapide, e non poté fare a meno di chiedersi cosa era successo per far si che questa donna lo disprezzasse così tanto.

Ma Naruto lo sapeva fin troppo bene, le parole che Obito aveva pronunciato nel Paese del Ferro gli facevano eco nella mente.

"_...Gli Uchiha hanno un destino d'odio sporco di sangue. È come una maledizione che ci perseguita da un lontano passato."_

Tsushika accarezzava la spalla della sua amica, sussurrandole parole tranquillizzanti. "Va bene piangere, Mitzuru. Devi lasciare uscire tutto anziché tenertelo dentro. È solo umano sentire la tristezza."

Mitzuru si strofinò rabbiosamente gli occhi. "Troppi nel clan Uchiha erano degli stupidi, accecati dalla loro apparente superiorità su tutti gli altri nel villaggio. Anche se ho combattuto contro di loro tutta la mia vita per quello in cui credevo... erano comunque la mia famiglia. Forse non lo davano a vedere molto spesso, ma qualche volta, sapevo che tenevano a me."

Debolmente diede un pugno al terreno in fronte a sé. "Perché allora hanno dovuto dare ascolto a Fugaku!? Perché non lo hanno visto per il traditore che era?" Alcuni singhiozzi le scapparono dalle labbra, così nascose la sua faccia ai presenti.

Tsushika si inginocchiò, e abbracciò la sua amica, accarezzandole gentilmente la schiena.

"Andrà tutto bene. Avrai sempre me e Shiku, e anche Toraku! Noi ci saremo sempre per te, anche se dovesse venire il giorno in cui sarai tu stessa a non volerci."

Mitzuru finalmente guardò Tsushika in faccia. Per alcuni interminabili secondi, si perse negli occhi gentili della sua compagna, e poté sentire la sua rabbia ed il suo dolore cominciare a sparire, anche se solo per poco. Guardò al nome di Fugaku per un'ultima volta, e sentì la rabbia cominciare a ribollirgli dentro, ma si sforzò di smorzarla di nuovo.

"Gr-grazie, Tsushika. So che posso sempre contare su di te." Si alzò all'improvviso, e si diede una veloce ripulita, cercando di ridarsi contegno. "Mi scuso per il mio comportamento. Sono più forte di così, e prometto che ve lo dimostrerò."

Tsushika roteò gli occhi in esasperazione per l'insistenza della sua amica nel comportarsi sempre in maniera così formale. Intanto, Naruto le osservava. Senza che lo sapesse, aveva di fronte a sé un Uchiha e un Uzumaki insieme, che promettevano di esserci sempre l'una per l'altra ad ogni costo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota dell'autore.<strong>

**Non sono morto. Ci sono andato vicino, ma non sono morto. E poi sono andato in ferie, era "estate" e quindi ho potuto passare meno tempo davanti al PC e alla scrittura. Spero che vi sia piaciuto il capitolo, come sempre una piccola review fa davvero piacere.**


	9. I sentimenti di un padre

**Nota dell'autore.**

**Questo capitolo è inedito nella versione italiana di questa Fanfiction. Indi per cui gioite: sarà tutto completamente nuovo per voi.**

* * *

><p>I sentimenti di un padre.<p>

**Ci sono molti modi per dimostrare amore, alcuni meno ovvi di altri, ma non per questo l'amore è più debole.**

Hinata si svegliò di buon'ora quella mattina, salutata dalla calda luce del sole mentre si levava con lentezza dal mondo dei sogni. A differenza di Naruto, quella notte, lei dormì pacificamente, e come risultato si era svegliata sentendosi ben riposata, e pronta per iniziare la giornata. Nel suo sonno aveva avuto numerosi sogni, la maggior parte su Naruto e su ciò che si erano detti l'un l'altra, ma si era svegliata prima che qualcosa di particolarmente interessante potesse succedere. Tuttavia, aveva sognato Naruto, e ciò bastava a renderla felice.

Lanciò una rapida occhiata alla sua sveglia. Non erano ancora neppure le sette di mattina, ma decise comunque di alzarsi ed iniziare la giornata in anticipo, optando per una doccia veloce prima di far colazione.

Una bella doccia calda nelle prime ore della mattina era una delle cose preferite di Hinata. L'acqua calda calmava tutto il suo corpo, e ogni volta che usciva dalla doccia e si cambiava nei suoi soliti abiti, si sentiva rilassata e rinvigorita. Dopo essersi asciugata ed aver indossato degli abiti semplici con cui stare in casa, Hinata scese al piano inferiore, in cucina. Le numerose cameriere ed il resto del personale che lavoravano per il clan Hyūga avevano già preparato il pasto per i residenti della casa di Hiashi. Il capo famiglia, tuttavia, avrebbe fatto ritorno dal suo viaggio solo nel tardo pomeriggio.

Hinata fu tentata di mettersi a strillare di gioia nel notare che qualcuno aveva preparato per lei un piatto ancora fumante di dolci alla cannella, il loro intossicante profumo si diffondeva in tutta la stanza. Meditò se fosse meglio fiondarcisi sopra e ripulire l'intero piatto ora che nessuno poteva vederla, oppure optare per una più salutare colazione a base di frutta fresca. Fu allora che Neji arrivò, scivolando nella stanza con la solita aria di calma che lo avvolgeva sempre.

"Buongiorno, Hinata-sama," disse, inchinandosi per salutarla.

Hinata fece lo stesso, offrendogli un tenue sorriso. "Buongiorno anche a te, fratello Neji."

A quel punto lei si rese conto che Neji la stava fissando. Non come faceva una volta, quando lei si sarebbe sentita a disagio sotto il suo sguardo scrutatore; questa volta sembrava più preoccupato, o qualcosa di simile. Si avvicinò a lei, e dopo aver preso un dolce alla cannella glielo porse. Era sicuro che fosse ciò che lei volesse davvero.

La fissò per alcuni secondi ancora, aspettandosi che lei dicesse qualcosa riguardo al suo gesto, ma lei si limitò a farfugliare un "grazie", e se ne andò a mettere un po' di glassa sul dolcetto.

Infine, Neji sospirò. "Hinata-sama, non potete indugiare troppo a lungo. Potreste ritrovarvi al punto in cui una volta pronta a fare la vostra decisione, qualcuno avrà già deciso per voi."

Hinata chiuse ed aprì gli occhi alcune volte, in confusione. Lui si stava riferendo ad altro anziché riguardo a ciò che lei voleva per colazione, vero? Si stava solamente preoccupando per lei, e anche se il modo in cui lo aveva detto poteva sembrare un po' rude, Hinata era di umore troppo buono per lasciare che una cosa del genere la abbattesse. Lo guardò scegliere con attenzione un'arancia per sé, e cominciare a pelarla.

"Quindi probabilmente è una fortuna che le persone che potrebbero decidere per me, sono anche le persone che tengono a me?" Hinata domandò con tranquillità, scegliendo con cura le proprie parole. Morse con voracità il dolcetto che lui le aveva dato, cercando di masticare con calma così da poter udire la sua risposta.

Neji la guardò per un breve momento, incerto se lei avesse mancato il punto di ciò che lui le aveva appena detto. Ma più la guardava, meno sentiva il bisogno di parlarne ancora, dato che avrebbe indubbiamente abbassato il suo umore. Decise di non farci caso per il momento, e apprezzare pacatamente quella mattina.

Dopo aver finito il suo primo dolcetto, Hinata si mosse per versarsi una tazza di tè appena fatto. Si era appena seduta per assaporare al meglio la sua bevanda quando Hanabi decise di unirsi a loro, trascinandosi nella cucina e sbadigliando rumorosamente.

"Buon giorno Neji, sorellona." Disse appena più rumorosamente di un sussurro, e sbadigliò di nuovo, scatenando così una reazione a catena. Sembrò non rendersene conto, e trascinò i propri piedi fino al ripiano della cucina per potersi così versare una tazza di caffè. Una scelta insolita per una ragazza così giovane, tuttavia, Hanabi non era come la maggior parte delle ragazze della sua età.

Neji le offrì il suo saluto, alzandosi dal tavolo e andando a prendere un altro arancio, mentre Hinata sorrise raggiante a sua sorella.

"Buon giorno, Hanabi-chan," Rispose, prendendo un altro sorso di tè. Stava per chiederle come stava, ma Hanabi la anticipò.

"Allora, sorellona, quand'è che parlerai con me e Neji del tuo appuntamento con Naruto?"

Hinata quasi sputò il tè che aveva in bocca, ed il suo viso raggiunse un colore scarlatto nel giro di un secondo. Hanabi si appoggiò con calma allo schienale di una sedia, sorridendo compiaciuta a sua sorella maggiore. Ma poi, Neji arrivò in aiuto a Hinata, notando che Hanabi stava per bere caffè, le si era avvicinato e le aveva portato via la tazza da in mano.

"Siete ancora troppo giovane per iniziare la vostra giornata con del caffè, Hanabi-sama. Non c'è nulla di male nel comportarvi come una ragazza della vostra età di tanto in tanto." Era una cosa normale tra loro due. Dato che Neji era più vecchio di Hanabi, si sentiva in dovere di controllarla al meglio che poteva. Tuttavia, Hanabi sentiva di non aver bisogno di una babysitter ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, ed i loro duelli verbali avvenivano più spesso di quanto il resto del clan Hyuga si preoccupasse di ammettere. Nonostante ciò, i due tenevano molto l'uno all'altra, anche se tendevano a mostrarlo nelle maniere più disparate.

Hanabi fece una smorfia quando Neji rimpiazzò il suo caffè con del tè, brontolando a voce bassa. In quella confusione, Hinata cercò di svignarsela, ma Hanabi l'aveva notata non appena si era alzata dal suo posto a sedere.

"Dove pensi di andare?" Domandò, puntando un fine dito accusatore alla propria sorella maggiore. "Voglio sapere cosa è successo tra te e Naruto!"

"Hanabi-chan, non penso che abbiamo tempo per questa storia," Hinata cercò di scusarsi. "Forse più tardi?"

Hanabi stava per protestare, ma Neji intervenne di nuovo. "Mi dispiace, Hanabi-sama, ma Hinata-sama ha ragione. Hiashi-sama è stato molto chiaro con le istruzioni riguardo all'iniziare il vostro allenamento immediatamente dopo colazione, e devo insistere perché noi gli obbediamo."

"Ughhh, dobbiamo proprio?" Si lamentò Hanabi. "Il vecchio non è nemmeno qui al momento. Non verrà a sapere se seguo il mio allenamento oppure no!"

Neji sembrò non gradire minimamente l'idea. "Gradirei che voi mostriate più rispetto per vostro padre, Hanabi-sama. Lui tiene molto a voi, anche se non è aperto coi propri sentimenti tanto quanto voi apprezzereste."

Ma Hanabi non era convinta, e roteò gli occhi in esasperazione. "Oh, ma fammi il favore. Non appena qualche anno fa, ti saresti assaporato l'opportunità di provocarlo. Che fine ha fatto quel Neji?"

Neji si alzò in piedi, ed il suo corpo si fece rigido. "Quello era molto tempo fa. Ero impossessato da un odio infondato verso Hiashi-sama. Ero accecato dalla mia stessa ignoranza, ma ora che ho realizzato la stupidità del mio passato, non provo altro che rispetto e ammirazione per Hiashi-sama."

Neji fissò Hanabi con freddezza, la quale, nonostante sembrasse pronta a continuare la diatriba, preferì tenere la bocca chiusa, almeno per il momento.

"Nostro padre è dovuto andare al confine ovest, dove sono situate molte fattorie di proprietà del nostro clan. Sono state saccheggiate dai banditi, e molte delle piantagioni sono state bruciate," Hinata spiegò. "Quel che è peggio, molte delle persone che vivevano lì sono state uccise. Nostro padre si trova lì per controllare il loro recupero fino a quando non saranno nuovamente autosufficienti."

"Ma perché nostro padre non ha mandato qualcun'altro anziché andare di persona?" Hanabi domandò scettica. "Lui è il capo clan, perché è dovuto andare?"

"È nel momento del bisogno che Hiashi-sama deve dimostrarsi forte, Hanabi-sama," Rispose Neji. "Quelle persone stavano lavorando per lui. Mandare qualcun'altro ad occuparsi delle sue responsabilità di capo clan sarebbe stato disonorevole. Lui deve portare il proprio rispetto alle famiglie che sono morte, a fare del proprio meglio per trovare i colpevoli."

Hanabi annuì in silenzio, comprendendo finalmente perché suo padre aveva accompagnato altri membri della loro casata ad occuparsi della faccenda. Hinata era felice che sua sorella avesse capito, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi triste per quelle persone colpite da quella disgrazia. Se non ci fosse stato bisogno di lei altrove, Hinata avrebbe chiesto a suo padre il permesso di unirsi a lui in quella spedizione.

Finirono la loro colazione, e dopo che Hinata e Neji avevano pulito il tavolo e lavato le stoviglie, si prepararono per i loro esercizi mattutini. Hinata poteva allenarsi da sola, mentre Neji aveva il compito di aiutare Hanabi nei propri allenamenti.

* * *

><p>Come prima cosa ripassarono le basi, come sempre, prendendo solo una piccola parte del loro tempo prima di dedicarsi a tecniche più difficili e a combinazioni di mosse da utilizzare in particolari condizioni in battaglia. Tale routine continuò fino alle dieci di mattina, quando si fermarono per una breve pausa. Una cameriera era arrivata con asciugamani puliti e dell'acqua per aiutarli a rinfrescarsi.<p>

Neji guardò severamente Hanabi. "Hanabi-sama, dobbiamo discutere riguardo ai vostri progressi durante gli esercizi della mattinata."

Hanabi brillò d'orgoglio, aspettandosi complimenti da suo cugino. Tuttavia, ricevette un boccone amaro di disappunto.

"I vostri movimenti nel complessivo sono diventati troppo sciatti. Sprecate troppo tempo con le vostre larghe spazzate, tempo che il vostro avversario può usare a proprio vantaggio."

Le guance della ragazzina si infiammarono, ma Hanabi cercò di rimanere calma. "Lo comprendo, ma stavo semplicemente cercando di adattare le basi a movimenti a me più naturali."

Neji annuì, ma non aveva comunque intenzione di arrendersi. "Quella è una cosa che potete fare nel vostro tempo libero. Quando siete con me, faremo pratica con ciò che vi ho chiesto."

"Perché dovrei imparare quelle tecniche se quelle che il mio istinto mi dice di usare sono migliori?" Hanabi domandò, diventando impaziente. Era una ragazza orgogliosa, e sentir sminuire le sue variazioni allo stile Hyūga era molto scoraggiante per lei.

"Non c'è nulla di sbagliato nel fidarvi dei vostri istinti, Hanabi-sama. Ma voi avete l'impressione che il Pugno Gentile sia solo la via d'accesso ad arti marziali più specializzate."

Lui fece un respiro profondo. "Non è decisamente questo il caso. Queste tecniche sono state tramandate per generazioni, e sono state praticate fino a raggiungere la perfezione. Se la situazione lo richiede, allontanarsi dalle basi potrebbe essere la cosa giusta da fare per salvarvi la vita, ma è una possibilità estremamente remota se non impossibile. C'è una ragione se il Pugno Gentile è il Taijutsu più temuto di tutto il mondo dei ninja, Hanabi-sama, ed io spererei che voi non lo dimentichiate."

Hinata guardò i due scambiarsi frecciate verbali per la seconda volta quella mattina, sentendosi abbastanza a disagio. Questa sembrava diversa dalle loro solite discordie; sembrava quasi che potessero arrabbiarsi l'uno con l'altra. Lei voleva fermare il tutto prima che sfuggisse di mano, ma Hinata non sapeva davvero cosa dire. Neji aveva ragione riguardo alle basi e al bisogno di rispettarle, ma al contempo, l'adattare le basi alle proprie forze e necessità era ciò che aveva dato ad Hinata i progressi che cercava, e ciò era quello che Hanabi stava sostenendo.

Intanto, Hanabi aveva udito abbastanza. Si era alzata di scatto, e si era diretta di nuovo in mezzo al dojo.

"Bene! Combattiamo e vediamo chi di noi ha ragione!"

Neji sospirò. "Molto bene, Hanabi-sama, se questo è ciò che desiderate. Forse ciò vi aiuterà a ricevere l'intuizione di cui avete bisogno."

Hanabi aspettò a malapena che Neji raggiungesse il centro del tatami dove dovevano combattere, cercando un buco nella difesa di Neji con calci e pugni da tutte le direzioni. Era tutta fatica sprecata, e Neji bloccava o schivava facilmente ogni singolo attacco di Hanabi.

"Smettila di trattenerti!" Gridò Hanabi, arrabbiandosi per non riuscire a penetrare la difesa di suo cugino. Si sentiva presa in giro da Neji, e in certo senso, era così. Da quando era iniziato il loro match, non aveva tentato una sola volta di andare all'offensiva, aspettando che Hanabi si stancasse da sola.

In un impeto di rabbia, Hanabi aggiunse del chakra al suo attacco seguente, mirando al petto di Neji quando pensò di intravedere un'apertura. Rendendosi conto del pericolo, Neji schivò il colpo all'ultimo secondo, e sbatté violentemente i propri palmi nel petto di sua cugina, scaraventandola indietro.

Hanabi era chiaramente sconfitta, e Hinata si affrettò da lei per aiutarla a rialzarsi. Hanabi cercò subito di scrollarsi di dosso l'aiuto di sua sorella, ma quando si rese conto che alzarsi da sola era impossibile, lasciò che Hinata l'aiutasse a rimettersi in piedi.

"Hanabi-sama, l'istinto, da solo, può uccidervi. Dovete avere delle basi solide su cui contare, ed il Pugno Gentile può garantirvele, sempre che voi siate disposta ad accettarle. Una sola mossa che è stata perfezionata e studiata può rivelarsi incredibilmente più efficace di dieci azioni suggerite solo dall'istinto. Mettetevi il vostro orgoglio alle spalle, ed i progressi che cercate arriveranno."

Hanabi fissò con occhi furenti suo cugino, l'amarezza chiara e distinta sul suo viso. Non voleva darlo a vedere, ma dentro di sé, nel proprio profondo, era d'accordo con ciò che Neji le aveva appena detto. Non voleva essere un peso per i suoi futuri compagni di squadra, e se doveva comportarsi in maniera più simile al resto del clan Hyūga...

No. Quell'ultimo pensiero le fece superare il limite. Sopra tutto il resto, Hanabi rifiutava di tradire sé stessa, e disprezzava l'aria di superiorità e freddezza per cui gli Hyūga erano conosciuti. Preferiva rimanere un fallimento agli occhi del proprio clan piuttosto che comportarsi come il resto di loro. Questi pensieri la sopraffecero, e ben presto non riuscì più a trattenersi.

"Mi rifiuto! Non diventerò una macchina assassina senza sentimenti che il clan Hyūga possa usare per il proprio tornaconto! Specialmente per un padre che non ama nemmeno le sue figlie! Preferirei morire piuttosto che diventare una-"

Non riuscì a finire la frase, dato che Hinata aveva sentito abbastanza. Senza dire una parola, aveva schiaffeggiato in faccia sua sorella minore. Il suo sguardo era scuro, ma si potevano vedere delle lacrime scendere sulle sue guance.

"Non ti lascerò parlare di nostro padre in modo così indegno," Iniziò. "Non hai idea di come lui pensi o si senta, quindi come osi fare certe supposizioni?" La sua voce era bassa, e sembrava essere combattuta per ciò che aveva appena fatto alla propria sorella. La dolce, timida Hinata aveva schiaffeggiato Hanabi per aver parlato male di loro padre, lo stesso padre il quale nemmeno 4 anni prima sarebbe stato perfettamente a suo agio se sua figlia Hinata fosse morta svolgendo i propri doveri di shinobi per il villaggio.

Hanabi fissava Hinata, sconcertata. Si era portata una mano alla guancia che ora era diventata rossa e dolente. Voleva una spiegazione, ma era spaventata dal chiedere a Hinata temendo ciò che avrebbe potuto dirle. Hinata poté vedere la paura di Hanabi, e si sentì incredibilmente in colpa per ciò che aveva fatto.

Hinata trasse alcuni profondi respiri, cercando di calmarsi. Sì, era arrabbiata per aver fatto una cosa del genere ad un membro della sua stessa famiglia, ma in cuor suo sapeva che aveva fatto la cosa giusta, sapeva che Hanabi non avrebbe dovuto parlare male di loro padre, quando non era neppure a conoscenza di molti dei suoi pensieri e sentimenti. Un'altra parte di lei, forse la più nascosta nel suo subconscio, si sentiva orgogliosa per essersi finalmente impuntata per ciò che pensava, e per aver agito senza esitazioni.

Neji era rimasto completamente in silenzio. C'erano molte cose che avrebbe potuto dire, ma sapeva che era meglio tenere la bocca chiusa. Quella era una faccenda che doveva essere risolta tra le due sorelle, e qualunque avviso avesse potuto offrire loro, sarebbe stato semplicemente ignorato.

"Molti anni fa, quando tu avevi solo pochi mesi..." Hinata iniziò la sua storia, sedendosi sulla panca vicino al muro dietro di lei.

* * *

><p><em>Una piccola, giovane Hinata stava correndo a perdifiato per i corridoi della magione principale del clan Hyūga, occhi rossi e gonfi per le lacrime versate. Aveva appena 'terminato' l'ennesima sessione di combattimento con suo padre, e come al solito, non si era dimostrata all'altezza dei suoi standard incredibilmente elevati. L'unica cosa che poté fare fu correre via dopo aver finito, e trovare qualcuno che la consolasse. E c'era solo una persona che Hinata voleva vedere; sua madre, Himeko.<em>

_La trovò nel loro giardino privato, seduta su una panchina di pietra vicino ad un piccolo laghetto abitato da numerose carpe koi. Hinata trovava spesso sua madre in quel posto, ed insieme si sedevano lì e davano da mangiare ai pesci. Quella volta Himeko era seduta con Hanabi di soli 8 mesi in braccio._

"_Mamma! Mamma!" Hinata chiamò correndo verso sua madre._

_La bambina si aggrappò alle gambe della madre, nascondendo la faccia nella sua veste, e continuando a singhiozzare in silenzio. Himeko non disse nulla, osservava sua figlia con un sorriso dolce sulle labbra, ed iniziò a strofinarle con amore la testa. Disse poche parole confortanti per aiutare Hinata a calmarsi._

_Dopo alcuni minuti, Hinata smise di piangere ed alzò lo sguardo per incrociare quello di sua madre. Nel momento in cui i loro occhi si incontrarono, la bambina sentì un calore confortante propagarsi in tutto il suo corpo. Si sentì sicura e felice, e quasi dimenticò che fino a nemmeno dieci secondi prima stava piangendo._

"_Cosa è successo, mio piccolo angelo?" Himeko domando gentilmente. "Cosa c'è che non va?" La sua voce calmò Hinata, ed il calore che sentiva aumentò d'intensità. Era come il bacio della primavera, dopo che l'amaro freddo dell'inverno era finalmente passato._

"_M-mio padre si è a-arrabbiato con me perché non s-sono andata bene oggi..." Hinata stava balbettando di nuovo. Odiava quando le succedeva, ma sua madre sembrava non preoccuparsi della cosa, così Hinata cercava di non lasciarsene infastidire._

_Il sorriso di Himeko si smorzò di poco, ma non scomparve completamente. "Sei sicura che tuo padre sia arrabbiato con te? Ha detto qualcosa che ti faccia pensare che sia così?"_

_Hinata ci pensò sopra per un po'. Ora che ci pensava, suo padre non aveva detto nulla che suggerisse che fosse indubbiamente arrabbiato, ma il modo in cui la guardava, tutta la delusione nel suo sguardo..._

_Scosse il capo, abbassando lo sguardo. Himeko rise con grazia, e posò una mano gentile sotto il mento di Hinata, sollevando così il suo sguardo._

"_Ascoltami bambina mia. Ho un segreto da confidarti, ma devi ricordarti di non dirlo a nessuno, va bene?"_

_Hinata annuì timidamente, dando a sua madre il segnale per andare avanti. Era curiosa._

"_Tu capisci che essendo uno dei clan più prestigiosi del villaggio, dobbiamo mostrare forza e calma?"_

_Hinata annuì nuovamente._

"_Questo si applica e ha ancora più valore per il capo del clan, Hinata. Lui deve essere la perfetta rappresentazione di tutto ciò che il villaggio vede in noi. Civiltà, rispetto, serenità... queste sono qualità senza eguali del clan Hyūga. Il tuo capo clan e tuo padre sono la stessa persona, e l'intero clan, insieme a gran parte del villaggio, guarda a lui in cerca di queste qualità. Deve dimostrare auto controllo sopra tutte le altre cose."_

_Hinata ne fu rattristata e abbassò lo sguardo. Non era nuova alla mancanza di emozioni da parte di suo padre, ma doveva proprio sembrare così deluso da lei?_

"_Non devi però fraintendere le sue intenzioni, Hinata. Potrà sembrarti arrabbiato e deluso, ma in realtà lui è spaventato e preoccupato."_

_Hinata guardò di nuovo in alto a sua madre, sbalordita dal fatto che suo padre potesse essere spaventato da qualcosa. Himeko comprese ciò, e fece un cenno con la testa._

"_Sì, anche tuo padre si spaventa. Tutti noi lo facciamo. Lui è preoccupato per la sicurezza delle sue figlie. Come sua erede, tu sarai esposta a pericoli che molti altri non conosceranno mai. Lui si preoccupa per te perché ti vuole bene, e vuole vederti avere successo, ed è spaventato di non poter essere lì a guidarti per sempre. Può non essere in grado di dimostrarlo sempre, ma lui spera che tu diventerai più forte e più coraggiosa, dimostrandogli che tu puoi essere un leader ancora migliore di quanto lui sia mai stato."_

_A quel punto, Hinata sembrava non credere ad una singola parola di quella storia. Suo padre si aspettava che lei lo superasse? Ciononostante sua madre non si rimangiava nulla di ciò che aveva detto, e lo sguardo nei suoi occhi non mostrava altro se non ferma approvazione. Stava dicendo la verità, e Hinata stava cominciando a crederci._

"_Vuoi sapere un altro segreto?" Sua madre le chiese, avvicinandosi al suo viso. Il suo naso si strofinò a quello di Hinata, la quale sorrise e annuì in silenzio._

"_Ogni notte, dopo che tu sei andata letto, tuo padre ed io veniamo a vederti, solo noi tre. Lui si siede al tuo fianco e ti strofina i capelli, dopodiché ti da un bacio. Lui desidera di poterti dimostrare quanto ti ama, e spera che tu un giorno possa trovare la forza di vederlo. Si rifiuta di andare a letto prima di aver fatto tutto questo, e lo fa da anni, da quando sei nata."_

_Hinata non sapeva come sentirsi. Felice perché suo padre teneva davvero così tanto a lei, o triste per non averlo mai compreso fino a quel momento. Era tutto così confuso, ma sua madre la avvicinò a sé, e alleviò la sua mente._

"_Anche adesso, lui ti ama con ogni fibra del suo cuore, proprio come faccio io. Ora che sai la verità, ti prego non essere più triste." Sorrise a sua figlia, ripulendole gli occhi con il pollice. Hinata ci pensò sopra, e una volta deciso che non era più triste, annuì più e più volte._

_Himeko rise, alzandosi in piedi. "Allora torniamo dentro. Metterò Hanabi a letto, e poi possiamo passare il resto della sera insieme. Forse posso convincere tuo padre a lasciarti allenare con me per i prossimi giorni."_

_Hinata piegò la testa di lato. "A-allenare? Con te?"_

_Himeko rise di nuovo. "Certamente! Anche io sono una ninja di questo villaggio, e tornerò ad affrontare missioni tra pochi mesi. Ho già una missione importante nel Paese dell'Acqua programmata tra quattro mesi. Forse tu puoi aiutarmi a rimettermi in forma! Prometto di non essere severa quanto tuo padre."_

_Hinata ridacchiò, e annuì nuovamente. Prese la mano libera di sua madre, e fianco a fianco rientrarono in casa, lasciandosi l'aria autunnale alle spalle._

* * *

><p>Sia Hanabi, sia Neji erano rimasti in silenzio durante la storia di Hinata. Sentire dalla voce di Hinata ciò che Hiashi provava veramente era parso completamente surreale, e Hanabi faticava a ritrovare le parole.<p>

"Dici... sul serio?" Domandò. "Cosa può averlo cambiato così tanto?"

"Non è ovvio...?" Neji bisbigliò tra sé e sé, girandosi dalla parte opposta. Sapeva che Hinata avrebbe spiegato, e sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile per lei.

"Hanabi-chan, quella missione nel Paese dell'Acqua fu l'ultima di nostra madre. Sin da allora, nostro padre è cambiato. Forse non sopportava l'idea di perderla, ma è ciò che è successo." Hinata dovette trattenersi. Non le era mai piaciuto parlare di sua madre, e per una buona ragione. Ricordare che se n'era andata faceva sempre male e la cosa non era mai migliorata col passare degli anni, a prescindere da quante volte Hinata desiderasse il cambiamento.

La maggiore delle due sorelle abbassò la testa. "Quando abbiamo celebrato il rito per il suo funerale, seppellendo una bara vuota... quella fu l'ultima volta che nostro padre mi fece visita. Lui pensava che io stessi dormendo, ma non era così. Non dimenticherò mai ciò che disse."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hinata, mio preziosa figlia... il nostro mondo è cambiato, e sopravvivere in questo mondo di shinobi diventerà molto più difficile. Per me, per tua sorella... per te."<em>

_Fece una lunga pausa, guardando il piccolo petto di Hinata alzarsi e abbassarsi. Hiashi allungò una mano, e la accarezzò dolcemente, assaporando il profumo dei suoi capelli. Le ricordava Himeko, e che non sarebbe mai più stato in grado di odorare quel dolce profumo._

"_Da ora in avanti, dovrai allenarti ancora più duramente per diventare forte. Ancora più che forte... devi diventare imbattibile. Himeko è-" stava dicendo prima di bloccarsi con amarezza e rendersi conto che non poteva più parlare al presente di sua moglie._

"_Himeko era forte, ma immagino... immagino che non fosse forte abbastanza."_

_Fu costretto a fermarsi di nuovo, ma questa volta fu per trattenere le lacrime che minacciavano di scendere dai suoi occhi e di svegliare Hinata, anche se in realtà lei poteva sentire ogni parola che lui stava dicendo. Lei restava coricata, il più ferma possibile, udendo ogni parola e scolpendola nella propria memoria._

"_Ti voglio bene, Hinata. Voglio bene a te e a tua sorella così tanto che mi fa male. Ma non posso perdere di nuovo una persona a me cara. Sarò freddo con voi, sarò duro e crudele... tutto per rendervi forti. Se mi odierete, così sia. Se avrete qualcuno da odiare, qualcuno da combattere, non sarete consumate dalla disperazione per vostra madre. Ho già perso lei, non posso sopportare il pensiero di perdere nessuna di voi. Forse quell'odio vi renderà forti, e quella è una cosa che io sono pronto ad accettare. Forse c'è un altro modo, ma io non riesco a trovarlo. Sono perso senza vostra madre."_

_Detto ciò, Hiashi trasse un respiro profondo e lo rilasciò in un sospiro luttuoso. Si alzò dal letto di Hinata, ma rimase al suo fianco, chinandosi per lasciarle un delicato bacio sulla fronte, proprio come aveva fatto molte volte prima di allora._

"_Cresci e diventa forte, Hinata. Si una Hyūga migliore di quanto io non sia mai stato._ _Fai del tuo meglio per cambiare gli ideali di questo mondo, cambialo in un mondo in cui le persone che amiamo non ci vengano strappate via. Hinata... perdonami se sembra che io esiga troppo da te, ma non posso farne a meno; è dovere di un padre avere fede nei propri figli, a prescindere da tutto il resto."_

* * *

><p>Hinata si fermò di nuovo, lasciando che ciò che aveva detto venisse compreso appieno, prima di continuare.<p>

"Se non fossi stata sveglia, forse l'intento di nostro padre si sarebbe realizzato. È diventato duro e crudele, proprio come aveva detto, ma non ho mai avuto rancore nei suoi confronti. È ancora mio padre, e so che fa ciò che fa perché ci ama, e vuole ciò che è meglio per noi. Forse... avrebbe potuto trovare un modo migliore... ma non è forse anche questo un motivo per cui lui vuole che lo sorpassiamo? Lui ha così tante speranze in noi, e io mi rifiuto di lasciare che il suo sacrificio sia vano!"

Hinata prese la mano di Hanabi nella propria e i loro occhi si incontrarono. Hanabi sembrava terribilmente confusa, e Hinata poteva solo cercare di dimostrarsi comprensiva. Ma la minore delle due sorelle scosse il capo.

"Mi dispiace, sorellona... Ma è così difficile amarlo quando lui non ci dimostra come si sente realmente. Anche dopo ciò che hai detto, io non penso di poter-"

"Non ti sto chiedendo di amarlo, Hanabi-chan," Hinata la interruppe. "Tutto ciò che ti chiedo è di capire e rispettare nostro padre per ciò che ha cercato di fare per noi. Ci vuole bene, più di quanto non abbia mai saputo dimostrare a parole."

Hanabi fu combattuta dalla cosa per un po', mordendosi le labbra. Ma alla fine, annuì con incertezza. "O-okay, sorellona... ci proverò, se è ciò che vuoi."

Ma Hinata scosse il capo. "Voglio che tu lo faccia per te stessa, Hanabi-chan. Voglio che tu faccia questo perché renda te felice, non me." Strinse gentilmente la mano di Hanabi, e le offrì un tenue sorriso.

Neji se ne stava poco distante, osservando le due ragazze. Sembravano essersi riconciliate, e lui ne era felice. Aveva già riconsiderato l'opinione che aveva di suo zio molto tempo prima, ma dopo aver udito le parole di Hinata, non aveva più dubbi nella sua mente. Forse Hiashi aveva preso la decisione sbagliata, ma aveva le migliori intenzioni, e quella era una cosa che poteva essere solo rispettata. Fortunatamente per Hiashi, aveva una figlia come Hinata, la quale, Neji era convinto, avrebbe compiuto tutto ciò che Hiashi sperava e anche più, forse anche a causa dell'influenza di un certo idiota dalla chioma bionda.

Nel corso della mattinata, anche Neji era diventato curioso riguardo alla serata che Hinata aveva passato con Naruto, ma sapeva che era meglio lasciar perdere per il momento, non volendo rovinare quel bel momento tra le due sorelle. Per ora, doveva incontrasi con i suoi compagni e allenarsi con loro.

Fortunatamente, il maestro Gai era via per una missione, il che significava che i loro esercizi per quel giorno non sarebbero stati ridicolmente difficili o estenuanti. Tuttavia, Lee avrebbe certamente voluto emulare il suo eroe, e anche solo immaginare il suo compagno di squadra intento a citare la giovinezza come sua ragione di vita, stava dando a Neji il mal di testa. Silenziosamente lasciò Hinata e Hanabi da sole, diretto nella propria stanza per prepararsi alla faticosa giornata che sicuramente lo attendeva.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota dell'autore.<strong>

**Mi son sempre chiesto come fosse caratterialmente la madre di Hinata. E come potesse essere innamorata e far due figlie con uomo come Hiashi, dato che nel manga e nell'anime ci è sempre stato presentato come un totale pezzo di ghiaccio, quando si trattava di esprimere emozioni. Ho quindi pensato che le ragioni dietro al suo comportamento che ho spiegato in questo capitolo, sarebbero state la spiegazione perfetta per renderlo molto più umano, senza per questo cambiare le cose da come Kishimoto le ha presentate.**

**Come al solito, vi chiedo di lasciare un commento per farmi sapere cosa ne pensate.**


	10. Strane situazioni

Strane situazioni.

**Azione e reazione: possiamo decidere l'azione, ma possiamo solo immaginare la reazione.**

Con solo un leggero ritardo, Naruto ed il resto della sua squadra lasciarono il villaggio, diretti nel Paese del Ferro per incontrare Tsunade alla riunione dei Kage. Alla loro andatura, avrebbero impiegato al massimo tre giorni, a meno che qualcosa non li avesse rallentati.

Appena fuori le mura del villaggio, Mitzuru e Tsushika si erano coperte il viso con maschere simili a quella di Kakashi, e si erano anche rimesse in testa il cappuccio così da coprire i loro occhi e il naso, cosa che avrebbe lasciato scoperto solo la bocca ed il mento se non fossero stati celati dalle maschere.

Naruto le osservava incuriosito. Di certo non avevano idea di dove stavano andando con tutta quella roba a bloccargli la vista!

"Come fate a vederci bene?" Si arrese alla fine e domandò. "Voglio dire, non riesco nemmeno a vedere i vostri occhi."

"Questi cappucci furono creati più di cento anni fa da un artigiano di un piccolo villaggio nelle distese più lontane del Paese del Vento," Spiegò Tsushika. "Molti degli abitanti di questo villaggio erano ex-shinobi che ad un certo punto avevano deciso di ritirarsi dal servizio, alla ricerca di uno stile di vita più pacifico. Tuttavia, alcuni dei villaggi più vendicativi cercavano vendetta nei confronti di questi ex-shinobi, obbligandoli a coprire i loro volti per tutto il tempo, al rischio di essere altrimenti scoperti. I cappucci sono ancora un oggetto molto popolare da acquistare in questo villaggio, anche se non per quella che era un volta la loro vera funzione. Tuttora, sono molto utili per attraversare i venti pungenti del deserto, e sono usati da turisti di tutti i tipi, mercanti, ed anche shinobi. Tuttavia, ci sono voci di bande misteriose di ninja che continuano ad usare questi cappucci come simbolo del loro passato, completando le loro missioni in maniera elusiva come fantasmi."

Naruto sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena. Lui _odiava_ i fantasmi. Tuttavia, i cappucci sembravano abbastanza utili dato che era più che conscio di quanto potessero essere fastidiosi vento e sabbia. "Com'è che non si vede nessun ninja della sabbia indossarli?" Domandò. "Se sono così utili, perché non li rendono parte integrante del loro equipaggiamento standard?"

Mitzuru si intromise nella conversazione "Una vecchia legge della sabbia ne proibisce l'utilizzo, dato che in passato il cappuccio era utilizzato per distinguere i traditori dai leali al villaggio. Al giorno d'oggi la legge è diventata inutile, ma sembra che nessuno si sia mai preoccupato di abrogarla."

"Cavolo, immaginate quanto sarei figo con una delle mie tute se avessero un cappuccio come quello!" Naruto sbavava all'idea, immaginandosi come il misterioso ninja incappucciato, portatore di morte a tutti coloro che osavano sfidare la sua figaggine incappucciata.

Ovviamente, stava immaginando quella tuta con ampie dosi di _arancione_ a colorarla, quindi più che sicuramente lui era l'unico a poter mettere '_arancione_' e '_figo_' nella stessa frase. Apparentemente, Ino stava immaginando la stessa cosa, ma per una ragione molto differente.

"Starai scherzando!" Esclamò lei. "Ti ricordi vero, che uno dei compiti principali di un ninja è di passare _inosservato_?"

Naruto s'imbronciò. "Oh andiamo, l'arancione è un colore poco appariscente, giusto? È uno dei più fighi, tra i colori meno appariscenti che esistano!"

"Forse quando è il bel mezzo dell'estate e stai cercando di fare un'affermazione riguardo la moda, ma non per un ninja! Ti noterebbero tutti nel giro di pochi secondi!"

"Oh, e tu allora, Miss non-indosso-praticamente-nulla-e-basta-così? Pensavo che un ninja dovesse proteggere il proprio corpo, e non mostrarlo a chiunque voglia fare il pervertito!"

Ino sembrò oltraggiata. "Non c'è niente di male nell'essere _sexy_, Naruto. E del resto, chi ha bisogno di un'armatura quando non si lascia mai avvicinare dal nemico? E poi parli proprio tu di 'pervertiti'..."

"Ma io diventerò Hokage un giorno!" Insisté Naruto. "Le persone devono sapere chi sono, così che io possa ispirare paura e rispetto nei loro cuori!"

E per tutta la logica contorta che Naruto doveva aver utilizzato per arrivare a quel punto, Ino dovette ammettere che aveva un qualche senso. Essere riconosciuti, specialmente quando in possesso delle abilità che Naruto aveva, poteva risparmiarti combattimenti inutili in più di un'occasione.

Fortunatamente, Naruto si era già dimenticato del loro piccolo alterco, ed era tornato a tormentare Tsushika.

"Allora perché indossate anche le maschere?" Domandò incuriosito.

"Le nostre identità devono rimanere un segreto. Meglio coprire interamente i nostri volti anziché sperare di non incrociare nessuno lungo la strada."

"Ma pensavo che il vostro ricordo fosse stato sigillato dalle menti di tutti. Sapete, on dovrebbe bastare quello?"

"Quello è stato fatto solo nel _nostro_ villaggio, Naruto," S'intromise Ino. "Il resto del mondo può quasi sicuramente riconoscere chi loro siano, e se si dovesse realizzare che sono sparite per così tanti anni e ora all'improvviso stanno per incontrare l'Hokage, è fuori da ogni dubbio che alzerebbero più di campanello d'allarme."

Tsushika fu ammirata dalla mente veloce della ragazza. "Esatto. Avevamo, e abbiamo ancora credo, una reputazione notevole anche fuori dal Paese del Fuoco, al punto che prima di iniziare la nostra missione dovemmo simulare le nostre morti. Sarebbe un problema se qualcuno dovesse riconoscerci e cominciare a fare domande sulla nostra identità, specialmente dato che siamo sulla via per incontrare l'Hokage, ed in viaggio con l'eroe della guerra."

Era abbastanza per tenere occupata la mente di Naruto, e così per un po' furono fatti dono del silenzio mentre si allontanavano sempre più dal villaggio.

Una volta messa una distanza considerevole tra sé ed il villaggio, cominciarono a viaggiare nella forma di un diamante o rettangolo. Ino era al centro-davanti, mentre Tsushika e Mitzuru la seguivano ai lati e Naruto era in coda, con la funzione di guardia arretrata. Dopo un po di incitamenti, Naruto chiuse finalmente la bocca per sicurezza, e poterono continuare a viaggiare in silenzio. Ino controllava ripetutamente l'ambiente circostante con le proprie abilità sensoriali alla ricerca di presenze sconosciute, ma nella foresta non c'era nulla a parte gli animali che la abitavano.

* * *

><p>Dopo una buona porzione di viaggio, il gruppo arrivò in un piccolo villaggio spesso usato come meta di sosta per riposare lungo la strada, e decisero di fermarsi per un po' per riprendersi e far rilassare le gambe. Una taverna in particolare attirò l'attenzione di Naruto, dato che profumi invitanti sembravano uscire da lì e infilarsi direttamente nelle narici del ninja biondo.<p>

Trasse un profondo respiro sperimentale. Che cos'è? Potrebbe essere? Annusò nuovamente l'aria. Sì... sì, potrebbe essere solo quello!

Oh, giorno felice! C'era del ramen in quel posto!

E fu così che il loro pranzo fu deciso immediatamente, a prescindere da cosa potesse volere chiunque altro. Naruto lì trascinò praticamente dentro, sistemandosi al primo tavolo libero che riuscì a trovare. Una cameriera arrivò un paio di minuti più tardi a prendere la loro ordinazione, e senza battere ciglio, Naruto ordinò quattro scodelle di ramen in una sola volta.

"Oh, vuoi offrire il pranzo alle tue ospiti?" La cameriera domandò con un sorriso. Che gentile da parte di questo giovanotto!

"A dire il vero, quelle scodelle sono per me. Tutte."

Il sorriso della donna scomparve.

Tsushika e Mitzuru ordinarono dei piatti di carne e verdure, Ino chiese una piccola porzione di insalata così da non rompere la sua dieta, e una cameriera piuttosto agitata si affretto a portare il loro ordine in cucina. Quando ritornò alcuni minuti più tardi, Naruto non si preoccupò nemmeno di aspettare che servisse ad ognuno il proprio cibo prima di cominciare a trangugiare la sua mastodontica porzione.

"Hai le stesse buone maniere di Akamaru, lo sai vero?" Ino si lamentò, cercando di fare finta di non conoscerlo mentre con cautela iniziava a mangiare il proprio pasto.

Naruto alzò la testa dalla scodella per risponderle, ma notò che Tsushika rideva quietamente tra sé e sé. Lo faceva spesso, e Naruto aveva cominciato a notarlo.

"Hey, pwerché scioorridi tuttho il ciempo?" Domandò con la bocca piena.

Tsushika rise di nuovo. "Mi ricordi così tanto Kushina, Naruto. Lei mangiava con lo stesso gusto con cui lo fai tu! Aveva anche la sua sfrenata passione per il ramen, sappilo!"

Gli occhi di Naruto si illuminarono d'orgoglio. "Davvero?!" Domandò, ingoiando il cibo. "Qual'era la sua varietà preferita?"

"Miso e maiale, a tonnellate! Quando aprì, Ichiraku avrebbe potuto lavorare anche solo con lei come cliente! C'era da meravigliarsi che tua madre riuscisse a rimanere così snella e in forma!"

Le orecchie di Ino si drizzarono. C'era forse un segreto nel mangiare il ramen di cui lei non era a conoscenza? Dopo tutto, Naruto non sembrava prendere mai peso, giusto?

Naruto sembrò diventare sempre più felice. "Davvero? Miso e Maiale è anche la mia combinazione preferita! Immagino che ci scorra nel sangue!" Annunciò passandosi il pollice sotto il naso, illuminandosi d'orgoglio.

"Se solo lo facessero anche le buone maniere..." Ino osservò. Naruto la guardò di traverso, ma lei sembrava non prestargli attenzione, troppo concentrata nello scoprire tutto ciò che poteva riguardo a questa misteriosa dieta del ramen.

"Tsushika, hai qualche foto della mamma di Naruto che puoi mostrarci? Sono curiosa di vedere che aspetto avesse." Invadente avrebbe descritto meglio come si sentiva, ma quando mai era stata fermata da una cosa simile?

"Certamente!" Rispose Tsushika. "Ho portato con me molte foto perché mi tenessero compagnia durante la mia assenza."

Naruto era estasiato. Tsunade lo aveva informato a malincuore che nessuna foto di Kushina e Minato era sopravvissuta all'invasione di Pein, ma ora certamente non era più così.

Tsushika estrasse da una tasca un piccolo libro rilegato in pelle, e cominciò a scorrerne le pagine, prima di girarlo perché Naruto e Ino potessero vederlo. "Questa fu scattata quando io fui promossa a jōnin."

Nonostante la sua età, la foto era in perfette condizioni. La mamma di Naruto guardava l'obbiettivo con un grande sorriso felice, mentre abbracciava strettamente Tsushika con il braccio sinistro, la quale stava mostrando orgogliosa il suo nuovo gilet da jōnin ed aveva lo stesso sorriso felice di sua sorella maggiore.

Naruto fissava meravigliato la faccia di sua mamma. Apprezzava davvero l'opportunità di vedere sua madre, ed Ino si ritrovò genuinamente stupita a sua volta.

"È bellissima!" Esclamò. "Sembra che sia stata scattata solo ieri, da quando voi due siete belle!" Hey, l'adulazione non ha mai fatto male a nessuno, giusto? Del resto, Tsushika sembrava apprezzare molto le attenzioni.

"Ohh smettila, dai!" Rispose la donna dai capelli rossi, arrossendo vistosamente. "Avevo solo 15 anni quando questa foto è stata scattata, e Kushina ne aveva 23."

"Pensi... pensi che potrei avere una copia di questa foto quando torneremo al villaggio?" Naruto chiese speranzoso. "_È_ una foto con mia madre, dopotutto."

Tsushika sorrise calorosamente. "Certamente, Naruto, sarei felice di mostrarti tutte le fotografie con la sorellona-" Fu bloccata dal finire la frase da una rapida gomitata nel ventre da parte di Mitzuru. Persa nei ricordi, Tsushika si era riferita a Kushina come sua sorella, e se Naruto aveva prestato attenzione, avrebbe potuto fare la ovvia connessione lui stesso.

"Sorellona?" Ripeté Naruto, comprendendo lentamente l'informazione. L'ombra del sospetto cominciò ad aleggiare su di lui, ed Ino dovette inventarsi qualcosa in fretta.

"Sì, un soprannome! Tu chiami la signorina Tsunade 'nonna', e Tsushika chiamava Kushina 'sorellona'! È solo un nomignolo, giusto?"

"Quelle due si comportavano sempre come sorelle!" Aggiunse Mitzuru, sperando che Naruto ci credesse.

C'era forse qualche dubbio che non lo facesse?

"E se ti piace _quella_ foto," Disse Tsushika, sperando si proseguire prima che fosse troppo tardi, "lascia che ti mostri quest'altra! Fu scattata la notte prima che partissimo per la nostra missione, prima che lasciassimo il villaggio per tutto questo tempo."

Nella fotografia, da sinistra a destra, c'erano Minato, Kushina, Tsushika e Shiku. Tutti indossavano degli yukata dai colori sgargianti per quello che sembrava essere un festival dietro e tutto intorno a loro. Minato ne indossava uno giallo con fiamme rosse, Kushina ne aveva uno rosso con spirali bianche, Tsushika bianco con spirali rosse, l'esatto opposto rispetto a Kushina, ed infine, Shiku indossava uno yukata di un colore blu scuro con delle saette azzurro chiaro ad adornare i bordi e le maniche.

Naruto si innamorò di questa foto ancora di più. Vedere i suoi genitori così felici e spensierati con i sorrisi sul viso portò un'immensa gioia nel suo cuore. Anche se era solo una fotografia, si sentì vicino ai suoi genitori come non mai. Ma poi, qualcosa sullo sfondo nella foto catturò la sua attenzione, ed il suo volto si trasformò per lo stupore.

"È solo una mia impressione..." Iniziò, "O quella è Mitzuru mano nella mano con il maestro Kakashi, lì nel retro?"

Mitzuru gli strappò via istantaneamente la foto di mano, arrossendo vistosamente. "Ovviamente no! Devi farti dare una controllata alla vista!"

Naruto sorrise sornione. "Bugiarda. Quelli eravate tu e il maestro Kakashi, e lo sai! Cavolo, non sapevo che il maestro Kakashi avesse la _ragazza_. Non vedo l'ora di dirlo a Sakura-chan!"

Tsushika cominciò a ridere, ma Mitzuru sembrava tutto fuorché divertita. "È s-successo m-molto tempo fa! Non avevo nessuno con cui andare, così lui si è offerto di accompagnarmi, n-niente di più! Non sono affari vostri, comunque! Adesso, mangiate prima che si freddi!" Mitzuru cominciò a spazzolare il resto del suo pranzo ad una velocità sorprendente, ma servì solo a far ridere Tsushika, ed ora anche Ino e Naruto, ancora di più, il tutto imbarazzando l'Uchiha sempre più.

* * *

><p>Dopo aver pagato per il pranzo e riordinato le proprie cose, i quattro si rimisero in cammino. Con lo stomaco pieno, poterono accelerare il passo, cosa che rese gli attacchi da parte dei banditi una cosa ancora più difficile. Ci avrebbero impiegato altri due giorni per raggiungere la loro destinazione se avessero avuto la certezza di poter continuare a quel ritmo.<p>

Ma intorno alle sette di sera, Ino alzò un braccio, era il segnale che aveva sentito qualcosa nelle vicinanze. Normalmente, risultava essere solo qualche animale, ma questa volta, si trattava di un gruppo numeroso, ed Ino preferì usare cautela.

Notò un uccello appollaiato su un albero proprio sopra di loro, e dopo aver dato istruzioni a Tsushika perché si occupasse del suo corpo mentre lei era assente, con velocità trasferì la sua coscienza nel corpo dell'uccello, e spiccò il volo in direzione delle presenze.

Atterrò su un ramo scoperto in cima ad uno degli alberi più alti, e fu sorpresa nel vedere ciò che aveva davanti agli occhi. Un gruppo di più di venti persone era appostato ad entrambi i lati della strada, la quale era stata bloccata con l'enorme tronco di un albero. Quasi certamente si trattava di banditi, i quali cercavano di approfittarsi dei viaggiatori bloccati dall'ostacolo.

Ino prese il volo e ritornò a riferire agli altri, atterrando nelle vicinanze prima di fare ritorno nel proprio corpo.

"Ebbene? Cosa hai visto?" Tsushika domandò con tono sommesso.

"Banditi, circa venti," Rispose Ino. "Dai loro abiti, si direbbe siano originari del Paese della Brina."

"Sono molto lontani da casa," Commentò Mitzuru.

"A dire il vero, non è così inusuale," Ino informò lei e Tsushika. "Durante la guerra, il Paese della Brina e quello delle Sorgenti Termali sono stati il campo di battaglia degli eserciti nemici, e molti dei banditi hanno lasciato le loro case per evitare di fermare qualche convoglio di shinobi per sbaglio. Speravamo che tornassero alle loro case una volta finiti i combattimenti, ma molti sembrano essersi fermati qui, con la scusa di volersi prendere le 'riparazioni di guerra.'". Ino disse con rabbia; chiaramente la cosa non le piaceva. "Come se la guerra fosse stata colpa nostra..."

"Quindi cosa facciamo?" Chiese Naruto, diventando impaziente. "Possiamo andare lì e prenderli a calci, o cosa?"

"Non penso che nessun ninja fuggiasco di alto livello si raggrupperebbe in maniera tanto disorganizzata, quindi ci sono buone probabilità che si tratti solo di un gruppo di banditi."

Naruto poté sentire la preoccupazione nella sua voce. "Ma...?"

"Ma, il maestro Kakashi ci ha ordinato di evitare tutti i combattimenti non necessari. Allo stesso tempo, lasciarli stare potrebbe essere molto pericoloso per altri viaggiatori che percorrono questa strada. Sono leggermente combattuta..."

"Non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi," La rassicurò Mitzuru. "So io cosa fare, seguitemi e basta."

Sembrava sicura di sé, e Tsushika non sembrava minimamente preoccupata, così Ino decise di lasciare che per questa volta fosse Mitzuru ad occuparsi della questione. Continuarono per la loro strada come avrebbero fatto dei normali viaggiatori, e proprio come si aspettavano, quasi tutti i banditi si palesarono ai lati dell'albero caduto, non appena il gruppo fu abbastanza vicino.

Uno di loro, un grande uomo corpulento sulla quarantina, si fece avanti. Aveva la testa non ben rasata, mentre il suo mento era coperto da spessi peli ispidi. Molteplici cicatrici si incrociavano sul suo petto, e questo, messo insieme al sorrisetto compiaciuto di cui faceva bella mostra, rendeva chiaro che costui si presentava come il leader di quella piccola banda di predoni.

"Scusate signorine, ma recentemente è stato stabilito un dazio su questa strada, e temo che sia tempo di riscuotere. Consegnateci tutti gli oggetti di valore che possedete, e potremmo anche lasciarvi vivere." Lui ed i suoi compagni scoppiarono a ridere, completamente ignari di chi avessero appena fermato lungo la strada. Naruto scoppiò quasi a ridere con loro, la situazione gli risultava decisamente divertente.

Mitzuru fece un passo avanti senza dire una parola, prendendo la propria borsa da viaggio. I banditi ebbero l'impressione di star per ricevere ciò che volevano, ma lei all'improvviso abbassò il proprio cappuccio, rivelando il proprio Sharingan puntato su di loro. Tutti i banditi si bloccarono immediatamente, e le loro risate cessarono.

"La natura della gentilezza non si estende a feccia e comuni teppisti," Disse con disprezzo, fissandoli. Il gelo nella sua voce rese Naruto e Ino felice di essere da _questo_ lato del confronto.

All'improvviso, il capo dei banditi, così come tutti i suoi uomini, lasciarono cadere le loro armi a terra. Si voltarono e andarono dal grosso albero che bloccava la strada a Mitzuru e gli altri. I loro muscoli si gonfiarono, e tutti insieme alzarono il grande tronco, e lentamente lo spostarono su un lato della strada, ripulendola.

Ino era meravigliata. "Mitzuru, hai-"

"Dopo aver liberato la strada, andranno direttamente al Villaggio della Foglia dove si consegneranno al primo Shinobi che incontreranno." Lo sharingan di Mitzuru scomparve mentre i banditi si incamminarono a passo spedito lungo la strada. "Lì, confesseranno i loro crimini, e solo allora il Genjutsu scomparirà."

Naruto fischiò per la meraviglia. "Wow, quello è stato veramente figo! La tua abilità tornerà sicuramente utile in futuro, garantito!"

"Avrei preferito ucciderli," Mitzuru rispose con freddezza. "La spazzatura che si approfitta dei deboli e innocenti non dovrebbe poter passare il resto della propria vita in prigione. Se Kakashi non ci avesse chiesto di evitare spargimenti di sangue inutili, avrei ordinato loro di uccidersi a vicenda per risparmiarci la seccatura."

_'Devo ricordarmi di non scherzare più sul fatto che lei sia la ragazza del maestro Kakashi...'_ Naruto pensò tra sé e sé, asciugandosi una goccia di sudore dalla tempia. _'Perché le donne devono essere così spaventose?'_

* * *

><p>Al Villaggio della Foglia, Toraku si era svegliato presto per fare una visita allo stesso campo d'addestramento dove aveva avuto il suo piccolo 'incontro' con Naruto la notte precedente. Una cosa aveva tenuto la sua mente occupata per tutta la notte, e sperava di trovare un qualsiasi indizio che lo potesse aiutare a capire come Naruto era stato in grado di combinare il chakra elementale con la perfetta rotazione del Rasengan. Come aveva fatto Naruto ad avere successo dove lui stesso aveva fallito più e più volte? Aveva visto Naruto utilizzare la tecnica con l'aiuto di due cloni, ma Toraku era sicuro di poter perfezionare la tecnica con uno solo.<p>

Evocando un numero abbastanza grande per iniziare, Toraku divise immediatamente i suoi cloni in coppie, cercando di formare il Rasengan aggiungendovi il chakra elementale.

Il tempo volò, ed anche se era già mezzogiorno, e la radura era ormai piena di crateri e spaccature nel terreno, Toraku aveva fatto a malapena qualche progresso. Decise di usare allora ancora più cloni per aiutarlo, ma presto si rese conto che l'impresa era molto più difficile di quanto pensasse, e dopo un'ora si accasciò a terra senza fiato.

Forse una breve pausa sarebbe stata d'aiuto.

"Buon giorno!" Kakashi lo salutò, apparendo all'improvviso e torreggiando su di lui. Toraku strillò sorpreso, e subito dopo si lamentò per il dolore che sentì ai fianchi.

"Che-cosa-vuoi?" Toraku domandò tra un respiro e l'altro, cercando di calmare i propri nervi.

"Ero curioso," Rispose Kakashi. "Come hai imparato questa particolare tecnica di allenamento? Non penso che Naruto abbia avuto il tempo di parlartene la notte scorsa, vero?"

Toraku scosse il capo. "Utilizzo questo metodo sin da quando ho imparato a fare il mio primo clone. Le tigri mi hanno insegnato che se usi le copie, puoi-"

"Sono già a conoscenza dei benefici di questo allenamento," Kakashi lo interruppe. "Il punto è che credevo di aver scoperto io stesso questa 'scappatoia', tuttavia immagino sia comprensibile che qualcuno che ha passato quasi tutta la sua vita ad allenarsi fosse costretto a escogitare una maniera più efficiente per farlo." disse quasi calciando il terreno con rassegnazione, il suo orgoglio punto leggermente.

Toraku lo osservò con curiosità. Questo era l'uomo che aveva insegnato a Naruto in passato, giusto? "Sei Kakashi, sì? Cosa posso fare per te?"

Kakashi sorrise da sotto la maschera, portando una mano al borsello per gli attrezzi che portava legato in vita. "Sono qui per consegnarti il tuo primo coprifronte ufficiale della Foglia. Inoltre devo anche compilare la tua scheda, cosa che richiede dati di base quali punti di forza e debolezze, ed anche la tua affinità elementale. Ma da ciò che ho potuto osservare, sembri essere del tipo del vento, proprio come Naruto."

Porse il coprifronte a Toraku perché lo prendesse. Quest'ultimo lo accettò con gentilezza, e rimase immobile a fissare la placca di metallo nel palmo della sua mano. Apparteneva ad un villaggio ora, con persone che poteva considerare suoi pari. Sorrise, e fino a quando non avrebbe deciso dove metterlo, lo ritirò in tasca.

Kakashi, ora aveva tirato fuori un foglietto di carta, offrendolo a Toraku. "Questo dovrebbe mostrarci qual'è la tua affinità tra i cinque elementi. È sufficiente che impasti una leggera quantità di chakra in questo pezzetto di carta, e il resto verrà da sé."

Toraku rise, con una strana espressione in volto; era la stessa faccia che aveva fatto Shiku poco prima quando Kakashi gli aveva chiesto quale fosse l'affinità elementale di suo figlio. Stando alle parole di Shiku, Kakashi avrebbe _'preferito scoprirlo da solo'_.

Toraku fece come richiesto, e lasciò che un po' del proprio chakra scorresse dalla punta delle proprie dita. La carta cominciò a pervadersi di una luce brillante, prima di dividersi in due, una metà si infiammò, mentre l'altra si increspò accartocciandosi su sé stessa.

Kakashi guardò Toraku, e Toraku lo fissò di rimando. Mentre il jōnin di Konoha cercava di capire cosa diavolo era appena successo, all'improvviso si ricordò una conversazione avuta con il suo maestro molto tempo addietro.

"_Maestro Minato, posso farle una domanda sul chakra?" Domandò un giovane Kakashi._

_Minato Namikaze, che all'epoca era solo il maestro di Kakashi ed il Lampo Giallo di Konoha, chiuse il libro che stava leggendo all'ombra di un albero, nel campo di addestramento numero otto._

"_Certamente Kakashi." Rispose Minato, sorridendo al suo studente. "Chiedi pure, e io farò del mio meglio per rispondere."_

"_Il vostro chakra e quello di vostro fratello sono di un colore differente rispetto a quello di tutti gli altri," Kakashi disse senza giri di parole. "Anche osservandolo con lo sharingan, posso dire che non si tratta di nessuno degli elementi di base. Avete forse un kekkei gankai di cui nessuno è a conoscenza?"_

_Minato sghignazzò. "Quindi te ne sei accorto? Acuto come sempre..."_

_Posò il libro per terra. "Non è un segreto che il clan Namikaze sia in possesso di un kekkei gankai; lo abbiamo già da qualche tempo."_

_Kakashi lo squadrò inarcando un sopracciglio. "Com'è che non lo mai visto?"_

"_È una cosa che non si sviluppa appieno in tutti, ma solamente in pochi individui," Spiegò Minato. "Molti membri del mio clan lo hanno risvegliato fino ad un certo livello, ma non è una cosa garantita a tutti. Ci sono alcuni che non hanno queste abilità, ma che possono avere figli che le possiedono, e vice versa. È tutto molto complicato e casuale, quindi cerco di non preoccuparmici troppo sopra."_

"_Quindi perché ha un colore differente dagli altri chakra?" Kakashi insistette._

"_Per via delle sue proprietà, scorre più velocemente del normale, in questo modo da al suo possessore riflessi più rapidi. Si diceva che nella sua forma completa, la velocità raggiunta è praticamente istantanea, ma anche se qualcuno fosse in possesso di questa abilità, il suo corpo non sarebbe in grado di sopportare lo stress dovuto ad essa. Fu per paura di queste abilità che il nostro clan fu obbligato a lasciare la sua casa circa ottanta anni fa."_

"_Casa?" Ripeté Kakashi. "Dov'era casa?"_

_Minato sorrise, e scompigliò i capelli di Kakashi. "Magari quella è una storia per un'altra volta."_

"Il mio chakra è dell'affinità della Luce," Toraku spiegò. "È una combinazione di Fuoco, Vento e Fulmine, quindi immagino di avere... quattro elementi? Non sono mai stato il migliore nel capire tutto al riguardo e nessuno ha potuto davvero darmi qualche spiegazione su questo."

Kakashi scosse il capo, meravigliato. "Ed io pensavo che quell'elemento fosse stato completamente cancellato. Immagino che si impari qualcosa di nuovo ogni giorno, huh?"

Il viso di Toraku si inscurì. "Ho cercato di replicare la tecnica che Naruto ha usato ieri notte, per tutta la mattina, e non ho avuto alcuna fortuna. Questa cosa della luce sembra più una maledizione che un dono, se è così difficile perfezionare una tecnica che Naruto è riuscito così facilmente a completare."

"Sono sicuro che prima o poi ci riuscirai anche tu." Kakashi omise di raccontare le difficoltà che Naruto dovette affrontare la prima volta che mise alla prova la tecnica, decidendo che Toraku sarebbe stato spronato se avesse creduto che Naruto avesse completato la tecnica senza troppi sforzi.

"Già, ma Naruto non ha dovuto passare praticamente ogni ora della sua vita, da quando ha imparato a camminare, ad allenarsi e cercare di sopravvivere..." Toraku allora borbottò qualcosa sottovoce, troppo basso perché Kakashi lo sentisse.

Kakashi si sentì leggermente frustrato da quel ragazzo. Aveva passato tutta la sua vita lontano dal villaggio, sì, ma stava supponendo che Naruto avesse avuto un'infanzia molto più semplice rispetto alla sua, e Kakashi non poteva fare a meno di voler correggere la cosa. Ma prima che potesse farlo, furono rumorosamente interrotti.

"CHE IMPRESSIONANTE SFOGGIO DI GIOVINEZZA! VEDERE UN ALTRO GIOVANE SHINOBI ALLENARSI DURAMENTE RIEMPIE IL MIO CUORE DI PASSIONE BRUCIANTE!"

Kakashi e Toraku si voltarono e videro la squadra Gai arrivare nel campo d'addestramento, senza il loro maestro. Lee precedeva i suoi due compagni, gli occhi lucidi mentre ammirava da lontano. Neji e Tenten, tuttavia, non sembravano tanto impressionati.

"Buongiorno, a voi tre," Kakashi disse accompagnandosi con un saluto della mano.

"È 'buon pomeriggio' a quest'ora, maestro Kakashi," Neji precisò, alzando il proprio sguardo per controllare il sole. "Tuttavia sì, spero che anche il vostro giorno stia andando bene."

Detto questo spostò la sua attenzione su Toraku. "Temo che dovremo interrompere il tuo allenamento. La mia squadra ed io abbiamo pianificato di utilizzare questo campo d'addestramento per il resto del pomeriggio, e nel farlo faremo molto disordine."

Toraku inarcò un sopracciglio, squadrando attentamente tutti e tre. Quello che aveva appena parlato non sembrava affatto una persona gioiosa, l'esatto opposto di quello col taglio a scodella e la tuta verde. La ragazza sembrava carina, ma c'era uno sguardo nei suoi occhi che sembrava sfidare chiunque a definirla una 'delicata donzella', o altri nomignoli simili.

"È un piacere conoscervi. Il mio nome è Toraku." Disse il Namikaze, porgendo la mano al jōnin Hyūga, il quale sembrò dapprima sorpreso, e poi imbarazzato.

"Perdona le mie maniere. Io sono Neji Hyūga, e questi sono i miei compagni di squadra, Rock Lee e Tenten."

Tenten sorrise, mentre Lee si esibì nella tipica posa di Gai, con denti brillanti, occhi scintillanti ed il pollice all'insù.

Kakashi fece un passo avanti, "Toraku è nuovo del villaggio, e non era a conoscenza del sistema usato per le aree d'addestramento. Da oggi è da considerarsi uno shinobi del villaggio, ma non ha ancora avuto il tempo di imparare ciò che c'è da imparare. Non posso pensare ad una squadra migliore di voi tre per insegnargli le basi!" C'era una luce sinistra nell'occhio di Kakashi, una luce che non passò inosservata a chi vi fosse interessato.

"Potremmo prenderci la giornata libera e mostrargli il villaggio anziché allenarci." Propose Tenten, cercando una scusa per evitare la tortura che Lee chiamava 'esercizio'.

Ma ovviamente Lee non era disposto ad assecondarla. "Lo spirito bruciante della nostra giovinezza non può essere contenuto per tutto il giorno, Tenten! Se non siamo al massimo delle nostre abilità, il maestro Gai ha ragione nel dire che non saremo in grado di sconfiggere i malvagi di questo mondo!"

Tenten sospirò. Valeva la pena fare un tentativo. Ora il nuovo arrivato avrebbe pensato che erano tutti strani.

"Per quanto sappia che tu odi accettarlo Tenten, Lee ha ragione. Saltare una sessione d'addestramento è fuori questione."

"Perché non lasciate che Toraku si alleni con voi?" Domandò Kakashi. Toraku lanciò a Kakashi un'occhiata sospettosa. Stava forse cercando di lasciarlo lì con quei tre? A che scopo? "E poi loro sono amici di Naruto. Quando avete finito, possono farti fare un giro del villaggio!"

Ora la cosa suonava meglio. Se erano amici di Naruto, non potevano essere così male, no?

"A me sta bene, se per voi è lo stesso. Non mi dispiacerebbe essere scortato in giro da tre valorosi shinobi di Konoha, specialmente se uno dei quali è una bella donna. Sembra che questo villaggio abbia molta bellezza in molti dei suoi shinobi."

Tenten arrossì più per la sorpresa che per il complimento in sé. La reazione di Neji non fu così... positiva. Studiò con attenzione Toraku, cercando di capire quanto più poteva di lui.

E Lee era... bhè, Lee.

Kakashi si trattenne a fatica dal ridere sotto la maschera. "Ti riferisci ad Hinata, ieri sera, Toraku?" Domandò, facendo intenzionalmente solo il nome di Hinata.

"Vuoi dire la ragazza che ho quasi accidentalmente ucciso ieri sera?"

_'Vorresti anche una pala per aiutarti con quella fossa che ti stai scavando da solo, Toraku?'_ Kakashi pensò tra sé, schiaffeggiandosi la fronte.

Laura omicida che si stava espandendo da Neji era quasi palpabile.

"Ma certo che puoi allenarti con noi," Disse quest'ultimo digrignando i denti. "Anzi, io _insisto_ perché tu lo faccia. Faremo uno scontro due contro due; tu e Tenten, contro di me e Lee."

"Hey, aspetta un attimo Neji," S'intromise subito Tenten. "Non mettermi in mezzo a questa storia."

"Puoi badare a te stessa senza problemi, Tenten; non preoccuparti," Neji rispose, prima di riportare la sua attenzione su Toraku. "Voglio solo vedere ciò di cui lui è capace, tutto qui."

Toraku cominciava a sentirsi a disagio in quella situazione. Perché aveva la netta sensazione che il tipo pallido volesse ucciderlo? Perché il tizio vestito di verde sembrava così emozionato?

"Se non vi dispiace, mi piacerebbe restare e assistere," Kakashi annunciò, anche se non aveva la minima intenzione di andarsene anche se gli fosse stato chiesto di farlo. "Ho la sensazione che tutto questo sarà molto interessante."

Come se la tensione non fosse già stata abbastanza alta, Kakashi doveva proprio stuzzicare la fiducia sia di Neji, sia di Toraku.

"Mi piacerebbe davvero," Rispose Toraku, nonostante fosse esausto. Non voleva certamente sembrare debole di fronte agli amici di Naruto.

Lee batté i pugni insieme. "Grandioso! Amici miei, questo sarà uno scontro storico! Un poema di gioventù e forza!"

Tenten stava semplicemente imprecando a bassa voce, completamente incazzata.

"C'è niente che dovrei sapere riguardo alle tue abilità?" Toraku le domandò, mentre lui e Tenten camminavano verso l'altra parte della radura. "Cose come forze e debolezze?"

"Ho la sensazione che sarai molto più interessato su ciò che _loro_ possono fare," Disse Tenten, indicando i propri compagni di squadra col pollice.

"Ne sono tentato, ma devo declinare l'offerta. Se loro non sanno nulla di me, non sarebbe giusto per me sapere ciò che loro possono fare, non credi?"

Pianificarono alcune strategie da utilizzare nello scontro e Toraku poté approfittare di un po' del tempo per recuperare le energie prima del match.

"Lee..." Neji borbottò, la sua voce un ringhio basso. "Lui è mio."

"Molto bene, Neji. Ma devo insistere perché tu ricordi i tuoi esercizi respiratori. Hinata-san si preoccupa per te."

Neji lo ignorò. Nel momento in cui Kakashi diede il segnale per iniziare, lui era già di fronte a Toraku. Era nel suo raggio d'azione. Toraku reagì con una velocità sorprendente, posizionando le mani per usare la tecnica della moltiplicazione, ma Neji era già su di lui.

"Juuken: Tecnica delle 128 chiusure!"

Era ora di mettere il nuovo arrivato in riga.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota dell'autore.<strong>

**Anno nuovo, capitolo nuovo.**

**Vorrei dire che è tutto frutto di minuziosa programmazione per darvi questo capitolo proprio oggi, ma in realtà si tratta di un semplice caso.**

**Tuttavia, eccovi la nuova versione del capitolo. Rispetto al passato è stata aggiunta la scena dell'incontro tra il gruppo di Naruto ed i banditi, inoltre è stato aggiunto il piccolo flashback di Kakashi con Minato. Kakashi, si comporta anche in maniera leggermente diversa rispetto a Toraku, a differenza di come aveva fatto precedentemente.**

**Spero che questa nuova versione vi piaccia di più e che continuerete la lettura anche in questo anno nuovo.**


	11. Dopo la Guerra

Dopo la guerra

**Un mondo in cambiamento richiede flessibilità!**

_Due settimane dopo la fine della Quarta Grande Guerra Mondiale dei Ninja, in un luogo non specificato vicino al confine nord-ovest del Paese della Pioggia._

"D-dove mi trovo...?"

Il ragazzo si portò una mano alla testa, un dolore sordo gli pulsava nel cranio impedendogli di concentrarsi. Dove si trovava, cosa stesse facendo – non riusciva a pensarci.

Si guardò intorno, faticando a dare un senso a ciò che lo circondava. La sua vista era sfocata, confondendo i dettagli più fini e rendendoli indistinti. L'unica fonte di luce erano alcune piccole torce sparpagliate in giro, tuttavia il loro bagliore non dava al giovane alcun conforto. Fiutò l'aria; odorava di sangue, e un misto di prodotti chimici. Il ragazzo sentì una sensazione d'ansietà attraversarlo da capo a piedi.

Ricordi confusi riaffiorarono in lui: un combattimento, dolore atroce, e poi oscurità. Doveva essere morto? Si trovava ora all'altro mondo?

No, pensò il ragazzo. Se fosse stato morto, i suoi muscoli non sarebbero stati così doloranti. Allungò il braccio per smorzare un po' del dolore – e si rese conto solo allora del ferro attorno al suo polso, la fredda pietra dietro alla sua schiena nuda.

Era prigioniero.

Il giovane cercò di divincolarsi dalle sue restrizioni, tastando la loro forza. Si arrese dopo poco; non c'era modo per lui di spezzarle nelle sue condizioni. Fu allora che si rese conto della figura che lo stava fissando, osservandolo in silenzio. Era ancora molto buio, ma il ragazzo poteva vedere il ghigno soddisfatto sul volto del suo osservatore.

"Hai finalmente ripreso conoscenza – è un bene. Temevo di perdere una risorsa preziosa quale sei tu, e dopo tutti i rischi che mi sono preso, sarebbe stato davvero deludente. Non lo credi anche tu... Sasuke?"

L'Uchiha riconobbe la voce dell'uomo all'istante, e cominciò a divincolarsi nuovamente contro le catene.

"Cosa vuoi da me, Kabuto?" domandò, la sua voce grondante disprezzo. "Non dirmi che miri ancora allo Sharingan? O vuoi forse ritrovare il tuo vecchio maestro, Orochimaru?"

"Davvero ingenuo da parte tua, Sasuke..." Kabuto rispose a voce bassa. "È inutile che tu mi dica ciò che già so."

Indicò alla sua destra, e altre due torce si accesero all'improvviso illuminando un'altra figura incatenata al muro. Il respiro di Sasuke gli si strozzò in gola.

Orochimaru, uno dei tre Ninja leggendari nonché uno degli shinobi più potenti attualmente in vita, era appeso al muro come un pezzo di carne.

"E per quanto riguarda lo Sharingan..."

Sasuke si voltò di nuovo verso Kabuto, il quale aveva fatto un passo nella luce, e un fulmine di paura colpì il suo intero corpo. Scintillante nella penombra vi era una coppia di Sharingan; gli Sharingan di Sasuke.

Questa paura si fece largo nel suo intero corpo mentre cercava di attivare la sua arte oculare, cercando di rassicurarsi di aver visto qualcos'altro, o che stesse sognando tutto quanto. Ma non successe nulla; il suo Sharingan non si attivò, né Sasuke si risvegliò.

La paura cominciò a placarsi, rimpiazzata da un sentimento fin troppo familiare all'Uchiha: odio.

"Che cosa hai fatto?" Domandò, un respiro brusco gli sibilò tra i denti. "Perché hai tu il _mio_ Sharingan?"

"Per essere precisi, Sasuke-kun, questi sono gli occhi di tuo fratello," Kabuto disse con un sogghigno. Chiaramente si stava divertendo. "Ma quello è solo un piccolo dettaglio. Sarei più che felice di mostrarti ciò che è successo al tuo prezioso Sharingan."

Si avvicinò ancora di più all'Uchiha, e attivò il suo nuovo Mangekyō Sharingan.

"Tsukuyomi," disse sottovoce con spietata calma. Sasuke cercò con tutto sé stesso di resistere all'illusione che stava arrivando, ma senza il potere del suo clan, era senza speranze contro un Genjutsu così potente.

Fu costretto a rivivere l'operazione che Kabuto gli aveva fatto per prendersi i suoi occhi, costretto a sopportare un dolore lancinante e inimmaginabile. Non voleva dare a Kabuto la soddisfazione di sentirlo urlare, ma il suo orgoglio poté fare ben poco per aiutarlo, e alla fine il serpente poté sollazzarsi delle urla di agonia dell'Uchiha.

"Non è stato facile trovare un modo per aggirare l'enorme consumo di chakra necessario per utilizzare propriamente questi occhi, ma la mia conoscenza del sistema circolatorio del chakra mi ha aiutato grandemente, specialmente con l'aiuto di quei cloni del Primo Hokage che Tobi ha coltivato per così tanto tempo. Con le loro abilità, sono stato in grado di perfezionare il mio controllo su questi occhi, forse con ancora più maestria di quanto ne possedessi tu, Sasuke." Rise pacatamente tra sé e sé, compiaciuto dei suoi traguardi.

"Hai avuto ciò che volevi; perché sono ancora vivo?" Sasuke volle sapere, ancora scosso dall'illusione. "Perché mi hai dato nuovi occhi?"

Kabuto sembrò insultato. "Non dirmi che il grande Sasuke Uchiha non riesce a vedere l'ovvio? Sei troppo prezioso da vivo per me, perché io possa semplicemente eliminarti. Così tanti esperimenti da fare... riesci ad immaginare tutte le possibilità che il tuo corpo potrebbe scoprire?"

Si avvicinò ancora di più, così Sasuke poteva vedere chiaramente il suo ghigno. "Volevo anche vedere il tuo sguardo quando tu ti fossi svegliato. Vedere come avresti reagito nello scoprire che i preziosi occhi di tuo fratello ti erano stati rubati, e usati contro di te. Dimmi, come ti fa sentire?"

Un odio incommensurabile pervase il corpo di Sasuke, mentre questi fissava il suo carceriere. Tutto il resto, tutti gli altri sentimenti e emozioni erano spariti dal suo corpo per lasciare spazio al suo odio. Kabuto avrebbe sofferto per l'eternità per questo; Sasuke avrebbe fatto scendere l'inferno su di lui, gli avrebbe fatto implorare la morte fino a quando non avrebbe più avuto forza di parlare. Allora, e solo allora, Sasuke gli avrebbe strappato il cuore e posto fine alla sua miserabile esistenza.

La sua rabbia lo rese cieco e sordo alla situazione in cui si trovava, e provò così di nuovo ad attivare il suo Sharingan, cercando di bruciare vivo Kabuto con l'Amaterasu. Era un atto di disperazione, dato che i suoi occhi gli erano stati chiaramente portati via, ma per una frazione di secondo, i suoi occhi parvero illuminarsi della rossa luce del Mangekyō Sharingan eterno ancora una volta, prima di scomparire in un nulla di fatto. Con sé, aveva portato un dolore tale che il corpo di Sasuke non poté più sopportarlo, tanto da farlo svenire in pochi secondi.

Kabuto, che aveva osservato lo svolgersi degli eventi da una distanza di sicurezza, fece attenzione a nascondere il proprio interesse. Ma c'era una luce soddisfatta nei suoi occhi, appena prima che una voce gracchiante si palesasse nell'oscurità attraverso un altoparlante appeso al muro.

"Tutto quanto è stato monitorato proprio come avevate richiesto, Kabuto-sama," Disse la voce. "Tutti i dati saranno disponibili nel giro di un ora, se vorrete controllarli."

"Bene. Mandatene una copia al mio laboratorio il prima possibile," Rispose Kabuto, allontanandosi dall'Uchiha. "Questo ragazzo si sta dimostrando più prezioso di quanto potessi immaginare. Grazie, Sasuke-kun."

Rise sommessamente tra sé e sé, prima di concentrarsi sull'uomo che un tempo era stato suo maestro e confidente.

"È un tale peccato vedere un uomo un tempo grande ridotto in questo stato, ma proprio come Sasuke-kun, voi siete troppo prezioso per me per lasciare che la morte vi porti via. Perdonate la mia mancanza di rispetto, ma per raggiungere i nostri obbiettivi, questo deve essere fatto."

Strisciò fuori dalla stanza, lasciando soli i suoi due prigionieri. Ma senza che lui lo sapesse, uno dei due aveva udito ogni parola. Una lingua debole scivolò fuori, leccando via il sudore dalla proprie labbra. La vendetta sarebbe stata sua, in un modo o nell'altro.

* * *

><p><em>Nel Pese del Ferro, Riunione dei 5 Kage, 10 giorni dopo l'inizio della conferenza, e due giorni dopo la partenza di Naruto e del suo team dal Villaggio della Foglia.<em>

I cinque Kage si erano riuniti ancora una volta per discutere del futuro dell'Alleanza Shinobi, ora che la minaccia comune dell'Akatsuki e di Madara Uchiha era stata neutralizzata.

Ogni Kage aveva portato con sé tre tra i propri subordinati più fidati, i quali avevano la funzione di consiglieri. Tsunade aveva portato Shizune e Sakura, le sue due più grandi allieve, insieme a Shikaku Nara, il quale era stato inestimabile durante la guerra, avendo addirittura preso il posto di comando quando sia A, sia Tsunade avevano dovuto lasciare il centro di comando.

Infatti, al momento era Shikaku a parlare a tutti i presenti. Stava discutendo sulla produttività di ognuno dei cinque villaggi, nello specifico riguardo alla loro potenza militare ed economica. Stava inoltre illustrando come la guerra avesse spostato gli equilibri di potere tra le varie nazioni, e un rapporto dettagliato avrebbe dovuto essere redatto per stabilire con certezza le vittorie e le perdite.

"Il totale dei caduti in battaglia o a causa delle ferite ammonta alle 53.428 unità, portando il numero di Shinobi ancora abili al 100% ad un totale di 24.982. Quelli che hanno subito ferite debilitanti, ma che possono ancora lavorare come insegnanti o in missioni minori sono 3.464 persone."

Anche se ogni Kage presentava un'espressione di pietra, i loro cuori e le loro menti erano in agonia per tutte le vite perse durante la guerra. Una tale perdita di vite umane non dovrebbe essere mai sperimentata da nessun popolo. Lo stesso però non si poteva dire delle loro scorte, e Sakura Haruno stava tentando a fatica di trattenere il proprio orrore dentro al proprio stomaco, invece di lasciarlo versare al suolo. Essendo un medico, aveva visto cose che avrebbero fatto impallidire un gran numero di shinobi esperti, ma di fronte a certe realtà brutali, anche lei riusciva a contenersi a fatica.

Mentre parlava, Shikaku camminava lentamente intorno al tavolo a cui erano seduti i Kage (ed il Generale Mifune, il quale presiedeva nuovamente al meeting), lasciando di fronte ad ognuno un blocco di fogli sui quali erano specificati i dati di cui lui stava parlando.

"Come potete vedere, le perdite di ogni villaggio hanno un valore compreso tra i 4.919 della Nuvola, e i 6.374 dei vari paesi neutrali che hanno deciso di supportarci. Nessuna delle reliquie di valore è andata perduta, e quattro dei Tesori del Saggio delle Sei Vie, che erano andate perdute, sono state finalmente ritrovate, siamo anche stati in grado di recuperare tutte le sette spade della Nebbia."

Mei Terumi, l'attuale Mizukage, sembrò compiaciuta di quell'ultima notizia.

Il volto di Shikaku si rabbuiò. "Tuttavia, alcune delle perdite più gravi durante la guerra, sono stati quelli presi di mira nei nostri accampamenti dalle creature conosciute come Zetsu; principalmente, medici esperti e quelli con esperienza in tecniche di sigillo avanzate. Con il Jūbi morto, tutto il chakra dei Cercoteri catturati è stato rilasciato, e molto probabilmente ritorneranno a portare devastazione una volta in grado di riformarsi. Senza questi uomini e donne, sigillarli nuovamente sarà molto più complicato."

Killer Bee, che A aveva portato con sé, fece una smorfia disgustata. Naruto gli aveva raccontato cosa gli era successo nello spazio delle coscienze condivise delle bestie con le code; l'idea che gli uomini pensassero di sigillare nuovamente i Cercoteri non era affatto una cosa piacevole.

Ogni Kage comprendeva la gravità della notizia, e avrebbe discusso la faccenda più a lungo, ma c'erano ancora molti argomenti che dovevano essere presentati prima di poterlo fare, così che una soluzione non implicasse l'annullamento di un'altra.

"Dalle poche informazioni che siamo stati in grado di raccogliere, abbiamo ragione di credere che ci siano ancora almeno 2.000 Zetsu Bianchi attivi, e che essi siano sotto il controllo di Kabuto Yakushi, il quale è stato in grado di evitare tutte le nostre squadre di inseguimento e ricerca, sin dalla fine della guerra."

Guardò uno dopo l'altro il Kazekage, il Raikage, e lo Tsuchikage prima di proseguire.

"Abbiamo anche ragione di credere che Kabuto sia direttamente coinvolto nelle evasioni di massa avvenute nelle prigioni nei Paesi del Fulmine, della Terra, e del Vento. Il numero degli evasi ammonta a circa 6.000, 20 dei quali sono da considerarsi criminali di classe S."

Sakura lanciò uno sguardo perplesso in direzione di Tsunade per vedere come la sua mentore stesse reagendo alla notizia. Tsunade sembrava essere decisamente calma, nonostante i rapporti turbanti, e la cosa rese Sakura ancora più preoccupata; Tsunade solitamente sembrava annoiata a questo genere di eventi, ma ora se ne stava seduta e con la schiena dritta sul suo sedile, prestando molta attenzione ad ogni dettaglio.

"Infine, c'è il caso di Sasuke Uchiha. Dalle informazioni forniteci da Naruto Uzumaki, dopo essere stato sconfitto, Sasuke ha affermato che avrebbe rinunciato al suo obbiettivo di distruggere Konoha, fin quando sarebbe stato lasciato solo senza squadre che mirassero alla sua cattura o la sua morte." Shikaku chiuse il suo rapporto, traendo un profondo respiro. "Se i cinque di voi mi permettono di esprimere un mio parere personale, proporrei di fare dell'equilibrio tra le Cinque Grandi Nazioni la vostra più alta priorità."

Ōnoki, lo Tsuchikage, si alzò dal suo seggio. "Parlerò per primo, se per voi è accettabile." Nonostante le difficoltà a tenere il passo durante la guerra, Ōnoki era ancora un uomo orgoglioso e forte.

Gli altri quattro annuirono in consenso, dandogli il permesso di proseguire.

"Prima di tutto, vorrei ringraziare Shikaku Nara di Konoha per averci fornito queste informazioni così dettagliate e elaborate. Penso di parlare per tutti i qui presenti dicendo che se vogliamo mantenere la pace, l'alleanza deve continuare. Ero un vecchio testardo e stupido prima dell'arrivo di questa guerra, e mai prima d'allora avevo visto così tanti shinobi di paesi diversi lavorare insieme, vivere insieme, e morire insieme. Tuttavia, questo non è avvenuto per molte delle nazioni minori. Il nostro potere si è indebolito notevolmente, se queste altre nazioni fiutassero l'occasione di facili conquiste, ci costerebbe caro proteggere ciò che è nostro."

Tutti quanti annuirono nuovamente in approvazione; vedere gli sforzi fatti per proteggere la pace venire rovinati da coloro che erano consumati da avidità o vendetta sarebbe stata sicuramente una tragedia.

"Alcune informazioni raccolte da Konoha, Suna, e Kumo hanno rivelato ingenti spostamenti di truppe nella Terre dei Fiumi, delle Foreste, dell'Argilla, e dei Grandi Laghi. La più piccola, ma ricca, Terra delle Miniere ha a sua volta iniziato ad ammassare truppe ai confini sia del Paese della Terra, sia del Paese del Vento, nonostante la loro apparente 'neutralità'. Attività sospette sono state registrate da tempo nel Paese della Pioggia, specialmente nella capitale Amegakure, rapporti di spostamenti di strani macchinari dal confine col Paese del Fuoco, circolano ormai da settimane."

Le spalle di Ōnoki si incurvarono in avanti. "Questi sono tutti paesi che hanno subito grandi perdite durante le guerre del passato contro le nostre nazioni. Sembra che non abbiano dimenticato il passato, e abbiano iniziato a muoversi contro di noi appena ne sono stati in grado."

"Avvoltoi!" Kurotsuchi sibilò da dietro suo nonno. Ōnoki poteva essersi ammorbidito dalla guerra, ma sua nipote sembrava ancora serbare rancore verso le nazioni più piccole.

Fu un commento curioso. Fino a pochi mesi prima, Ōnoki sarebbe stato il primo a suggerire di approfittarsi di coloro che avevano perso di più durante la guerra, cercando del guadagno dalle loro disgrazie.

"Non contesto le vostre affermazioni Ōnoki-dono," Gaara intervenne con il suo solito tono stoico. "Ma i Daimyō delle nostre nazioni hanno anche la loro voce in capitolo riguardo questa alleanza. Cosa si farà se loro non desidereranno continuare con essa?"

A si sporse in avanti sulla sedia. "Tuttavia, se siamo onesti con loro e diciamo ai Daimyō le nostre vere intenzioni, la paura di nuovi conflitti dovrebbe farli propendere dalla nostra parte. Concordo sul fatto che l'alleanza debba essere preservata se vogliamo mantenere la pace."

Tutti quanti parvero accettare il suo ragionamento, ma Mifune sentì di dover avanzare alcune condizioni. "Accetto i vostri termini, ma devo informarvi che noi prenderemo una posizione neutrale-difensiva su tutti i futuri conflitti. Praticamente, se verrete attaccati o invasi, interverremo in vostro aiuto, ma se vi muoverete contro un paese vicino, noi ne rimarremo fuori per preservare la nostra sicurezza. Non è molto ciò che chiediamo."

La sua opinione domandava rispetto, e nessuno dei Kage riteneva irragionevole ciò che stava chiedendo. Ōnoki sembrò leggermente scettico, cionondimeno accettò.

A si alzò. "Ora che abbiamo un'idea generale, ho diversi suggerimenti riguardo l'organizzazione di questa alleanza, specialmente riguardo-"

"Scusatemi per l'interruzione, Raikage-sama," Mei disse all'improvviso. "Ma ritengo sia più appropriato che noi abbiamo un idea generale su _tutte_ le questioni prima di iniziare a scendere nei dettagli e nelle specifiche. Questo dovrebbe darci una visione più d'insieme su ciò che bisogna fare, d'accordo?"

Il Raikage borbottò qualcosa tra sé e sé, ma si risistemò indietro sulla sua sedia. Tutti quanti si rivolsero nuovamente a Shikaku per sapere cosa avrebbe suggerito come prossimo argomento da coprire.

"Credo che la minaccia rappresentata da Kabuto Yakushi sia la prossima a dover essere esaminata. Le evasioni e gli Zetsu rimasti dovrebbero anche essere discussi insieme ad esso, dato che le tre cose sono molto probabilmente collegate l'una alle altre."

"E riguardo al pericolo dei Cercoteri quando si riformeranno?" Domandò Gaara, preoccupato. "Essendo io un ex-Jinchūriki, comprendo meglio di chiunque altro la minaccia che potrebbero rappresentare una volta riformati."

"Si è ipotizzato che il numero di anni necessari ad un Cercoterio per riformarsi sia direttamente correlato al suo numero di code," Spiegò Shikaku. "Anche quando questo avverrà, senza un ospite adatto, la loro capacità distruttiva sarà ridotta. Kabuto invece è un problema più immediato, e in quanto tale, richiede la nostra immediata attenzione."

Gaara si appoggiò allo schienale dietro di sé, pensando. "Molto bene. Propongo di organizzare alcune squadre di ricerca in ogni paese. Credo inoltre che le misure di sicurezza debbano essere rafforzate per proteggere le prigioni non ancora prese di mira. Gli Zetsu erano molto abili nell'infiltrarsi nei nostri accampamenti, quindi precauzioni adatte devono essere prese se vogliamo assicurarci la loro sicurezza. Questa informazione deve essere protetta a tutti i costi."

"Ho già iniziato ad indagare sugli Zetsu rimasti, Gaara-sama," Shikaku aggiunse. "Ma fino a quando non avremo dati più concreti da questa confusione, non c'è molto che possiamo fare contro tutto questo. Spostando la nostra attenzione sulla questione delle bestie codate, come suggerito da Gaara-sama poco fa..."

Si mosse ad un'altra pagina sul suo rapporto. "Sigillarli nuovamente, se dovessero dimostrarsi un problema, dovrebbe essere la nostra priorità, ma senza tecniche di sigillo di alto livello, non possiamo sperare di contenerli per più di poche settimane per volta. Una vasta gamma di tecniche potrebbe trovarsi nelle grandi biblioteche situata a Uzushio, ma la maggior parte di esse saranno state distrutte o perse, ormai."

"A dire il vero..." A disse improvvisamente, alzandosi. Tutti quanti si voltarono a guardarlo, intrigati dal motivo per il suo improvviso intromettersi.

"Molti anni fa, un team di shinobi della Nuvola è stato mandato alle rovine di Uzushio nel tentativo di recuperare quante più tecniche possibile, dato che all'epoca alcuni degli anziani desideravano cercare alternative nel caso in cui il controllo di Bee fosse venuto meno. In profondità tra le rovine del villaggio, abbiamo trovato i resti di un sigillo di sangue inaccessibile a chiunque, ad eccezione di un Uzumaki. Abbiamo cercato di aggirare questa barriera, ma proteggeva completamente la stanza. Anche dopo aver passato anni alla ricerca di Uzumaki ancora in vita, e aver raccolto il loro sangue da utilizzare sul sigillo, esso è rimasto intatto, portandoci a concludere che il sigillo sia molto più complesso di quanto pensassimo in origine."

Tsunade si rizzò leggermente sulla sedia. Ancora non aveva accettato la spietatezza con cui la Nuvola aveva cercato di ammassare tecniche potenti. Gaara era rimasto imperscrutabile come sempre, mentre Mei e Ōnoki sembravano aver accettato la cosa; era il passato, e non aveva senso soffermarsi sulla cosa, ora che Kumo non aveva più quella mentalità.

Ma la quinta Hokage aveva qualcosa da dire. "Mia nonna era una Uzumaki, e in quanto tale ha passato a me alcune delle sue conoscenze, tuttavia quasi certamente non abbastanza da poter comprendere come funzioni quel sigillo. Per quanto riguarda Naruto, che possiede molto più sangue Uzumaki, Jiraiya gli ha insegnato solo le basi delle tecniche di sigillo. Probabilmente ha una naturale affinità per quell'arte, ma la complessità di quel sigillo è sicuramente più di quanto noi possiamo insegnare a Naruto."

"Sempai Shizune, perché è così importante che ogni villaggio abbia degli esperti di sigilli?" Domandò Sakura. "Quando eravamo in missione per sigillare il tricoda, saremmo state in grado di sigillarlo con relativamente poco sforzo."

"Quello era perché avevamo l'ausilio di una pergamena recuperata da Uzushio molto tempo fa, Sakura." Shizune sospirò. "L'arte dei sigilli è importante per catturare shinobi pericolosi e Bijū, ed anche per conservare armi e tecniche dentro i rotoli. Anche la maggior parte dei ninjutsu spazio-temporali si basa su tecniche di sigillo. Per non parlare poi della barriera di controllo che circonda il villaggio della Foglia, anche essa è frutto di una potente tecnica di sigillo che è tenuta costantemente in funzione."

Sakura stava per porre un'altra domanda, ma un certo nome catturò la sua attenzione. Avevano cominciato a parlare di Sasuke.

"Riguardo all'Uchiha, Naruto ci ha chiesto di risparmiargli la vita, e permettergli di ritornare a Konoha se dovesse manifestare tale desiderio."

Shikaku si rivolse al Raikage. "Voi siete stato il primo a voler dichiarare Sasuke come criminale internazionale. Avete nulla da dire a questi sviluppi?"

Sakura si sporse inconsciamente in avanti, in attesa con il fiato sospeso per ciò che il Raikage aveva da dire.

"Quell'Uchiha ha attaccato il nostro villaggio, ha ucciso alcuni dei nostri shinobi, e ha cercato di rapire mio fratello sotto ordini diretti dell'organizzazione terroristica Akatsuki. Al primo summit, ha cercato di prendersi le vite di tutti noi senza alcuna ragione se non perché gli è stato detto dall'uomo mascherato. Perdonare crimini efferati come quelli sarebbe come sputare sulle tombe degli amici persi e sulle loro famiglie!"

"Nemmeno io ho dimenticato quanti dei miei uomini quel ragazzo si è preso," Mifune aggiunse, tamburellando le proprie nocche sul tavolo.

Sakura sentì il cuore batterle forte nel petto, una goccia di sudore le colò dalla fronte.

"Tuttavia..." Il Raikage continuò. "Se Konoha intende dare una _giusta_ punizione a quel moccioso, e se c'è ragione di credere che Sasuke Uchiha mostri del rimorso per le vite che si è preso, Kumo non cercherà più di ucciderlo, e lasceremo che la cosa torni ad essere un problema esclusivo di Konoha. Qualcuno non è d'accordo?"

Nessuno disse una parola, e il Raikage si sedette nuovamente sulla propria sedia. Sakura si rilassò con un sospiro di sollievo, cercando di non mostrare oltre le proprie emozioni. Tsunade chiuse gli occhi, soffiandosi via dalla faccia un ciuffo di capelli.

Per lei, Sasuke non valeva più la pena che aveva causato a tutti i presenti, e la frustrava vedere quanto Naruto e Sakura si preoccupassero per la sua salute. Se Orochimaru le avesse dato tale possibilità, Tsunade lo avrebbe ucciso alla prima occasione.

Ma... lei era disposta ad accollarsi questo nuovo fardello come favore a Naruto e Sakura. Se Sasuke fosse stato intenzionato a lasciar perdere, lei avrebbe dato al ragazzo un'ultima possibilità.

Sakura vide con la coda dell'occhio Tsunade rimuginare sulla su decisione, e sperò silenziosamente che la sua maestra permettesse a Sasuke di ritornare se questi lo desiderasse. Sentì come se un grande peso le fosse stato tolto di dosso, tuttavia le parole che Naruto e Sasuke si erano detti dopo la loro ultima battaglia riecheggiavano ancora forti e chiare nella sua mente.

* * *

><p>"<em>Va bene. Hai vinto."<em>

_Sasuke si reggeva in piedi a malapena, mentre osservava attentamente Naruto. Quelle parole avevano un suono strano nella sua bocca._

"_Non posso vendicarmi fino a quando tu ti frapporrai tra me e il villaggio. Potrai anche avere la tua pace, ma non avrai me. Non potrei mai vivere in un posto che trova conforto nel massacro di decine di persone ad opera di uno di loro, solo per mantenere una pace fasulla. Dimmi Naruto, come puoi difendere un villaggio che acclama quegli assassini come eroi, mentre mio fratello, che ha sacrificato tutto e anche di più, è considerato niente più che un criminale e una disgrazia? Non ci si può fidare di quelle persone, e mi accollerò io il compito di liberare il mondo da tale spazzatura, in un modo o nell'altro!"_

_Fuggì, lasciando Naruto a riflettere sulle sue parole._

"_La prossima volta che ci incontreremo... Ti dirò perché li difendo... Ti darò la mia risposta, Sasuke."_

_Sakura corse da lui, preoccupatissima per le sue ferite. Senza permesso, cominciò a curarlo col poco chakra che le era rimasto, decine di domande le stavano girando per la testa._

"_Naruto... cosa voleva dire Sasuke?" Domandò. "Chi è del villaggio che lui ha chiamato assassini? Cosa voleva dire riguardo a suo fratello?"_

_Naruto scosse tristemente il capo. "Mi dispiace Sakura-chan, ma non posso dirti ancora niente. Non fino a quando non avrò occasione di parlarne con nonna-Tsunade."_

"_Ma forse posso aiutare!" Sakura insistette. "Non puoi più tenerti tutto per te, Naruto! Ti prego, tu puoi dirmi tutto..."_

_Lui guardò Sakura cercare di rimanere composta, ed il suo cuore andò a lei. Non meritava di stare all'oscuro. Sasuke era suo amico tanto quanto lo era di Naruto._

"_È una lunga storia... ma è iniziato tutto con il massacro degli Uchiha. Vedi, in realtà-"_

_E a quel punto, immagini di Yamato e Kakashi gli apparvero in mente, ricordandogli che quella delicata questione doveva rimanere tra di loro fino a quando non avrebbero potuto parlarne con Tsunade. Spezzava il cuore di Naruto, ma non poteva parlarne con lei._

_Non ancora._

* * *

><p>Il giorno seguente, i cinque Kage si stavano riunendo per la seduta pomeridiana, quando uno dei samurai si avvicinò a Mifune e gli bisbigliò qualcosa all'orecchio.<p>

"Ci sono quattro ninja di Konoha che vogliono parlare con l'Hokage. Sostengono sia una questione della massima importanza."

Tsunade inarcò un sopracciglio. "Di chi si tratta?"

"Naruto Uzumaki e Ino Yamanaka, insieme a due kunoichi che devono ancora darci altre informazioni oltre ai loro nomi, Tsushika e Mitzuru. Ci hanno detto di non poter rivelare la loro completa identità a nessuno all'infuori di voi, Hokage-sama."

Sia il Raikage, sia lo Tsuchikage si scomposero leggermente nei loro posti. Avevano certamente udito male... Quei due nomi pronunciati insieme potevano significare...

"Qual'è il loro aspetto?" A esigé.

"I loro volti erano nascosti da maschere e cappucci."

Ōnoki si grattò sotto la barba. "Non suona affatto bene..."

"Potrebbe essere una trappola. Questo è una sorta di punto caldo per obiettivi di alto valore, dopo tutto," Aggiunse Shikaku.

"Ino Yamanaka, che sostiene di essere al comando di questa missione, ci ha dato un rotolo e una lettera da consegnare all'Hokage. Tutto quanto è stato controllato per ora, ma volete che li tratteniamo, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade scosse il capo. "No, non sarà necessario. Li riceverò, mentre Shikaku mi rappresenterà durante la mia assenza. Porterò con me Sakura e Shizune solo per precauzione."

Il samurai che prima aveva portato la notizia all'attenzione di tutti, le scortò fuori dalla sala, dove Naruto e le altre erano in attesa.

* * *

><p>Naruto camminava avanti e indietro, impaziente come suo solito, mentre le altre attendevano con calma l'arrivo di Tsunade. Ino e Tsushika stavano chiacchierando pigramente, mentre Mitzuru era con la mente altrove, molto probabilmente al suo clan, e a ciò che avrebbe detto a Tsunade.<p>

La porta si spalancò improvvisamente, e Tsunade, Shizune, e Sakura entrarono.

"Era ora, nonna-Tsunade!" Esclamò Naruto. "Hai idea di quanto abbiamo dovuto aspettare?"

Si rivolse poi a Shizune e Sakura, salutandole felice. "Hey, sorellona Shizune, Sakura-chan! Come è stato essere bloccate qui con la nonna per tutto il tempo?"

Tsunade roteò gli occhi. Non esisteva al mondo che quella fosse una trappola. Questo era Naruto, in carne e ossa.

"Naruto, _ti_ ricordi che stai parlando con l'Hokage, vero?" Sakura lo rimproverò, mani sui fianchi. "Lei è il capo del villaggio, quindi mostra un po' di rispetto!"

Naruto si imbronciò. "Aww, dai Sakura-chan! Non ci vediamo da settimane, e tu sei già arrabbiata con me? Sai essere davvero cattiva a volte!"

"Hai iniziato tu..." Sakura borbottò tra sé, cercando di nascondere un sorriso. Naruto poteva essere un idiota, ma era comunque bello rivederlo.

Questa era la prima volta che Tsushika e Mitzuru vedevano la uh... _relazione_ tra Sakura e Naruto. Inutile dirlo, erano leggermente sorprese.

Ino, che era invece abituata a quel tipo di battute tra i due, fece i propri saluti e consegnò a Tsunade la lettera che avevano portato con loro.

Tsunade la aprì e cominciò a leggere, riconoscendo la scrittura di Kakashi.

_Hokage-sama,_

_mi scuso per essere forzato a interrompere il summit, ma questa questione deve di essere sistemata il prima possibile._

_Vi starete probabilmente domandando chi siano le altre kunoichi che stanno accompagnando Naruto e Ino. Una volta erano shinobi di Konoha proprio come lo siamo noi, e partirono per una missione molto importante 17 anni e mezzo fa sotto ordine diretto del Quarto Hokage._

_Entrambe furono cancellate da ogni registro a causa della delicatezza della missione, e ogni altra loro traccia fu sigillata dal Quarto con sigilli della memoria. Tsushika ha l'abilità di rimuovere questo sigillo dalla vostra mente, vi chiedo quindi di lasciarglielo fare. Una volta avvenuto questo, Ino può darvi gli altri dettagli._

_P.S. Vi prego di non dire a Mitzuru della vera identità di Tobi. Passerà un po' di tempo prima che io possa dirvene il motivo, ma una volta che avrete ricordato tutto, probabilmente lo capirete da sola._

_Kakashi Hatake._

Come prova d'autenticità della lettera, Kakashi aveva sigillato la lettera col timbro ufficiale dell'Hokage.

Tsunade rilesse la lettera una volta per assicurarsi che fosse tutto in ordine. Potevano anche essere le parole di Kakashi, ma lei era ancora prevenuta su queste due donne. Era meglio essere scettici, ovviamente.

Tsushika si fece avanti, abbassandosi cappuccio e maschera. "Prometto che tutto avrà senso una volta che il sigillo sarà stato rimosso, Tsunade-sama. Potrà non significare molto per voi ora, ma è bello rivedervi."

Tsunade si sentì stranamente calma nel sentire la voce della donna. Sembrava vagamente familiare, abbastanza per far sentire a suo agio Tsunade, mentre si faceva avanti per rimuovere il sigillo. Ma quando Tsushika avvicinò la sua mano, Tsunade era di nuovo sulla difensiva e fece un passo indietro.

"Questa lettera sembra autentica, ma in quanto Hokage devo essere sospettosa riguardo ad estranei che vogliono armeggiare col mio cervello."

Naruto incrociò le braccia. "Non ti devi preoccupare per quello, nonna! Hanno già rimosso il sigillo da Kakashi-sensei. Conoscevano anche mia madre e mio padre!"

"Kakashi ha già avuto il sigillo rimosso dalla propria mente?" Tsunade domandò.

Naruto annuì.

"E non ti è mai venuto il dubbio che forse lui sia stato sotto un genjutsu sin da allora?" Tsunade lo interrogò.

Gli occhi di Naruto si spalancarono per lo shock. Non poteva essere così... vero? Forse era stato un po' sospetto quando erano appena arrivati al villaggio, dicendo di voler assassinare l'Hokage, ma stavano scherzando! Non potevano veramente cercare di uccidere...

"Sei fortunato che Tsunade-sama consideri tutto, Naruto," Sakura lo rimproverò. Si era messa in una posa difensiva, in caso la situazione degenerasse. "So che tu ti affezioni alle persone facilmente, ma devi stare più attento quando Tsunade-sama è coinvolta!"

La tensione nella stanza aumentava velocemente. Naruto saltò di fianco a Sakura, pronto ad aiutare in caso Tsushika e Mitzuru stessero davvero cercando di uccidere la sua adorata nonna.

E Ino, che sapeva che quell'idea era una fesseria bella e buona, si diede uno schiaffo in fronte.

"Sei troppo cauta, Fronte Spaziosa!" Sibilò Ino, usando il vecchio soprannome della sua amica per attirare la sua attenzione. "Naruto ed io abbiamo passato più di tre giorni con queste due persone; non sarebbero state in grado di imbrogliarci, specialmente con ciò che io sono in grado di fare."

Si rivolse poi a Naruto. "E come potrebbe lei essere una cattiva persona, se conosceva tutte quelle cose riguardo a tua madre? Sembravano migliori amiche a dir poco!"

"E se lei avesse mentito?" Naruto domandò con calma. "Anche se... quelle foto _sembravano_ parecchio reali."

"Forse perché _erano _reali?!"

"Hey, non devi prendertela con me! Sto solo cercando di essere cauto, come ha detto Sakura-chan!"

"Sì, bhé Sakura-_chan_ si sbaglia!"

"BASTA!" Tsunade urlò. "Tutti quanti!"

La tensione calò all'istante. Naruto diede dei colpi nervosi col piede al pavimento, mentre Ino si girò dall'altra parte, sbuffando. Tsunade li osservò entrambi, il fastidio evidente sui suoi occhi bronzei.

"Nel caso ve lo foste dimenticati, il mio tempo è limitato. Quindi che ne dite di fare una scommessa per risolvere la faccenda una volta per tutte?"

Shizune fiutò i guai immediatamente. "Tsunade-sama, non penso che sia davvero una buona idea. Davvero il _gioco d'azzardo_ è un buon modo per decidere se queste due persone sono degne di fiducia?"

"Non preoccuparti, Shizune! So quello che sto facendo." Tsunade si mise una mano in tasca, estraendo poi una moneta. "Lanceremo questa; se io vinco, Naruto dovrà lavorare per il resto della sua vita con la paga dimezzata perché ha rischiato di farmi subire un lavaggio del cervello. Se vince lui, lascerò che questo 'sigillo' venga rimosso."

Naruto era senza parole. Okay, cancellate quest'ultima cosa. Aveva fin troppo da dire. "MA CHE DIAVOLO? PERCHÉ È LA MIA PAGA AD ESSERE MESSA COME POSTA IN PALIO?"

Tsunade sorrise felice. "Perché, sei tu quello che sembra non riuscire a decidersi se fidarsi di queste persone oppure no. Come pensi che mi senta io quando uno dei miei shinobi porta una tale indecisione al mio cospetto?"

_'D'altra parte... Odio doverlo ammettere, ma sono fin troppo conscia della mia fortuna. Se dovessi vincere questa scommessa, sentirei puzza di guai immediatamente.'_

Era il tipo di logica contorta alla quale avrebbe normalmente fatto ricorso Naruto, e nessuno sembrava essere propenso verso la sua 'brillante' idea, men che meno Naruto.

"Io prenderò testa. Speriamo che tu abbia ragione, Naruto!" Prima che Naruto potesse replicare, Tsunade aveva lanciato la moneta in aria, e tutti osservarono con apprensione il suo vorticoso roteare. Disegnò una parabola in aria e ritornò in mano a Tsunade. Cadde tra le sue dita, per poi essere rigirata un'ultima volta sul dorso della sua altra mano. Tutti le si avvicinarono per vedere...

"Croce!" Tsunade annunciò, mostrando il risultato a tutti quanti.

Naruto trasse un respiro di sollievo. Il suo mezzo di sostentamento era salvo. Tsunade borbottò qualcosa riguardo l'aver perso il suo nuovo 'fondo per i liquori', mentre tutti gli altri erano stupiti da ciò che stava accadendo.

Tsushika si schiarì la voce. "Bene, immagino che significhi che posso procedere? Siete pronta, Tsunade-sama?"

"Lo sono. Se provi qualcosa di strano, perderai quel braccio," Tsunade era mortalmente seria, ma Tsushika sembrò non preoccuparsene. Fece un passo avanti, posizionò due dita sulla fronte dell'Hokage, e concentrò il proprio chakra in esse.

"Rilascio!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nota dell'autore<strong>

**Ed eccovi il capitolo 11 nella sua nuova e sgargiante veste corretta , come avrete notato, ho cercato di condensare tutte le informazioni sulla fine della guerra, al fine di rendere tutto più scorrevole e meno pesante, risultando di più facile lettura.**

**Inoltre, c'è la parte su Sasuke... ammetto che forse mi sono accanito un po' su di lui, ma non preoccupatevi, lo rivedremo relativamente presto, forse non in salute ed in forma come i suoi fan vorrebbero, ma che dire? Per rendere le cose un po' più interessanti, qualcuno deve pur soffrire un po'.**


	12. Rivelazioni

Rivelazioni

**Una mezza verità è sempre meglio di niente... Giusto?**

La testa di Tsunade bruciava; un dolore lancinante che pulsava incessantemente. Tutta la resistenza al dolore, tutta la tolleranza che aveva sviluppato negli anni come maestro delle arti mediche non significavano nulla di fronte a questo dolore.

Cadde in ginocchio, facendo del suo meglio per non urlare. Le sue mani premevano sulle tempie, per la paura che la sua testa potesse scoppiare se l'avesse lasciata andare.

Sakura e Shizune si affrettarono ad aiutarla in un istante. Sakura balzò in avanti, il suo pugno proteso verso Tsushika, ma la donna fu in grado di schivare l'attacco, facendo un salto all'indietro fuori dalla portata del colpo. Shizune, intanto, aveva sfoggiato diversi spiedi avvelenati, lanciandoli direttamente a Mitzuru, la quale li deviò con un Kunai estratto dal suo borsello.

Naruto fu preso dal panico. Come aveva potuto lasciar accadere una cosa del genere? Queste due donne lo avevano completamente imbrogliato fin dal principio; avevano usato lui e Ino per avvicinarsi a Tsunade, e lui glielo aveva permesso. Cercò di calmarsi, dicendosi che lei stava semplicemente avendo una reazione violenta al sigillo, ma i suoi dubbi non potevano essere tenuti in disparte, e continuò ad osservare in preda allo stupore.

"Cosa avete fatto a Tsunade-sama?" Domandò Sakura, continuando il suo attacco a Tsushika. "Pagherete per questo!"

"Ho solo rimosso il sigillo del Quarto," Spiegò Tsushika. "Più sono i ricordi che il sigillo sopprime, più è violenta la reazione. Non c'è nient'altro che io possa fare, ma Tsunade-sama starà bene in pochi minuti." Era insolitamente calma, cosa che però non la aiutava in quella situazione.

"Bugiarda!" Gridò Shizune. "Ti aspetti davvero che crediamo ad una cosa del genere?"

"Anche se non lo fate, non c'è niente che potete fare ora, quindi tanto meglio se aspettate e guardate cosa succede," Mitzuru disse con autorità. Non conosceva bene queste due donne a guardia dell'Hokage, ma non le temeva.

Sakura e Shizune la ignorarono, arrabbiandosi ancora di più per essere state ordinate di stare in attesa e non fare niente. Si apprestarono ad attaccare Tsushika e Mitzuru di nuovo, ma Naruto si mise in mezzo a loro, a braccia alzate.

"Hey, forse stanno dicendo la verità!" Disse ansiosamente, tenendo lo sguardo basso. "Il maestro Kakashi stava bene dopo che hanno rilasciato il sigillo su di lui!"

"Abbiamo avuto molte occasione per capire se fossero nemici oppure no," Disse Ino, intromettendosi. "Non ho mai percepito ostilità da queste due. Stanno sicuramente dicendo la verità riguardo a Tsunade-sama."

"Lo-loro... sono..."

Tutti si voltarono e trovarono Tsunade appoggiata su un ginocchio. Sembrava ancora in preda a molto dolore, ma almeno riusciva a parlare. Sakura e Shizune si affrettarono a tornare da lei, grate che la loro maestra stesse bene.

Tsunade si appoggiò a loro per aiutarsi, e fu in grado di sollevarsi in piedi. Nonostante il dolore, riuscì a fare un piccolo sorriso, diretto a Tsushika e Mitzuru.

"È...bello rivedervi..." disse, grugnendo per il dolore. "Ma non pensavo che un ricongiungimento potesse essere così doloroso..." Trasse diversi respiri profondi. Il dolore stava svanendo, ma lentamente.

"Per favore, cercate di non sforzarvi a parlare, Tsunade-sama," Disse Sakura, preoccupata.

"Sto bene, Sakura. È solo molto da ricevere tutto in una volta. Tornerò in sesto tra pochi minuti."

Si distaccò da Shizune, reggendosi su due piedi vacillanti. "Del resto, c-ci sono ancora cose più importanti di cui occuparsi. Ma voi due... avete ancora molto da spiegare. Dovrete parlarmi della vostra missione..."

"Certamente, Tsunade-sama," Disse Tsushika, facendo un inchino. "Ino?"

Ino fece un passo avanti, porgendo la pergamena che portava con sé fin dall'inizio del loro viaggio. "Qui c'è tutto ciò che dovete sapere, Tsunade-sama," Spiegò Ino, consegnandogliela. Lanciò un'occhiata agli altri. Sembravano tutti curiosi riguardo al contenuto, specialmente Naruto.

Tsunade fece alcuni passi indietro, sedendosi su una sedia vicina. Aprì la pergamena, e iniziò a leggere. Mentre gli ultimi spasmi di dolore sparivano, l'espressione di Tsunade andò dalla confusa, alla sorpresa, e quando finì, scoppiò addirittura in una risata.

Sakura, Shizune, Naruto e Ino erano tutti molto confusi.

"Quindi, ora hai un figlio! Chi lo avrebbe mai immaginato?" Disse Tsunade, scuotendo il capo. "Posso solo immaginare la faccia che ha fatto Shiku. Lui, che ha sempre detto di non voler avere niente a che fare con i bambini fino a quando non sarebbe stato più vecchio." Tsunade rise di nuovo, la pergamena si agitava tra le sue mani.

"Tsunade-sama?" Domandò Sakura. "Cosa sta succedendo esattamente?" Shizune si avvicinò per sentire. Era persa esattamente come lo era Sakura.

Tsunade ri-arrotolò la pergamena, e se la mise in tasca per sicurezza. "Tsushika e Mitzuru sono state mie allieve molto tempo fa. Hanno preso parte in una delle missioni più importanti della storia del Villaggio della Foglia, la cui procedura richiedeva che la conoscenza della loro esistenza venisse cancellata fino al completamento della missione. Ciò includeva anche le persone fuori dal villaggio all'epoca, come lo eravamo io e Shizune."

La Quinta si rivolse a Mitzuru e Tsushika. "Anche se mi piacerebbe davvero una rimpatriata, gli altri Kage devono essere informati del contenuto di questa pergamena."

"Tsunade-sama... siete sicura che sia una buona idea?" Tsushika domandò, titubante.

Tsunade annuì. "Molte cose sono cambiate nei 17 anni in cui siete state via. I litigi che un tempo dividevano le cinque Grandi Nazioni sono del tutto scomparsi. Se vogliamo tenere insieme quest'alleanza, gli altri devono essere messi al corrente di questo." Senza un'altra parola, Tsunade si voltò per andarsene, prendendo Sakura e Shizune con sé.

"Maestra Tsunade!"

Tsushika si morse il labbro. "Err... Tsunade-sama... C'è una cosa che vorrei chiederle."

Tsunade sorrise. "Si?"

"Se me lo concedete, vorrei parlare con Naruto. Ci sono alcune cose di cui deve essere portato a conoscenza. Vi prometto che terrà tutto per sé."

"Immagino che lo farà..." Tsunade mormorò a bassa voce, pensandoci su. "Digli tutto ciò che desideri, ma sii delicata. Sono certa che alcune cose saranno...difficili da digerire all'inizio." Guardò Naruto, il quale appariva confuso come non mai. L'Hokage avrebbe preferito essere presente quando Tsushika avrebbe parlato a Naruto, ma se lei voleva dirgli tutto ora, allora che così fosse.

"Kakashi mi ha detto cosa è successo al mio clan, maestra Tsunade." Il tono di Mitzuru era oltremodo oscuro, ma teneva lo sguardo basso. "Se me lo concedete, vorrei parlare con voi dopo che avrete finito con gli altri Kage. Quello che Itachi ha fatto... Devo sapere cosa pensate di tutta questa faccenda e che misure intendete adottare a riguardo."

Tsunade la osservò attentamente per alcuni secondi. Il linguaggio del corpo di Mitzuru era difficile da decifrare, ma non impossibile. Sarebbe stata una discussione spiacevole, ma Tsunade non gliela avrebbe negata. Accettò gentilmente.

Sakura era scioccata. Il suo clan? Itachi? Quella donna era un Uchiha? La testa le girava. Frustrata perché ancora una volta sarebbe stata tenuta all'oscuro, Sakura cercò di nascondere il proprio disappunto. Mentre seguiva Tsunade per tornare alla sala dei Kage, cercò di spingere quei pensieri fuori dalla sua mente.

Naruto intanto, sbirciava Tsushika con curiosità. Cosa voleva dirgli? Tsunade era sembrata così felice... aveva a che fare con lui e con ciò che questa donna stava per dirgli? Almeno non avrebbe dovuto aspettare a lungo.

I suoi occhi studiarono gli altri. Ino sembrava abbastanza felice, anche se c'era qualcosa nel suo sguardo che Naruto non riusciva a definire, e Mitzuru era andata al tavolo vicino per versarsi un bicchiere d'acqua, di nuovo intenta ad ignorare tutti gli altri.

C'era troppo a cui pensare ora, perciò Naruto avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi, e concentrarsi su una cosa alla volta.

"Naruto, puoi venire e parlare con me per un po'?" Sentì Tsushika chiedergli. La sua voce era quieta, anche più tranquilla del solito. Era...spaventata? Ansiosa, forse.

Annuì lentamente. Tsushika sorrise improvvisamente, e fece cenno a Naruto di seguirla. Prima di andarsene, vide Ino sorridergli. Sentendosi vulnerabile e preoccupato, Naruto andò con la donna dai lunghi capelli rossi.

Due Samurai li guidarono fino ad un'altra stanza più piccola, dopo che Tsushika aveva richiesto loro un po' di privacy. Era scarsamente ammobiliata, due piccoli sofà uno di fronte all'altro, con un semplice tavolino da caffè nel mezzo.

Tsushika si sedette su uno, e Naruto si lasciò cadere sull'altro, agitandosi fino a trovare una posizione comoda. Ma notò Tsushika dare dei colpetti col palmo della mano al posto di fianco a sé invitandolo lì, ed esitando, lui si sedette allora vicino a lei.

La osservò attentamente. Tsushika sembrava in difficoltà nel capire da dove cominciare. Naruto non era mai stato a suo agio coi silenzi scomodi, così decise di provare a farla parlare.

"Io...credo di sapere cosa sta succedendo qui," Disse Naruto, annuendo col capo diverse volte. Sì, questo era un buon modo per iniziare.

"C-come fai a saperlo?" Tsushika domandò sbalordita.

"È davvero ovvio, se ci fai attenzione," Spiegò Naruto. "Volermi parlare in privato, tu che ti comporti tutta imbarazzata...tutto ha senso ora!"

Le mostrò il pollice alzato, ed uno dei suoi sorrisi più luminosi. "Tu vuoi il mio autografo! È di questo che si tratta, vero?"

Tsushika lo fissò senza dire nulla. Lui non poteva davvero pensare che—

"Sì, ora tutto ha senso!" Naruto esclamò, dandosi una pacca sul petto. "Dato che sei più grande di me, eri in imbarazzo nel chiedermelo di fronte a tutti gli altri! Perché non me ne sono accorto prima? Non ho una calligrafia molto bella, ma se vuoi, potrei—"

Fu interrotto, dato che Tsushika era quasi caduta sul pavimento per le risate. Lacrime a profusione le rigavano le guance, e i fianchi le facevano male.

Naruto si sentì come un idiota. Non sapeva ancora cosa lei volesse da lui, ma almeno sapeva per certo che lei non voleva il suo autografo. Borbottò qualcosa di sconnesso, e mise via la penna che aveva preso in mano.

Tsushika si asciugò una lacrima dal bordo di un occhio. "Per un attimo, ho davvero pensato che tu sapessi cosa stava succedendo! Oh, mi ricordi così tanto la sorellona Kushina in questo momento! Ma grazie lo stesso per avermi fatto sentire a mio agio; non sapevo davvero da dove iniziare prima!"

Naruto sorrise goffamente. "Già, era quello il mio scopo fin dall'inizio! Hehe...heh..." Se era fortunato, lei se la sarebbe bevuta, e Sakura-chan non avrebbe mai scoperto la grossa figura da idiota che lui aveva appena fatto.

Tsushika trasse alcuni respiri profondi per calmarsi. Si sentiva più a suo agio a parlare di sé stessa a Naruto ora, ma c'era comunque ancora molto a cui pensare. Aveva paura che lui non avrebbe preso bene quell'informazione. Dopo tutto, lei era stata assente per tutta la sua vita.

"Allora, di cosa vuoi parlare?" Naruto domandò, ormai impaziente. "Non devi preoccuparti di addolcire la pillola o cose così; puoi semplicemente essere diretta con me. Cerca solo di non usare troppi paroloni, okay?"

Tsushika ridacchiò tranquillamente. "È così strano. Quando ti vedo e ti sento parlare, mi ricordi così tanto tua madre da far male. Proprio come fai tu, lei cercava sempre di vedere il meglio delle persone, ed era più che felice di aiutare gli altri in quello che facevano. Sono felice di vedere che ti ha trasmesso questa sua qualità."

Naruto scrollò le spalle. "Già! Voglio dire, posso anche non aver conosciuto i miei genitori, ma cerco sempre di essere una persona di cui sarebbero fieri! E sentirti dire che sono come mia mamma mi rende davvero felice!" Si grattò sotto il naso con l'indice, facendo un largo sorriso.

"Allora, devi davvero sentire ciò che ho da dire." Tsushika trasse un respiro profondo, si riposiziono bene sul divano, e aprì gli occhi. "Sarà meglio se inizio dal principio. Ti dirò ciò che tuo padre, Minato, ci ha affidato con questa missione."

Naruto scorse più vicino. Questo suonava interessante, e fico! Forse avrebbe potuto imparare anche qualcosa in più su suo padre!

"Hai familiarità con la dualità del chakra?" Domandò Tsushika. "In altre parole, Yin e Yang?"

"Penso..." Naruto borbottò. Si ricordò del suo allenamento con Killer Bee, mentre cercava di padroneggiare il dosaggio di chakra chiaro e di chakra scuro per formare la Bijū-Dama. "Sono come i due tipi di chakra che devono essere equilibrati, giusto?"

Tsushika fece cenno di sì col capo. "In un certo senso. Il chakra è composto di due parti separate: oscurità e luce. Yin e Yang. Quando utilizzi una porzione più grande di chakra Yang, produci tecniche illusorie e di sigillo, dove invece usi un quantitativo più grande di chakra Yin potenzi le tue abilità nel ninjutsu e taijutsu. La maggior parte di tutto questo è di natura secondaria per gli shinobi, quindi molti non fanno nemmeno distinzione tra i due tipi. Ma quelli che lo fanno hanno accesso a tecniche di livello superiore che possono avere successo solo se il giusto equilibrio viene raggiunto, come quando hai parlato della Bijū-Dama."

Naruto annuì su e giù con la testa. "Okay, okay. Penso di aver capito fin qui."

"Questo concetto di dualità si applica anche al mondo naturale; oscurità e luce, notte e giorno, malvagio e buono... questi sono solo alcuni esempi di ciò di cui sto parlando."

Naruto capiva ciò che lei stava dicendo. Quello che stava avendo difficoltà a comprendere era il _perché_ lei gli stesse dicendo questo. Cosa aveva a che fare con la sua missione?

"I Bijū di questo mondo sono stati da sempre generalmente considerati come una forza malvagia, con lo scopo di seminare distruzione e sofferenza nel mondo. A contrasto di ciò, una forza di natura buona deve essere creata per mantenere l'equilibrio. Una forza il cui potere sia uguale a quello dei Bijū."

Naruto annuì nuovamente, ma più lentamente. Stava cominciando a perderlo.

"Okay, proviamo in questo modo allora: conosci la storia dell'eremita dei sei sentieri e del Jūbi?" Domandò lei.

"Puoi scommetterci!" Rispose Naruto con un sorriso. "So più cose io sul Jūbi di chiunque altro, si può dire! Mi sono anche sbarazzato di lui personalmente!"

Tsushika si meravigliò del ragazzo. Parlare così alla leggera di un evento tanto terribile... era qualcosa da ammirare. Raccolse il coraggio, e gli diede la notizia.

"E hai fatto davvero un lavoro formidabile, mi è stato detto. Ma temo che sia un risultato solo temporaneo; il Jūbi ritornerà un giorno. Ciò che tu hai sconfitto era incompleto, ed era molto più debole rispetto alla sua vera forma."

Naruto si accigliò. Sentirsi dire che tutto quell'impegno era stato messo contro qualcosa che non era nemmeno a piena potenza era... scoraggiante, a dir poco. Ma Naruto aveva più domande che preoccupazioni, soprattutto—

"Come fai a sapere così tanto del Jūbi?" domandò. "Pensavo che voi foste stati isolati dal resto del mondo."

Tsushika sorrise a Naruto. "Shūnel mi ha detto tutto ciò che dovevo sapere sul Jūbi, il primo e originale, almeno."

Eeeee Naruto era andato. "Chi diavolo è Shunnel?" chiese, grattandosi sotto il mento. "È un vostro amico o qualcosa così?"

"Shūnel, e sì, è un'amica," Rispose Tsushika, ridendo con tranquillità. "Ma se non sai di lei, allora non conosci tutta la storia dell'Eremita, come hai invece detto."

Naruto si strinse nelle spalle facendo il finto offeso. "C'è di più? Ma Tobi non aveva nessun motivo per mentire riguardo a quello, oppure sì?"

"Ci sono cose che neppure Madara Uchiha ed i suoi alleati potevano conoscere," Lo informò Tsushika. "Ad esempio, che il saggio non era da solo quando combatté il Jūbi. Con l'aiuto di quattro bestie sacre, il cui potere rivaleggia quello del Jūbi, fu in grado di sconfiggerlo."

"È questo il motivo per cui prima hai parlato di bene e male?" Chiese Naruto. Tsushika fece cenno di sì. "Aspetta, mi stai dicendo che questa persona Shunnel è una di queste bestie divine?"

"Shūnel," Tsushika lo corresse di nuovo. "E sì, lei lo è. Shūnel della Fiamma è la sacra fenice del Sud, il uso tempio sorge nelle profonditi del Akaiyama. La missione che tuo padre assegnò a me, Mitzuru e mio marito, era di entrare in contatto con tre dei quattro clan di animali ninja discendenti dalle bestie sacre stesse. Non posso scendere nei dettagli ora, ma siamo riusciti a contattare le tigri, la quarta famiglia, nel momento esatto in cui ho scoperto di essere in cinta. Si offrirono di crescere mio figlio come fosse uno di loro, allenandolo nelle loro arti, esattamente come noi altri ci saremmo allenati con le altre tre famiglie."

A quel punto, Naruto era completamente rapito dalla storia. Bestie sacre, fenici, bene e male... sembrava tutto così fico!

"E ora, dopo diciassette anni di allenamenti e nessun contatto con il mondo esterno, siamo diventati i jinchūriki delle bestie sacre. Shūnel della Fiamma risiede dentro di me, mio marito è legato a Tarān la Cacciatrice di Maree, mio figlio è il jinchūriki di Lao della Brezza e Mitzuru è con Ryu la Scaglia Tempestosa."

Fece una pausa, dando modo a quell'informazione di essere compresa. "Ora capisci perché doveva restare un segreto per tutti quanti?"

La mente di Naruto cominciava a vacillare. Non sapeva se doveva essere preoccupato per il Jūbi, o interessato alle bestie sacre. La sua mente cercò di immaginare la grandezza di una battaglia tra di loro ed il Jūbi, ma tutto ciò che ricevette in cambio fu un mal di testa. Cominciò a comprendere perché Kurama era stato così spaventato dallo strano potere sigillato all'interno di Toraku. Lui stesso cominciava ad arrabbiarsi.

Tsushika fu svelta a coglierlo d'anticipo e fermarlo. "Non sapevamo della guerra, Naruto. Quando abbiamo scoperto che le bestie sacre ne erano a conoscenza, e ce lo hanno nascosto di proposito, ci siamo infuriati. Ma hanno insistito che molte più vite sarebbero state perdute se noi avessimo preso parte allo scontro. Non ci hanno spiegato perché, e sono sicura che abbiano le loro ragioni, ma tu hai tutto il diritto di essere arrabbiato, proprio come lo eravamo noi."

Naruto abbassò lo sguardo al pavimento. Voleva urlare e sfogare le sue frustrazioni, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile incolpare la donna di fronte a lui. Lei diceva di non sapere, e Naruto le credeva. Almeno aveva posto fine ai piani di Obito e Madara, e ci era riuscito senza l'aiuto di queste '_bestie sacre'_. Che razza di potere divino potevano avere se si erano rifiutati di aiutare?

"Alcuni potrebbero considerarla una cosa egoista, ma ciò che mi ha fatto arrabbiare ancora di più del non sapere della guerra, è stato il non sapere della morte dei tuoi genitori." Tsushika pareva in preda alla vergogna. "Pensare che tu abbia dovuto crescere da solo, senza di loro ad occuparsi di te... è una cosa davvero orribile. Se Shiku ed io lo avessimo saputo, avremmo fatto immediatamente ritorno al villaggio per crescerti come se fossi nostro figlio. Kushina e Minato ne sarebbero stati felici. Kushina sperava sempre che io rimanessi in cinta insieme a lei, cosicché potessimo crescere i nostri bambini insieme."

Lo sguardo di Tsushika era perso in lontananza. Si era smarrita nel mare dei ricordi, ricordi di cui Naruto non era a conoscenza. Come mai non aveva mai sentito parlare di queste persone, se erano così vicine a entrambi i suoi genitori? Perché il ricordo di queste persone aveva dovuto essere sigillato? Era un sapere che Naruto avrebbe voluto avere disperatamente quando era un bambino.

"Perché... mi stai dicendo tutto questo?" Domandò. Il dolore nella sua voce prese Tsushika di sorpresa.

"Perché hai voluto dirmi che avrei potuto avere qualcuno vicino da piccolo, una cosa che oramai non ha più importanza?" la sua voce stava crescendo in volume, e diventando più rancorosa.

"Perché hai voluto—"

"**BASTA COS****Ì****, RAGAZZO."** Disse Kurama all'improvviso, trasportando Naruto nella sua mente.

"Cosa vuoi?" Naruto domandò, per nulla cortese. "Perché mi parli proprio adesso, di tutti i momenti in cui avresti potuto farlo? Non dirmi che anche tu sapevi di tutto questo."

"**Per impedirti di dire qualcosa di cui ti pentiresti,"** Rispose Kurama. **"Non è colpa sua se non è potuta esserti accanto quando lo avresti voluto."**

"Perché allora si è presa la briga di dirmelo?" Volle sapere Naruto. "Non è che possiamo andare indietro nel tempo e mettere a posto tutto ciò che è stato sbagliato nella mia infanzia."

"**La stavi almeno ascoltando, ragazzo? O la tua testa è davvero così dura anche dopo tutto questo tempo?"**

Kurama sospirò profondamente. **"Ovviamente ci sono cose che questa donna deve ancora dirti. Ma sappi questo; tutto ciò che ha detto fin'ora, non è altro che la verità. Tua madre la amava, probabilmente più di quanto amasse chiunque altro dopo tuo padre e te. Quindi invece di saltare alle conclusioni come un marmocchio, forse potresti stare a sentire per una volta?"**

Naruto diede un calcio al terreno, vergognandosi. Kurama aveva ragione, anche se Naruto non voleva ammetterlo. Tuttavia, il grande demone sembrava quasi nervoso riguardo a qualcosa, ma prima che Naruto potesse fare domande, furono interrotti da una presenza sorprendente.

"Che cosa stai tramando, Kyūbi?"

Naruto si voltò su se stesso per trovare Tsushika in piedi proprio dietro di lui, intenta a fissare Kurama. Come aveva fatto ad entrare in quel luogo, Naruto non ne aveva la minima idea.

Kurama maledì a denti stretti, digrignandoli mentre ricambiava lo sguardo cauto di Tsushika. Si fissavano l'un l'altra; si poteva praticamente _toccare_ la tensione tra i due.

"Ti ho fatto una domanda, Kyūbi," Disse Tsushika. "Perché hai preso le mie difese? Che cosa stai tramando?"

Naruto percepì un brivido lungo la schiena. La dolce e premurosa donna con cui aveva fatto conoscenza era sparita; questa Tsushika era gelida e malevola, e Naruto non era sicuro che la cosa gli piacesse.

"**Non voglio nulla, donna,"** Ringhiò Kurama. **"Ho solo detto lui ciò che credevo giusto. Che tu ci creda oppure no, mi sono affezionato al moccioso, e mi è semplicemente sembrato giusto metterlo in guardia riguardo all'errore che stava facendo. Forse sono io quello che ha fatto uno sbaglio, dicendogli di stare ad ascoltarti."**

"Non aspettarti che io creda a ciò che dici, demone. Non ho dimenticato ciò che hai fatto a Kushina. È stato un miracolo che lei sia—"

"**Non sono più quello che ero un tempo!"** Kurama ruggì. **"Chi sei tu per gettare il tuo giudizio su di me? Tu, che hai omesso a Naruto? O forse dovrei dire tuo—"**

"Taci!" Sibilò Tsushika. Senza preavviso alcuno, tutto il suo corpo fu avvolto dalle fiamme. Ma guardando più attentamente, Naruto si accorse che si trattava di un manto di chakra, simile a quello che poteva creare anche lui, ma questo era notevolmente più grande.

Mentre tutto il suo corpo sfavillava di chakra bianco e rosso, lei puntò un dito minaccioso a Kurama. "Di un'altra parola, una sola, e te ne pentirai. Sai che ho il potere per far sì che sia così."

Raggi di chakra esplosero dal suo braccio, trasformandosi in catene costrittive che velocemente si avvilupparono intorno al corpo della grande volpe. Kurama non oppose resistenza; sapeva cosa sarebbe successo a breve.

"Fermati!" Gridò Naruto, non potendo più stare con le mani in mano. "Kurama non ha fatto niente di male! Non ti ha neppure toccata! Perché vuoi fargli del male?"

Afferrò Tsushika per le spalle, e la scosse violentemente. Per un momento sembrò che lei non potesse sentirlo, ma il manto di chakra fiammeggiante scomparì con la stessa velocità con cui era comparso, allo stesso modo scomparvero anche le catene dorate di chakra, e Tsushika sentì un'ondata di senso di colpa investirla.

"Mi... mi dispiace, Naruto— Io non volevo reagire in quel modo." Aveva abbassato lo sguardo e stava fissando i propri piedi, non potendo neppure guardare Naruto negli occhi.

Naruto cercò di trattenersi, ma si sentiva percorrere da tremiti. "Perché lo hai fatto? Cosa stava per dire per farti arrabbiare in quel modo?"

"Una cosa che dovrei essere _io_ a dirti, non lui. Quel demone ha infestato i miei incubi per anni, lo stesso ha fatto con Kushina. Anche dopo tutto questo tempo, non mi sento a mio agio vicino a lui."

"**Il sentimento e reciproco,"** Sentì Kurama lamentarsi da dietro Naruto.

Tsushika fece diversi respiri profondi. Aveva provato il modo in cui dirglielo più e più volte nella propria testa, ma il suo cuore comunque batteva incontrollabilmente. Come avrebbe reagito Naruto? Aveva paura di scoprirlo, ma ancor di più, aveva paura di non avere mai l'occasione di dirglielo.

"Naruto... quando ho sposato Shiku, il mio cognome è diventato Namikaze, ma prima di allora, io ero un Uzumaki."

Naruto sembrava uno che era appena stato colpito da un fulmine. La sua bocca aperta come quella di un pesce fuor d'acqua, e i suoi occhi sembravano pronti a uscire dalle orbite.

"Namikaze...come mio padre? Shiku e mio padre erano nello stesso clan?" Si gelò. "E tu hai detto... hai detto che il tuo cognome prima era Uzumaki?"

Tsushika fece cenno di sì con la testa.

"Quindi anche tu e la mamma facevate parte dello stesso clan?"

La uccideva dentro, nascondere la completa verità a quel povero ragazzo. Il dubbio la oscurava come una nube di tempesta, e infine, non riuscì a decidere cosa fosse meglio: lasciare che Naruto credesse che appartenessero allo stesso clan, e nulla più... o dirgli tutta la verità; che aveva una famiglia che lo aveva lasciato da solo per tutta la sua vita.

Naruto fissò il pavimento. "Quindi, questo fa di me e Toraku come dei parenti alla lontana o una cosa del genere... lui è metà Namikaze, metà Uzumaki, proprio come me..."

"Sì, parenti alla lontana..." Tsushika chiuse gli occhi, trattenendo le lacrime che minacciavano di sfuggirle.

"Hey, Tsushika... ti andrebbe bene se ti chiamassi zia?" Udì Naruto chiederle.

Le lacrime superarono il suo autocontrollo, e le rigarono i lati del viso. Naruto, fraintendendo la sua tristezza per offesa alla sua richiesta, si affrettò a scusarsi.

"Scusami! Non intendevo nulla di male con quello! È solo che, io chiamo Tsunade nonna, e mi serviva un altro soprannome per te! Aspetta, questa mi è uscita male. Mi dispiace, io volevo solo—"

"Va bene, Naruto."

Naruto smise di balbettare le sue scuse, e la guardò. Stava ancora piangendo, ma tra le lacrime, stava anche sorridendo al meglio che poteva. "Mi piacerebbe davvero molto se tu mi chiamassi in quel modo."

"Che ne dici di zietta? Suona anche meglio! Zietta-Tsushika!"

Si sfregò il naso, ridendo di sé. Tsushika non era più in grado di controllarsi, e rise con lui. Naruto era felice di avere qualcuno col suo stesso sangue con cui parlare, e Tsushika era felice che Naruto volesse ancora essere lì con lei, nonostante ciò che lei non gli aveva detto. Ne avrebbe discusso con Shiku e Toraku a tempo debito, ma per ora, voleva solo assaporare quel momento.

Kurama li osservava in disparte, in silenzio. Non sapeva perché Tsushika teneva ancora nascosta la verità al ragazzo, ma per il momento, avrebbe atteso e osservato le sue azioni. Non era compito suo dire a Naruto della sua famiglia, ma lo avrebbe fatto se qualcuno gli avesse forzato la mano.

Tuttavia, il demone sentiva la paura scorrergli lungo la schiena. Naruto poteva anche iniziare a fidarsi di lei, ma Kurama non aveva spazio nel proprio cuore per quelli come lei, o uno qualsiasi degli altri jinchūriki delle Bestie Sacre.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota dell'Autore<strong>

**Ed ecco il dodicesimo capitolo tutto per voi.**

**Come chi ha già letto la storia in passato, avrà sicuramente notato, il colloquio tra Naruto e Tsushika è andato in maniera molto diversa questa volta, e questo avrà ripercussioni pesanti su tutto il resto della storia, che da qui in avanti sarà sempre più differente.**

**Spero che vi sia piaciuto e che mi farete la cortesia di lasciare un commento.**


	13. Chapter 14

Capitolo14 – Chiacchiere davanti al fuoco.

Non volersi arrendere può dipendere da molte motivazioni, ma non sempre sono giuste.

Tsunade si chiuse con Mitzuru in una stanza differente rispetto a quella degli altri ninja, di modo da poter parlare senza essere disturbate e senza dover dare spiegazioni sulla verità degli Uchiha a Sakura, Shizune, Shikaku e Ino.

Mentre le due donne parlavano tra di loro, i ninja giunti da Konoha ne approfittarono per farsi aggiornare sulla situazione dell'alleanza, fu Shikaku a spiegargli le decisioni prese in quei giorni, dato che in gran parte era stato lui a studiarle e farle approvare.

-Quindi ora saremo tutti uniti sotto lo stesso simbolo?- Domandò Tsushika con una nota di scetticismo malcelato.

-Lo eravamo già durante la guerra, ma a quanto pare se vogliamo continuare a vivere in pace come facevamo prima, non abbiamo altra scelta.- Le rispose Sakura usando un leggero tono di biasimo, era evidente che ancora non si fidava della donna dai capelli rossi e della sua compagna dai modi così altezzosi.

-Speravo che fosse così, in questo modo sono più vicino a mantenere la promessa che ho fatto a Nagato, inoltre appena tornati al villaggio appronteremo subito una squadra per cercare Sasuke! Vedrai Sakura, questa volta riusciremo a riportarlo al villaggio, l'ultima volta sono riuscito a fargli rinunciare alla vendetta, questa volta andrà ancora meglio!- Aggiunse Naruto, completamente ignaro delle critiche non dette che le due donne si erano appena scambiate.

-…Si…Mi chiedo però che ne sarà di lui se tornerà al villaggio…- Commentò tristemente Sakura, ogni volta che si parlava di Sasuke il suo stato d'animo finiva sempre per scurirsi.

-Dovrà essere processato. Fa parte degli accordi con il resto dell'alleanza, è un'omicida e in quanto tale sarà giudicato, se dimostrerà pentimento sincero per le sue azioni può darsi che riceverà clemenza e se la cavi con poco, ma è difficile fare una previsione precisa in questi casi. Difficilmente accetterà di tornare al villaggio sapendo quello che rischia.- Le rispose Shikaku, esponendo senza censure quello che sarebbe stato il probabile destino dell'Uchiha ribelle.

-Naruto, questo Sasuke è lo stesso di cui ci hai parlato l'altra notte al villaggio? E' così importante per te?- Si volle informare Tsushika.

Naruto guardò la donna negli occhi, aveva deciso di aprirsi con lei, voleva da subito instaurare un rapporto stretto e sincero.

-Vedi zia Tsushika... come posso spiegare… Per me è come il fratello che non ho mai avuto, è stato il mio grande rivale ed esempio da superare, il primo che abbia mai potuto chiamare amico, da piccolo come ben sai non piacevo a nessuno, lui e il resto del team 7 sono state le prime persone con cui ho stretto un legame, dopo il maestro Iruka, lui è stato il primo ad accettarmi, però il maestro è stato un po' come un padre, Sasuke è più come un fratello.-

-Se le cose stanno così, allora anche io, mio marito e nostro figlio, faremo la nostra parte per aiutarti. Siamo i tuoi zii ed è nostro dovere supportarti sempre.-

-Grazie...- Le rispose il biondo con genuina felicità.

-Non mi ricordo che il quarto Hokage avesse fratelli o cognate… e tu Shizune?- Commentò Shikaku con tono sospettoso, squadrando interamente la rossa che ora lo stava guardando con aria quasi infastidita.

-Non ricordo nulla di simile neanche io, ma poche ore fa hanno parlato di un sigillo della memoria applicato dal quarto Hokage per mantenere segreta la loro missione, inoltre sembra che anche gli altri paesi fossero a conoscenza della loro esistenza...-

-Cancellare i ricordi relativi a una missione così importante è la prassi, ma è la prima volta che sento di far sparire tutta la vita di 3 persone, però data l'enormità della cosa la ritengo plausibile. Non penso che io avrei sopportato una seccatura simile.- Aggiunse poi il capo-clan Nara in un tono più pacato.

-Non ti smentisci mai Shikaku, dimmi come stanno gli altri membri del tuo vecchio team InoShikaCho? Ricordo che quando eravamo ancora in servizio al villaggio i nostri due team erano in competizione continua per dimostrare di essere i migliori! Inoichi in particolare era una gran attaccabrighe e litigava sempre con Shiku! Toccava sempre a me e a Choza farli ragionare… hehehe.- Tsushika parlò dei vecchi tempi con un sorriso che spiazzò il Nara, non ricordava niente riguardante quello che la donna gli aveva appena raccontato, ma il comportamento del suo amico gli sembrava plausibile da come gli era stato descritto.

-Bhè ecco...- Non erano molte le volte in cui Shikaku non sapeva come reagire, ma questa era sicuramente una di quelle.

-Quindi mio padre in gioventù era un combina-guai? Senti senti, lui che mi fa sempre la predica e si preoccupa per come mi comporto io.- Disse Ino, intromettendosi nel discorso.

-Quindi tu sei la figlia di Inoichi? Avrei dovuto capirlo, in effetti avete gli stessi occhi!- Le rispose la rossa, lasciando completamente perdere il Nara.

-Per fortuna solo quelli!- Fu la pronta risposta della bionda.

Le donne continuarono a parlare tra di loro coinvolgendo anche Naruto e Sakura, i quali chiedevano quali erano state le esperienze della Uzumaki e del suo team con i genitori dei sedicenni, quando avevano la loro stessa età, Tsushika rispose che lei era più giovane, ma qualche aneddoto lo conosceva sia per esperienza diretta che per i racconti di Kushina e Minato.

Shikaku e Shizune intanto parlavano tra di loro a bassa voce.

-Non mi piace che questa donna mi conosca, ma che io non ricordi nulla di lei... Mi fa sentire a disagio, spero che l'Hokage le faccia rimuovere i sigilli applicatici dal quarto, se realmente esistono.- Affermò il Nara, valutare anche la peggiore delle eventualità era nella sua natura e anche se avrebbe di gran lunga voluto non preoccuparsi, non poteva farne a meno.

-In effetti è una sensazione abbastanza strana, si figuri che da cosa ha detto prima Tsushika, l'altra donna, Mitzuru è addirittura una mia coetanea e ha frequentato un paio di anni all'accademia con me, poi lei si è diplomata in anticipo, ma io non ne ho alcun ricordo, sono convinta però che quando tornerà qui, madamigella Tsunade risolverà anche questa faccenda.-

In quel momento Tsunade e Mitzuru rientrarono nella stanza, sul volto di entrambe si poteva vedere soddisfazione, il che faceva ben sperare i presenti, i quali rimasero tutti in silenzio in attesa di sapere i risultati della riunione tra le due donne.

Tsunade, senza dare tempo ai presenti di fare domande, cominciò a parlare.

-Abbiamo discusso e ci siamo messe d'accordo riguardo alla questione Uchiha; per quanto riguarda il resto, quando sarò tornata al villaggio si terrà un consiglio per esporre i risultati di questo meeting, nel quale verrà anche spiegata la vostra situazione, ovviamente omettendo le parti che devono rimanere segrete, dopodiché Tsushika potrai rimuovere il blocco di memoria da tutti, intanto il vostro team può fare ritorno a Konoha, con la differenza che Mitzuru scambierà il suo posto con Sakura, prima di partire. Tsushika rimuovi il sigillo da Shikaku e Shizune ora, per favore.-

-Con piacere.-

La donna dai capelli rossi si avvicinò ai due jonin e posiziono le mani sulle fronti dei due ninja dopodiché concentrò il proprio chacra ed esclamò la formula di rilascio del sigillo.

La reazione dei due fu simile a quella di Kakashi di qualche sera prima, con stupore e felicità misti a un leggero disorientamento, fissarono per alcuni attimi le due donne che non avevano visto per tanto tempo, dopodiché si fecero entrambi sorridenti.

-Ora va decisamente meglio, mi sentivo molto a disagio quando parlavi dei vecchi tempi e io non ne ricordavo nulla.- Fu il commento di Shikaku, sorridendo tra se e se, dandosi dello stupido per aver avuto dubbi sull'identità delle due donne.

-Mitzuru! Amica mia, mi sento quasi in colpa a essermi dimenticata di te! Scommetto che Kakashi però è stato anche peggio, dimmi hai già di nuovo iniziato a flirtare con lui? Ihihih!- Domandò il ninja medico ridendo scherzosamente.

La donna Uchiha arrossì vistosamente in preda all'imbarazzo, cercò di darsi un contegno e di mantenere la sua aria fredda e composta, ma Ino rincarò la dose.

-Quindi le due persone sullo sfondo nella foto di ieri eravate veramente voi ed il maestro Kakashi! Sapevo di non essermi sbagliata!-

Mitzuru fu presa dal panico e non sapeva che scusa inventare, sembrava una ragazzina colta con le mani nel vasetto della marmellata che cerca di giustificarsi, ma è troppo agitata per pensare a scuse plausibili, quindi si mise a gesticolare e la sua voce cambiò tono divenendo più acuta, segno evidente che era nervosa, così tra le risate generali si concluse quella piccola rimpatriata.

Il giorno dopo, nel primo pomeriggio, il team di Ino con Sakura a sostituire l'Uchiha partì per fare ritorno alla Foglia, dato che il viaggio di ritorno non necessitava più di segretezza i ninja poterono andare più velocemente e nel giro di 24 sarebbero arrivati di nuovo a casa.

Non appena superato il confine ed essere rientrati nel paese del fuoco, i ninja decisero di accamparsi per la notte di continuare il viaggio il giorno seguente.

Dopo aver velocemente montato le proprie tende, le donne si misero a dormire. Il primo turno di guardia spettava a Naruto, la cosa non gli dispiaceva, a causa dei mille pensieri che aveva per la testa non sarebbe comunque riuscito a dormire.

"_Come è possibile che cambi tutto così in fretta? A pensarci con calma sembra un sogno..._"

-**Non è da te pensare così tanto.**- Esordì Kurama, intromettendosi nel filo dei pensieri del biondo.

-Dai non prendermi in giro adesso, sai benissimo a cosa mi riferisco.- Rispose il ragazzo, facendo un'espressione leggermente scocciata.

-**Avere una famiglia che ti amasse è sempre stato uno dei tuoi più grandi desideri se non sbaglio. Perché ora che hai questa possibilità sembri esserne spaventato?**- Domandò il demone volpe, volendo comprendere meglio le ragioni dietro le preoccupazioni del proprio Jinchuuriki.

-Se devo essere sincero non credo di saperlo nemmeno io...- Fu l'unica risposta che seppe dare l'Uzumaki.

-**Rimuginarci tanto ti sta aiutando a comprenderlo?**- Domandò allora il Biju dalle nove code.

-No, giungo sempre alla stessa conclusione...- Disse Naruto con un tono leggermente rassegnato.

-**Cioè?**-

-Ho paura e non ne conosco il motivo...-

-**Sei sempre stato il tipo che capisce di più vivendo le esperienze anziché analizzandole mentalmente**.- Commentò allora Kurama, assumendo un'espressione comprensiva.

-Sai, forse è proprio questo il punto della situazione... Ho sempre dovuto combattere per ottenere ciò che volevo, che si trattasse di accettazione o di aiutare qualcuno, prima di raggiungere un qualsiasi risultato ho dovuto faticare e sputare sangue, ma questa volta sembra che tutto mi venga dato senza che io abbia fatto niente per averlo.-

-**E te ne lamenti? Poi non è vero che non hai fatto nulla per meritarti amore e rispetto. Probabilmente sei la persona che ha fatto più di tutti in questo mondo per migliorare le cose.**-

-Dai, così mi imbarazzi ahahah.-

-**Hai ragione, dopo rischi di montarti la testa, meglio se la smetto qui.**-

-Ehi!- Esclamò Naruto assumendo un'espressione offesa, ma che non rimase a lungo perché scoppio in una risata, seguito immediatamente da Kurama.

Terminate le risate, i due rimasero insieme a guardare il crepitare ipnotico del fuoco da campo d'innanzi a loro.

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, la volpe a nove code decise di interrompere quell'insolita tranquillità.

-**Già che sei in vena di pensieri profondi, te la senti di dirmi cosa altro ti turba?**-

-A cosa ti riferisci, sono tranquillissimo.-

-**Andiamo, non posso leggerti nel pensiero, ma dato il nostro legame me ne accorgo se hai qualcosa che non va. A giudicare dal tuo stato d'animo è una questione di cuore**.-

-Non ti posso proprio nascondere niente eh? Sì è una questione di cuore...-

-**Hai dei ripensamenti riguardo ad Hinata?**-

-Dei ripensamenti sì, ma non riguardano Hinata... L'altro giorno parlando con lei le ho detto che non so più cosa provo per Sakura-chan, ma ora, rivedendola qui e standole di nuovo accanto... Io credo di essere ancora attratto da lei.-

-**Allora quando dicesti ad Hinata di voler capire se tra voi poteva esserci qualcosa, lo facesti ****solo per non farla essere triste?**-

-No, lo pensavo e lo penso ancora adesso, anzi dopo il nostro appuntamento lo desidero sempre di più. Però se adesso Sakura-chan mi dicesse di amarmi con sincerità, intendendolo sul serio, come fece Hinata quando affrontò Pein, non so proprio quale sarebbe la mia reazione...-

-**Fortunatamente io non ho quel tipo di problemi. E a proposito di Sakura, io ora vado a nanna**.-

-Uh? Cosa intendi...- Ritrovandosi completamente nel mondo reale Naruto realizzò che Sakura gli si era seduta accanto e si era messa ad ammirare il fuoco, come stava facendo lui.

-Assorto in pensieri profondi?-

-Stavo scambiando 4 chiacchiere con Kurama.-

-Uhm devo ancora abituarmi all'idea che ora la volpe sia un amico e non una condanna per te e l'intero villaggio...- Commentò la ragazza dai capelli rosa, però si affrettò ad aggiungere.

-Ma sono felice per te.-

Naruto le sorrise felice e mai come allora si senti tanto confuso riguardo ai suoi sentimenti per lei, decise allora di raccontarle del suo nuovo proposito di conoscere meglio Hinata, per vedere quale sarebbe stata la reazione del ninja medico a quella rivelazione, solo gli serviva un modo efficace per lanciare l'argomento senza farlo sembrare una forzatura.

Restarono qualche minuto in silenzio, Sakura gettò con disinteresse un pezzo di legna nel fuoco, per tenerlo vivo e ardente.

Naruto cercava una scusa plausibile per iniziare a parlare del suo appuntamento con Hinata, non trovandone però, si decise a parlarne senza giri di parole, ma non appena aprì bocca, la sua amica lo anticipò.

-Credi che una volta ritrovato Sasuke, riusciremo a convincerlo a tornare?- Domandò la ragazza, spostando lo sguardo dal falò al cielo stellato.

Naruto si fece pensieroso, una volta tanto che non aveva intenzione di pensare a Sasuke, Sakura lo metteva in mezzo, come al solito il suo cuore aveva spazio solo per l'Uchiha ribelle.

-Non ho dubbi al riguardo, inoltre ho intenzione di farmi aiutare da Mitzuru a convincerlo. Chi meglio di un Uchiha per convincere un altro Uchiha?- Le rispose lui, con il suo inguaribile ottimismo.

-Hai ragione. Una volta tornati al villaggio potremo fare un'uscita a 4: io con Sasuke e tu con Hinata.-

-Tu come sai che io ed Hinata... Ino! Non riesce proprio a tenere la bocca chiusa quella civetta.-

-No, è più forte di lei ahahah.- Scoppiò in una risata felice e cristallina, seguita dal biondo che fece lo stesso.

Terminate le risate, la rosa continuò a parlare, facendosi più seria.

-Sono felice che tu voglia dare una possibilità ad Hinata... Lei deve amarti per davvero sai?-

-Lo penso anche io...- Rispose a voce bassa, mentre nella sua mente risuonava il "ti amo" pronunciato dalla Hyuga, ogni volta che ricordava quelle parole, pronunciate con così tanta convinzione si sentiva al sicuro e accettato completamente.

-Finalmente hai capito che tra me e te non avrebbe mai potuto esserci nulla, ero stufa marcia di rifiutare sempre le tue richieste di appuntamento, prima o poi avrei ceduto per logoramento e tu ti saresti sicuramente fatto delle strane idee!- Aggiunse poi Sakura, non avendo udito le parole del biondo.

-Non dire così Sakura-chan...- La pregò lui coi lacrimoni, facendole scappare una risata divertita.

Ma da una delle tende dietro di loro c'era una persona che aveva sentito tutto e che aveva capito molte più cose di quanto non avessero fatto i due coinvolti nella discussione.

-Ah Sakura... Stai cercando di convincere lui o te stessa?- Bisbigliò Ino tra se e se.

Naruto e Sakura continuarono a parlare ancora a lungo quella sera, prima che il biondo andasse a concedersi qualche ora di riposo, parlarono di come avrebbero potuto stuzzicare Kakashi sulla sua presunta relazione con Mitzuru e poi parlarono di come il loro villaggio sarebbe cambiato ora che avrebbe fatto parte in maniera permanente nell'alleanza ninja.

* * *

><p>-Missione eseguita con successo!- Affermò Ino, una volta presentatasi insieme ai suoi compagni di missione al cospetto di Kakashi.<p>

-Bene, vedo che però è tornata Sakura al posto di Mitzuru.-Commentò il copia ninja notando la sostituzione dell'Uchiha con la propria allieva.

-Sì, ordini dell'Hokage, mi dispiace ma dovrà aspettare ancora qualche giorno prima di potersi dedicare all'amore.- Dichiarò Naruto. A questa affermazione i ninja appena tornati si misero tutti a ridere fragorosamente.

"_Accidenti, ma è impossibile nascondere qualcosa in un villaggio ninja!" _Esclamò mentalmente Kakashi, riuscì però a far finta di niente e si rivolse a Tsushika.

-Tsushika, ho già provveduto a ridare a te e tuo marito accesso ai vostri conti correnti, tuo marito ha già provveduto ad affittare un appartamento qui vicino. Purtroppo però devo informarti che tuo figlio è all'ospedale.-

-Cosa gli è successo?- Chiesero insieme Tsushika ed Ino gridando preoccupate, dopodiché tutti guardarono la bionda stupiti, tranne Sakura che pareva già aver capito le intenzioni della sua amica.

-Il giorno che siete partiti era andato ad allenarsi di buon'ora e nel corso della mattinata ha fatto un match di allenamento con il team Gai, le cose sono un po' sfuggite di mano ed ora Toraku, Neji e Lee sono in ospedale; i due allievi di Gai dovrebbero riprendersi in una settimana, Toraku, invece, è un po' più grave, ma dato che ora Sakura e Ino sono qui dovrebbe riprendersi anche lui più in fretta.-

-Si ma cosa è successo più precisamente?- Tsushika era ancora scossa e il fatto che Kakashi fosse stato vago, l'aveva solo innervosita di più.

-Si può dire che ha esagerato un po' chiedendo troppo al suo fisico: era già provato dall'allenamento quando ha iniziato a combattere. Inoltre Neji non ha avuto pietà di lui, anche se non me ne spiego il motivo.- Rispose così, ma in realtà il motivo lo sapeva bene: era stato lui stesso a provocare il giovane Hyuga inducendolo a credere che il Namikaze intendesse sedurre Hinata, in modo da fargli accettare la proposta di combattimento.

-Devo ammettere che però è stato un combattimento come non se ne vedevano da un pezzo qui…- Ed iniziò a raccontare.

**-FLASHBACK-**

-Juken, tecnica delle 128 chiusure!- Neji approfittò dell'iniziale guardia abbassata da parte del suo avversario, il quale aveva appena portato le mani di fronte a se per eseguire una tecnica, che si rivelò poi essere un Kage bunshin, il quale comparve dietro Toraku appena prima che la tecnica dello Hyuga avesse inizio; Neji decise di utilizzare immediatamente una delle sue tecniche migliori, per chiudere in fretta l'incontro.

-2 mani, 4 mani, 8 mani, 16 mani, 32 mani, 64 mani, 128 mani!- Concluse la tecnica con tue potenti colpi dei palmi della mani sul petto del suo avversario, questi esplose in una nuvoletta di fumo appena venne colpito dall'ultimo colpo.

Quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un kage bunshin, attaccò Neji con un calcio allo stomaco; lo Hyuga preso alla sprovvista, dovette affrettarsi per schivare l'attacco, ma non ci riusci completamente e il suo fianco venne colpito di striscio.

Tenten prese sotto braccio Toraku e si allontanò rapidamente lasciando dietro di se carte bomba e fumogeni in modo di rendersi invisibile almeno a Lee, il quale era rimasto in preda allo stupore fermo a guardare il suo compagno mentre colpiva Toraku senza pietà.

-I miei complimenti per aver evitato la metà dei miei colpi con quella tua strana tecnica di sostituzione, ma col mio Byakugan riesco a vedere chiaramente che la tua riserva di chacra è scesa parecchio, inoltre con 64 punti di fuga chiusi non riuscirai ad utilizzare il chacra per le tecniche, senza contare che durante il mio attacco, un tuo polmone è collassato e anche il tuo pancreas è stato danneggiato, faresti meglio ad arrenderti e ad andare immediatamente all'ospedale.- Era rimasto fermo dov'era mentre parlava sicuro di se e del suo vantaggio.

-MAI! Ora che ho trovato un avversario così valido non me lo lascio di certo scappare. cough.- Gridò il Namikaze prima di tossire sangue misto a saliva.

Il fumo si era diradato e aveva rivelato Tenten posizionata davanti a Toraku, la kunoichi aveva due rotoli in mano ed era pronta a colpire gli avversari con tutte le sue armi da addestramento: armi speciali che invece di ferire si limitano a lasciare dei segni di vernice sul corpo di chi ne viene colpito.

Toraku barcollava ondeggiando, ma si sforzò di saltare da un piede all'altro per richiamare il chacra per la modalità eremitica, ci riuscì, purtroppo però, l'energia naturale raccolta in quel modo curava molto lentamente le ferite, ma non c'era tempo per sedersi ed evocare l'energia della corrente verticale.

"_Diamine, non riesco ad utilizzare il mio chacra, riesco ad impastarlo perché l'energia naturale __non prenda il sopravvento, ma di utilizzare il mio chacra elementale non se ne parla, dovrò __arrangiarmi così."_ Pensò Toraku, dopodiché sforzandosi di parlare, nonostante avesse la gola in fiamme, si rivolse alla sua compagna.

-Vai con la tattica 1!-

La Chuunin spiccò un alto salto, aprì i rotoli ed inizio a lanciare con precisione le armi ai propri compagni di squadra, era una pioggia che avrebbe spaventato chiunque, ma Lee e Neji non si scomposero, il primo sfruttò la propria velocità per schivare i colpi, mentre il secondo si esibì in un Kaiten, prendendo addirittura in mano l'ultimo kunai lanciatogli al termine della rotazione.

-Tutto qui? Questo è il massimo che siete riusciti a...?-

Non terminò la frase perché Toraku gli apparve improvvisamente di fronte usando l'Hiraishin no jutsu e gli assestò un pugno allo stomaco che lo fece volare in direzione di Lee, il quale riuscì ad afferrarlo al volo, ma Toraku era già scattato verso di loro con due kunai, raccolti da terra, in mano.

Seguendo il piano di Toraku, Tenten aveva mischiato alcuni dei kunai speciali per l'Hiraishin no jutsu insieme ai suoi kunai d'addestramento.

Lee riuscì a mettere giù Neji e a portare la propria attenzione a Toraku, si scambiarono diversi colpi, la velocità di entrambi era impressionante, ed entrambi non erano al massimo delle loro possibilità: Lee perché aveva ancora i pesi e Toraku perché era ferito e non riusciva a dare il massimo. Tuttavia il ninja dalle folte sopracciglia sembrava essere più rapido e mettere così in difficoltà il suo avversario, il quale scomparve, grazie all'Hiraishin no jutsu, prima di ricevere un portentoso pugno in faccia, al suo posto Lee vide arrivare una miriade delle altre armi di Tenten, non fece in tempo a schivarle questa volta e dovette deviarle con i propri pesi delle gambe, i quali se necessario eseguivano più che egregiamente la funzione di parastinchi, alcune delle armi, tuttavia, andarono a segno, lasciando segni che si potevano considerare piccoli tagli, ma non inabilitanti nella lotta. Neji riuscì di nuovo ad uscirne indenne con un Kaiten.

Terminata la rotazione, Toraku era di nuovo tra di loro, questa volta con un rasengan in mano, il suo bersaglio era Lee, ma il colpo non andò a segno, il giovane pupillo di Gai riusci a schivare il colpo saltando lontano, seguito però dalla pioggia di armi di Tenten, lasciando così Neji e il giovane Namikaze ad affrontarsi da soli, lo Hyuga utilizzava il Juken, ma la maggior velocità di Toraku gli impediva di portare a segno colpi significativi, quest'ultimo usava un taijutsu dai movimenti fluenti e aggraziati, che nessuno aveva mai esibito prima nella foglia, nel vederlo sembrava quasi che la sua fosse una danza, pugni e calci cadevano aritmicamente, seguiti da ginocchiate, gomitate e testate; Negi decise di provare a portare a segno un colpo valido con un kaiten, data la vicinanza del suo avversario, la risposta di quest'ultimo fu un Oodama rasengan, lo stridore dei due chacra a confronto era assordante e terminò con un forte botto che mando lontano l'uno dall'altro i due sfidanti.

-Anf, anf… Devo ammettere che sei migliore di quanto immaginassi anf, anf, ma per te finisce qui! Juken palmi del vuoto!- Esclamò il jonin sferzando l'aria con i palmi delle mani. Quel suo gesto creò delle onde d'urto dirette verso il suo avversario che non riuscì completamente a schivarle e fu sbalzato via, verso Tenten, la quale per evitare di essere colpita dal proprio alleato dovette cessare il proprio attacco a Lee.

Tenten prese al volo Toraku e gli sussurrò all'orecchio.

-Ho appena finito di posizionare i kunai che mi hai dato, esegui pure quella tecnica.-

-Benissimo, non so per quanto ancora avrei resistito, i miei punti di fuga stanno venendo liberati dall'energia naturale ed è questione di attimi prima che possa di nuovo usare il mio chacra elementale, ma non so quanto i miei organi danneggiati mi consentiranno ancora di lottare… Sigillo esagonale del chacra!- Gridò il Namikaze colpendo il terreno con le mani, ma parve non accadere nulla, provò allora nuovamente ad annunciare la tecnica inviando chacra alle mani per attivare il sigillo, ma anche questa volta non sortì alcun effetto.

-Cosa diavolo? Perché non funziona? I kunai sono tutti posizionati correttamente ed ho ancora abbastanza chacra!- Protestò ad alta voce Toraku.

-Le tue braccia, fammele vedere.- Ordinò allora Tenten, avendo capito cosa stava succedendo.

Il Namikaze sollevò allora le maniche della maglia, mostrando così gli avambracci. I due arti erano coperti di quelle che sembravano piccole pustole rosse, le quali in realtà erano minuscole abrasioni sui punti di fuga delle braccia.

-Ho notato immediatamente la presenza di altri kunai oltre ai soliti da addestramento, non appena ho capito che erano disposti secondo uno schema, mi sono assicurato di fare in modo che tu non potessi utilizzare la tecnica che stavate preparando. Arrendetevi finché potete evitare di farvi troppo male.- Intimò Negi con la sua solita freddezza.

-Io non posso perdere... Io non sono un debole...- Disse Toraku ringhiando e ansimando, la sua modalità eremitica si era intanto esaurita.

-Ci conviene arrenderci, Negi e Lee sono ancora in piena forma, mentre tu non ce la fai quasi più, è meglio se ti fai curare al più presto.- Suggerì Tenten cercando di convincerlo a finire lì il combattimento.

-Non sottovalutarmi! Sigillo esagonale del chacra!- Urlata la tecnica il giovane Namikaze diede con forza una testata sul terreno, su di esso si formò un grande esagono di luce ai cui angoli vi erano dei kunai lanciati da Tenten, il suo attacco a Lee aveva seguito uno schema preciso che le aveva consentito di posizionare i kunai in maniera che il suo compagno potesse attivare quella tecnica.

-hehehe, se non posso usare le mani per attivare la tecnica posso usare la testa.- Disse Toraku alzando il volto da terra e rivelando così il rivolo di sangue che aveva iniziato ad uscire dalla sua fronte.

Neji si sentì immediatamente più affaticato, Lee invece parve non percepire alcun cambiamento, allora guardò perplesso il suo avversario.

-Grazie a questo mio sigillo non riuscirete più ad utilizzare il chacra e non potrete neanche uscire dall'esagono a meno che io non disattivi la tecnica o venga messo KO!-

-Tanto per me non fa differenza, non so usare il chacra comunque!- Esclamò Lee, facendo un sorriso compiaciuto.

-Cosa?- Toraku era incredulo.

-Vero, Lee non sa usare il chacra, in quanto a me, senza chacra non posso sigillare i tuoi punti di fuga ed utilizzare il Byakugan, ma sono così esperto nel Juuken che conosco a memoria la posizione ti tali punti e i miei colpi possono comunque danneggiare i tuoi organi interni, inoltre, questo sigillo non dovrebbe far effetto anche su di voi, visto che è di tipo ambientale?- Domandò Neji dopo aver ribadito gli scarsi risultati che quel sigillo avrebbe avuto su lui e il suo compagno.

-Sono piacevolmente impressionato da voi, complimenti. Per quanto riguarda noi, ho già provveduto ad applicare dei sigilli speciali perché il nostro chacra non venga limitato. Posso combattere contro di te senza preoccuparmi troppo dei danni al mio sistema circolatorio del chacra. Tenten può tenere a bada Lee fino a che non ti avrò sconfitto, dopodiché insieme sconfiggeremo anche lui.-

-Questo è tutto da vedere!- Sentendosi messo da parte Lee, volle riscattarsi. Fu allora che decise di rimuovere i pesi dalle gambe e dare così una lezione a Toraku che aveva commesso il grave errore di sottovalutarlo a Neji.

Una volta slacciati, i pesi caddero a terra con un tonfo sordo, sprofondando completamente nel terreno soffice del campo d'addestramento.

Rock Lee fece una rapida corsa verso Toraku, colpendolo al volto senza che questi riuscisse a parare il colpo, nonostante avesse cercato di alzare le braccia per difendersi, anche se con gli occhi era in grado di seguire una tale velocità, non si poteva dire lo stesso del suo fisico, già ferito e senza modalità eremitica.

Il chunin di Konoha non dava un attimo di tregua al suo avversario, attaccandolo da tutte le angolazioni, colpendolo ogni volta con una forza inaudita, causandogli forti dolori ovunque. Durante quell'attacco serrato, il giovane jinchuuriki della tigre sacra riusciva a malapena a parare i colpi utilizzando il braccio sinistro, ma cosi facendo lo danneggiava di più ad ogni colpo parato.

Neji rimase divertito a guardare la scena, anche se non era lui in persona a sconfiggere quel giovane così irritante, il risultato sarebbe stato comunque ottenuto. La sua distrazione però rischiò di costargli cara, in quanto Tenten, approfittando di ciò lo attaccò utilizzando due spade da addestramento, obbligandolo ad ingaggiare un duello serrato, senza esclusione di colpi.

-Tenten che ti prende? Non ti ho mai vista così combattiva in allenamento!- Esclamò lo Hyuga evitando un affondo spostandosi di lato e abbassandosi poi di colpo per evitare di essere colpito da un fendente laterale, il quale se fosse andato a segno avrebbe sancito la sua sconfitta.

-Non ho mai avuto un'occasione più propizia di questa per batterti! Inoltre potrei fare a te la stessa domanda, ma io so benissimo il motivo per cui ti stai accanendo su Toraku e lasciatelo dire: secondo me tendi a prendere certe cose troppo sul personale.- Gli rispose la ragazza, facendolo così distrarre per un momento.

La kunoichi approfittò immediatamente di quell'attimo di insicurezza per fargli uno sgambetto e gettarlo a terra, dopodiché cercò di trafiggerlo con entrambe le spade, ma il jonin del clan Hyuga riuscì a rotolare via prima di venire sconfitto.

Lee continuava il suo attacco senza sosta, avanti a quel ritmo per Toraku sarebbe stata presto la fine, o si sarebbe arreso o si sarebbe rotto un braccio.

"_Maledizione, non mi da il tempo di iniziare a muovermi abbastanza per entrare in modalità eremitica. Non posso ancora usare il chacra elementale, quindi non resta che sopperire alla sua maggior velocità con un maggior numero... E' rischioso, ma non ho alternative se non voglio perdere... Ed io non posso perdere, equivarrebbe a dimostrare inutile la mia vita fino ad ora!_" Una volta deciso come proseguire, Toraku posiziono le mani e si preparò ad utilizzare la tecnica della moltiplicazione, per far questo però dovette fare l'apposito sigillo con le mani e così non poté parare il colpo di Lee che lo colpì in pancia senza pietà, facendolo volare indietro e togliendoli il fiato.

Nonostante la botta ricevuta, il Namikaze riuscì comunque ad evocare dieci cloni, i quali assaltarono immediatamente Rock Lee, costringendolo a mettersi sulla difensiva per parare e schivare la valanga di pugni e calci che le copie gli riversarono addosso.

Il chunin riusciva agilmente ad evitare gli attacchi avversari grazie alla propria velocità, ma non si limitava a questo, infatti ogni volta che ne aveva la possibilità colpiva a sua volta e faceva esplodere in una nuvoletta di fumo, una copia che si era rivelata troppo incauta ed aveva usato troppa irruenza scoprendo la propria guardia per attaccare, con questo sistema nel giro di pochi minuti aveva eliminato ben 6 cloni, rendendo però i restanti più cauti e restii a concedere spazi di attacco.

-Lee! Le copie sono solo un diversivo, non perdere tem... ouch.- Neji stava avvertendo il suo compagno di fare più attenzione e pensare al suo avversario principale, ma nel fare questo si era dovuto distrarre da Tenten che lo aveva colpito allo stomaco con una gomitata, impedendogli di terminare la frase.

Rock Lee seguendo il consiglio del suo compagno spiccò un balzo e salto alto nel cielo, per vedere a cosa si stesse riferendo Neji definendo le copie un diversivo. Fu così che notò cne Toraku era seduto a meditare per accumulare il chacra naturale ed entrare nuovamente in modalità eremitica. Il ragazzo dalle folte sopracciglia voleva attaccarlo immediatamente, ma le quattro copie rimaste cercarono di impedirglielo circondandolo mentre era ancora in aria, la reazione del ragazzo però fu tempestiva e con un rapido giro su stesso, esibendosi nel vento della foglia, si libero di tutti i cloni rimasti prima di atterrare al suolo.

-Anche con la maggiore velocità donatati dalla tua arte eremitica, non sei al mio livello! Arrenditi prima di farti troppo male!- Lee decise di avvertire un'ultima volta il suo avversario prima di fargli male sul serio.

-Questa modalità eremitica è differente da quella di prima, ma neanche in questo stato sono abbastanza veloce da starti dietro, anzi l'aumento di velocità ottenuto con questo Senjutsu è inferiore rispetto a quello ottenuto con l'altro che utilizza la corrente orizzontale di chacra naturale. Ha però la caratteristica di curare molto velocemente le ferite.- Gli rispose il ragazzo facendo un sorriso compiaciuto.-

-Anche se dici così è evidente che le tue ferite sono ancora gravi!- Constatò Lee, pensando ad un bluff da parte del suo avversario.

-Vero, ma ora posso utilizzare il mio chacra elementale, quindi ho vinto!- Esclamò in risposta Toraku.

-Questo farà male, lo so, ma non ho alternative...- Borbottò poi sottovoce chiudendo gli occhi e cominciando ad impastare chacra e a modificarne la natura.

-Non so cosa tu abbia in mente, ma non ti darò il tempo di farlo, grazie alla mia velocità non ho rivali!- Dichiarò la bestia verde di Konoha.

-Hikariton, potenziamento della velocità!- Annunciò il Namikaze riaprendo gli occhi.

Lee scattò verso Toraku alla massima velocità per colpirlo con un'entrata dinamica, ma il suo bersaglio gli spari dalla vista, per ricomparire poi sotto di lui e assestargli una scarica di pugni allo stomaco, Kakashi riuscì a malapena a contare 150 colpi in un solo secondo, vide poi la tigre bianca scattare come un fulmine verso Neji con il braccio destro in avanti per colpirlo con un unico pugno, l'aria intorno al colpo iniziò a deformarsi a causa della rottura della barriera del suono, si sentì un boato assordante e l'inconfondibile rumore di costole rompersi non appena il portentoso pugno colpì il jonin del clan Hyuga che nel tentativo di difendersi aveva cercato parare con entrambe le mani, ma inutilmente.

Tenten venne sbalzata indietro dallo spostamento d'aria e finì a terra non capendo cosa fosse successo, Toraku rimase in piedi con il braccio destro in avanti gocciolante sangue in maniera copiosa, subito dopo però si accasciò a terra, i suoi muscoli si erano sforzati incredibilmente per quei movimenti ad alta velocità ed ora non si muovevano più, erano quasi lacerati e necessitavano di cure urgenti.

Lee atterrò di schiena, svenuto, qualche secondo più tardi, di fianco a Tenten, Neji, fu meno fortunato e fendendo l'aria sibilando andò a finire 300 metri più in là nella foresta abbattendo un paio di alberi e rompendosi così un braccio ed una gamba.

**-FINE FLASHBACK-**

-Il risultato del match di allenamento è stato: Vittoria della squadra Toraku-Tenten, Toraku però ha un polmone collassato, il pancreas danneggiato, lo stomaco forato, i muscoli di gambe e braccia quasi lacerati, il radio e l'ulna sinistri microfratturati in 4 punti ciascuno, inoltre le nocche i le falangi del pugno destro fratturate. Lee ha subito danni a tutti gli organi interni del busto, niente di mortale, tranquilli, la caduta di schiena però lo costringerà a letto per un po' e facilmente gli farà ancora male per almeno un paio di mesi, senza pregiudicare però la sua efficacia in missione, se usa le medicine appropriate. Negi ha 6 costole rotte, una delle quali ha forato un polmone, il braccio e la gamba destra rotti e diverse abrasioni su tutto il corpo dovute al fatto che si è fatto un volo in mezzo agli alberi. Capite quindi cosa intendo quando dico che Toraku ha esagerato… Se devo dare un giudizio all'incontro però devo dire che dal momento in cui Toraku ha potuto utilizzare il suo kekkei gankai, mi è parso un perfetto match in stile Namikaze: rapido e devastante, l'idea di sfruttare un sigillo del chacra è anche stata buona, sfortunatamente non è stata particolarmente efficace su quel tipo di avversari.- Concluse Kakashi, facendo segno di assenso con la testa.

* * *

><p>Nota dell'autore.<p>

Ecco a voi un capitolo bello lungo che mischia riflessioni importanti e azione pura.

Piccole precisazioni su Toraku, il suo chacra è pari a tre quarti di quello di Naruto, quindi se Naruto a 4 volte il chacra di Kakashi, significa che Toraku ne ha solo tre volte tanto. Quando Toraku ha usato l'Hikariton (il chacra della luce) ha raggiunto una velocità pari a quella del suono, per questo non è morto e i suoi muscoli si sono solo danneggiati in maniera non irreparabile.

Questo scontro mi serviva anche a dimostrare che il chacra della luce non è una garanzia di vittoria, infatti il costo che comporta è grandissimo e a meno di essere accompagnati da un ninja medico di alto livello e in condizioni di curare senza intoppi, probabilmente porterebbe alla morte dell'utilizzatore.

Inoltre volevo anche dare alcuni indizi importanti su futuri sviluppi (capiti gli indizi? hehehe).

P.S.

Come ho già detto nello scorso capitolo, dove posso rendo la storia canonica, ma non mi farò vincolare troppo, quindi anche se uno qualsiasi dei kage non dovesse farcela nel manga, qui nella mia fanfic ci saranno ancora tutti.

Grazie per la vostra attenzione e mi raccomando lasciate un commento. ^_^


	14. Chapter 15

Capitolo 15 – Parlami ti prego.

La vita è in continuo cambiamento, possiamo cambiare con lei oppure venire cambiati da lei.

Tsushika, non appena aveva saputo delle condizioni di suo figlio, si era precipitata all'ospedale, lasciando dietro si se una scia di polvere, Naruto, Ino e Sakura, decisero di recarsi anche loro all'ospedale, ma con più calma.

Sakura ci andava per poter dare il proprio aiuto, sincerarsi delle condizioni dei suoi amici e inoltre perché era molto curiosa di vedere che tipo era il cugino di Naruto che era riuscito a spedire in ospedale sia Neji che Rock Lee, due dei ninja più forti della sua generazione. Ino invece desiderava andare all'ospedale per poter curare e stare vicino a Toraku, di modo da farsi notare da lui per le sue doti mediche, non certo al livello di Sakura e Shizune, ma comunque migliori della media rispetto agli altri ninja medici. Naruto era curioso di vedere con i propri occhi lo stato in cui si trovavano i suoi amici, inoltre doveva recuperare il tempo che non aveva passato con il suo cugino appena conosciuto: quasi diciassette anni non sono pochi, meglio iniziare il prima possibile, tanto più che dovendo stare in un letto di ospedale, la compagnia non guasta.

I tre feriti erano stati messi tutti nella stessa stanza, erano ricoperti di bende e garze a tal punto da sembrare tre mummie, a far loro compagnia in quel momento c'erano Tenten e Hinata, la quale voleva sincerarsi delle condizioni di Neji, il quale passava la maggior parte del tempo a dormire, molto di più di quanto facesse normalmente.

-Non ho mai preso tanti pugni in così pochi secondi, si può sapere a quali allenamenti ti sei sottoposto per diventare così veloce?- Lee parlava a fatica, ma lo faceva comunque con la passione che solo lui e il suo maestro riuscivano ad avere.

-Lee cerca di non sforzarti, almeno adesso che sei in ospedale! Però ha ragione, si può sapere come fai ad essere così rapido, al mondo i ninja così veloci si contano sulle dita di una mano, che io sappia, ci sono solo il Raikage e Naruto che raggiungono certe velocità!- Esclamò Tenten, dopo aver esortato il suo compagno di squadra a rimanere più calmo.

-Basta dai, se no mi imbarazzo! Non ero poi così veloce…-Rispose Toraku grattandosi la guancia con falsa modestia, i complimenti gli piacevano eccome.

-Scherzi? Se andassi un po' più veloce potresti quasi raggiungere la velocità del Raikage!- Esclamò Lee.

-Posso essere molto più veloce se lo voglio, però avete visto cosa succede ai miei muscoli se lo faccio… comunque devo questa velocità esagerata il mio Kekkei Genkai, ovvero il chacra della luce, che mi permette di essere rapidissimo e mi consente altri trucchetti che non vi ho mostrato. Devo dire però che se avessi usato l'arte eremitica completa sarei stato comunque molto più veloce di te Lee, quando hai tolto i pesi.- Rispose il Namikaze, con tono più serio.

-In effetti il tuo chacra aveva un colore strano.- Si voltarono tutti di scatto a guardare Neji, si era svegliato e faticosamente si stava mettendo seduto nel letto per poter guardare bene in faccia le altre persone nella stanza.

-Fratello Negi, finalmente ti sei svegliato, cominciavamo a preoccuparci. Non è da te dormire così tanto, i medici hanno detto che non c'è nulla di strano, però...- Hinata si era immediatamente avvicinata al cugino, nella sua voce evidente preoccupazione.

-Mi dispiace di farvi preoccupare madamigella Hinata, ma ultimamente ho accumulato molto stress e mi sento più stanco del solito.- Rispose Negi, facendole un leggero inchino, la sua voce era debole, ma comunque fiera.

-Ti sta bene, così la prossima volta impari a non lasciarti provocare quando senti parlare di tua cugina, sia io che Lee ci eravamo accorti che il maestro Kakashi ti stava stuzzicando, ma tu hai abboccato alla grande. Non è possibile che quando senti che qualcuno vuole avvicinarsi a Hinata tu diventi iper-protettivo, se devo essere sincera comincio a pensare che in realtà tu ne sia innamorato!- Lo rimproverò Tenten, dando dei leggeri colpetti col gomito ad Hinata che era di fianco a lei, quest'ultima arrossì leggermente, suo cugino invece arrossì vistosamente, però si fece subito serio.

-Non scherzare, siamo cugini, sarebbe insano e malato, il mio compito è di tenere lontani quelli che non reputo alla sua altezza, inoltre a me piaci t…. tutto un altro tipo di donna!- Rispose frettolosamente il jonin ricoverato.

Toraku e Lee si guardarono complici ed iniziarono a ridere sotto i baffi lanciando alcune occhiate prima a Negi e poi a Tenten; all'improvviso si sentì bussare alla porta, ma prima che qualcuno potesse rispondere, Tsushika si fiondò nella stanza ed andò ad abbracciare velocemente suo figlio.

-Che scatto! Mi sa che è stata più veloce anche di te, Toraku!- Esclamò Lee, guardando stupito la rossa appena entrata.

La donna stava abbracciando e baciando il figlio, con evidente imbarazzo e dolore di quest'ultimo che cercava di liberarsi, ma invano, allora decise di supplicare.

-Mamma mi metti in imbarazzo davanti a tutti e mi fai male, se mi stringi così non riesco a respirare!-

-Piccolo mio, non dire sciocchezze, la tua mamma non ti farebbe mai del male! E poi te lo meriteresti, per aver mandato in ospedale questi due ragazzi!- Rispose Tsushika con un leggero tono di biasimo, prima di fare un inchino a Lee e a Neji, in segno di scuse e di saluto.

Tutti i presenti si misero a ridere, suscitando lo stupore di Naruto, Sakura ed Ino che stavano entrando in quel momento. I tre si sentirono leggermente estraniati da quell'ilarità, ma salutarono immediatamente i propri amici, Naruto in particolare arrossì quando salutò timidamente Hinata, la quale rispose con altrettanta timidezza al saluto, i due continuarono a guardarsi senza dire niente, non si erano più parlati da quando qualche sera prima la Hyuga lo aveva salutato con un tenero bacio sulla guancia.

Quel momento di tenerezza fu però interrotto da Sakura, la quale si schiarì la voce per attirare a se l'attenzione di Naruto, il quale si voltò immediatamente in direzione dell'amica che lo stava guardando seccata.

-Allora Naruto, non fai le presentazioni come si deve?-

-Oh si, scusate tutti. Amici, immagino che abbiate già conosciuto Toraku, questa donna è sua madre Tsushika Uz...ouch.- Sakura e Tsushika diedero contemporaneamente una leggera gomitata al biondo per impedirgli di rivelare particolari che per il momento dovevano ancora rimanere segreti.

Naruto guardò prima sua zia e poi la sua amica, massaggiandosi la parte colpita, facendo una leggera smorfia, continuò poi con le presentazioni.

-Tsushika, questi sono alcuni dei miei amici: quello del clan Hyuga è Neji, quello con le super sopracciglia è Rock Lee e lei è Tenten.-

I membri del team Gai salutarono facendo un leggero inchino col capo.

Naruto si avvicinò poi a Toraku e gli presentò Sakura, la quale fece un leggero inchino al ragazzo dai capelli tigrati, che a sua volta rispose con un leggero cenno della testa, un movimento maggiore gli avrebbe causato troppo dolore.

-Così saresti tu Toraku. Lieta di fare la tua conoscenza. Appena sarai dimesso io te dovremo parlare parecchio di cose personali...- Disse la Haruno, le sue intenzioni erano quelle di metterlo in guardia riguardo a Naruto, voleva assicurarsi che quel ragazzo appena arrivato e che si era rivelato il cugino del suo migliore amico, non facesse in alcun modo del male a Naruto e voleva anche metterlo in guardia sul rapporto che c'era tra il biondo e il suo amico Sasuke. Ma le parole della rosa, vennero fraintese da parecchi dei presenti, Lee in particolare sembrò particolarmente triste.

Ino allora si avvicinò a Sakura e le bisbigliò all'orecchio.

-Fai attenzione a come parli, è facile che tu venga fraintesa, dato che sai cose che gli altri ignorano. Guarda come hai fatto sentire il povero Lee. Ora è meglio rimediare, io curerò Toraku, tu invece vai subito da Lee.-

-Mi scusi, Tsushika, posso dare un'occhiata a Toraku per controllare come è stato curato?- Domandò la Yamanaka, mentre si avvicinava alla rossa.

-Tranquilla, il mio ragazzo è forte e guarisce in fretta, dico bene?- Rispose Tsushika, dando una sonora pacca sulle spalle a Toraku, che nel ricevere il colpo fece una vistosa smorfia di dolore e inarcò vistosamente la schiena.

Ino cominciò subito ad analizzare con il proprio chacra curativo le zone del corpo che erano sotto le bende, trovando alcune imperfezioni nelle cure, si mise subito al lavoro per dare una più rapida guarigione a Toraku.

Tsushika, approfittando della distrazione dei presenti, si avvicinò a Naruto e gli bisbigliò all'orecchio.

-Naruto, fammi un favore ed evoca il chacra della volpe, ne basta solo una piccolissima parte.-

-Subito Zia.- Le rispose lui, bisbigliando a sua volta.

Naruto avvolse un suo dito nel chacra di Kurama e guardò Tsushika in attesa di ulteriori richieste e spiegazioni.

Toraku improvvisamente sentì il chacra della tigre sacra come un fiume in piena dentro di se, l'energia era enorme, persino maggiore di quando la evocava negli allenamenti fatti nella laguna della zanna; le ferite del giovane cominciarono a guarire con una velocità impressionante e in pochi secondi sparirono completamente, lasciando attonita Ino, che essendo occupata a curarlo, non poté fare a meno di notare quello che stava accadendo, essendo anche un ninja di tipo sensoriale, avvertì i tre enormi chacra dei Jinchuuriki presenti insieme a lei in quella stanza attivarsi e comprese così il motivo della guarigione rapida del giovane sotto le sue cure.

Toraku allora fissò intensamente Ino e le fece l'occhiolino, questa arrossì dall'imbarazzo e facendo finta di aver finito con le cure, di modo da non insospettire i presenti che non erano a conoscenza del segreto delle 4 bestie sacre, si avvicinò a Negi e cominciò ad occuparsi delle sue ferite.

-Incredibile! Ino sei un ninja medico straordinario, sono completamente ristabilito! Ora posso anche lasciare l'ospedale.- Disse Toraku, iniziando a togliersi le bende, dopodiché si alzò in piedi ad ulteriore conferma della sua ritrovata salute e i presenti che erano ancora all'oscuro del vero motivo della sua guarigione rapida, rimasero di sasso nel vederlo muoversi con così tanta naturalezza, tutti tranne Hinata che per tutta la scena non aveva mai distolto lo sguardo da Naruto e non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare l'accumulo di chacra nel suo dito.

"_Che il rapido recupero di Toraku sia dovuto a Naruto e non alle capacità mediche di Ino? Se è così perché curare solo lui e non anche Negi e Rock Lee? Probabilmente ha qualcosa a che fare con quello che Tsushika gli ha sussurrato prima." _Si disse Hinata tra se e se.

-Bene, visto che Toraku è completamente guarito, noi andiamo a casa, Naruto, tu ci raggiungi più tardi, dopo che hai finito qui con i tuoi amici? Shiku sarà impaziente di parlare con te! Hai l'indirizzo di casa nostra vero?- Domandò Tsushika abbracciando il biondo, nell'atto di salutarlo.

-Sicuro, verrò per l'ora di cena!- Rispose il biondo, ricambiando felicemente l'abbraccio.

Tutti erano rimasti in silenzio nell'ascoltarli, in particolare chi non sapeva del loro legame di parentela, questi ultimi erano particolarmente perplessi e più di tutti lo era Hinata, cosa era successo in quei pochi giorni tra Naruto e quella donna da farli diventare così intimi?

-N-Naruto-kun, p-posso parlarti?- Domandò la ragazza dai lunghi capelli corvini.

-Sicuro! Cosa devi dirmi?-

-D-da soli, p-per favore.- Insisté lei, muovendosi verso la porta.

Naruto la guardò perplesso per un attimo, non capendo il bisogno di tanta privacy, ma si decise di seguirla per scoprirlo direttamente da lei.

Uscirono dalla stanza e andarono a sedersi su alcune sedie non molto distanti, ma abbastanza lontane perché le persone nella stanza da cui erano usciti non li sentissero.

-N-non prenderla nel senso sbagliato, ma cosa è successo tra te e quella donna?- Domandò Hinata, dopo alcuni secondi passati in silenzio a cercare le giuste parole per porre le proprie domande.

-Come scusa? Che intendi dire?-

-Ecco... L'hai conosciuta solo pochi giorni fa e poi siete stati in missione insieme, ora andrai a cena a casa sua... so che hai saputo che lei e suo marito conoscevano bene i tuoi genitori e che fai amicizia molto in fretta e sai tirare fuori il meglio dalle persone che incontri, queste tue qualità sono alcune della quali ammiro di più in te, ma sono anche preoccupata. Se volessero avvicinarsi a te per sfruttare il tuo potere? Non voglio vederti soffrire perché sei stato ingannato da qualcuno a cui dato troppa fiducia.- Rispose la timida Hyuga, nella sua voce c'era sincera preoccupazione per il biondo che le stava seduto di fianco, la mente di lei era ritornata all'infanzia dei due, quando Naruto era stato ingannato da Mizuki, che lo aveva quasi fatto diventare un ricercato.

Naruto, nel sentire le parole della ragazza sentì un calore rassicurante dentro di se, riusciva a percepire i sentimenti di Hinata chiari come non gli era mai successo.

-Sono felice e onorato del fatto che tu ti preoccupi così per me, ma non è necessario, durante la mia missione, sono venuto a conoscenza della vera identità di queste persone arrivate così all'improvviso al villaggio. Questa sarebbe una notizia top-secret, ma ti te so che posso fidarmi. Devi sapere che Tsushika è mia zia: la sorella minore di mia madre, inoltre suo marito Shiku è il fratellino di mio padre, quindi Toraku è mio cugino.-

Hinata era rimasta di stucco di fronte a tale rivelazione, nessuno aveva mai parlato di quelle persone prima di allora e la cosa la lasciava perplessa, anche se dovette ammettere che aveva avuto fin da subito l'impressione che quelle persone fossero legate in qualche modo a Naruto a che gli assomigliassero fisicamente. Il biondo, accorgendosi dello stupore della ragazza, decise di far maggiore chiarezza.

-Come il maestro Kakashi ha già detto alcuni giorni fa, sono stati per molto tempo lontani dal villaggio, figurati che sono partiti prima che io nascessi, la loro missione era così importante e segreta che mio padre ha dovuto cancellare il ricordo di loro da tutto il villaggio e diffondere negli altri paesi la falsa notizia della loro morte. Al solo pensarci mi sembra ancora incredibile, ho una famiglia mia, è un sogno che si avvera, fino ad ora ho sempre solo potuto immaginare come sarebbe stato vivere insieme a delle persone che mi vogliono bene, ma da adesso finalmente potrò sperimentarlo in prima persona.-

-S-sono felice che tu abbia questa possibilità Naruto-kun, tu più di tutti meriti di essere felice e amato per come sei e non per quello che fai...- Hinata, seppur felice per il ragazzo che amava, non riuscì a nascondere quel briciolo di tristezza che era nella sua voce; Naruto se ne accorse e decise immediatamente di vederci chiaro.

-C'è qualcosa che non va? Sembri triste.-

-Ecco... io credo... io vorrei... no è da egoisti... scusami, fai finta di niente, adesso torno dal fratello Neji.- Si girò e fece per andarsene, ma Naruto fece un balzo in avanti e la abbracciò da dietro mettendole le braccia intorno al petto in modo da tenere un proprio braccio con l'altro e non mettere le mani in posti in cui era meglio non avventurarsi, perlomeno non ancora.

-Hinata puoi parlare con me, te l'ho già detto al nostro primo appuntamento. Per troppo tempo sei rimasta in silenzio ed io ti ho quasi ignorata per questo, vorrei davvero sapere quello che pensi, se qualcosa ti turba, vorrei poter fare qualcosa per te.- La Hyuga era molto imbarazzata da quella posizione intima, ma allo stesso tempo si rendeva conto che non c'era malizia nel ragazzo e che il suo gesto era nato con l'intenzione di farla sentire protetta e al sicuro, di modo da non aver paura di aprirsi con lui, così si decise a parlare.

-Abbiamo appena iniziato a frequentarci ed è la cosa più bella che sia accaduta fino ad ora nella mia vita, so che può sembrare esagerato, ma è così per me... Adesso che hai una famiglia su cui fare affidamento, ho paura che tu voglia fare tutte le esperienze che ti sono state negate in passato e non abbia più tempo e voglia di frequentarmi... Sarebbe solo giusto da parte tua volerti rifare del tempo che hai perduto e per questo mi sento egoista nell'avere questi pensieri.- Alcune lacrime cominciarono a formarsi intorno agli occhi pallidi della ragazza.

Naruto nell'udire la voce triste della Hyuga si sentì un groppo al cuore.

-Certamente cercherò di rifarmi degli anni perduti con la mia famiglia, ma questo non significa che non uscirò più con te. Hinata, negli ultimi giorni ho iniziato a capire quanto sono affezionato a te, voglio proteggerti ed esserti accanto per vederti sorridere ed essere felice. Noi siamo amici e non potrei comunque mai ignorarti!-

Prese delicatamente la ragazza per le spalle e la voltò verso di se in modo da guardarla negli occhi, con un gesto della mano asciugo le lacrime ai bordi degli occhi ormai lucidi.

-Voglio che tu sia sempre felice, mi piange il cuore a vederti triste, ancora di più se è per colpa mia, quindi per favore sorridi.- Una volta finito di parlare, non attese risposta e strinse a sé la ragazza in uno stretto e forte abbraccio. Hinata all'inizio rimase spiazzata dal gesto del biondo, ma poi chiuse gli occhi e si abbandono al confortevole calore che emanava il giovane, si sentì in pace e felice ascoltando il suo cuore battere forte, ricambio l'abbraccio con tutte le sue forze come se non avesse altro al mondo a cui aggrapparsi se non il ragazzo che tanto amava e le era stato di ispirazione fin da piccola, nei suoi occhi pallidi si formarono di nuovo lacrime, ma questa volta erano di gioia.

Intanto due kunoichi, una bionda e una rosa, si erano nascoste dietro un angolo del muro a osservare i due giovani teneramente abbracciati.

-Cosa è successo mentre ero via con la signorina Tsunade? Avevi accennato ad un primo appuntamento, ma qui direi che la cosa è già più che avviata.- Chiese Sakura all'amica, bisbigliando.

-Direi che la cosa si sta facendo sempre più interessante, dobbiamo assolutamente farci raccontare tutti i dettagli da Hinata. Del resto ho promesso a Naruto che saremmo diventate buone amiche e questo include anche te.- Rispose la Yamanaka ignorando la domanda e facendo un risolino malizioso.

* * *

><p>Nota dell'autore.<p>

Salve a tutti!

Piaciuto il capitolo? Francamente spero di sì, come vedete mi concentro sempre di più sull'evolversi dei rapporti interpersonali. Uno dei pregi di Naruto che apprezzo di più è proprio il modo in cui vengono esposti i vari rapporti tra i personaggi.

Lo so, sto facendo correre un po' troppo velocemente questi rapporti, ma che volete farci, sono un tipo impaziente e comunque ci sono fic molto peggiori nelle quali Naruto si accorge di amare Hinata così a gancio, solo perché ci pensa un po' su. OK scusate, non sono qui per criticare altre fanfiction, ma i ctiticoni a cui mi sono rivolto sanno di cosa parlo.

Per favore lasciate un commento, grazie ^_^


	15. Chapter 16

Capitolo 16 – Cena di famiglia

Sii sempre te stesso di fronte agli altri, potresti non piacere per come sei, ma è pur sempre meglio che piacere per ciò che non sei.

Dopo aver passato alcuni minuti abbracciati, Naruto e Hinata si salutarono, dandosi appuntamento all'indomani per allenarsi insieme; in quei giorni in cui i cinque Kage erano impegnati nella riunione del dopoguerra, i vari villaggi accettavano solo richieste di livello D e C, oppure quelle urgenti, pertanto i ninja più abili avevano molto tempo libero che occupavano allenandosi e studiando nuove tecniche, oppure semplicemente concedendosi il meritato riposo dopo l'aver combattuto nella recente guerra.

Alcune ore più tardi, Naruto si presentò all'indirizzo fornitogli da Tsushika, un appartamento non molto distante da quello del biondo, nel quartiere dove alloggiavano la maggior parte dei ninja single o non appartenenti a ad alcun clan. Ad accoglierlo, quando suonò alla porta, si presentò Tsushika, la quale lo fece accomodare sul divano in soggiorno, una grossa stanza un po' spoglia arredata con un paio di divani attorno ad un tavolino da caffè; alle pareti erano state appese alcune foto di Tsushika e Shiku da giovani e una di Toraku quando aveva solamente un anno di vita. Il soggiorno era diviso dalla cucina da una mezzo muro, di modo che tra una stanza e l'altra non ci fosse una vera e propria divisione.

Entrando in casa, lo assalì immediatamente un gradevole profumo che non aveva mai sentito prima, qualunque cosa fosse, sicuramente non era Ramen, ma la cosa non gli dispiaceva affatto, qualcosa con un profumo simile che non fosse il suo piatto preferito, meritava sicuramente la sua attenzione.

Guardando verso i fornelli, fu stupito nel trovarvi Shiku e Toraku, i quali lo salutarono con un semplice cenno, siccome erano impegnati a cucinare e non potevano distrarsi, però dopo un minuto e un veloce scambio di battute, Shiku lasciò suo figlio da solo a occuparsi della loro cena e si avvicinò per dare un saluto più adeguato a suo nipote.

Vedere un uomo dall'aspetto fiero e forte come era Shiku, indossare un grembiule sporco qua e là di cibo, fece immediatamente scappare un sorriso a Naruto, il quale riusci a stento a mascherare con lieve imbarazzo il suo gesto.

-Benvenuto nella nostra casa provvisoria Naruto! E' un piacere per me averti qui! Fai pure come se fossi a casa tua.- Disse l'adulto, stringendogli con forza la mano, ignorando la risatina del giovane.

-G-grazie...- Naruto voleva dire qualcos'altro, ma era a disagio e questo non sfuggì alle altre persone nella stanza.

-C'è qualcosa che non va?- Domandò allora Tsushika.

-No, niente, solo che praticamente non lo conosco eppure assomiglia così tanto a mio padre, non vorrei offenderti Shiku, ma non riesco a chiamarti zio...- Rispose il giovane a voce bassa, guardando con espressione lievemente dispiaciuta, l'uomo che gli stava di fronte.

-Tutto qui? Avevo iniziato a preoccuparmi! Non farti di questi problemi Naruto, se ti sentirai pronto mi chiamerai zio, altrimenti Shiku mi va benissimo, non sono stato chiamato zio per più di 30 anni, non iniziare adesso non mi accorcerà mica la vita! Ah Ah Ah!- Rispose allegro il Namikaze, facendo una sonora risata.

-Per quanti anni, invece, sei stato chiamato il lumacone giallo?- Gridò Toraku dalla cucina con tono sfottente, senza spostare la propria attenzione dai fornelli.

-Piccola peste!Te ne approfitti perché stai cucinando e sai che non posso colpirti o rischio di fare un macello!- Gli rispose il padre furibondo.

-L'hai detto! Meglio sfruttare al massimo occasioni come queste!- Fu la risposta divertita che si udì provenire dalla cucina.

Scoppiarono tutti in una fragorosa risata collettiva.

Pochi minuti dopo si misero a tavola, mangiarono uova e salsiccia con verdure fresche di contorno, piatto semplice che Naruto aveva già mangiato in passato, ma questa volta c'era qualcosa di diverso che non riusciva a spiegarsi.

Mentre mangiavano, i ninja appena tornati a Konoha si fecero raccontare da Naruto del suo passato nel villaggio. Questi, dopo un po' di diffidenza iniziale, decise di confidarsi apertamente con quella che era la famiglia che per tanto tempo aveva solo potuto immaginare, così raccontò loro di come era stato maltrattato, da quasi tutti gli abitanti del villaggio, quando era piccolo e di come l'atteggiamento della gente era cambiato lentamente nei suoi confronti dopo che era diventato ninja; raccontò alla famiglia Namikaze le proprie missioni importanti e le battaglie che avevano segnato lui e il villaggio, mettendo particolare enfasi nei racconti del suo primo scontro con Sasuke, narrò della battaglia con Nagato, nella quale aveva conosciuto suo padre Minato, subito dopo aver rischiato di rompere il sigillo. Racconto dello scontro finale con la volpe, in cui aveva incontrato per la prima volta sua madre Kushina, parlò del suo combattimento con Sasuke al termine della guerra e poi di quello con Madara che ne seguii. Toraku lo ascoltava rapito, ricreando nella propria mente le battaglie, fremeva immaginando cosa avrebbe fatto al posto del biondo in situazioni simili. Dopo il lauto pasto si sedettero tutti sui divani del soggiorno, i due giovani su di uno e i due adulti sull'altro di fronte, sul tavolino da caffè al centro, Tsushika aveva preparato un paio di album di fotografie di lei e suo marito insieme ai genitori di Naruto, altri ancora erano di Kushina e Minato quando erano più piccoli e non erano ancora una coppia. Quelle su cui Naruto si soffermò di più, erano le foto del matrimonio dei suoi genitori, il quale avvenne quando Minato non era ancora Hokage, in quelle foto erano tutti felicissimi e spensierati, il biondo eroe della foglia sorrideva dolcemente nel guardare quelle immagini, mentre i suoi occhi si erano fatti umidi.

L'ultima foto dell'album era una foto scattata prima della partenza di Shiku e Tsushika per la missione che li avrebbe tenuti lontano dal villaggio per i seguenti 16 anni, nell'immagine si vedevano da sinistra verso destra: Kushina, Tsushika, Shiku, Minato, Mitzuru e Kakashi, tutti erano felici, anche se Mitzuru guardava in direzione opposta a Kakashi con una grande espressione imbarazzata ed il volto rosso.

-A pensarci bene... Perché c'era anche Kakashi in quella foto? Lui non sapeva niente sulla verità della nostra missione...- Domandò Shiku, assumendo un'aria pensierosa.

-IHIHIH, a quanto pare lui e Mitzuru erano molto intimi... Mi pare di ricordare che Minato lo fece partecipare alla foto con una scusa, ma solo ora me ne spiego il motivo HIHIHI!- Gli rispose sua moglie, senza nascondere il suo tono ammiccante.

-Cosa era 'quello' con la zia Mitzuru?- Domandò seccato Toraku, non appena udita la parola "intimi" era scattato sull'attenti.

-Zia?- Chiese perplesso Naruto, guardando Tsushika per ottenere chiarimenti.

-Non è nostra parente di sangue, ma è come se fosse di famiglia e Toraku l'ha sempre chiamata zia, litigano in continuazione, ma in realtà si vogliono molto bene, la reazione di mio figlio ne è la riprova... non è così Toraku?-

-Io? No! Che dici? Solo mi chiedo come faccia qualcuno a voler avere una relazione con la zia Mitzuru! La chiamo zia solo perché le da fastidio e la fa sentire vecchia!- Si giustificò impacciatamente il giovane dai capelli tigrati, ma tutti si misero a ridere.

-Parlando di altro, mi spiegate le scritte dietro a queste due foto?- Chiese il biondo porgendo alla rossa una foto dove c'erano lei e Kushina in posa con delle catene di chacra in mano, recante sul retro la scritta "Furie rosse del vortice", mentre con l'altra mano porse a Shiku una foto in cui erano ritratti lui e suo fratello Minato, anch'essi in posa, il maggiore con in mano il famoso kunai a tre punte che usava per la sua tecnica del Dio volante del tuono, e il minore che batteva insieme i pugni avvolti nel chacra; questa foto sul retro recava scritto "Tempesta gialla della foglia".

-Vuoi sapere delle due furie rosse del vortice? Devi sapere che tua madre Kushina e io, durante la terza grande guerra dei ninja abbiamo combattuto in coppia, la nostra specialità erano i sigilli e l'utilizzo delle catene di chacra, Kushina le utilizzava per intrappolare ed immobilizzare, io invece le uso per attaccare e difendermi, oltre che per formare sigilli speciali. Presto divenimmo famose tra le grandi terre ninja come le furie rosse del vortice, a causa della nostra abilità in battaglia e delle nostre inconfondibili chiome rosse tipiche del clan Uzumaki.- Rispose Tsushika porgendo la propria foto a suo figlio che si era mostrato ansioso di vederla.

-Io e mio fratello, invece, venivamo chiamati la tempesta gialla perché Minato era il lampo giallo a causa della propria velocità e io venivo chiamato il tuono giallo a causa della mia forza, in quanto un mio pugno fa rumore quanto un tuono che si abbatte con violenza! hehehe. Quando combattevamo in coppia, Minato era la prima cosa che il nemico vedeva arrivare, cioè un lampo giallo di chacra, subito dopo mio fratello mi evocava sul campo di battaglia utilizzando l'hiraishin no jutsu, e grazie alla mia forza i nostri avversari sentivano i tuoni, da lì in avanti quando combattevamo insieme venivamo definiti la tempesta gialla.- Disse con orgoglio Shiku gonfiandosi il petto per apparire più fiero.

-Ma non eri il lumacone giallo tu?- Domandò Toraku con tono derisorio.

-Ti rendi conto che ora non stai cucinando e che quindi nulla mi vieta di prenderti e darti la lezione che ti meriti?- Disse il padre, avvicinandosi sempre di più al giovane che appena se ne rese conto scattò in piedi ed iniziò a fuggire.

-Tanto sai che sono più veloce di te!- Gridò l'uomo, avvicinandosi sempre più alla sua preda, entrambi correvano in cerchio nella stanza.

-Solo se non uso la mia abilità innata!- Rispose l'altro saltando fuori dalla finestra per sfuggire al padre.

-Ti avevo detto che la nostra non è una famiglia normale...- Disse Tsushika con aria afflitta, rivolta a Naruto che aveva osservato divertito la scena.

-Sembrerà sciocco, ma è più o meno così che ho sempre immaginato la mia famiglia... Tuttavia, cosa sarebbe questa storia del 'lumacone giallo'? Toraku ha già usato prima quel soprannome riferendosi a Shiku se non sbaglio.-

-Non sbagli, pare che in questi giorni lo usi spesso...- Rispose la donna con voce triste, fece una breve pausa, poi iniziò a spiegare.

-Shiku è sempre stato più lento rispetto a tuo padre Minato e per questo tutti quelli che lo volevano prendere in giro lo chiamavano lumacone, anche se in realtà era il ninja più veloce dopo suo fratello, la cosa però gli dava comunque fastidio, in quanto nel clan Namikaze, la velocità era il punto focale di tutte le tecniche e gli stili di combattimento. Uscendo dall'accademia, fu allievo della principessa Tsunade, la quale gli fece stipulare il contratto con le lumache, da lì cominciarono a definirlo lumacone quasi sempre... dopo la grande guerra lo chiamavano tutti il tuono giallo, però Minato quando voleva prenderlo in giro lo stuzzicava ancora con il suo vecchio nomignolo, ora mio marito è veloce almeno quanto tuo padre e senza usare la tecnica del Dio volante del tuono. Non vedeva l'ora di tornare al villaggio per sfidare Minato e sconfiggerlo in una gara di velocità, non poterlo più fare lo ha abbattuto molto e Toraku gli tira su il morale facendogli questi scherzetti, chiamandolo con il vecchio soprannome che usava Minato.- Spiegò Tsushika, la sua voce si era fatta leggermente triste, ma dalle sue parole traspariva un certo orgoglio per le azioni del figlio.

-Sono contento di poter scoprire tante cose su di voi e sui miei genitori. Mi state aprendo un mondo che altrimenti sarebbe stato perduto per sempre...- Commentò Naruto con una certa malinconia.

Tsushika gli sorrise dolcemente e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

-Sono felice di poterti raccontare tutte queste cose e lo stesso posso assicurarti che vale anche per mio marito.- Disse poi la rossa.

-Credo di avere un'idea su come aiutare Shi... zio Shiku!- Disse il biondo mostrando il suo sorriso magico.

-Che intendi fare?- Chiese Tsushika, sorridendo nel sentire l'appellativo che aveva usato il biondo per definire Shiku.

-Da quando ho accesso al chacra di Kurama, tutti mi definiscono il nuovo lampo giallo, non uso la tecnica che usava mio padre, ma sono comunque stato in grado di superare in velocità il Raikage A! Sfiderò lo zio Shiku facendo le veci di mio padre!-

-Sono sicura che ne sarà estremamente felice! Dobbiamo solo aspettare che quei due ritornino -_-¿

-Ci vorrà molto?-

-Dipende...-

-Da cosa?-

-Da quanto Toraku sia disposto a farsi male: preferirà usare la propria abilità innata che gli renderà i muscoli doloranti per qualche giorno o preferirà ricevere qualche scappellotto da suo padre?-

-YYEEAAARRGHH!-

Si sentì un urlò fortissimo giungere da fuori la finestra.

-Direi che ha scelto la punizione ¿°_° -

Alcuni minuti dopo Toraku e Shiku rientrarono in casa, passando dalla porta questa volta, il primo si teneva la testa sulla quale capeggiava un bernoccolo di notevoli dimensioni che gli era venuto in seguito al "pugno amoroso" di suo padre, l'altro invece lo seguiva senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso, in modo da non perdere il minimo tentativo di fuga.

Improvvisamente Naruto si alzò e puntò il dito contro Shiku.

-Zio Shiku! Ti sfido in una gara di velocità! Io, il nuovo lampo giallo della foglia dimostrerò di essere il ninja più veloce di tutto il villaggio!-

Silenzio imbarazzante...

-Ne sarà contenta Hinata, immagino- Tutti si voltarono a guardare Toraku, sorridente e malizioso per la propria frecciatina guardava il biondo. Naruto all'inizio era stranito, poi cominciò a comprendere le parole del ragazzo.

-Ohi! Che dici? Non intendevo in quel senso! E poi non ho ancora fatto niente del genere con Hinata, non è ancora nemmeno la mia ragazza!- Rispose il giovane biondo arrossendo.

-Sbaglio, o hai detto per ben due volte 'ancora'? Vuol dire che non lo escludi in futuro! EHEH! Malizioso!- Lo apostrofò la tigre bianca, ridacchiando sotto i baffi.

Naruto a questo punto era paonazzo, non sapeva più cosa dire, non si era neppure reso conto di ciò che aveva detto; che nel suo subconscio avesse già cominciato a fare programmi per una relazione con Hinata? Questo era quello che si chiedeva, ma la risposta di certo non la conosceva ancora; a tirarlo fuori da quella situazione imbarazzante ci pensò Shiku.

-Toraku smettila di punzecchiare tuo cugino Naruto. Accetto la tua sfida, sono pronto anche subito!- Disse Shiku, puntando un dito contro il nipote.

A queste parole, Naruto si ricompose e si fece serio.

-Sicuro, ti dimostrerò cosa vuol dire essere il lampo e non il lumacone!-

-La vedremo! Andiamo fuori e corriamo fino in cima alla montagna degli Hokage, il primo ad arrivare la e a tornare qua, vince!- Disse Shiku, avviandosi verso la porta, seguito immediatamente da Naruto.

-Così poca distanza? Cosa c'è, correre di più ti stanca troppo? Direi di andare fino al villaggio più vicino!- Disse Naruto alzando la voce.

-Calmatevi su, non è il caso di farla subito no? Disturbereste tutto il villaggio.- Tsushika cercava di calmare gli animi dei due, ma venne ignorata.

-Lo dicevo per te piccoletto, a questo punto andiamo fino al confine con il paese del vento, giusto come riscaldamento!- Aveva risposto Shiku, alzando la voce anche lui.

-Caro, non è il caso che urli.- Disse con calma la donna, ma venne nuovamente ignorata.

-Fino al villaggio della sabbia, che così abbiamo due tipi di terreno diverso su cui fare la sfida!- Rilanciò Naruto, il suo tono si alzava sempre di più e poteva essere udito da fuori le mura dell'appartamento.

-Andate fino al villaggio della pioggia dopo, così' dovrete correre anche sull'acqua!- Propose Toraku, esaltato dalla sfida dei due.

-Buona idea, stavo per dirlo io!- Aggiunse suo padre, praticamente urlando.

-Non potete farlo ora, dareste fastidio a tutti dai. Perché non lo fate domani mattina? Dopo una bella dormita si ragiona e corre meglio no?- La rossa Uzumaki cercava invano di fare ragionare i due biondi.

-Ci sto, andiamo!- Dichiarò Naruto, mettendosi in posizione di partenza e come lui fece Shiku.

Quando erano pronti a partire a tutta velocità, Tsushika diede con forza un pugno in testa a entrambi, mandandoli con la faccia nel pavimento e le gambe all'aria, dopodiché li prese per il colletto da dietro e li ritirò su a peso morto, entrambi molto storditi.

-Voi adesso non vi muoverete da qui intesi?- Uno strano sorriso sinistro le si era stampato sul volto e la vena che le pulsava sulla fronte le dava un'aria decisamente inquietante, la fronte era oscurata e gli occhi erano diventati due luccichii.

Entrambi gli uomini, a questa visione, iniziarono a tremare e fecero segno di sì con la testa, troppo terrorizzati per osare contraddirla; appena ricevette la risposta che desiderava, lasciò cadere le sue due vittime e sul suo viso si formò un sorriso gentilissimo, il quale sembrava sbucato dal nulla, ma la cosa rendeva Tsushika solo più inquietante agli occhi di Naruto.

"_Cavolo è proprio la sorellina di mamma, sa essere spaventosa se vuole!" _Commentò mentalmente l'Uzumaki, ricordando l'incontro con sua madre, dal quale aveva appreso del soprannome che aveva da giovane: il peperoncino sanguinario.

-**Che grinta! Vedo che Tsushika non è cambiata con il passare degli anni! Lei è sempre stata quella tranquilla, per questo quando perde le staffe fa molto più effetto.**-

Naruto si era improvvisamente ritrovato nella sua mente, di fronte Kurama ormai tranquillo e libero da quella che era una volta aveva l'aspetto di una prigione.

-Finalmente ti rifai vivo! Ogni volta che sono in presenza della mia famiglia sparisci!- Esclamò Naruto, additando la volpe.

-**Non pensavo di esserti mancato.**- Gli rispose il demone, facendo un sorriso soddisfatto.

-Certo, mi hai fatto preoccupare, siamo amici ora no?-

-Così tu saresti la famosa volpe a nove code?- Toraku era apparso improvvisamente dietro all'immagine mentale di Naruto, dietro di lui vi era un'enorme tigre bianca, grande più della volpe.

Il grande felino aveva la pelliccia candidissima con le striature scure come la notte, sulle zampe anteriori aveva dei bracciali metallici dorati, sui quali erano incisi dei kanji, il sinistro recava scritto 'delitto' ed il destro significava 'pentimento'. Entrambi i simboli erano di colore rosso. Simili ornamenti metallici erano presenti anche sulla coda dell'animale, ma i simboli su questi cambiavano a brevi intervalli di tempo ed erano rilucenti di una strana luce verde, Naruto cercò di decifrarli, ma non ne aveva mai visti di simili e non sapeva leggerli. La tigre indossava una sottile striscia di stoffa di colore blu trasparente, tale indumento era portato dietro al collo, dal quale passava sotto le ascelle dell'animale e andava ad ad incrociarsi sulla sua schiena, per poi ridiscendere ed andare a legarsi a due bracciali metallici indossati sulle zampe posteriori. L'enorme tigre aveva gli occhi di un colore azzurro chiarissimo, i quali erano profondi e penetranti, il suo sguardo incuteva un certo timore, anche se in quel momento sembrava non avere alcun intento malevolo nei confronti di Naruto e Kurama, semplicemente li osservava entrambi con curiosità, ma il suo sguardo era comunque glaciale.

Di fianco ai due nuovi ospiti della mente di Naruto apparvero anche Shiku e Tsushika con le rispettive bestie sacre alle proprie spalle, dietro alla donna vi era un'enorme uccello rosso, grande all'incirca quanto la volpe, le piume del petto erano di un rosso accesso e brillante, diventando di tonalità gradualmente più chiara verso la fine delle piume. Le ali erano invece di un rosso più scuro e all'estremità delle penne il rosso diventava ancora più scuro, tanto da sembrare quasi nero. Aveva 13 code lunghe almeno quanto il corpo principale, formate da piume dorate simili a scaglie, sulla coda centrale era incisa la parola "dominio". Anche la fenice, come la tigre aveva alle zampe due bracciali, ma questi erano argentati e su di essi i kanji rilucevano di un colore rosso vivo. Sulla testa presentava una cresta di piume dorate. Gli occhi dell'uccello rilucevano come due verdi smeraldi, attorno ad essi le piume erano dello stesso colore dorato di quelle che formavano la cresta. L'aspetto di quell'uccello mitologico ispirava nobiltà e purezza, ma al contempo metteva in soggezione per la sua maestosità. Un ulteriore fattore di intimidazione era il chacra fiammeggiante che circondava interamente l'animale.

Dietro a Shiku, c'era una tartaruga le cui dimensioni superavano quelle della tigre e della fenice messe insieme. L'imponente rettile aveva un guscio spesso, le cui placche erano forma dodecagonale, dal centro di ciascuna partivano cerchi concentrici perfetti, sulla placca al centro del guscio pareva fossero impressi due kanji luminosi, di una luce gialla brillante, il cui significato era 'sacrificio amaro'. Il resto del grande carapace era di colore grigio scuro. La bordatura che univa la parte inferiore a quella superiore del guscio sembrava avere numerose placche metalliche di colore argentato, su di esse, come anche sugli ornamenti degli altri animali precedentemente descritti, erano presenti dei kanji in uno stile sconosciuto che cambiavano significato ad intervalli regolari.

Il corpo dell'animale era coperto di rughe, che ne rendevano facilmente intuibile l'età millenaria. Le zampe e la testa erano di colore grigio chiaro, quasi bianco. Sulla zampa sinistra era possibile notare un gioiello dorato a forma di spirale che rivestiva l'intero avambraccio del rettile. La tartaruga guardava Naruto e Kurama con un espressione severa e interessata, i suoi occhi erano ben aperti ed erano come due grandi specchi, rivelatori di grande saggezza ed antica conoscenza.

-Mi sono sempre chiesta che aspetto avessi volpe a nove code...- Esordì Tsushika, squadrando con attenzione la volpe, la quale intanto aveva assunto una posizione leggermente accucciata e sulla difensiva, la sua bocca era leggermente aperta e mostrava i denti digrignati, chiaro segno di nervosismo.

-Mi pare che non sia poi così grande, per essere il demone più potente di tutti mi pare abbastanza gracile.- Commentò Shiku, portandosi una mano al mento per grattarsi la barba e assumendo così un'espressione pensierosa.

Naruto che era in connessione con Kurama, sentiva più paura che aggressività, decise così di parlare in favore del proprio biju, ma fu anticipato dalla fenice che parlò per prima.

-**Calmati Kyubi, non siamo qui per combattere, inoltre non avresti speranze contro neanche uno di noi, figuriamoci contro tre, senza contare il fatto che il tuo chacra yang è sigillato e la tua potenza si può scatenare solo per metà.**- La sua era una splendida voce femminile, ispiratrice di nobiltà d'animo e di bellezza, ma anche di ossequioso rispetto.

Di fronte a tale affermazione il demone parve scoraggiarsi un po' e calmarsi, ma senza comunque abbassare la guardia, Naruto non aveva mai visto Kurama così agitato, ma soprattutto mai così spaventato.

-**Non ti faremo nulla fino a che rimarrai buono. Puoi ringraziare la tua buona stella che ti ha concesso la fortuna di incontrare questo ragazzo che ti ha salvato dal tuo odio. Ma ora veniamo alle questioni importanti.**- Disse la tartaruga, anche essa aveva una voce femminile, ma la sua pareva più anziana e saggia, meno aggraziata e più austera rispetto a quella della fenice.

-**In futuro potremmo aver bisogno dell'aiuto di Naruto, quindi per esser sicuri che possa utilizzare tutta la tua potenza, volevamo assicurarci da vicino delle tue intenzioni.**- Spiegò la tigre, la sua voce era virile e sicura, non tradiva la minima incertezza, incuteva profonda soggezione, ma contemporaneamente ammirazione.

-**Quindi mi state dicendo che non ho scelta?**- Rispose Kurama, nel suo tono c'era una certa insolenza e molta aria di sfida.

-Non è questo il punto stupida palla di pelo!- Urlò allora Tsushika, la sua voce, in quanto a potenza, faceva impallidire quelle di tutti i presenti, i quali la guardarono perplessi per un breve istante.

-**Siamo antagonisti per nostra natura, ma questo non vuol dire che non ti rispettiamo, il nostro non è un ordine, ma una richiesta.**- Precisò Shunel la fenice, volendo venire incontro al Kyubi e chiarificare le intenzioni delle bestie sue alleate.

-**Se le cose stanno così, la questione è differente, Naruto avrà tutto il mio appoggio, ma non perché siete voi a chiedermelo, perché questo mocciosetto mi è caro, e anche se a volte sembra uno stupido che parla senza riflettere, gli voglio molto bene.**- Rispose Kurama guardando con affetto il biondo di fronte a lui, il quale però si era un poco accigliato nel venir chiamato mocciosetto.

-**Per noi è una risposta accettabile.**- Dichiarò la tartaruga Taran.

Finita così la conversazione, i jinchuuriki e le bestie sacre sparirono lasciando soli Naruto e il suo demone, il quale si era definitivamente tranquillizzato, anche se con suo grande orrore aveva notato di avere tutti i muscoli tesi e per questo bloccati.

"_**Dannazione tremavo come un cucciolo indifeso di fronte ad un predatore, non ricordo di aver mai avuto tanto terrore di morire... forse perché prima d'ora non avevo nulla per cui valesse la pena vivere veramente..."**_

-Wow, questo si che è stato inquietante, non ti ho mai avvertito così spaventato da qualcosa.- Disse Naruto, anche lui notò di aver la propria sudorazione notevolmente aumentata a causa della tensione provata pochi istanti prima.

-**Per forza ero spaventato, ognuno di quei tre, quando è a piena potenza, è forte quanto due biju messi insieme! Come se non bastasse, da quando sono dentro di te la mia potenza è dimezzata, la situazione non era delle migliori e poi...**- Kurama bisbigliò le ultime parole e Naruto non riusci a comprenderle.

-E poi cosa? Se parli così piano non capisco.-

-**Niente, ora torna dai tuoi famigliari, a proposito li trovo più simpatici rispetto a 17 anni fa, ma non quando hanno commentato il mio aspetto, quello potevano anche evitarlo.-** Detto questo, ricacciò fuori nel mondo reale Naruto.

-**E poi adesso che finalmente ho un amico e apprezzo la vita, non voglio perdere tutto, lotterò con le unghie e con i denti per proteggere quello a cui tengo.**- Disse la volpe, ripetendo la frase che aveva mugugnato poco prima e che Naruto non aveva capito.

-Come sei sensibile, mi hai quasi commosso!-

Toraku era improvvisamente apparso di fronte al Kyubi e stava facendo il gesto di asciugare una lacrima dal viso.

-**Tu che diavolo ci fai ancora qui?-** Chiese la volpe, preso alla sprovvista.

-Io e Lao volevamo studiarti ancora un po' è così abbiamo celato la nostra presenza, c'è anche Naruto e ha sentito pure lui.- Disse il Namikaze indicando, il biondo cugino dietro di sé.

-Mi sono commosso, giuro che ti tratterò sempre bene Kurama, sarò sempre tuo amico!-

-**Fuori di qui o vi pappo in un boccone!-** Gridò la volpe con una vena di isteria sulla fronte.

Naruto, Toraku e Lao sparirono ridendo di gusto, lasciando la volpe da sola a mugugnare frasi incomprensibili, di cui è meglio non specificare il contenuto.

* * *

><p>Nota dell'autore<p>

Ecco a voi un allegro quadretto famigliare. Ho messo tanta carne al fuoco in questo capitolo e dato un sacco di informazioni che verranno riprese in futuro, siete riusciti a coglierle tutte? Sì dai, non erano così difficili da scovare no?

Per le voci degli animali confesso di aver pensato a voci di doppiatori già esistenti, ma non farò i nomi, perché voglio che proviate ad indovinare voi, e anche perché ognuno sia libero di immaginare da sé la voce più adatta. Spero che vi piacciano le mie prime tre bestie sacre, per "vedere" il drago Ryu però dovrete aspettare ancora molto, spiacente.

Lasciate un commento, ciauz al prossimo capitolo!


	16. Chapter 17

Capitolo 17 – Accettare i propri demoni e creare legami.

Conoscere bene qualcuno richiede tempo, non importa quali scorciatoie si conoscano, la completa fiducia va guadagnata a parole e azioni.

Nella casa della famiglia Namikaze l'atmosfera era allegra e gioiosa, Naruto e Toraku in particolare stavano ridendo di gusto, tra i due sembrava esserci una certa sintonia; Shiku li guardava felice, ma sul suo volto si poteva scorgere un velo di malinconia. "_Tuo figlio ti somiglia molto Minato, però lui è più divertente!"_ con questi pensieri nella mente il biondo Namikaze osservava soddisfatto i giovani che stavano ridendo insieme uno appoggiato alla spalla dell'altro.

-Sembra di rivedere te e Minato da giovani.- L'improvvisa affermazione di Tsushika, fece voltare leggermente la testa del marito verso di lei, ma non spostare lo sguardo, l'uomo sembrava non voler smettere di guardare i due ragazzi che si divertivano.

-Hai ragione, sono felice per entrambi, in particolare per nostro figlio, non l'avevo mai visto ridere così di gusto, a dire il vero... non è che in 16 sedici anni e più, lo abbia visto molto...- Rispose Shiku incupendosi, la sua voce era triste e malinconica. Dubbi e pensieri infelici cominciarono a formarsi nella sua mente "_Che sia veramente stata la decisione migliore? Mi sento un verme per aver negato a Toraku tutta la spensieratezza che un bambino dovrebbe provare... Con la nostra decisione, non abbiamo solo condizionato lui, ma anche Naruto. Lui non ha avuto nessuno che lo abbia mai amato, fino a quando non è diventato un ninja... Toraku, perlomeno è stato cresciuto in una famiglia amorevole, seppur non fossimo io e Tsushika..."._

-Non dovresti incupirti così.- Tsushika interruppe improvvisamente i pensieri tristi di suo marito, che questa volta si era voltato per guardarla in viso.

-So benissimo come ti senti. Ti chiedi se abbiamo fatto la cosa giusta 17 anni fa. Mi sto facendo anch'io questa domanda ultimamente... La risposta non l'ho ancora trovata, ma guardali.- Disse la rossa, indicando i due giovani sorridenti che parlavano allegramente tra di loro come se si conoscessero da una vita.

-Nessuno dei due ha avuto un'infanzia normale, di questo dobbiamo assumercene la colpa, ma se ora sono felici vuol dire che nulla è irreparabile no? Dobbiamo recuperare ora quello che ci siamo perduti in passato e dare loro l'amore che meritano.- Aggiunse abbracciando suo marito, il quale la cinse in vita per poterla stringere meglio a se.

-Trovatevi una stanza.- Se ne uscì Toraku rivolto ai suoi genitori, suscitando l'ilarità generale e facendo arrossire i due bersagli della sua provocazione.

Dopo essersi tutti calmati, si sedettero nuovamente sui divani, Shiku preparò il caffè per tutti, ma Naruto lo rifiutò, non gli era mai piaciuto il gusto amaro che lasciava in bocca, Toraku invece lo prese volentieri, aveva scoperto da poco quella bevanda e ne prendeva volentieri una tazzina al termine di ogni pasto.

-Dimmi un po' Naruto, da quando hai questo rapporto con la volpe a nove code? Quando Kushina ne era il Jinchuuriki raccontava che quel demone era odio puro ed era impossibile ragionare con lui.- Chiese Tsushika sorseggiando il proprio caffè.

-Inizialmente era così anche con me... I nostri rapporti hanno iniziato a cambiare da quando lo sconfissi dopo essere passato attraverso la cascata della verità. Da quel momento in avanti credo che la volpe abbia iniziato a riconoscere il mio valore. La nostra amicizia però è iniziata durante il mio primo scontro con Tobi, quando costrinse i Biju in suo possesso a combattere contro di me e Killer-Bee...-

-Ho letto il rapporto di Kakashi riguardante quella battaglia, ma da cosa ho capito, le azioni della volpe stupirono tutti quanti quella volta. Cosa è successo di preciso? Capisco che si possa cambiare, ma un cambiamento così radicale di punto in bianco... Devi ammettere che è quanto meno inusuale.- Shiku era dubbioso e voleva sapere più dettagli da suo nipote, probabilmente il biondo Namikaze non era ancora del tutto certo delle buone intenzioni di Kurama. Naruto percepì i dubbi di suo zio e così raccontò a lui ed al resto della famiglia di come si era impegnato per liberare Son Goku, il tetracoda. Di come le parole che aveva scambiato con tale demone avessero convinto Kurama del fatto che Naruto intendesse veramente aiutarlo ad uscire dal proprio ciclo di odio continuo. L'Uzumaki narrò poi di come aveva completamente aperto il proprio sigillo, liberando così la piena potenza della volpe e utilizzandone i pieni poteri aveva poi liberato dal controllo forzato di Tobi, gli altri Biju.

-Al termine di quello scontro eravamo entrambi stremati, ma grazie all'aiuto dell'intera armata delle forze alleate, siamo riusciti a costringere Tobi a ritirarsi.-

-Quindi mi stai dicendo che il motivo per cui Kushina e Kurama non andavano d'accordo è perché quella stupida volpe era troppo orgogliosa per dire le cose come stavano veramente e si impuntava, anziché mostrare gentilezza?- Domandò una visibilmente irritata Tsushika.

-Non è così semplice...- Rispose Naruto, trovandosi leggermente a disagio a causa dell'improvvisa rabbia di sua zia.

-Allora perché non provi a spiegarcelo.- Propose in tono più calmo e pacato Toraku.

-Non è facile spiegare... Meglio se ve lo mostro direttamente, ma per farlo dovrò usare il chacra di Kurama, fate attenzione che le bestie sacre dentro di voi non reagiscano violentemente.-

-Non preoccuparti, sia noi, sia loro, sappiamo quando è il momento di trattenersi.- Rispose Tsushika, il suo tono però era rimasto quello irritato di prima.

Naruto rimase per alcuni secondi immobile a studiare l'espressione arrabbiata della donna, poi si decise a richiamare il chacra di Kurama e ad avvolgere con esso i suoi parenti.

**-FLASHBACK-**

-Kurama?- Chiamò un Naruto molto stordito. Il biondo era all'interno di un'enorme spazio completamente bianco e luminoso, seppur fosse nel vuoto più completo, la sensazione che provava era di pace e serenità.

-**Cosa vuoi Naruto?**- Rispose prontamente l'enorme volpe, apparendo di fronte al giovane.

-Dovremo rimanere in ospedale ancora per un po' di tempo, così ho pensato che potremo parlare un po'. Ci conosciamo da anni, ma io non so niente di te, il poco che sapevo si è rivelato essere falso e ci sono un paio di domande che avrei voluto farti...-

-**Tu cosa sapevi di me?**- Domandò con tono interessato il Biju.

-Mi hanno sempre detto che sei un concentrato di odio, ma non è vero, altrimenti questa nostra conversazione non avrebbe luogo.- Rispose il biondo con un largo sorriso, che fece felice anche il demone con cui stava parlando.

-**Non è del tutto sbagliata come cosa... La natura del mio chacra e di quello degli altri Biju, è legata all'odio e al rancore.**- Rispose con tono triste e cupo il demone volpe.

-Cosa significa?-

-**Significa che il nostro chacra ci fa provare lo stesso odio e la stessa rabbia che provano i nostri contenitori, con la differenza che tutto viene moltiplicato all'inverosimile. E per questo che solo dopo che tu hai sconfitto il tuo odio alla cascata della verità, la mie mente non è stata più annebbiata dal male e ho iniziato a vederti per ciò che eri veramente.**- Spiegò con calma Kurama.

-Non è che io comprenda appieno come funzionino queste cose, ma perché il Rikudou sennin vi ha creati così?-

-**Non ha avuto scelta: il Jubi era odio e rancore allo stato puro, lui provava solo sentimenti negativi. Era una creatura divina con un immenso potere distruttivo votato a fare del male, mosso solo dal rancore. Il Rikudou sennin, pur con i suoi grandi poteri, ha potuto cambiare solo in parte quel chacra prima di dividerlo in nove parti, facendo in modo che reagisse all'odio, ma che non ne creasse di nuovo... In quel modo, prima o poi, ognuno di noi avrebbe trovato un essere umano privo di odio con cui legarsi, fare amicizia e vivere serenamente.**- Mentre Kurama parlava, nella sua mente sentiva l'eco delle terribili azioni che aveva commesso come Jubi prima e come schiavo di Madara poi.

-Adesso capisco molte cose...- Commentò Naruto, la sua voce era triste e cupa.

Kurama non disse nulla, rimase in silenzio a guardare Naruto che si era portato una mano sul sigillo sul proprio stomaco.

-Mia mamma provava ancora risentimento per il villaggio... Riempire se stessi d'amore non basta...- Sussurrò il biondo ninja della foglia.

-Riempirsi di amore è il primo passo... Aiuta a non pensare solo all'odio.- Gli disse Kurama, facendogli così alzare la testa, sul volto del ragazzo si poteva leggere curiosità.

-**Se si pensa all'amore, non si pensa all'odio e se non si pensa all'odio, è più facile che col tempo diminuisca... Non ricordo bene cosa ho fatto o cosa pensavo quando sono stato parte del Jubi... Una cosa però la ricordo distintamente...**- La volpe fece una breve pausa chiudendo gli occhi e richiamando alla mente quei terribili ricordi pieni di dolore.

-**Tutta quella massa malevola di odio che provavo, faceva male. Ti senti come se avessi migliaia di lame che ti infilzano continuamente e nelle ferite viene poi versato del sale. Senti come se il cuore venisse stretto sempre più, fino al punto da dover scoppiare, ma non scoppia mai e il dolore non fa che aumentare. Quel dolore senza fine ti annebbia la mente, ti rende impossibile ogni pensiero, tutto ciò che vuoi è che tutto finisca, il dolore, il mondo, tutto quanto...**- Mentre il demone parlava, una lacrima gli solcò la guancia.

Naruto era rimasto colpito, non aveva mai visto Kurama in quello stato, sembrava un cucciolo rimasto solo al mondo, allora il biondo venne spinto dal desiderio di aiutarlo e farlo sentire meglio.

-Coraggio adesso è tutto finito, le cose cambieranno da ora in avanti, voi Biju non verrete mai più riuniti nel Jubi e non sarete più sigillati dentro ad esseri umani, così non proverete più quel dolore.-

-**Vorrei che fosse vero...**- Commentò triste Kurama.

-Ti do la mia parola che farò di tutto per convincere i Kage a cambiare le attuali regole che decidono dell'equilibrio dei Biju.- Dichiarò Naruto, nel suo tono confidente e sicuro di sé.

-**Non è per quello. Noi Demoni con le code siamo influenzati dall'odio degli umani anche quando non siamo sigillati dentro di essi, è per questo che in passato, quando ancora giravamo liberi per il mondo cercavamo di rimanere il più lontano possibile da voi uomini: per evitare che il nostro chacra reagisse al vostro odio. Per questo ogni volta che un demone si ripresenta in Natura, compie disastri e distrugge tutto quello che incontra, fino a che non se ne perdono le tracce**.- Spiegò Kurama, nella sua voce si distingueva chiaramente molta amarezza.

-Ti prometto allora che troverò una soluzione per far si che possiate essere liberi dall'odio degli uomini! Non importa se per farlo dovrò costringere tutte le persone del mondo a smettere di odiare!- Naruto non era persona da fare promesse senza l'intenzione di portarle a termine, Kurama lo sapeva bene e per questo motivo, non poteva fare a meno di commuoversi guardando quel ragazzo che aveva già fatto tanto per lui e che ancora molto voleva fare.

-**Grazie Naruto, allora ti prometto anche io una cosa. Potrai sempre contare sul mio aiuto, che si tratti di combattere o di un semplice consiglio, avrai tutto l'appoggio che potrò darti.**- Una volta pronunciate queste parole, l'enorme volpe porto avanti la zampa destra e la chiuse a pugno.

Naruto in risposta sorrise chiudendo gli occhi ed appoggiò il proprio pugno a quello del Kyubi, mescolando il proprio chacra con quello dell'animale. I sentimenti e i pensieri dell'uno poterono essere completamente percepiti e compresi dall'altro.

**-FINE FLASHBACK-**

-Quel giorno io e Kurama abbiamo suggellato ufficialmente la nostra amicizia, abbiamo cominciato a parlare tra di noi ogni giorno, non solo più per questioni riguardanti l'uso dei suoi poteri, ma anche di tutto il resto, consigli o pareri, praticamente è diventato come il fratello maggiore che non ho mai avuto.- Naruto informò i suoi ascoltatori.

-Bene, ora mi sento molto più sollevata. Devo dire che non mi sarei mai aspettata una cosa simile, ma ne sono felice e mi dispiace di aver odiato il Kyubi in passato.- Disse rammaricata Tsushika, comprendendo che non era stata colpa di Kurama se non era mai andato d'accordo con sua sorella Kushina.

-Già questo vale anche per me.- Aggiunse Shiku, in tono più meditabondo.

-A me no!- Annunciò Toraku. Tutti si voltarono a guardarlo, con delle espressioni interrogative, ma anche arrabbiate.

-Io non ho mai odiato il Kyubi! A parte il fatto che non avevo la minima idea di cosa fosse con precisione un Biju, il sommo Lao, in passato, mi disse che non avrei mai dovuto odiare i Biju perché non sono malvagi per loro volontà, ma a causa della loro condizione. All'epoca non capii bene quelle parole, ma dopo aver udito la storia di Naruto, il loro significato mi è più chiaro, se devo essere sincero provo un po' pena per i vari demoni con le code.- Concluse il giovane Shinobi.

I presenti nella stanza annuirono comprendendo il significato delle parole di Toraku, fu allora che Naruto fece un gesto che lasciò perplessi i presenti.

L'Uzumaki aveva portato in avanti la mano destra e l'aveva chiusa a pugno, dopodiché aveva guardato brevemente negli occhi tutti i presenti.

-Se appoggiate i vostri pugni al mio potremo sentire l'uno i sentimenti degli altri, voglio che riusciate a sentire quanto voi significate per me e quanto sono felice di potervi chiamare famiglia.- Spiegò Naruto.

Tsushika fu la prima ad appoggiare la propria mano a quella del nipote. Il chacra ed i pensieri dell'uno, per un'istante furono completamente esposti all'altro. La donna fu cosciente di tutti i sentimenti che il biondo provava per lei e ne fu felice, ma riuscì anche a sentire la grande sofferenza che in passato lo aveva tormentato. Naruto riuscì a percepire tutto il rimpianto che Tsushika stava nascondendo, in cuor suo, la donna non si dava pace per non essere stata vicino alla sorella nel momento del bisogno e l'attuale comprensione del dolore che il nipote aveva dovuto sopportare, aggiunse solo altra tristezza a quella che la rossa già stava provando. Rimpianto e dolore, queste erano le parole che meglio descrivevano le sensazioni che Naruto percepì da sua zia, queste prevalevano su tutto, vi era felicità, ma era comunque eclissata dalla sensazione di non meritarla completamente.

-Zia Tsushika... Non devi sentirti così.- Disse Naruto, guardando la donna negli occhi, con un'espressione dispiaciuta.

-Lo so Naruto, lo so, ma non riesco a farne a meno... Stai tranquillo però, affronterò i miei fantasmi e supererò anche questo.- Rispose la donna facendo un sorriso dolce e rincuorante.

Shiku e Toraku si guardarono tra di loro, nessuno dei due aveva idea di cosa stessero parlando gli Uzumaki, poi, anche se un po' esitante, l'uomo avvicinò il proprio pugno a quello di Naruto, che intanto aveva interrotto il contatto con la delicata mano di Tsushika.

Questa volta fu il turno del Namikaze di sentire la gioia del nipote e la passata tristezza. La sensazione provata nel sentire una tale felicità aveva dell'incredibile, era come se la speranza di prevalere su ogni difficoltà riempisse ogni cosa del suo messaggio di positività. Quello che Naruto percepì, oltre ad un enorme dolore, simile, ma diverso da quello di Tsushika, era una grande paura. Paura di deludere le aspettative riposte in lui, paura di non essere un buon padre ed un buon zio, paura di non essere adatto a portare avanti un nome importante quale era "Namikaze". I timori erano la cosa più presente nell'animo di Shiku e parevano sovrastare ogni cosa, tanto che Naruto stesso ne rimase stupito, il comportamento visto da suo zio fino a quel momento, tutto avrebbe fatto pensare, meno che a tanta insicurezza.

Shiku guardò Naruto negli occhi, con aria decisa, tanto che il giovane Jinchuuriki di Kurama si chiese come potesse essere tanto risoluto un uomo attanagliato da così tante incertezze, ma il messaggio che l'uomo voleva mandargli era stato chiaro: "_Non dire nulla a Tsushika e Toraku, le mie paure sono solo mie_".

Naruto separò la propria mano da quella di suo zio, lanciandogli un'ultima occhiata incerta, poi allungò il braccio in direzione di Toraku, il quale avvicinò il proprio a quello del cugino, ma senza convinzione. Quando le mani dei giovani furono a pochi centimetri, il ragazzo dai capelli tigrati assunse un'espressione più risoluta, ritirò indietro il braccio ed esclamò.

-No, è stupido!-

Gli altri nella stanza lo guardarono stupiti e increduli, dopodiché Shiku, si irritò leggermente e pretese una spiegazione.

-Si può sapere cosa ritieni stupido? Così ferisci i sentimenti di Naruto.-

Naruto, in realtà era solo perplesso ed incuriosito, la sua preoccupazione principale al momento era conoscere il motivo di tale esclamazione da parte del cugino.

-Non fraintendetemi, voglio anche io creare un legame con Naruto, ma ritengo che sia stupido e vigliacco utilizzare simili scorciatoie per capire qualcun'altro. Se voglio capire i sentimenti ed i pensieri di un'altra persona, ritengo che sia meglio parlarci. Se bisogna ricorrere per forza a certi metodi, vuol dire che non ci si fiderà mai ciecamente l'uno dell'altro.-

Calò il silenzio nella stanza, Tsushika e Shiku, seppur dispiaciuti, non potevano fare a meno di dare ragione al proprio figlio, ma nel contempo non si erano pentiti di aver effettuato quel legame con Naruto. Fu il giovane biondo a rompere il silenzio.

-Sai cosa? Hai ragione, ho sbagliato io a proporre una cosa del genere. Il rito del battere insieme i pugni dovrebbe essere usato solo per cementificare un legame già esistente e confermare al proprio partner la completa e totale fiducia. Ho avuto fretta perché volevo instaurare immediatamente con voi, che siete la mia famiglia, un legame profondo. Ho voluto saltare dei passaggi, scusate.- Disse Naruto, nella sua voce si sentiva chiaramente il senso di colpa.

-Ti capisco, ma stai tranquillo, non sono arrabbiato per questo.- Rispose suo cugino, porgendogli la mano, per una stretta fraterna, stretta che Naruto accettò immediatamente, dando così l'inizio a quello che sarebbe stato il viaggio che avrebbe portato ad una fraterna amicizia.

* * *

><p>Nota dell'autore.<p>

Questo capitolo ha richiesto veramente molto tempo, ho dovuto riscriverlo quasi completamente, dopo che è uscito il capitolo in cui Naruto ha liberato Kurama. Avevo infatti già scritto questo capitolo, ma ho dovuto largamente modificarlo per renderlo più coerente coi fatti del manga.

Ho voluto dire la mia tramite Toraku, su cosa penso del trucchetto di battere i pugni insieme e mescolare il chacra per capire gli altri. La mia non è una critica a Kishimoto, semplicemente un punto di vista differente.

Come sempre vi chiedo gentilmente di lasciare un commento.


	17. Chapter 18

Piccola nota iniziale.

Ho cambiato la formattazione di dialoghi e pensieri:

I dialoghi saranno così: "bla bla bla"

I pensieri così: '_bla bla bla_'

In questo modo è più fluido e in caso di frasi interrotte o balbuzie di personaggi, è di più facile comprensione.

* * *

><p>Capitolo 18 – Allenamenti al tramonto.<p>

**Allenandoti puoi imparare cose che non avevi neppure pensato prima di iniziare.**

In quei giorni, Naruto trascorreva gran parte della sua giornata allenandosi dal mattino alla sera, uscendo ogni tanto insieme ai propri amici. L'ultima decisione di Tsunade prima della sua partenza per la riunione, fu che non si accettassero nuove missioni se non in caso di vita o di morte e questo aveva lasciato molto tempo libero alla maggior parte dei ninja del villaggio, la cui occupazione principale erano le missioni e i combattimenti.

Anche se era ormai quasi la fine di settembre i pomeriggi erano ancora caldi e all'aria aperta si poteva stare tranquillamente con abiti leggeri, in effetti sembrava più una seconda primavera, invece dell'autunno.

Nei suoi allenamenti quotidiani Naruto era spesso affiancato da Toraku, i due giovani si affrontavano in combattimenti semplici, limitandosi all'uso del Taijutsu. Il ragazzo dai capelli tigrati dimostrava un'abilità decisamente superiore a quella del biondo, il suo stile era fluido, ma comunque molto aggressivo, Naruto da parte sua compensava alla mancanza di tecnica con l'originalità e una rapida capacità di adattamento allo stile dell'avversario.

Il secondo pomeriggio dopo la serata della cena in famiglia, durante una pausa per riprendere le forze, Naruto volle sapere più dettagli sulle capacità di suo cugino.

"Il tuo stile di lotta è molto potente e versatile, riesco a fatica a starti dietro. Che tipo di stile è?" Chiese Naruto dopo aver sorseggiato dell'acqua fresca dalla propria borraccia ed essersi tolto la maglietta completamente madida di sudore.

"Pratico lo stile autentico della tigre. Non come quello che insegnano qui che ne è una derivazione, il mio è lo stesso che utilizzano le tigri ninja, ovviamente con alcune varianti dovute alla posizione eretta... Questo stile però, non è il più potente a mia disposizione." Rispose Toraku asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte dopo essersi messo a torso nudo anche lui.

"E quale sarebbe allora questo stile imbattibile? Ma soprattutto perché non l'hai utilizzato contro di me nel nostro primo combattimento?" Domandò il biondo che era rimasto molto incuriosito dalla risposta che aveva ricevuto, da quel poco che sapeva di suo cugino e dalla prima impressione che aveva avuto di lui, credeva che fosse una persona a cui piaceva vantarsi, quindi era lecito pensare che la sua non fosse altro che un'esagerazione.

"Non ha un nome, l'ho inventato io con l'aiuto di Lao e della sorella Miyu, è un tipo di lotta basato interamente su contromosse volte ad uccidere l'avversario con una singola presa in risposta ad un qualsiasi tipo attacco. L'unico problema è che essendo costituito interamente da contromosse, non può essere usato per attaccare. Inoltre non posso uccidere nessun essere senziente, devo mantenere una promessa." Rispose il jinchuuriki della tigre facendosi terribilmente serio, ripensando alla promessa fatta alla sua madre adottiva morente.

"Uccidere? Ma non hai detto che non hai mai ucciso nessuno? Poi perché hai inventato questo stile di lotta se non intendi utilizzarlo." Domandò nuovamente Naruto.

"Nessun essere umano, per essere precisi... Fino ad ora l'ho sempre e solo usato contro dei Kage-bunshin e fidati... Non esiste stile che non possa essere contrattaccato dal mio. Per rispondere poi alla tua ultima domanda, l'ho fatto per mettermi alla prova: ho a mia disposizione l'arma per eccellenza che mi garantirebbe la vittoria, ma usarla significherebbe gettare al vento tutti gli sforzi che ho fatto fino ad ora per rimanere fedele alla mia promessa. E' un modo per essere sempre in bilico, per essere continuamente all'erta e stare attento a ciò che faccio per non prendere la strada sbagliata." Rispose Toraku con rinnovata sicurezza 'I_noltre, potrebbe essere necessario perdere ciò che sono, per non perdere ciò che ho..._' rammentò poi mentalmente a se stesso il ragazzo dai capelli tigrati.

"Tutte frottole secondo me, la verità è che cerchi scuse per il fatto che mi sono adattato velocemente a rispondere al tuo stile autentico della tigre e di questo passo ti supererò in fretta! Ahah!" Concluse Naruto con una sonora risata.

"AH sì? Adattati a questo!" Appena finì di parlare, il Namikaze si portò velocemente alle spalle di suo cugino e lo bloccò con una Abdominal Stretch, mossa che nessuno avrebbe mai osato definire taijutsu, ma che in quell'occasione bloccò Naruto che si era fatto cogliere di sorpresa.

"Arrenditi! Non hai speranze!" Gridava Toraku.

"Mai, piuttosto la morte!" Rispondeva Naruto cercando di gridare ancora più forte, portando il confronto anche sul piano verbale.

In quel momento Ino e Sakura arrivarono al campo d'addestramento dove i due giovani si stavano affrontando, la scena che si parò loro davanti era a dir poco inquietante, almeno, dal punto di vista di un uomo. Toraku e Naruto erano avvinghiati in una presa strettissima, i loro fisici tonici erano madidi, le gocce di sudore imperlavano gli addominali e rendevano rilucenti i muscoli tesi per lo sforzo, l'espressione che ognuno di loro aveva sul viso era un misto tra l'affaticato per lo sforzo e il divertito per la stupidità di quella situazione.

Davanti a una tale scena, ad entrambe le ragazze cominciò a colare un rivolo di sangue dal naso e il loro viso assunse un colorito rosso acceso.

"Credi che dovremmo interromperli?" Chiese Sakura all'amica sottovoce per non farsi sentire dai due contendenti che non le avevano neppure notate avvicinarsi.

"Non abbiamo mica fretta no?" Rispose Ino con una domanda che era più un'affermazione.

"Stavo pensando la stessa identica cosa." Aggiunse la ragazza dalla chioma rosa.

"Ma tu non avevi solo occhi per Sasuke?" Domandò la bionda platinata, senza comunque distogliere lo sguardo dai due fusti che ora stavano cambiando posizione, passando per da una Abdominal Stretch ad una presa alle gambe, sempre ai danni di Naruto.

"Io amo Sasuke, lo amerò sempre e non so se essere felice o triste per questo..." Rispose Sakura con un velo di tristezza che fece sentire in colpa l'amica che aveva toccato l'argomento "Tuttavia guardare un paio di bei fusti sudati fare la lotta, piace anche me, cosa credi?" Aggiunse Sakura con un accenno di perversione nella voce.

Le due amiche scoppiarono a ridere fragorosamente e i due sfidanti si accorsero della loro presenza; I due ragazzi si guardarono l'un l'altro, poi guardarono le ragazze e dopo si riguardarono di nuovo, entrambi arrossirono in maniera evidente ed in preda all'imbarazzo si separarono ad una velocità incredibile.

"Sta- stavamo solo praticando alcuni nuovi tipi di mosse!" Si giustificò Toraku.

"Sì, sì, esatto nuove temibili tecniche da utilizzare negli scontri corpo a corpo!" Aggiunse in fretta Naruto.

"Non mi dispiacerebbe provare alcune di quello mosse..." Commentò Ino facendo l'occhiolino a Toraku, provocando l'imbarazzo di tutti i presenti.

"Cosa diavolo vai a dire Ino? Sei veramente una maialina!" Sakura ammonì immediatamente la propria amica con il nomignolo che usava in passato per prenderla in giro.

"Dico esattamente quello che penso! Tu poi, non fare la santarellina, fino a poco fa sbavavi per i loro fisici sudati tanto quanto me!" Rispose la bionda all'amica provocandole parecchio imbarazzo.

I due ragazzi allora fissarono Sakura con la sua espressione imbarazzata e si misero a ridere di gusto, seguiti poi da Ino e dalla rosa per ultima, che una volta contagiata dall'allegria della situazione non riuscì più a trattenersi.

Ridere di se stessi fa bene, soprattutto, se si è tra amici.

Dopo alcuni attimi passati a ridere insieme Naruto si decise a domandare alle ragazze il motivo della loro presenza in quel luogo, dato che ormai il sole stava tramontando e sicuramente non erano lì per allenarsi.

"Allora, a cosa dobbiamo il piacere di avere due spettatrici come voi?" Domandò il biondo.

"Siamo di passaggio in realtà, non siamo qui per voi, anche se ci siamo fermate a guardare il vostro "allenamento"." Rispose Ino con particolare enfasi sull'ultima parola da lei pronunciata.

"Dai basta Ino, per oggi abbiamo scherzato abbastanza. Siamo di passaggio per andare al campo di addestramento numero 5 dove si sta allenando il team 8, vogliamo invitare Hinata ad una serata tra ragazze." S'intromise Sakura spiegando per intero il motivo che le aveva portate in quel luogo.

Nel ricevere tale risposta, Naruto si ricordò del discorso avuto con Ino pochi giorni prima e le lanciò uno sguardo riconoscente che lei ricambiò con un sorriso ed un cenno del capo.

Dato che i due ragazzi avevano ormai terminato il loro addestramento quotidiano decisero di andare insieme alle ragazze ad incontrare il team 8, Toraku perché voleva conoscere gli altri amici di Naruto, quest'ultimo invece voleva andarci non solo per poter vedere Hinata ed accompagnarla a casa, ma anche per assicurarsi che lei accettasse l'invito di Ino e Sakura.

Quando i 4 giunsero a destinazione videro Hinata intenta a difendersi dagli attacchi congiunti di Kiba e Shino, la ragazza faticava a tenere a bada gli attacchi congiunti dei suoi compagni di squadra, ma nonostante tutto, per quanto i colpi dei due ragazzi le arrivassero vicini, lei riusciva sempre a deviarli se non a schivarli.

Il ragazzi appena giunti al campo d'addestramento decisero di non disturbare i loro compagni in allenamento e di attendere pazientemente la fine di quella sessione, andandosi a sedere di fianco ad Akamaru che stava pacificamente pisolando sotto la lunga ombra di un albero creata dal sole rosso al tramonto.

Quando si avvicinarono al cane ninja però, questi scattò sulle zampe e cominciò a ringhiare a Toraku, alzando la coda e le orecchie in segno di sfida, per tutta risposta il ragazzo fissò l'animale negli occhi e dopo alcuni secondi Akamaru si acquattò con la coda tra le gambe in segno di sconfitta.

Gli altri ragazzi ammutoliti osservarono la scena e proprio quando Naruto stava per fare domande riguardo a ciò a cui aveva appena assistito, da dove il team 8 si stava allenando si udì distintamente il rumore di un colpo andato a segno, tutti si voltarono per vedere le condizioni di Hinata pensando che uno dei suoi compagni fosse riuscito a colpirla, ma con stupore notarono invece che era stato Kiba ad essere colpito. Hinata aveva colpito il suo compagno di squadra in pieno stomaco con un micidiale colpo di palmo, facendolo volare per parecchi metri all'indietro e rotolare poi sul terreno un paio di volte.

"K-Kiba-kun!" Gridò Hinata, precipitandosi preoccupata verso il compagno che aveva appena mandato a gambe all'aria.

Come lei fecero gli altri giovani ed Akamaru, ma con meno preoccupazione ed urgenza.

"Kiba-kun, sc-scusami pensavo che avresti schivato il mio contrattacco, cosa è successo?" Hinata domandò in tono apprensivo.

Kiba purtroppo era finito momentaneamente KO e non poteva rispondere, ma fu Shino a rispondere per lui.

"Il tuo colpo lo ha preso in pieno e messo fuori combattimento a causa della sua distrazione. Perché? Perché era distratto da Akamaru e dal suo comportamento nei confronti di questo ragazzo. Il che mi porta a chiedermi: Chi sei tu?" Chiese l'Aburame indicando il giovane dai capelli tigrati che dalla destra di Naruto stava ascoltando la conversazione.

Hinata si voltò e vide i ragazzi giunti poco prima e si affrettò a fare un inchino e a salutare ognuno di loro.

"Chi-chiedo scusa, n-non mi sono accorta di voi, n-non vi ho visto arrivare." Aggiunse la Hyuga dopo i saluti, con evidente imbarazzo.

Senza dare una risposta al domatore di insetti Naruto, con aria leggermente perplessa fece a sua volta una domanda.

"Non ci hai visto arrivare? E il Byakugan? Non dovrebbe darti una vista quasi a 360°?"

"Hinata si sta allenando a combattere senza usare il Byakugan, almeno quando non deve obbligatoriamente usare le tecniche per colpire i punti di fuga del chacra. Perché fa tutto questo? Semplice, dopo quanto avvenuto durante la guerra, cioè essersi trovata a secco di chacra e non poter quasi più combattere in quanto impossibilitata ad usare il Byakugan, ha chiesto a me e a Kiba di aiutarla a superare questo sua Handicap e poter approntare una difesa valida anche senza Juken. Ma la mia domanda resta ancora valida: Chi sei tu?" Rispose Shino cominciando ad essere seccato dall'essere ignorato dai compagni.

"Scusa, hai ragione, non mi sono presentato. Io sono Toraku, molto piacere!" Rispose il giovane Jinchuuriki porgendo la mano all'Aburame. Shino un po' titubante esitò, ma dopo aver velocemente analizzato la situazione accettò il gesto di quel quasi sconosciuto e gli strinse la mano. "Shino Aburame, piacere. Gli altri presenti sembrano tutti conoscerti, posso sapere qualcosa in più su di te anche io?"

"Certo, entro alcuni limiti sono disposto a rispondere a qualsiasi tua domanda." Gli rispose Toraku con tranquillità.

"Mi pare legittimo. Dal tuo hitai Ate deduco che sei uno Shinobi di Konoha, ma perché non ti ho mai visto prima d'ora in giro per il villaggio e nemmeno sul campo di battaglia? Poi..." Shino cominciò a tempestare il nuovo ragazzo di domande, e questi cercava di rispondere a tutte in maniera il più esauriente possibile e quando poteva faceva a sua volte domande per conoscere meglio questo strano ragazzo che se ne stavo completamente coperto mostrando solo una piccolissima porzione del viso.

"Non ho mai visto Shino fare conoscenza con qualcuno così velocemente..." Commentò Hinata sotto voce per non farsi sentire.

"C'era da aspettarselo, Toraku vuole farsi dei nuovi amici ed in più è parente del sottoscritto, fare amicizia per lui sarà un giochetto." Disse spavaldo Naruto.

"Mi pare di ricordare che tu non vai molto d'accordo con Shino." Disse Sakura commentando l'ultima frase del biondo e facendolo così scendere velocemente dal piedistallo che si stava idealmente costruendo, subito dopo la ragazza dalla chioma rosa si accovacciò vicino a Kiba per controllarne le condizioni.

"Veniamo al motivo per cui siamo qui!" S'intromise Ino "Hinata ti andrebbe di unirti a me, Sakura e Tenten per una serata tra ragazze? Niente di troppo impegnativo, solo noi 4 per fare chiacchiere tra amiche, parlando delle solite cose: moda, diete, fiori, tecniche ninja, ragazzi..."

"Io-io non saprei, n-non è che non mi piaccia l'idea, ecco..." cominciò a rispondere insicura la Hyuga.

"Sarà divertente vedrai, unisciti a noi, mica puoi stare sempre e solo chiusa in casa o ad allenarti o a fare le missioni." Disse Sakura cercando di convincere Hinata, dopo essersi alzata ed essendosi assicurata che Kiba non necessitasse di alcuna cura.

Naruto guardava la ragazza dai capelli corvini con un sorriso dolce ed rassicurante, come a volerle infondere coraggio con la sua sola presenza, questo gesto sembrò funzionare e dopo alcuni istanti di indecisione, Hinata decise finalmente di accettare l'invito fattole dalle altre kunoichi.

"Perfetto, allora partiamo subito! Doccia da me e poi pigiama party!" Esclamò con decisione Ino prendendo Hinata per il braccio e cominciando a trascinarla via, Sakura fece lo stesso subito dopo, prendendo la Hyuga per l'altro braccio così da non lasciarla fuggire e insieme si avviarono verso la loro destinazione.

"M-ma non ho niente di ricambio da mettermi e neanche il necessario per dormire fuori casa, mio padre s-si arrabbierà se faccio una cosa del genere senza averlo prima avvisato." Obiettò Hinata con voce preoccupata.

"Hai ragione, potrebbe essere un problema..." disse Ino fermandosi un momento per pensare "Allora passiamo da casa tua avvisiamo, prendiamo il necessario e poi doccia da me e pigiama party!" continuò ripartendo subito dopo.

_'Avrei voluto riaccompagnarti a casa per fare quattro chiacchiere con te e raccontarti un sacco di cose, ma immagino sia meglio così in fondo... Sarà per un'altra volta, magari ad un altro appuntamento...'_ Pensò Naruto mentre guardava le tre ragazze allontanarsi, si girò verso Toraku e Shino che stavano ancora parlando e cercò di unirsi alla conversazione dei due.

"Ehi Cosa si dice qui di interessante?" S'intromise il biondo.

"Giusto tu Naruto! Dopo aver detto a Shino il motivo della nostra presenza qui, abbiamo pensato che potevamo fare anche noi una serata tra ragazzi, invitando anche Shikamaru, Choji e quell'altro tuo compagno di squadra che non conosco ancora, avrei voluto includere anche Neji e Rock Lee, ma purtroppo dovranno restare in ospedale ancore per un po'." Rispose Toraku.

"Hey, bell'idea, così conoscerai anche quel disadattato di Sai!" Esclamò felicemente Naruto.

I tre allora si avviarono verso il villaggio, continuando a chiacchierare del più e del meno, quando furono nei pressi delle prime abitazioni di Konoha, Shino si arrestò di colpo.

"Non sembra anche a voi di aver tralasciato qualcosa di importante?"

Nel campo di addestramento numero 5 ormai desolato rimanevano solo più Kiba svenuto e accanto a lui, il suo fedele cane Akamaru a tenergli compagnia, completamente dimenticati dai propri amici. Dopo un simile evento probabilmente non sarebbe stato così semplice per Toraku fare amicizia con il membro del clan Inuzuka.

* * *

><p>Nota dell'autore.<p>

Questo capitolo è un po' moscio, lo so, ma dovevo preparare il terreno per ciò che verrà più avanti, quindi non siate troppo severi nel giudicarlo. Pensatelo a come uno di quegli episodi filler nell'anime, non è quel gran che, ma è pur sempre meglio di niente no? L'ho letto e riletto, ma non riesco a migliorarlo. TT_TT


End file.
